Face à face
by lasolitaire
Summary: Le passé prend parfois un goût amer ... Mais qu'en sera-t-il du présent?
1. Chapter 1

Note de l'auteur : Suite à un p**** de formatage de mon cher ordinateur, j'ai perdu le fichier "en apparence" signalant que je dois tout réécrire (oui j'ai limite envie de pleurer). N'ayant pu une idée précise de la fin de cette fiction, je la republierais lorsque je l'aurais de nouveau terminé. Je vais donc, vous offrir, en attendant, cette fiction qui (je sais) ne plaira pas énormément. La raison ? Registre M ... Futa.

* * *

 _Prologue_

 _Malgré qu'il était passé plus de quatre heures du matin, une lumière persistait dans les dortoirs de l'Académie de Fuuka._

 _\- Natsuki arrêtes s'il te plaît ... Nous en reparlerons demain matin._

 _Natsuki bloqua la jeune femme responsable de ses propos contre un mur et explosa de colère._

 _\- Alors c'est tout ce que tu trouves à me dire ? Tu veux arrêter avec moi ... Pour aller avec ce connard de bourge c'est ça?_

 _\- Natsuki ... Tu as bu ..._

 _\- Et à qui la faute Shizuru!_

 _Shizuru frissonna légèrement face au regard de son homologue. Elle tenta de la calmer tout en caressant son visage._

 _\- Je veux que tu rentres chez toi ... Pas que nous arrêtions ... Je t'aime._

 _Natsuki se colla davantage contre Shizuru tout en essayant de se calmer._

 _\- Alors pourquoi sens-tu de la manière que lui? Par amour c'est ça!_

 _\- J'ai juste pris une douche et utilisé son nécessaire de toilette parce que je n'avais pas le m..._

 _Une frappe dans le mur l'arrêta dans son plaidoyer._

 _\- Alors tu couches avec lui !_

 _Shizuru se retrouva sur son lit avec Natsuki au-dessus d'elle. Celle-ci reprit tout en retirant d'une manière assez brusque les vêtements de sa compagne._

 _\- Qu'a-t-il de plus que moi hein?_

 _\- Natsuki ... Tu me fais mal ..._

* * *

 _Une femme se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit. Elle alluma la lumière tout en se mettant en position assise. Elle fixa un instant ses mains puis frissonna. Une légère frappe contre sa porte la fit sortir de sa transe. Une femme plus jeune s'installa à ses côtés tout en posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule._

 _\- Encore un cauchemar?_

 _\- Ce n'était pas un cauchemar. Je me souviens des blancs que j'avais et ... Je crois que je l'ai violé._

 _La jeune femme saisit par les épaules son aînée et la força à la regarder._

 _\- Natsuki cela remonte à plus de cinq ans. Tu étais sous l'emprise de l'alcool et de la drogue._

 _\- ça ne justifie pas mes actes Alyssa ..._

 _\- Tu vas reprendre ta vie à partir de demain. Lorsque tu seras parfaitement capable d'assumer tout cela et que tu te souviendras de tous les détails, les bons comme les mauvais ... Je t'aiderais à la retrouver. Et tu pourras faire ce que tu fais depuis que tu es redevenue quelqu'un._

 _\- C'est à dire?_

 _\- Racheter tes fautes ... Et essayer d'obtenir son pardon. Maintenant rendors-toi avant de réveiller ta mère._

 _Fin du Prologue_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 1 : Réminiscences du passé.**_

 _Présent._

Un prénom. Un simple prénom qui la ramène des années en arrière. Des années qu'elle avait réussir à fuir. Elle ne sait pas réellement comment. Ni pourquoi. D'ailleurs, était-ce vraiment une chose qu'elle devait fuir? Ou avait-elle pris peur pour rien? Avait-elle choisi la facilité? Tant de questions et aucune réponse. A part une seule qui se présentait aujourd'hui sous forme d'un prénom. Un prénom qu'elle avait simplement mis de côté. Pour son bien. Pour leurs biens. Mais aujourd'hui ce prénom était remis au goût du jour. Un goût amer. Comme l'amertume qu'elle ressent encore aujourd'hui à son égard. Un arrière goût. Comme l'histoire qu'elle s'était délibérément écrite. Modifiée. Inventée. Encore une fois pour son bien. Non, pour leurs biens. Mais elle ne pouvait plus ignorer ce qui se passait. Voilà pourquoi elle était ici, attendant patiemment la venue d'une autre personne. Une personne qu'elle avait juré ne plus jamais revoir. Car cela amènerait à une fin tragique. Pas seulement pour son rendez-vous, mais également pour elle. Pour autant, elle se retrouve aujourd'hui confrontée à un choix. Qui n'en est pas réellement un au final. Laisser la situation devenir encore plus oppressante qu'elle ne l'ai déjà ou au contraire lui demander sa présence. Une présence dont elle aimerait se passer. Mais elle ne peux pas. Non elle ne sait pas. Plus simplement, elle ne pourrait pas faire face de nouveau à cette même situation. Au passé remis au goût du jour. Mais cette personne pourrait-elle simplement lui fournir une aide? Ceci est en désaccord avec ses propres souvenirs. Elle pourrait même empirer la situation. Avait-elle vraiment la possibilité de se lever et de ne pas la rencontrer? Prendre de nouveau la fuite? Comme il y a un peu plus de seize ans. Non. Aujourd'hui, elle devait laisser sa peur et son ressenti de côté. Et tout simplement espérer que tout se passe aussi bien que la situation pourrait le permettre. Espérer ne pas refaire face à une situation chaotique. Pour autant, elle le savait pertinemment bien avant de commencer. Alors pourquoi avait-elle commencé? C'était une question qui ne cessait de lui revenir en boucle dans sa mémoire. Une question à laquelle elle possédait une réponse. Une réponse qui malheureusement pour elle continuait à la hanter depuis ce jour. Malgré qu'elle refuse aujourd'hui d'y croire ...

* * *

 _20 ans plus tôt._

 _\- Il est interdit de fumer dans l'enceinte de l'Académie Kruger-han._

 _Une fille brune de quatorze ans sursauta et secoua la tête lorsqu'elle distingua la personne responsable de ces propos. Elle haussa simplement les épaules, tout en finissant sa cigarette._

 _\- Qui s'en soucie Fujino ..._

 _L'autre jeune fille, d'une chevelure châtain clair, s'adossa contre un mur et fixa le ciel._

 _\- Eh bien tout d'abord la directrice se soucie de la réputation de son école. Tout comme notre Kaichou et ..._

 _La brunette rigola amèrement coupant l'autre jeune femme dans son discours._

 _\- Pff ... Garder une réputation digne de la prestigieuse Académie de Fuuka ... Bel argument pour me faire arrêter de fumer Fujino vrai..._

 _\- Et parce que je me soucie de toi Natsuki._

 _La dénommée Natsuki s'arrêta dans sa tirade et finit par écraser sa cigarette sous sa basket._

 _\- Shizuru ... Tu ne devrais pas te soucier d'une personne comme moi. Après tout ... Je ne suis qu'une paria. Une erreur de la nature si on reprend les termes de mon propre père ... Un monstre si on écoute les étudiants de cette Académie._

 _Pour simple réponse, elle reçut une légère gifle ainsi qu'une réprimande de la part de Shizuru. Après quelques instants à se fixer, Shizuru se colla légèrement contre Natsuki._

 _\- Pourquoi dis-tu des choses que me blessent autant Natsuki?_

 _Pour simple réponse, elle sentit l'étreinte se resserrer._

 _\- Gomen ne Shizuru ... Je ne suis qu'une baka._

* * *

 _2 ans plus tard._

 _\- Tu as vraiment refusé?_

 _Natsuki fixa avec des yeux ronds la nouvelle vice-présidente de l'Académie. Celle-ci se contenta de reposer sa tasse de thé avec un léger sourire._

 _\- Oui ... Encore et toujours oui._

 _\- Mais pourquoi ?_

 _\- Pour la é-nième fois, il ne m'intéresse pas._

 _Natsuki énonça tout en finissant sa canette._

 _\- Le Prince charmant de Fuuka n'est pas assez digne pour la mystérieuse future Kaichou ? Quelle tragédie ..._

 _Shizuru allait répliquer mais s'arrêta lorsqu'elle vit Natsuki sortit un petit paquet de son sac. Sentant le malaise, Natsuki se releva et se mit à une certaine distance de la future présidente. Tout en étalant un peu de son contenu sur la table, elle reprit sa discussion._

 _\- Tes parents seront désolés s'ils savent que tu n'as toujours pas de partenaire pour le bal. Et surtout que tu as encore mis une veste à ton futur présumé mari._

 _\- Mon présumé mari?_

 _\- Tu vas avoir bientôt dix-sept ans alors le défilé du meilleur prétendant va bientôt commencer. Cet abruti en première ligne ..._

 _\- Natsuki ..._

 _\- Hum?_

 _\- Tu m'avais dit que tu avais arrêté l'ectasie._

 _\- C'est de la cocaïne._

 _\- Peu importe ... Tu m'avais dit que tu arrêtais._

 _Natsuki se contenta d'aspirer la poudre tout en la désignant du doigt._

 _\- Je t'ai dis que j'essayerais d'arrêter mais ... J'en ai besoin. ça m'aide._

 _\- En quoi te droguer à longueur de journée et boire je ne sais quoi d'alcoolisé t'aide Natsuki?_

 _Natsuki se releva tout en replaçant le sachet dans son sac. Tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie elle murmura difficilement._

 _\- Tu ne peux pas comprendre ce sentiment de ... Ne pas être à sa place ... D'être constamment seule._

 _\- Je ne suis donc rien à tes yeux?_

 _Shizuru essaya de masquer ses larmes tout en se relevant brusquement. Natsuki voulait s'en aller. Pour autant, elle se contenta de se rapprocher de son amie._

 _\- Tu ne seras pas toujours là Shizuru ... Tu es mieux que moi, mieux que cette ville ... Tu partiras et tu auras raison de le faire._

 _Shizuru fixa un instant Natsuki puis l'embrassa rapidement sur les lèvres. Avant que Natsuki ne puisse demander la raison, elle sentit une main sur son visage et une autre sur son torse._

 _\- Sois ma partenaire._

 _\- Je déteste les bals, tu le sais. Et puis les autres vont ... C'est du suicide Shizuru._

 _\- Nous ne faisons rien de mal._

 _\- Tu pourrais perdre l'élection de Kaichou._

 _\- Cela m'est parfaitement égal._

 _\- Tu sais comment ça va finir ... Je préfère ne pas aller à ce fichu bal._

 _\- Je ne parlais pas du bal Natsuki._

 _Natsuki baissa la tête tout en répondant par la négation._

 _\- Je ne ferais que t'emmener dans mes ténèbres Shizuru. Tu ne supporterais pas une journée entière à mes côtés._

 _\- Laisses-moi en décider par moi-même._

* * *

 _1 an plus tard._

 _Shizuru ouvrit la porte d'un appartement et soupira de lassitude devant la scène devant elle. Elle ramassa quelques vêtements ainsi que des canettes vides et des éléments prohibés dans le petit salon. Elle finit par trouver la locataire des lieux. Celle-ci était affalée dans son lit, nue, dans le noir. Shizuru essaya de rester stoïque mais en vain. Elle ouvrit en grand les rideaux et commença son discours habituel._

 _\- Natsuki! Tu n'es pas partie en cours ce matin. Tu finiras par te faire virer si ça continue. Même moi je ne pourrais plus rien y faire. Que feras-tu dans deux semaines quand je serais diplômée? Ils ne te laisseront pas redoubler encore une fois ton année ... Tu en as conscience au moins? ... Natsuki?_

 _Attendant une réponse qui ne venait pas, Shizuru s'avança vers le lit et secoua la forme éteinte de son amie. Les premières fois, elle se souvenait avoir pensé au pire. Overdose, coma éthylique mais elle avait fini par s'y faire. Malgré la peur s'accumulant de plus en plus dans ses entrailles, elle avait fini par s'y accommoder. Elle sentit une prise ferme sur son poignet la faisant basculer sur le lit. Groggy, Natsuki se hissa au-dessus d'elle et murmura difficilement._

 _\- Je pensais que tu viendrais plus tôt ..._

 _Sentant Natsuki passer ses mains sous son veston, Shizuru murmura difficilement._

 _\- Natsuki ..._

 _\- J'en ai tellement envie là ..._

 _Shizuru savait que Natsuki était ivre et droguée. Les yeux rouges explosés, l'odeur ainsi que les multiples seringues utilisées sur la table de chevet ne faisaient que le confirmer. A vrai dire, il était plus simple de compter le nombre de fois où sa copine était sobre, clean plutôt que l'inverse. Elle essaya de se décaler mais sentit une main qui l'arrêta dans son action. Une prise ferme l'empêchant de bouger._

 _\- Natsuki ..._

 _\- Je te promets d'y aller moins fort qu'hier._

 _Avant même qu'elle ne puisse émettre la moindre réponse, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas se dépêtrer avant que Natsuki ait fini son affaire. ça aussi, elle s'y était difficilement accommodée. Elle désirait Natsuki. Mais pas la Natsuki au-dessus d'elle essayant à tout prix d'arriver rapidement à sa délivrance. Shizuru ferma légèrement les yeux et se rappela de la seule fois où Natsuki avait été à la hauteur de ses attentes. Leur première fois. Natsuki avait été douce, câline et surtout sobre. Mais depuis le sexe était quotidien. De plus en plus violent. Elle aurait pu dire non. Elle aurait aimé dire non. Mais elle avait peur de retrouver Natsuki dans un bar ou dans une rue à la recherche de cocaïne. Ou pire à la morgue. Pendant qu'elles étaient ensemble, Shizuru savait que Natsuki était en vie. Elle sentit un poids lourd sur elle, ne lui signalant qu'une seule chose. Elle se retira de l'emprise et renfila son sous-vêtement. Tout en se relevant, elle regarda une dernière fois la forme écrasée de Natsuki. Elle repasserait demain pour faire face exactement au même tableau. Non une chose avait changé aujourd'hui. Voilà pourquoi elle avait du retard. Elle avait besoin de parler à Natsuki._

 _\- Nous devons parler Natsuki? ... Natsuki?_

 _Un simple murmure fut sa réponse._

 _\- Laisses-moi dormir. Vas en cours._

 _\- J'ai besoin de te dire que ..._

 _\- Je t'ai dit de foutre le camps!_

 _Shizuru s'arrêta un instant face à l'explosion de colère de Natsuki. ça aussi, ça arrivait de plus en plus souvent. En plus de l'impuissance face à cette situation, la peur commençait de plus en plus à l'envahir. Pour simple réponse, Shizuru fixa une dernière fois Natsuki et referma la porte de sa chambre. Elle respecta la demande de Natsuki. Elle était partie. Ce que Natsuki ignorait et que cette fois-ci, Shizuru ne reviendrait pas._

 _ **Fin du chapitre 1**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre 2 : Hallucination**_

 **Présent**

La scène pourrait paraître ordinaire, habituelle. Pour autant une chose était bien différente aujourd'hui. Akemi Tokiha avait d'abord pensé à une hallucination. Elle ne pouvait pas le croire. Elle fixa avec des yeux ronds la personne devant elle. Brune au yeux verts émeraudes. Cela ne pouvait pas être possible. Et encore moins être une coïncidence. Elle chercha du regard une personne en particulier. Une personne qui, connaissant son coté rationnel, ferait tout de suite le lien. Sa meilleure amie Kazumi. Son intelligence était une chose qu'Akemi appréciait. Mais pas aujourd'hui. En parlant d'intelligence ... Kazumi semblait plus occupée à finir son livre qu'autre chose. Elle ne l'avait donc pas remarqué. Akemi essaya d'attirer l'attention de son amie mais en vain. Kazumi pouvait oublier le monde l'entourant lorsqu'elle étudiait. Akemi finit par laisser tomber. Non sans redouter le pire.

* * *

Une femme s'avança vers l'estrade et fixa un instant l'ensemble de l'amphithéâtre. A vrai dire, elle fixait plus le sol qu'autre chose mais personne ne s'en souciait réellement. Elle s'avança vers le professeur responsable de cette assemblée, Midori Sugiura. Celle-ci hocha simplement la tête dans sa direction puis sourit largement tout en s'avançant vers le micro.

\- Bonjour à tous. Je vous remercie pour votre présence. Nous allons aujourd'hui vous parler des effets notoires de certaines substances sur l'organisme humain. La tendance étant de passer votre temps libre à vous droguer, fumer ou boire, j'ai demandé à une de mes connaissances de venir vous parler de son expérience avec ses substances. Je vous demande simplement le silence et le respect.

Midori fusilla du regard les personnes commençant déjà à murmurer des propos plus ou moins compréhensibles à ses oreilles. Kazumi avait enfin détourné le regard de son livre. Elle resta figée devant la personne à côté de Midori. Akemi avait distingué le changement de posture de son amie. En plus des légères larmes menaçant de couler. En fixant l'assemblée, elle remarqua que certaines de leur connaissance s'étaient elles-aussi retournées pour fixer Kazumi. Ce n'était pas bon. Pas bon du tout même. Bien loin de ce trouble, la femme s'inclina légèrement devant Midori et prit difficilement la parole.

\- "Comme l'a signalé Midori-sensei, j'ai eu de très gros problèmes avec la drogue et même l'alcool. Mais aujourd'hui j'ai réussi à surmonter tout cela. Le jugement des autres sur ma personne m'a affecté dès mon plus jeune âge. Je me suis d'abord isolée puis peu à peu, ai essayé de trouver un échappatoire. L'alcool me permettait de fuir la réalité pendant un moment. Mais j'avais besoin de plus. De ressentir autre chose que ce sentiment de rejet, d'abandon ou d'expulsion. La drogue a alors été ma solution. Parce que je pouvais faire face à un monde rose où je prenais mes rêves pour la réalité. Je n'avais pas à me soucier de rien. Mais ce n'était qu'une façade. Petit à petit je ne voulais plus revenir dans ce monde. Je me droguais à longueur de journée. Ce qui m'a fait perdre la seule personne qui se soucier réellement de moi ...

Elle marqua un léger temps d'arrêt. Son visage s'était soudain refermé. Douleurs. Elle souffrait mais le masqua vite avec un léger sourire.

\- Mais grâce à cela, j'ai réussi à me sortir de la drogue et de l'alcool. Mais pas sans rien y laisser. En plus des problèmes de santé et psychologique, j'ai blessé des personnes que je n'aurais jamais voulu blesser. Je suis devenue une personne qui ne ressemblait en rien à celle que ma mère avait mise au monde ou élevée. Je suis devenue une étrangère à mes propres yeux. Une personne que j'ai d'abord méprisé puis détesté. Grâce à l'aide d'une personne, j'ai réussi à suivre une cure de désintox. Et grâce à une autre à avoir une chance de trouver un emploi. De redevenir quelqu'un. Je suis clean et sobre depuis un moment maintenant. J'ai même une affaire à mon nom. Un garage pas loin du ciné si vous avez des réparations à faire sur vos véhicules. Alors si je peux vous donner un conseil, ne vous approchez jamais de près ou de loin de toutes ces merdes. Quelque soit vos problèmes et quelque soit votre souffrance. Il y a une personne, même s'il n'y en a qu'une seule, qui sera toujours là pour vous écoutez. N'oubliez jamais cela. Je vais laisser votre enseignante poursuivre sur le sujet. Merci pour votre écoute."

Elle s'inclina légèrement et sortit rapidement de la pièce. Malgré que Midori poursuivit sur le sujet, l'attention d'Akemi était vers sa meilleure amie. Kazumi resta plusieurs minutes à fixer la porte par laquelle la femme avait disparu. Lorsque la cloche sonna enfin, elle se leva et sortit par la porte de derrière. Bientôt imitée par Akemi qui tapa un sprint pour rattraper sa meilleure amie. Celle-ci sentit une prise sur son poignet.

\- Kazu' attends!

Akemi déglutit difficilement face à l'aura de son amie. Elle avait toujours été impressionnée par la couleur de ses yeux. D'un rouge roi profond. Pour autant, le regard d'habitude si amical avait laissé place à une autre émotion. Colère.

\- Cette femme ... Je dois trouver Fukumi.

\- Ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée.

\- En quoi est-ce un mal de chercher après ma soeur!

Akemi posa une main sur l'épaule de son amie tout en murmurant doucement.

\- Je n'y suis pour rien moi Kazu' ... Tu sais que Fukumi n'aime pas que tu ailles la voir quand elle s'entraîne. Et puis vu ce que tu veux lui dire ...

\- Je ne sais même pas ce que je veux lui dire.

Akemi fixa un instant Kazumi puis souffla légèrement. Elle savait reconnaître une bataille perdue d'avance.

\- Très bien ... Allons voir Fukumi.

* * *

Fukumi sortit de l'eau après plus d'une heure d'entraînement intensif. Elle soupira de contentement lorsqu'elle s'enroula dans une serviette. Le soupir fut de courte durée lorsqu'elle remarqua une spectatrice en particulier. Tout en s'avançant vers celle-ci, elle grommela légèrement.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas venir ici!

Kazumi attrapa la main de sa soeur et la fit s'asseoir dans les gradins.

\- Il y a un problème Fukumi... Enfin ce n'est pas vraiment un problème mais ...

\- Kazu' je n'ai pas toute la journée!

\- Ne m'appelles pas Kazu'!

\- Depuis quand je n'ai plus le droit de t'appeler comme ça?

\- Tu sais que j'aime pas ça.

\- Tu dis rien quand c'est Akemi qui le dit.

\- C'est pas pareil!

\- En quoi ce n'est pas la même chose ...

\- Les filles!

Kazumi et Fukumi s'arrêtèrent suite à l'intervention d'Akemi. Celle-ci connaissait les deux soeurs depuis plusieurs années. Trop d'années à les voir se quereller pour rien. Elle savait que Kazumi et Fukumi étaient à deux pôles opposés. Ce qui était le plus troublant était leur physionomie. Beaucoup les pensaient d'ailleurs en couple. Ce qui ne manquait pas de faire rire Akemi. Celle-ci était souvent l'arbitre entre ses deux-là mais cela ne la gênait pas. Elle s'assied entre les deux filles et murmura doucement.

\- Kazu' et moi devons te montrer quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un. Viens.

\- Mais ...

\- Vas te rhabiller Fukumi.

Celle-ci grommela face à l'ordre mais s'exécuta rapidement. Kazumi fixa un instant la forme de sa soeur.

\- Depuis l'entrée au lycée, les choses ont changé entre nous.  
Akemi hocha simplement la tête. Elle posa une main sur celle de son amie.

\- C'est normal que vous vous éloignez.

Fukumi hocha machinalement la tête.

\- Peut-être mais ...

\- Mais ?

\- Elle ferme toujours sa porte à clé ou la porte de la salle de bain lorsqu'elle se douche. Je ... J'ai l'impression qu'elle a peur que je rentre ou que j'aille dans sa chambre quand elle n'est pas là.

\- Tu le ferais?

Kazumi s'énerva sur le coup.

\- Bien sûr que non! C'est ma soeur!

Akemi profita du malaise de Kazumi pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

\- Je vois ... Et si c'était moi sous la douche ... Tu me rejoindrais?

Celle-ci s'empourpra sur le coup et se releva d'un bond.

\- Nous ... Nous devrions l'attendre à la sortie.

* * *

Ce n'était pas une marche jusqu'au centre de la ville mais belle et bien une course. Akemi avait d'ailleurs du mal à suivre alors que Kazumi tirait sa soeur de toutes ses forces. Elle stoppa nette lorsqu'elle vit le garage en question.

\- Un garage?

Fukumi allait s'avancer mais se fit retenir par deux paires de mains. Kazumi sortit son téléphone et pianota dessus. Ce fut Akemi qui se risqua à demander.

\- Mais qu'est-ce-que tu fais?

\- J'appelle.

Akemi souffla légèrement face à la réponse. Kazumi respira difficilement jusqu'à l'entente d'une voix à l'autre bout du combiné. Elle s'éloigna et parla quelques minutes avec la personne puis elle raccrocha. Elle fixa un instant Akemi qui secoua la tête.

\- Quoi que tu as en tête c'est non Kazu'.

\- Pour moi.

Akemi fronça légèrement les sourcils mais capitula. Kazumi pointa du doigt une voiture.

\- Tu vas prétendre être intéressée par ça. Vas-y, elle t'attends.

\- Mais ...

\- Pas de mais ... Exécution!

Akemi tapa du pied tout en réalisant la demande.

\- On dirait ma mère avec ses ordres ... Et pourquoi j'obéis aussi ...

* * *

Akemi se perdit dans ses pensées. Elle n'avait que seize ans. N'importe quel imbécile se rendrait compte de son âge et ne lui proposerait pas une voiture à ce prix là. Mais bon. Elle se figea lorsqu'elle vit la même femme datant de moins de quatre heures. Celle-ci lui sourit légèrement tout en pointant du doigt la voiture.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit dans tes moyens. En revanche celle-ci ...

\- Je suis désolée de vous faire perdre votre temps.

\- Attends!

Akemi s'arrêta dans son mouvement.

\- Tu es de Fuuka ... De l'Académie n'est-ce-pas?

Akemi se maudit intérieurement pour porter l'écusson de l'Académie sur son gilet. Elle hocha machinalement la tête puis murmura un 'oui Madame'.

\- Appelles moi Natsuki pas Madame tu veux?

Akemi hocha simplement la tête.

\- Tu as des soucis avec la drogue ou l'alcool?

Akemi secoua la tête tout en essayant de ne pas regarder les deux filles planquées derrière un panneau publicitaire.

\- Non je suis désolée pour ma curiosité mal placée mais ...

\- Tu veux savoir pourquoi?

Akemi hocha simplement la tête. Natsuki souffla légèrement puis pointa du doigt un homme passant devant elle.

\- Il avait sa place à l'Académie.

Elle poursuivit sa recherche et sourit lorsqu'elle vit une femme.

\- Elle aussi.

Elle finit par se pointer elle-même du doigt.

\- En revanche moi futa de naissance ... Je n'avais pas ma place.

Akemi assimila difficilement l'information et secoua machinalement la tête.

\- Les mentalités ont changé aujourd'hui.

\- Cela ne reste que davantage difficile à trouver sa place. Si tu connais une personne comme moi, elle te dira la même chose. Je dois retourner travailler mais n'hésites pas à repasser si tu as besoin de quelque chose d'accord?

Akemi s'inclina légèrement puis rebroussa chemin. A peine avait-elle passé le panneau publicitaire qu'elle se fit attraper.

\- Alors ...

Akemi soupira tout en secouant la tête.

\- Son prénom est Natsuki ... Pour le reste ... Demandez à Shizuru-san.

 _ **Fin du chapitre 2**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Note de l'auteur :**_ Grâce à l'aide de l'un de mes lecteurs, j'ai réussi à récupérer ma fiction "en apparence". Une hola pour sa connaissance des logiciels de récupération. Et un très très grand merci RukaMichiSK! Je pourrais donc la republier. Je remercie l'ensemble des personnes prenant le temps de me lire et de me laisser un commentaire. Cela me motive à vous offrir un nouveau chapitre que voici. Réunion de notre couple favori, pour le meilleur ... Non le pire est à venir. Mais ça je vous laisse le découvrir. Encore une fois, classée M - Pour public averti. Merci. Lasolitaire.

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 3 : Souvenirs à vif**_

Shizuru savait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Et cela grâce à un seul coup d'oeil. Ses deux filles lui cachaient quelque chose. Ce qu'elle ignorait encore était la chose en question. Associé à ce sentiment, la curiosité. Au lieu de faire face à un regard coupable, ses deux dégageaient un autre ressenti. Culpabilité pour l'une, colère pour l'autre. Il lui suffisait d'attendre pour que l'une d'entre elles finisse par avouer sa faute ou explose de colère. Seule l'une d'entre elles avait son caractère ce qui ne la rassura guère. La colère ... Une chose qu'elle avait laissé derrière elle depuis tant d'années. Quand à la culpabilité, elle la rongeait chaque jour et chaque nuit. Elle savait être coupable pour le mensonge dans lequel elle s'était engouffrée. Mais c'était la meilleure chose qu'elle pouvait faire. L'unique chose. Mentir. Pour les protéger ... Pour se protéger elle-même. Comme elle s'y attendait Fukumi finit par exploser de colère sous le regard mortifié de sa soeur.

\- Tu nous as menti M'man!

\- Fuku...

Fukumi se leva d'un coup tout en pointant du doigt sa soeur.

\- Tu m'as sorti de mon cours pour me la montrer alors quoi? Je ne devrais rien dire maintenant? Tu es la seule responsable Kazu' alors prends tes putains de responsabilités!

\- Surveilles ton langage! Et puis ... C'est Akemi qui l'a vu en premier.

\- Mais tu y étais aussi à cette conférence ...

\- Puis-je savoir de quoi vous parlez?

Les deux filles regardèrent Shizuru avec colère. Kazumi n'étant pas du genre à laisser place à ce sentiment. Cela ne présageait rien de bon. Elle reprit pour autant d'une voix calme.

\- Nous avons rencontré ... Ou plutôt suivi une femme qui ...

\- Kazu'!

\- Oui oui je vais droit au but ... Maman?

\- Oui?

\- Je ... Qui est Natsuki ? ...

Kazumi poursuivit son explication sans fin mais Shizuru ne l'écoutait plus. Comment connaissait-elle ce prénom? Rencontrer mais comment ? ... Elle ne pouvait pas mettre une idée claire sur ses pensées. Un froid l'engloba légèrement lui remémorant ses plus jeunes années.

 _Flash-back_

 _\- Natsuki je t'en supplie ... Ecoutes-moi._

 _Shizuru essaya de retenir Natsuki qui emballait quelques affaires dans un sac. Celle-ci se retira de l'emprise tout en explosant de colère._

 _\- Tu m'as dis que tu partais alors pars! Sors d'ici!_

 _\- Je suis obligée d'y aller._

 _Natsuki balança le sac à moitié plein à terre et se dirigea vers la sortie._

 _\- Tu dois aller à cette putain de mascarade pour rencontrer Kanzaki. Pour accepter quoi au fait? De te marier? Très bien sors de chez moi!_

 _Shizuru se rapprocha de Natsuki qui tremblait de colère. Elle caressa doucement son visage puis emprisonna ses mains avec les siennes._

 _\- Je vais annoncer à mon père que je te choisis._

 _Natsuki se dégagea puis repoussa Shizuru._

 _\- Je veux que tu sois partie de chez moi à mon retour. C'est encore chez moi alors vas-t-en. Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié._

 _\- Je t'aime Natsuki._

 _\- Alors n'y va pas._

 _\- Mais ..._

 _\- Si tu m'aimes tu resteras ici. Mais une fois passée cette porte, rappelles-toi que c'est ton choix, pas le mien._

 _\- Je suis obligée de ..._

 _\- Je sors boire un verre._

 _Fin du Flash-back_

Sans le savoir des larmes commencèrent à orner son visage. Shizuru sentit une main sur la sienne la ramenant à la réalité.

\- M'man?

Fukumi ... La douceur dans ses yeux verts émeraudes la fit légèrement sourire.

\- Je vais bien.

\- A propos de ...

Shizuru se releva et fixa un instant l'extérieur.

\- Natsuki Kruger ...

Elle fixa Fukumi et murmura doucement.

\- Elle ignore que vous existez ... Qu'une partie d'elle coule dans vos veines.

Fukumi se plaça derrière sa mère et plaça sa tête dans les omoplates de celle-ci tout en encerclant sa taille.

\- T'a-t-elle fait souffrir M'man?

La prise sur sa taille était plus ferme. Colère. Shizuru posa à son tour une main sur celle de sa fille.

\- Pourrais-tu aller me faire un thé?

Sa fille s'exécuta à contre-coeur. Kazumi semblait bien silencieuse. Shizuru s'approcha d'elle et finit par l'enlacer doucement. Entre deux larmes silencieuses, Kazumi murmura difficilement.

\- Je suis comme elle c'est ça?

Shizuru hocha légèrement la tête mais passa une main dans la chevelure couleur châtains foncés de sa fille.

\- Tu me ressembles bien plus que tu ne lui ressembles.

* * *

 _Flash-back_

 _\- Natsuki?_

 _Shizuru se précipita pour rattraper la jeune femme appuyée contre sa porte. Tout en l'amenant à l'intérieur, elle essaya de comprendre la situation._

 _\- Que se passe-t-il?_

 _Elle se dirigea dans la salle de bain et déposa Natsuki sur le rebord de la baignoire. Celle-ci semblait hors du temps. Elle murmura cependant._

 _\- Je n'ai plus de chez moi._

 _Shizuru caressa doucement la joue de son amante qui se rapprocha pour plus de contact._

 _\- Je suis sûre que les huissiers comprendront quand ta mère sortira de l'hôpital. Ils réétudieront leur décision._

 _Natsuki secoua la tête tout en essayant de rassembler ses pensées._

 _\- Elle va mourir._

 _Shizuru resta un instant pensive tout en caressant les cheveux de Natsuki._

 _\- Je connais quelqu'un qui doit une faveur à mon père. Il t'hébergera ne t'inquiète pas. En attendant reste ici._

 _Natsuki se releva tout en prenant appui sur le rebord du lavabo._

 _\- Je ne veux rien devoir à ton père. Max me trouvera un endroit._

 _Shizuru resserra son emprise sur le bras de Natsuki._

 _\- Tu ne peux pas aller chez ce dealeur ... Il ..._

 _Elle vit Natsuki se diriger vers la porte non sans un dernier murmure._

 _\- Ma mort ne l'intéresse pas ... Il veut juste récupérer son argent._

 _Fin du Flash-back_

* * *

Shizuru ne voulait pas la voir. Mais depuis deux semaines ses filles étaient différentes. Si l'une semblait passer ses nerfs dans la piscine de l'école et explosait les recores, l'autre se renfermait de plus en plus comme une coquille vide. Akemi s'inquiétait pour Kazumi. Ce qui signifiait que les choses étaient sérieuses. Akemi avait alors été plus à-même de raconter ce qu'il s'était passé ce jour là. Shizuru avait rencontré la mère d'Akemi lors de son retour à Fuuka. Elle aussi mère célibataire, Mai Tokiha avait été d'un grand soutien et secours pour Shizuru. Que ce soit pour les gardes ponctuelles de ses enfants mais aussi pour être une écoute attentionnée. Ayant une compréhension claire de la situation, Shizuru avait donc pris son courage à deux mains et s'était rendue au garage. Natsuki n'était pas dans les locaux lorsqu'elle s'était présentée à l'accueil. Elle avait donc donné son nom et laissait un message. De la rejoindre dans le café où elle se trouve actuellement. Elle transpirait et avait les mains moites. Elle avait simplement peur. Elle ne devait pas penser au passé. Son souffle la quitta lorsqu'elle vit une femme s'arrêter devant sa table. Natsuki ... Elle semblait autant sous le choc qu'elle.

\- Par Kami ... Shizuru ... C'est bien toi?

Shizuru fut étonnée par le murmure. Pourquoi Natsuki semblait-elle autant soulagée? Natsuki, quant à elle, fixa un instant Shizuru qui ne semblait pas vouloir se lever. Elle s'installa en face d'elle tout en commandant un soda.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu étais de retour.

Shizuru n'écoutait pas vraiment. Elle fixa Natsuki et murmura dans un souffle.

\- Tu as ... Changé.

Natsuki rigola légèrement.

\- J'ai pris quelques kilos en effet et me suis un peu musclée ... Ce qui revient au même. Je ne suis plus l'ado squelettique Shizuru.

Shizuru hocha simplement la tête. Natsuki sourit légèrement.

\- Toi en revanche, tu es toujours la même ... Toujours aussi belle ...

Avant que Shizuru ne puisse répondre, elle sentit une chose froide sur sa main. Natsuki avait posé la sienne au-dessus et baissa instinctivement les yeux.

\- J'ai besoin de te demander de m'excuser. De me pardonner.

Shizuru retira sa main. Malgré le malaise, Natsuki reprit plus difficilement.

\- Je ne sais pas si je te reverrais alors ... Pardonnes-moi si j'ai pu faire des choses ... Insensées.

\- Si ?

Natsuki passa une main sur son front.

\- J'ai ... Oublié certaines parties de mon passé. Je me souviens être avec toi. Etre bien avec toi mais le reste ... La drogue ... Les effets secondaires sont des pertes de mémoires, des changements de comportements alors ... Je ne sais pas comment nous étions. Je ne me souviens même plus de notre rupture Shizuru.

Shizuru se demandait intérieurement si elle aurait dû lui dire qu'elle s'était enfuie ... Qu'il n'y avait jamais eu de rupture. Elle connaissait les effets secondaires de la drogue étant médecin. Natsuki ne mentait pas ... Elle pouvait le voir dans ses yeux. Elle ne se souvenait donc de rien. Ni de la peur ... Ni de la colère ... Ni de la violence ... Rien. Shizuru était face à une coquille partiellement vide. Elle se remémora les propos de Natsuki. Elle était heureuse avec elle ... Alors qu'elle n'avait jamais eu l'audace de lui dire. Jamais Natsuki ne lui avait fait part d'un sentiment positif ...

\- Shizuru?

Même sa voix était plus claire. Machinalement Shizuru fixa le cou et les poignets de Natsuki. Elle semblait le remarquer car elle lui présenta ses avant-bras.

\- Quatorze ans que je suis clean et sobre Shizuru.

Avait-elle fait une erreur de perdre patience? Voilà l'une des raisons pour laquelle Shizuru ne voulait pas lui refaire face.

\- Mon ancienne thérapeute m'a dit que l'électrochoc devait être notre rupture. C'est grâce à cela que j'ai pu m'en sortir. Alors d'une certaine façon c'est grâce à toi. Merci.

La remerciait-elle pour l'avoir abandonné? Dans ce cas là peut-être aurait-il fallu qu'elle le fasse dès leur quinze ans. Natsuki semblait attendre que Shizuru prenne la parole. Elle ne devait pas oublier la raison de sa venue. Elle sortit de son sac une photo et la plaça devant elle. Natsuki sourit légèrement tout en pointant du doigt la photo.

\- En effet ... Plus svelte. Je ne me souviens pas de cette photo ... Ni du paysage. Où était-ce?

\- Elle a été prise à Kyoto.

Natsuki fronça légèrement les sourcils.

\- Nous avons été ensemble à Kyoto?

Shizuru pointa du doigt la photo.

\- Ce n'est pas moi sur la photo c'est Kazumi ... Elle a seize ans.

Elle passa sa main sur une autre partie de la photo. Elle releva un instant son regard et vit un léger trouble dans ses yeux. Avait-elle compris?

\- Et ce n'est pas toi mais Fukumi ... Elle a également seize ans.

Shizuru ne savait pas si elle pouvait continuer au vue de la réaction de Natsuki. Sa main tremblait et elle semblait être prête à pleurer. Shizuru n'avait jamais vu une émotion aussi faible chez elle. Elle finit alors par ce qui semblait être une évidence aux yeux de Natsuki.

\- Ce sont nos filles Natsuki.

 _ **Fin du chapitre 3**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapitre 4: Contre-coups**_

 _Flash-back_

 _\- Que me vaut cette convocation dans ton bureau Shizuru ... Ou plutôt Kaichou?_

 _Shizuru leva les yeux de ses notes et soupira._

 _\- Tu n'es pas venue en cours aujourd'hui ..._

 _Natsuki sourit légèrement tout en se rapprochant de Shizuru._

 _\- Et?_

 _Suite à la réponse Shizuru se releva et s'adossa contre son bureau._

 _\- Tu ne fais pas exception à la règle Natsuki. Tu seras collée demain après les cours._

 _Natsuki écarta légèrement les jambes de Shizuru puis les plaça contre son propre bassin._

 _\- Je pensais que tu m'avais fait venir pour autre chose ... Comme tu es tendue Shizuru ... Puis-je faire quelque chose pour te détendre ?_

 _Shizuru sentit Natsuki caresser ses cuisses à l'intérieur de sa jupe._

 _\- Nous ne pouvons pas ici._

 _\- Pourquoi? La porte est verrouillée et nous sommes seules._

 _\- Natsuki ..._

 _\- Hum?_

 _\- Je n'en est pas sur moi._

 _\- De?_

 _\- Préservatifs._

 _Natsuki rigola légèrement tout en relevant la jupe de Shizuru._

 _\- Nous n'en avons pas besoin ... Tu es la seule avec qui je fais ce genre de chose alors ne t'inquiètes pas ..._

 _\- Mais ..._

 _\- S'il te plaît ... Je resterais pour les cours de l'aprem. Et nous irons nous promener au soir. Rien que toi et moi. D'accord?_

 _\- D'accord._

 _Fin du flash-back_

Natsuki n'arrivait pas à le croire. Leurs filles. Mais comment ... Elle se souvenait avoir demandé un jour à l'infirmière de l'école sur le sujet. Celle-ci lui avait annoncé qu'elle était sûrement stérile. Elle ne s'était jamais posée la question depuis. Car c'était le dernier de ses soucis. Alors pourquoi? Elle n'arrivait pas à répondre face à cela. Voilà pourquoi Shizuru voulait la revoir depuis tout ce temps. Mais pourquoi maintenant? Cette question quitta ses lèvres dans un souffle.

\- Pourquoi maintenant?

Natsuki s'attarda sur Shizuru. Dieu qu'elle lui avait manqué. Ce regard, sa beauté mais aussi sa voix. Pourquoi ses souvenirs étaient si troubles ... Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à se revoir ensemble ... Heureuses?

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment tout compris mais il semblerait qu'elles t'ont vu lors d'une conférence à l'Académie.

Natsuki essaya de remettre ses pensées en ordre. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur la photo. Elle sentit alors un sentiment qu'elle n'avait pas éprouvé depuis des années. L'étonnement laissa alors place à la colère.

\- Pourquoi ... Tu n'avais pas le droit de me cacher leur existence Shizuru! Alors pourquoi?

Natsuki fronça légèrement les sourcils lorsqu'elle vit Shizuru sursauter face à sa prise de parole. Pourquoi semble-t-elle aussi effrayée d'un coup? Ne comprend t-elle pas sa colère? Il y a de quoi l'être pourtant. Shizuru se leva rapidement.

\- Je ... Je dois y aller.

Natsuki se releva à son tour. Il était hors de questions qu'elle disparaisse encore une fois. Shizuru sentit une prise ferme sur son poignet. Elle essaya de poursuivre sa marche mais la prise se fit plus exigeante. Elle ferma un instant les yeux et se remémora une partie de son passé.

 _Flash back_.

 _\- Natsuki lâches-moi ..._

 _\- Pour que tu retournes voir ce connard?_

 _Shizuru caressa doucement le visage de sa compagne qui répondit en bloquant la jeune femme contre un mur. Malgré la peur elle arriva à articuler difficilement._

 _\- Je dois finaliser les préparatifs du festival avec Reito ... C'est mon devoir._

 _Pour simple réponse, elle sentit une main remontant le long de sa cuisse._

 _\- Je n'ai pas le temps Natsuki ..._

 _Celle-ci se contenta de pousser Shizuru et de sortir de l'appartement ... Non sans un dernier murmure._

 _\- Fais ce que tu veux ... Je trouverais bien quelqu'un pour me satisfaire._

 _Fin du flash back._

\- Je t'ai demandé de me lâcher Natsuki!

Natsuki recula légèrement face à la colère de son homologue. Malgré les événements, Natsuki murmura doucement.

\- Tout va bien? Je veux dire ... C'est moi qui devrait être sous le choc mais ...

Shizuru fixa un instant la femme devant elle. Au vue de la distance, il était impossible qu'elle était encore sous son emprise. Avait-elle imaginé cela? Elle se fit interrompre par une voix plus rauque.

\- Je ... Je suis sincèrement désolée Shizuru. Je n'aurais pas dû réagir de cette manière ... A vrai dire je ... Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais rien d'elles ... Mes enfants ...

Shizuru fronça légèrement les sourcils face à la réplique. Natsuki reprit tout en désignant la table à laquelle elles étaient précédemment assises.

\- Pouvons-nous nous rasseoir et parler calmement ? S'il te plaît.

Malgré le malaise, Shizuru accéda à la requête. Elle s'attarda un instant sur Natsuki. Malgré la ressemblance, elle n'arrivait pas à croire que cette Natsuki était celle du passé. Calme, posée et surtout plus réfléchie ... Plus mûre.

\- Oi! Shizuru tu ne m'écoutes pas.

Une esquisse de sourire apparut sur le visage de Shizuru suite à la plainte. Peut-être que les choses n'avaient pas autant changé. Mais était-ce vraiment un bien? Natsuki frotta légèrement son cou et pointa du doigt la photo.

\- Je peux ... La garder?

Shizuru hocha machinalement la tête puis souffla face au regard de Natsuki.

\- Concernant nos filles ...

\- Si tu me l'as caché durant toutes ses années c'est que tu ne me voulais pas dans leur vie alors ... Merci pour la photo. J'ai une seule question et après je te laisse t'en aller. J'aimerais savoir si ... Tu es partie à cause de ta grossesse c'est ça? Pas parce que je t'ai fait du mal? Réponds-moi sincèrement.

Shizuru s'attarda un instant sur la question. Devait-elle mentir? Au risque de détruire la femme devant elle. Elle finit par lâcher dans un souffle, tout en se relevant.

\- Il n'est pas judicieux de reparler du passé Natsuki.

Malgré sa retraite, elle entendit les derniers mots de Natsuki.

\- Ce ne sont donc pas des cauchemars ...

* * *

\- Natsuki ? Tout va bien? Tu es pâle ...

Natsuki regarda un instant la personne devant elle et hocha difficilement la tête. Elle s'attarda sur le reste de la pièce et murmura.

\- Où est M'man?

\- A l'hôpital pour un contrôle de routine.

\- Tu n'es pas partie avec elle?

\- Natsuki ... Ta mère voulait y aller seule. Elle va bien.

Natsuki sentit une caresse sur son visage et fit face à un regard pouvant sonder l'âme. Elle lâcha dans un souffle.

\- J'ai fait une énorme erreur Alyssa. J'aurais dû chercher après ...

Voyant le trouble dans le regard de son homologue, elle reprit la voix cassée.

\- Je l'ai vu aujourd'hui et ... Et elle ... Tu ne devineras jamais pourquoi elle a voulu me voir.

\- Mais de qui tu parles?

Natsuki sortit de sa poche interne la photo et la présenta à Alyssa.

\- Regardes pourquoi elle est partie ... Je ...

Natsuki éclata en sanglots sous le regard médusé de la jeune femme. Celle-ci fixa un instant la photo et fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu parles donc de Shizuru?

Natsuki respira difficilement ce qui sonna comme un signal d'alerte dans l'esprit d'Alyssa. Crise d'angoisse. Celle-ci alla chercher de la ventoline et la présenta à Natsuki.

\- Calme-toi et respires doucement.

Après plusieurs minutes à essayer de se calmer, Natsuki reprit.

\- Shizuru était enceinte lorsqu'elle m'a quitté et ... Ce sont mes filles. Je ne sais même pas ce que je dois faire. Et qu'est-ce-que je vais dire à M'man? Et qu'est-ce-que ... Je veux les voir Alyssa ... Mais pour leur dire quoi ... J'ai peur Alyssa.

Alyssa ramena Natsuki contre elle et la serra doucement.

\- Tout ira bien Natsuki alors calmes-toi. Il faut trouver un moyen de le dire à ta mère et ensuite ... Tu as le droit de les voir alors nous allons essayer de voir ce que tu peux légitiment faire. Ensemble.

Alyssa sourit légèrement tout en fixant la photo.

\- J'ai moi-aussi hâte de les connaître.

* * *

Alyssa fronça légèrement les sourcils devant le casier lui faisant face. Shizuru Fujino. Elle était dans le même hôpital qu'elle depuis plus de cinq ans. Et jamais elle ne l'avait croisé. Sinon, elle aurait pu sûrement faire le lien avec la description ainsi qu'une vieille photo que Natsuki gardait précieusement dans ses affaires. Depuis deux jours, Natsuki était différente. A la recherche d'une solution légitime pour voir ses enfants sans passer par des avocats. Alyssa savait que la meilleure solution serait une entente entre les deux parents. Mais Natsuki ne semblait pas vouloir en savoir plus sur Shizuru. Natsuki ne semblait guère savoir que Shizuru était médecin. Alyssa ne l'avait d'ailleurs appris que par hasard, il y a de cela quelques mois. Sachant l'état émotionnel de Natsuki, elle n'avait jamais trouvé le temps ni la manière de lui dire. Elle avait décidé de garder cela sous silence. Mais si elle avait su que deux enfants étaient engagées, elle aurait sans doute agit autrement. Elle resta une seconde supplémentaire devant le casier puis tourna les talons. Malgré qu'elle souhaite protéger Natsuki, elle ne pouvait pas agir dans son dos. Il s'agissait de son combat. Elle ne pouvait que l'épauler comme elle l'avait fait depuis plus de quatorze ans.

 _ **Fin du chapitre 4 **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapitre 5 : Premier contact**_

Fukumi resta focalisée sur une pensée. Comment pouvait-on ressembler autant à une personne? Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas être là mais elle avait besoin de savoir. Sa mère semblait souffrir depuis l'énonciation de son passé. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser cette personne faire du mal à sa mère. Ni même à sa soeur. Quelque soit leur passé, quelque soit leur lien. Mais elle devait savoir aussi pour Kazumi ... Celle-ci avait au moins une partie de ses réponses. Même si elle en connaissait une partie grâce à ses enseignements. La génétique ... Elles savaient depuis plus d'un an que leur second parent devait être un futa. Au vue de leur code génétique. Mais cela ne semblait guère rassurer Kazumi. Peut-être pourrait-elle mieux le vivre avec une femme comme elle ... Avec leur seconde mère. Peut-être que Fukumi pourrait en apprendre plus sur elle-même. Sur ses goûts et surtout son caractère. Elle ne pouvait plus reculer. Elle avait besoin de lui parler. Malgré sa détermination, un sentiment de malaise l'engloba lorsqu'elle poussa la porte du garage. Elle souffla légèrement et essaya de faire abstraction de la peur qui la rongeait. Elle avait tenté de savoir quoi dire, quoi faire. S'imaginant et se préparant à de multiple scénario, ce qui l'avait tenu en éveil depuis sa décision. Pour autant, son cerveau était actuellement vide. Hormis une seule question ... Que pouvait-elle bien lui dire?

Fukumi s'inclina légèrement devant la femme de l'accueil. Celle-ci recracha son café tout en pointa du doigt la jeune femme.

\- Nom d'un chien ... T'es le portrait craché de ce stupide chiot. Bouges pas de là little Krug' ... CHIOT Ramènes tes fesses ici!

Fukumi fronça légèrement les sourcils face à la réplique de la jeune femme.

\- Nao! Je t'ai déjà dis d'arrêter de m'appeler comme ça. Je suis ton employeur je te signale!

\- A d'autre ...

Fukumi se figea lorsqu'elle vit sa génitrice. Celle-ci semblait plus occupée à régler ses comptes avec son employée.

\- Tu ... Bref ... Tu veux quoi au fait?

La dénommée Nao pointa du doigt Fukumi.

\- Tu comptais me le dire ? J'aimerais voir la tête d'Al... Chiot?

Natsuki se figea à son tour et resta sans voix. Voyant le trouble de sa supérieure, Nao prit son congé.

La gérante s'avança vers Fukumi et passa machinalement une main sur le visage de sa fille.

\- C'est comme se voir dans un miroir ...

Fukumi se décala mal à l'aise face au toucher. Il était différent de sa mère. Étranger mais également rassurant. Une chose qui la gênée sans qu'elle ne comprenne réellement ses sentiments. Natsuki secoua la tête tout en reculant également.

\- Désolée c'est juste que ...

\- C'est troublant.

Natsuki hocha la tête pour simple réponse. Après quelques secondes de silence, elle reprit plus doucement.

\- Shizuru ... Ta mère ... Je ne pense pas qu'elle souhaite que je te parle alors ...

L'esprit de Fukumi se reconnecta à la réalité. Elle se souvient alors de la peur sur le visage de sa mère. Ce qui l'a mis en colère. Elle essaya de rester calme mais les mots prédirent le contraire.

\- M'man semble apeurée par vous. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé dans le passé ... Mais je ne vous laisserais pas lui refaire du mal. Ni à elle ni à ma soeur.

\- Ta soeur ... Kazumi c'est bien ça?

\- Je ...

\- C'est le nom de ma grand-mère ... Quand à toi ... Tu porte le prénom de la mère à Shizuru ... Est-elle encore en vie?

Fukumi se demanda intérieurement si la femme devant elle avait écouté sa menace. Elle répondit cependant à la question.

\- Grand-mère est toujours à Kyoto.

\- Je vois ... Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous revenues ici?

\- Plus de dix ans.

L'impact de la foudre aurait eu le même effet sur Natsuki. Elle fixa machinalement ses mains et articula difficilement.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que ta mère t'a dit à mon sujet. Mais cela doit-être vrai. Si tu permets ... J'ai du travail.

\- Mais ...

\- Ne reviens plus ici tu entends? Comme tu l'as dis ... Cela ne fera que du mal à ta mère. Et je ne veux pas la refaire souffrir.

* * *

Kazumi ne savait pas si elle devait en vouloir à sa soeur ou au contraire la remercier. Elle lui avait fait un coup bas. Malgré son énervement du départ, la tête de chien battu de sa soeur lui avait fait lâcher l'affaire. Qui plus est, elles ne pouvaient pas se disputer à quelques mètres de leur mère sans éveiller les soupçons.

\- Tu aurais pu me le dire! Je serais venue avec toi.

Fukumi s'affala sur le lit aux côtés de sa soeur.

\- Je voulais savoir qui était notre second parent.

\- Qu'as-tu découvert?

\- Rien d'intéressant ... Je ne pense pas que nous la reverrons de son gré.

\- Tu voudrais la revoir?

Fukumi semblait réfléchir puis finit par lâcher.

\- Tu es le portrait craché de M'man ... J'ai enfin une réponse sur mes origines alors ... Oui je souhaiterais la revoir.

\- J'aimerais la connaître aussi par rapport à ...

Kazumi rougit légèrement lorsque sa soeur porta son regard sur son entrejambe. Elle détestait lorsque Fukumi la fixait de cette manière. Celle-ci s'excusa rapidement puis bredouilla.

\- Elle pourrait aussi t'apporter des réponses là-dessus.

Le plus dur serait de convaincre leur mère de les laisser la voir.

* * *

Shizuru resta plusieurs minutes à fixer son thé le regard vague.

\- Tout va bien?

Shizuru sourit faiblement à la personne devant elle.

\- Oui Mai. Désolée pour le comportement du vieillard de la chambre n°5. Il n'apprécie aucune autre aide-soignante que toi. Je m'arrangerais pour alléger le reste de ton emploi du temps.

Mai chassa l'air avec sa main puis reprit.

\- C'est par rapport à ton ex c'est ça? Akemi m'en a parlé tu sais ... Elle s'inquiète vraiment pour tes filles ... Enfin surtout pour Kazumi. Ses deux là sont inséparables ... Ils finiront par être ensemble tu verras.

Shizuru chercha un instant ses mots puis se confessa.

\- Natsuki ... Mon ex ... Elle a eu de très gros problèmes avec l'alcool et la drogue. Je pensais même qu'elle était morte mais elle semble ... Bien. Je pense que j'aurais dû lui dire avant de partir ... Pour ma grossesse je veux dire ... Elle aurait pu changé pour ses enfants.

\- Mais ça tu n'en sais rien ... Tate s'est volatilisé quand il a su pour ma grossesse. Deux jours après que je lui ai dit, il m'a envoyé une lettre avec le nom d'une clinique d'avortement et l'argent nécessaire. Un enfant n'est pas forcément vu comme une bénédiction. Tu as juste voulu protéger tes enfants Shizuru. Personne ne te blâmera pour cela.

\- Mes enfants veulent la connaître. Que dois-je faire Mai?

\- De quoi as-tu peur exactement?

Shizuru s'attarda un instant sur la question.

\- D'elle.

Mai hocha la tête tout en reprenant.

\- Tu n'es pas seule tu sais. Serguei peut très bien être présent.

\- Ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée.

\- Je sais juste que si Tate voulait voir Akemi ... Malgré qu'il soit un lâche et une personne que je déteste ... Je lui laisserais voir sa fille. Tes filles doivent avoir leur propre jugement.

\- Tu as sûrement raison.

* * *

\- Garage Kruger que puis-je faire pour vous?

Un silence suivit la demande. Natsuki fixa machinalement son téléphone puis le recolla à ses oreilles.

\- Allo ?

\- C'est moi.

Natsuki faillit lâcher son portable.

\- Shizuru ?

Shizuru respira difficilement tout en tapotant un stylo sur son clavier d'ordinateur.

\- Je te laisse une chance de les voir. Une seule Natsuki.

\- Je ...

\- Samedi soir 20h.

Une tonalité accueillit Natsuki après ce murmure. Elle fixa son portable qui vibra quelques instants après. Elle ouvrit le message et y découvrit une adresse. Elle souffla légèrement tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Il est peut-être temps d'en parler à M'man.

 _ **Fin du chapitre 5**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapitre 6 : Annonce **_

_Flash-back_

 _\- Tu n'avais pas à faire ça Shizuru!_

 _Shizuru referma la porte de son dortoir._

 _\- Tes dettes sont payées. Et rassures-toi cet argent est le mien pas celui de mon père._

 _\- Tu ne te rends pas compte du danger ..._

 _\- Et toi t'en rends-tu compte?_

 _Natsuki fronça légèrement les sourcils face à la voix meurtrie de Shizuru._

 _\- Sais-tu l'angoisse que j'ai à chaque fois que tu te rends dans ce quartier pour te droguer ? Je ne sais même pas comment tu as réussi à en sortir à chaque fois vivante avec tout l'argent que tu devais à ton dealer. Alors oui j'y suis allée pour payer tes dettes. Parce qu'au détriment de ne pas pouvoir te faire arrêter, je peux au moins faire ça!_

 _\- Je te rembourserais._

 _\- Si tu veux me rembourser alors fais-toi aider Natsuki._

 _\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, je vais parfaitement bien._

 _\- Que penses ta mère de tout ça?_

 _\- Ma mère est quasiment morte ... Autant dire que je n'ai plus de famille._

 _Shizuru se rapprocha de Natsuki et lui caressa doucement la joue._

 _\- Tu ne manges quasiment plus rien. Et tu es pâle Natsuki. Tu ne vas pas bien._

 _\- Shizuru ..._

 _\- Si tu ne le fais pas pour toi ... Fais-le pour moi. Je serais là, je te le promets._

 _Natsuki secoua la tête tout en emprisonnant la main de Shizuru dans la sienne._

 _\- Tu ne seras plus là ... Si tu peux me fuir, tu le feras. Alors hors de question que je te laisse._

 _Fin du flash-back_

Natsuki se réveilla suite à la plainte de son réveil. Elle se mit en position assise sur son lit et frotta machinalement l'arrière de son cou. Le regard vague, elle se leva et se dirigea vers son armoire. Elle avait décidé de le dire à sa mère. Le repas approchait à grands pas et pourtant, elle n'avait toujours pas trouver la manière judicieuse de l'annoncer à sa mère. Elle se dirigea dans la douche et retira son boxer, seul vêtement de couchage. Elle regarda son reflet à travers le miroir et saisit doucement le pendentif logé entre ses seins.

 _Flash-back_

 _\- C'est trop féminin Shizuru ..._

 _\- Mais Natsuki est une femme ... Ne s'en souvient-elle pas?_

 _Natsuki souffla légèrement puis fixa sa compagne._

 _\- Tu n'as pas à m'offrir quelque chose ..._

 _Ne prenant pas en compte la plainte de Natsuki, Shizuru sourit légèrement lorsque son regard croisa un pendentif en particulier dans la vitrine._

 _\- J'aime celui-ci ..._

 _Natsuki s'approcha de Shizuru et y découvrit un pendentif plaque argenté._

 _\- Nous pouvons même y inscrire quelque chose dessus._

 _Voyant le regard de Shizuru, Natsuki hocha simplement la tête. Shizuru déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de sa compagne et héla une hôtesse._

 _\- Nous allons prendre celui-ci._

 _\- Désirez-vous une gravure?_

 _\- Natsuki?_

 _Celle-ci toussota légèrement._

 _\- Oui ... Inscrivez-y Shizuru s'il vous plaît._

 _Fin du Flash-back_

Natsuki passa l'objet entre ses doigts et se murmura à elle-même.

\- Shizuru ... Oui je me souviens ... Je voulais qu'à chaque instant tu sois avec moi ...

Elle secoua la tête et laissa l'eau de la douche couler sur sa tête.

\- Je dois absolument lui dire ce soir avant de devenir folle.

* * *

Natsuki laissa quelques instant sa main sur la cliche de la porte. Elle souffla puis s'engouffra à l'intérieur. Elle chercha du regard sa mère et la trouva dans la cuisine.

\- M'man?

Celle-ci sursauta puis se retourna en pointa un couteau en direction de Natsuki.

\- Par Kami Natsuki! Souhaites-tu me faire avoir une crise cardiaque?

\- Je suis désolée ... Que fais-tu?

\- Quelque chose que tu n'aimeras pas étant donné que c'est à base de légumes. Mais ça ne pourra pas te faire du mal.

Natsuki secoua légèrement la tête et plaça une main sur l'épaule de sa mère.

\- Où est Alyssa?

\- Elle a dû enchaîner une autre garde.

\- Je dois te dire quelque chose M'man.

Sa mère fredonna pour toute réponse. Natsuki saisit le couteau dans la main de sa mère et la conduit vers le salon.

\- Je préfère que tu t'assois.

Voyant le regard confus de sa mère, Natsuki s'installa elle-aussi sur le canapé.

\- Je ...

\- Tu as des ennuis avec ton travail?

\- La garage va très bien. C'est ... Plus personnel.

Saeko fixa légèrement sa fille puis déclara sans grande formalité.

\- Il est peut-être temps que tu te trouves une femme Natsuki. Le problème se réglera par lui-même.

Natsuki fronça légèrement les sourcils puis rougit lorsqu'elle comprit l'insinuation.

\- Je n'ai aucun problème de ce côté-là M'man.

\- Alors quoi?

Natsuki baissa instinctivement la tête et murmura.

\- Mon passé est ... Réapparu.

Saeko se leva et saisit son téléphone.

\- Je vais demander à ce que l'on garde une place à l'hôpital pour ...

\- Je ne parle ni de l'alcool ni de la drogue mais de ...

\- De?

\- Shizuru.

Saeko réfléchit un instant puis murmura un 'je vois' tout en se réinstallant sur le canapé.

\- Est-ce-qu'elle va bien?

Natsuki hocha la tête.

\- Elle a cherché à me revoir pour ... Je ne sais pas comment je peux t'expliquer.

\- Nous avons un peu d'argent de côté. Je ne sais pas combien tu lui dois mais nous nous en chargerons Natsuki.

Natsuki se releva d'un coup et murmura un 'je reviens'.

Après quelques minutes, celle-ci réapparut et déposa deux photos devant sa mère. Celle-ci saisit celle la plus proche d'elle et sourit légèrement.

\- Oui je me souviens de son visage maintenant. Mais pourquoi me montres-tu ses photos?

Natsuki saisit la photo dans la main de sa mère et murmura.

\- Nous avions seize ans sur cette photo. Je me souviens de quelques détails de cette période mais le reste est trouble. En revanche, pour cette photo, je ne pouvais pas me souvenir parce que ...

\- J'ai compris Natsuki.

\- Non M'man c'est pas pour ça ... C'est pour cette raison qu'elle voulait me voir.

Saeko saisit l'image dans les mains de Natsuki et la scruta légèrement. Elle remarqua un détail qui lui sauta au visage. Elle fixa les deux photos et murmura.

\- Ce n'est pas toi c'est ça?

Natsuki allait répliquer mais se fit arrêter par sa mère.

\- Le nez ... Et même les cheveux ... Tu n'a jamais eu les cheveux si longs. Natsuki qu'est-ce-que tu essaies de me faire comprendre?

Natsuki déglutit légèrement face au ton sombre de sa mère. Elle arriva cependant à articuler.

\- C'est ... Mes filles.

Une gifle fut la réponse à cette déclaration. Sa mère explosa de colère tout en se relevant.

\- Tu as laissé une femme portant tes enfants disparaître de ta vie sans même me le dire. Tu te rends compte au moins? Tu as toujours détesté ton père pour ce qu'il t'a fait et tu fais la même chose avec tes enfants! Pourquoi hein?

\- M'man tu devrais ...

\- Et je t'interdis de me dire de me calmer! Je suis très calme!

Saeko fixa la photo puis reprit d'une voix plus dure.

\- Je sais que je n'étais pas là pour toi quand tu étais plus jeune Natsuki. Mais même malade, j'aurais pu l'héberger ici. Qu'a-t-elle vécu durant toutes ses années? Sais-tu à quel point il est difficile d'élever un enfant seule ? Alors deux! Te rends-tu compte de ta bêtise au moins?

Natsuki éleva également la voix.

\- Je ne le savais pas! Crois-tu réellement que je l'aurais laissé partir si ... Je ne sais même pas si je l'ai laissé partir de mon plein gré. Je n'étais pas au courant de son état. J'étais tellement une loque que je ne me souviens de rien. C'est ça que tu veux entendre? Je sais que j'ai merdé! Je le sais depuis quatorze ans M'man!

Saeko s'approcha de sa fille et la gifla de nouveau. Elle soupira légèrement tout en caressant la joue meurtrie.

\- Tu es en vie. J'aurais pu perdre mon bébé mais tu as réussi à sortir de ce cercle vicieux alors ne parlons pas de cela tu veux. Concernant ... Comment s'appellent-t-elles?

\- Fukumi et Kazumi.

\- Les as-tu rencontré?

Natsuki se rassie à sa place, bientôt imitée par sa mère. Tout en pointant l'une de ses filles, elle reprit.

\- Elle, Fukumi est venue me voir au garage. Elle semble vouloir protéger sa mère. Je ne pense pas que Shizuru leur a expliqué ... Notre relation mais je pense qu'elles ont compris au vu de la peur de leur mère.

\- La peur?

Natsuki hocha la tête puis reprit plus difficilement.

\- Mes cauchemars sont bels et bien réels. Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire ...

Saeko s'installa plus profondément dans son canapé puis reprit d'une voix faible.

\- J'ai pardonné ton père ... Pour tout ce qu'il a pu faire. Si tu lui montres que tu t'es reprise en main et que tu es aujourd'hui quelqu'un de bien ... Elle te pardonnera peut-être. Laisses-lui du temps. Tu dois avant tout te concentrer sur tes enfants. Tu as toujours été livrée à toi-même à cause de mon état ... A cause de l'absence de ton père ... Elles ont la chance d'avoir une mère aimante et assez soucieuse de leur bien pour te dire leur existence.

\- Pourquoi fait-elle cela alors qu'elle a peur de moi?

\- Faire quoi?

\- M'inviter à un dîner pour les rencontrer.

Saeko chercha un instant ses mots.

\- Qu'elle le veuille ou non ... Elles sont une partie de toi. Je peux comprendre sa peur mais étant une mère ... Je comprends également qu'elle souhaite que tes enfants te voient. Pour qu'elles fassent leur propre jugement sur ta personne.

Saeko caressa le visage de sa fille et reprit.

\- Imagine que tes filles soient fragiles ... Psychologiquement comme tu as pu l'être. Le fait d'apprendre de la bouche d'une tiers personne l'existence de leur second parent pourrait être dévastateur. Elles pourraient également en vouloir à leur mère. Elles pourraient penser que Shizuru les a éloigner de toi volontairement. Et que tu es ... Etais une bonne personne. Il y a plusieurs raisons toutes valables qui expliquent le comportement de leur mère. Même si elle souhaite les protéger ... Elle ne peut pas les empêcher de penser. Est-ce-que tu comprends?

\- Tu fais sonner cela comme-ci j'étais encore ...

\- Droguée et ivre à longueur de journée? Mais c'est ce que tu es dans l'esprit de Shizuru.

Natsuki hocha simplement la tête pour simple réponse. Sa mère l'interrompit dans sa réflexion interne.

\- Comptes-tu aller au dîner?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Je veux connaître mes petits-enfants alors si tu ne le fais pas pour toi ... Si tu n'as pas la force de lui faire de nouveau face ... Fais-le pour moi ... Fais-le pour Alyssa. Est-elle au courant d'ailleurs?

Natsuki hocha la tête et reçut une légère tape sur son épaule.

\- J'aurais dû être la première à laquelle tu devais le dire.

Natsuki frotta machinalement sa joue et maugréa.

\- Même si je l'ai mérité, je savais que tu réagirais de cette manière.

Sa mère se releva tout en secouant la tête.

\- Que tu le comprennes ou non, je t'aime Natsuki. Tu es mon bien le plus précieux. Et si je dois te le rappeler de temps en temps avec une gifle, je le ferais car ... Il est hors de question que je te perde encore une fois. Alors va à ce dîner et après cela tu feras en sorte de prendre correctement tes responsabilités et de me les présenter. Alyssa et moi seront là pour toi.

 _ **Fin du chapitre 6**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapitre 7 : La décision d'une mère**_

\- Bonne journée M'man !

\- Attendez vous deux. Je dois vous parler de quelque chose.

\- Je dois m'entraîner pour ...

\- Fukumi s'il te plaît.

Kazumi reposa sa sacoche à terre alors que Fukumi continua à mettre ses chaussures. Shizuru souffla un instant puis réfléchit quelques secondes. Elle devait mettre au courant ses filles concernant la visite de samedi. Deux jours les séparaient de ce dîner. Elle avait essayé de trouver une manière de l'annoncer à celles-ci mais rien ne lui était venu à l'esprit.

\- Maman?

\- Je ... C'est à propos de votre ... De Natsuki.

Fukumi s'arrêta dans son action et se releva, signalant toute son attention. Depuis sa rencontre avec sa génitrice, elle était en colère. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Elle en voulait à sa mère mais surtout à cette femme. Pour autant, lors de leur unique rencontre, elle avait eu ce sentiment. Un sentiment dont elle n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom dessus. Soulagement ? Curiosité ? Ou tout simplement une envie. Une envie de la revoir. Pire de la connaître. Mais la colère venait souvent s'y mêler. Comment pouvait-elle vouloir connaître une personne comme elle? Une personne qui les avait délibérément rejeté ... Abandonné. Elle se savait non rationnelle sur le sujet. Après tout, Natsuki ignorait leur existence mais pourquoi n'avait-elle pas cherché à savoir? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas de nouveau repris le contact. A cause de leur mère ... Toutes ses pensées la rendaient malade. On lui reprochait souvent en cours de ne pas être assez attentive. De ne pas assez réfléchir dans ses raisonnements. Mais elle ne faisait que cela. Et ce en boucle. Alors au final, ce qui la rendait la plus en colère étaient ses propres pensées. Le seul moment où elle pouvait ne penser à rien, faire le vide absolu, était dans l'eau. Lorsqu'elle nageait. Voilà pourquoi, elle avait demandé une dispense de cours pour ce concentrer sur son entraînement. Pour les rencontres inter-scolaires.

\- Et?

Kazumi fixa un instant sa mère puis se perdit elle-aussi dans ses pensées. Elle n'arrivait plus à regarder sa mère ou même interagir avec elle depuis qu'elle sache que celle-ci leur avait délibérément menti. Kazumi avait essayé de son mieux de comprendre l'origine de sa naissance. De sa physionomie. Voilà pourquoi elle avait de plus en plus étudié. Pour que l'ensemble de l'Académie la voit comme une bonne personne. Qu'on la juge pour son intelligence et non pas pour sa différence. Son intelligence qui entrait en conflit avec ses pensées. Elle comprenait la réaction de leur mère mais elle ne pouvait que revenir sur une pensée. Sa mère ne comprenait-elle pas qu'il aurait été plus facile pour elle d'avoir une personne comme elle à ses côtés? Pour qu'elle lui explique comment réagir face à certains jugements. Pour la rassurer. Ou tout simplement pour comprendre sa solitude. Kazumi avait dû apprendre tout cela par elle-même. Et cela avait été très dur. Même si elle avait sa soeur, sa mère mais surtout Akemi. Encore une chose à ce sujet. Natsuki aurait pu être d'une aide pour comprendre ses sentiments envers sa meilleure amie. Envers les réactions de son corps. Mais sa mère avait préféré la priver de tout cela. A cause de la peur. Mais sa mère prenait-elle en compte sa propre peur? Kazumi se savait égoïste de penser de cette manière mais elle était une adolescente en proie aux hormones. Ce qui ne laissait peu de place pour son intelligence.

\- Maman on va être en retard alors on parlera ce soir.

\- Je lui ai proposé de vous voir.

Kazumi fixa sa soeur qui semblait tout aussi surprise.

\- Mais ...

Shizuru caressa doucement les cheveux de Fukumi tout en reprenant.

\- Je veux que vous ayez votre propre jugement alors ... Notre passé ne vous concerne pas. Alors ne sois pas sur la défensive tu entends?

Fukumi grommela légèrement mais acquiesça. Shizuru se concentra sur son autre fille.

\- Je sais que tu m'en veux. Mais je ne peux pas m'excuser. En revanche, tu pourras lui poser les questions que tu souhaites.

Kazumi sentit une légère caresse sur son visage puis murmura.

\- Je ne suis pas en colère envers toi. C'est juste que ...

\- Tu es un livre ouvert pour moi ...

\- Mais ...

\- Vous allez être en retard. Travaillez bien.

Shizuru fixa la retraite de ses filles puis saisit ses clés de voiture. Elle devait reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions avant de passer les portes de l'hôpital.

* * *

\- Tu es tendue comme un arc Chiot.

\- Hum.

Nao fixa sa supérieure la tête sous une voiture puis reclaqua le capot de toutes ses forces. Natsuki se releva brusquement se cognant au pare-choc de la voiture.

\- Mais t'es pas bien!

\- J'ai enfin une réaction de ta part.

Natsuki se releva et massa son front. Nao quant à elle lui présenta un café.

\- Samedi approche.

Natsuki prit une gorgée tout en hochant la tête.

\- Je vois qu'Alyssa ne peut définitivement rien te cacher.

\- C'est moi qui lui ait demandé après que j'ai vu little Krug'.

Natsuki sourit légèrement face au surnom.

\- C'est Fukumi.

Natsuki sentit une main sur son épaule. Nao frotta l'arrière de sa tête tout en regardant dans une autre direction.

\- Je ... J'suis là si t'as besoin d'en parler. Enfin si ni ta mère ... Ni Alyssa ne peut t'entendre te plaindre je ...

\- Merci. Je suis contente de t'avoir dans ma famille tu sais?

Nao rougit légèrement puis haussa les épaules. Natsuki rigola face à la retraite de Nao puis posa son regard dans son café.

\- Demain ... Je vais enfin pouvoir les voir.

* * *

Shizuru ouvrit une porte et distingua un homme couché sur une couchette. Tout en refermant la porte, elle alluma la lumière puis se rapprocha de lui.

\- Sergueï?

Sergueï ouvrit difficilement les yeux puis sourit légèrement tout en caressant le visage de Shizuru.

\- Hey Bella. Tu te joins à moi?

Shizuru se releva et attendit que Sergueï l'imite. Celui-ci souffla tout en se levant.

\- Tu devrais t'habiller. Ton opération est programmée à 10h50.

\- Il n'est que 10h00 Shizuru. J'ai le temps. Et puis c'est une opération de routine.

\- C'est un enfant Sergueï.

Sergueï secoua la tête tout en attrapa son pantalon.

\- C'est un patient. Il aura exactement le même traitement qu'un adulte ou qu'un vieillard. Tu ne dois pas t'attacher à tes patients ... Tu fais ton job. Tu sauves les personnes que tu peux. Et tu apprends des complications pour essayer de les éviter si elles sont évitables. Je ne pensais pas devoir te faire la morale Shizuru.

\- Je ne suis pas venue pour ça.

Sergueï se rapprocha de Shizuru et l'embrassa sur la joue. Il caressa doucement ses bras tout en poursuivant ses baisers sur les lèvres. Shizuru posa ses mains sur son torse nu tout en détournant la tête.

\- Je ne suis pas ici pour ça non plus.

\- Le contraire m'aurait étonné.

\- Sergueï ...

\- Quand pourrons-nous avoir des relations comme un vrai couple hein?

\- Ne cries pas s'il te plaît.

Sergueï frotta sa joue mal rasée puis reprit.

\- Je sais que tu as peur que j'abuse de toi comme ce machin de ton adolescence mais ... Bon Dieu Shizuru, je suis un homme. Et je veux plus de toi. Que ce soit du sexe ou même un enfant.

Shizuru resta un instant surprise par ses propos. Sergueï et elle s'étaient rencontrés il y a deux ans. Malgré toutes ses années, Shizuru n'avait jamais réussi à repasser le capte avec une autre personne. Sergueï ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Il avait cependant été patient. Et elle avait fini par accepter de le fréquenter. Et ce depuis quelques mois. Mais l'aimait-elle réellement? Elle ne le savait pas. Elle décida de rentrer dans le vif du sujet.

\- Je suis venue pour te dire que je ne serais pas disponible samedi. Je dois annuler notre rendez-vous.

\- Encore ? Tes gosses sont grands. Elles peuvent survivre une nuit sans toi.

Shizuru tilta sur le terme.

\- Pourrais-tu faire un effort et ne pas employer ce terme lorsque tu parles de mes filles?

Sergueï haussa simplement les épaules tout en renfilant sa blouse. Shizuru reprit malgré que celui-ci lui tourne le dos.

\- J'ai invité Natsuki Samedi.

\- Qui ça?

\- Mon ex ... Futa.

\- Tu es complètement folle.

Avant que Shizuru ne puisse émettre son avis, Sergueï explosa de colère.

\- Tu as invité un être comme elle, et qui soit dit en passant n'a pas plus de signification pour moi qu'un insecte, chez toi alors que nous devions sortir. Tu es complément folle.

\- Je le fais pour mes filles.

\- Tu invites une droguée chez toi pour tes filles? C'est du délire Shizuru.

\- Ce sont également ses enfants.

\- Je qui justifie son comportement envers toi?

\- Elle a changé. Je l'ai rencontré et elle a changé.

\- Comment peux-tu en être convaincue? Tu l'as vu quoi ... Deux, trois heures? Et ça te suffit pour lui pardonner. Des traces de piqûres se masquent facilement tu sais ... Et ce n'est pas compliqué de rester sobre deux heures et de se bourrer la gueule après.

\- Sergueï ...

\- Tu crois sincèrement qu'elle ne replongera pas après cette nouvelle? Même une personne saine pourrait se mettre à boire après cela.

Shizuru ne pouvait pas donner tort à Sergueï sur ce point-là.

\- Comment peux-tu accepter la présence de cette anomalie en présence de tes enfants alors que moi je suis un homme ... Un vrai. C'est du délire.

\- Kazumi est comme elle alors s'il te plaît.

\- Je ne te comprend pas Shizuru. Tu aurais pu avoir n'importe quel homme vu ta beauté alors pourquoi t'es-tu contentée d'un être comme elle? Je veux dire c'est un fantasme féminin ou je sais pas ... C'est écœurant ...

Shizuru s'attarda sur le dernier terme.

\- Ma fille t'écœure donc?

\- Tes enfants me détestent alors ... Quelle importance?

\- C'est important pour moi.

Sergueï passa à proximité de Shizuru puis souffla.

\- Je m'inquiète pour toi alors annule ce dîner. Si tu ne le fais pas ... Je viendrais parce que tu ne peux pas faire confiance à cette ch... cet individu. Si tu permets j'ai du travail.

* * *

Natsuki ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait autant le trac. Après tout ce n'était qu'un dîner. Pour qu'elle puisse faire leur connaissance. Elle aurait pu dire non. Mais elle voulait savoir ce que son sang avait pu donner. Ses années antérieures n'étant pas glorieuses, elle voulait savoir si ses années chaotiques avaient pu donné quelque chose de bien. Elle se sentait stupide de ne pas s'être habillée pour cette soirée. Mais il était déjà trop tard. Peut-être aurait-elle dû venir en voiture plutôt qu'en moto, histoire de redorer son blason. Le plus important est de pouvoir leur parler.

 _ **Fin du chapitre 7**_

 _ **Note de l'auteur :**_ _ **Le dîner lors du prochain chapitre**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapitre 8 : Dîner**_

Natsuki entra dans une petite allée et siffla face à la bâtisse devant elle. Un pavillon modeste ornait de fleurs. Elle sourit intérieurement lorsqu'elle retira son casque et ses gants. Tout en s'avançant vers la porte, elle essaya de reprendre son souffle. Poser sa respiration. Depuis le retour de Shizuru dans sa vie, ainsi que la vue de l'une de ses filles, elle avait du mal à rester sobre. Elle avait envie d'un verre. Elle secoua machinalement la tête et cogna légèrement à la porte. Elle resta sans voix devant la personne lui ouvrant.

\- Je suis désolée, j'ai dû me tromper d'adresse.

L'homme blond secoua la tête tout en se mettant sur le côté.

\- Shizuru finit de se préparer ... Entrez. Je suis Sergueï, son compagnon. C'est donc vous l'ex-futa ... Enfin l'ex de Shizuru ... Vous êtes toujours futa non?

Natsuki fronça légèrement les sourcils mais n'ajouta rien. Elle toisa un instant l'homme lui faisant face. Elle avait déjà son opinion sur lui. Elle ne l'aimait pas.

\- Allons dans le salon en attendant sa venue.

Natsuki scanna la pièce puis demanda.

\- Où sont mes filles?

Sergueï chercha à rester calme mais en vain. Il sourit légèrement tout en laissant parler son désaccord.

\- Vos filles? Et où étiez-vous depuis seize ans? D'ailleurs, que comptez-vous faire exactement?

\- Je ...

\- Vous n'êtes plus rien pour ma compagne et vous n'êtes rien pour ses enfants. Légalement vous avez perdu vos droits. Alors il serait peut-être plus sage de les laisser tranquille. Suis-je assez clair?

Natsuki fixa Sergueï dans les yeux tout en essayant de rester calme.

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de m'en aller sans les avoir vu. Si elles décident qu'en effet je ne suis rien pour elles alors je n'insisterais pas. Concernant Shizuru ...

\- Comment osez-vous prononcer son nom après tout ce que vous lui avez fait? Elle aurait dû vous attaquer en justice pour vos actes ou absence d'acte d'ailleurs.

Natsuki blanchit légèrement face aux propos de Sergueï. Que savait-il exactement? Et pire qu'avait-elle bien pu faire de si horrible à Shizuru? Elle tenta cependant une réponse.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez.

\- Oh vraiment? En ce moment vous avez envie d'un verre n'est-ce-pas? Ou peut-être d'autre chose? Je peux arranger cela.

Avant que Natsuki ne puisse émettre le moindre son, elle fit face à un joint. Sergueï le poussa dans sa direction.

\- C'est assez perturbant d'apprendre que la personne ayant subi vos actes barbares et insensées est tombée enceinte non? Je veux dire qui ne voudrait pas disparaître de ce monde après cela? Vos fille ... Les filles de Shizuru n'ont pas besoin d'un être comme vous dans leur vie. Camée, alcoolique ou je ne sais quoi d'autre ... Croyez-vous réellement que votre présence est une bonne chose? Vous n'avez même pas pensé à couvrir vos années d'absence. Shizuru serait en droit de vous réclamer plusieurs milliers de yen pour votre désertion en tant que parent.

\- Je ne le savais pas.

\- Et qui croyez-vous qu'un tribunal croira? Vous? Avec vos antécédents? Vous êtes encore plus stupide que je ne le pensais.

Natsuki se releva puis secoua la tête.

\- Je dois prendre l'air.

Sergueï fixa la retraite de Natsuki et s'attarda sur l'escalier. Il murmura tout en secouant la tête.

\- Je le fais pour nous Shizuru.

* * *

Elle n'y arriverais pas. Voilà sur quoi son esprit était, depuis qu'elle tentait de se calmer dehors. Elle fixa machinalement ses mains et les vit trembler par elles-même. Effet secondaire de sa période sombre. Elle inspira en essayant de calmer les tremblements. Elle entendit des pas derrière elle et se retourna directement. Elle souffla légèrement et sourit lorsqu'elle vit Fukumi. Elle détailla la jeune femme et essaya d'amorcer une discussion. Non sans penser aux paroles de Sergueï.

\- Je vois que nous avons les mêmes goûts vestimentaires ...

Fukumi pointa du doigt l'intérieur.

\- M'man n'aime pas le style jean basket mais ...

\- Y'a que là dedans qu'on est à l'aise.

Fukumi hocha simplement la tête pour simple réponse. Encore une fois, elle s'étonna elle-même d'être aussi à l'aise en sa présence. Elle chassa rapidement ses pensées pour profiter de l'instant. La colère finit par avoir raison de sa passivité.

\- Pourquoi?

Natsuki fronça les sourcils puis distingua le regard de Fukumi sur ses mains.

\- C'est ... La drogue fait des ravages et quand je suis stressée ou apeurée, je n'arrive pas à contrôler certains gestes ... Mais ça va se calmer.

\- Pourquoi ne pas avoir essayé de nous voir?

Natsuki resta surprise par le murmure. Elle répondit cependant sans quitter des yeux sa fille.

\- Je n'étais pas au courant.

\- Mais vous n'avez rien faire pour! Vous auriez pu rechercher après M'man. Alors pourquoi?

Natsuki s'approcha et caressa le visage de sa fille qui se recula face au contact.

\- Je ... Je ne pouvais pas faire cela. Même si au plus profond de moi je voulais le faire, je ne pouvais pas.

\- Mais pourquoi!

\- Tu comprendras en vieillissant qu'il vaut mieux parfois agir pour le bien de la personne que tu aimes ... Même si cela passe par l'absence ou dans mon cas l'abandon.

Natsuki passa une main dans les cheveux de sa fille en reprenant.

\- Si j'avais su votre présence à toi et ta soeur, les choses auraient été peut-être différentes. Mais encore ... Je n'en suis même pas sûre moi-même.

\- Pour...

\- Pourquoi? Parce que je ne pense pas que tu aurais souhaité une personne comme moi dans ta vie si j'étais restée telle que j'ai pu l'être à ton âge. Tu as le droit de m'en vouloir mais est-ce-que tu serais d'accord pour venir au garage quand tu voudras me parler?

Fukumi hocha simplement la tête. Natsuki posa son regard vers la fenêtre et vit Sergueï les espionnant.

\- Nous devrions rentrer. Ton beau-père s'inquiète pour toi.

* * *

\- Pourquoi ne pas nous mettre dans le salon?

Natsuki saisit doucement le bras de sa fille et chercha un instant ses mots.

\- Je ... Ta soeur n'est pas là?

Fukumi désigna l'escalier et se retira.

\- En haut ... Deuxième porte à gauche.

Ne sachant pas s'il s'agissait d'une invitation, Natsuki fixa un instant Fukumi qui haussa simplement les épaules. Elle décida alors de se diriger vers l'indication et s'arrêta un instant devant la porte. Elle allait cogner lorsque la porte s'ouvrit par elle-même. Elle déglutit difficilement face à la jeune femme devant elle.

\- Shizuru ...

Celle-ci secoua la tête tout en répondant amèrement.

\- Désolée de vous décevoir ...

Natsuki tilta sur la réplique et caressa doucement le visage de la jeune femme.

\- Je suis désolée. Heu ... Kazumi c'est bien ça?

Kazumi allait répondre mais sentit une prise ferme la ramenant vers un corps chaud. Elle entendit un léger murmure puis fit face à une retraite anticipée de Natsuki.

\- Je suis désolée pour ... ça.

Kazumi s'enveloppa dans ses propres bras puis se murmura.

\- Quelle est donc cette sensation?

* * *

Shizuru se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir. Pourquoi avait-elle pris tant de temps pour s'habiller ? ... Elle ouvrit son coffret à bijoux et s'attarda sur une paire de boucle d'oreilles. Tout en les passant entre ses doigts, elle se remémora une partie de son passé.

 _Flash-back_

 _\- Eh bien qu'attends-tu pour l'ouvrir?_

 _Shizuru s'attarda un instant sur la petite boîte entre ses mains. Elle finit par délier le ruban et resta surprise par la finesse du bijou. Son admiration fut de courte durée se rappelant une chose en particulier._

 _\- Natsuki ..._

 _\- Il ne te plaît pas?_

 _\- Bien sûr que si mais ... Où as-tu trouvé l'argent pour?_

 _Natsuki se gratta un instant la tête puis haussa simplement les épaules._

 _\- Réponds-moi s'il te plaît._

 _Natsuki souffla puis sortit de sa poche un paquet de cigarettes._

 _\- Don' m'a donné un peu d'argent pour ... Avoir distrait les policiers._

 _\- C'est donc de l'argent sale? Natsuki ça ne peut plus continuer._

 _Natsuki serra légèrement le poing puis attrapa la boîte. Tout en la balançant avec force à la poubelle, elle explosa de colère._

 _\- Lorsque Reito t'offre un bouquet de fleur pour fêter ton admission en fac de médecine tu l'acceptes volontiers. Mais pas quand moi je t'offre quelque chose._

 _\- Son argent n'est pas sale Natsuki._

 _Shizuru sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit sourd contre le mur. Elle se releva mais s'arrêta face au regard qui lui faisait face. Le poing ensanglanté, Natsuki cracha le reste de ses paroles._

 _\- Alors tu n'as pas choisi la personne qu'il te faut. Tu devrais le rejoindre. Il serait heureux de pouvoir enfin te sauter._

 _\- Natsuki arrêtes ..._

 _\- Penses-tu qu'il est aussi attentionné sans arrière pensée? Il ne veut que te baiser Shizuru! ça doit l'exciter de coucher avec une femme qui s'est faite prendre pas un futa._

 _Une gifle arrêta Natsuki dans son énervement. Natsuki allait riposter mais s'arrêta à quelques millimètres du visage de Shizuru._

 _\- Je m'en vais. Fais ce que tu veux ... Comme toujours Shizuru._

 _Une fois la porte reclaquée, Shizuru explosa en larmes. Non sans trembler entièrement._

 _Fin du flash-back_

\- J'aurais dû les jeter depuis bien longtemps ...

* * *

Shizuru descendit les escaliers et se dirigea vers le salon. Elle fut accueillie par Sergueï qui l'embrassa sur les lèvres.

\- Tu es délicieuse mon amour.

Natsuki se leva à son tours non sans un certain malaise vis à vis de cette situation. Elle porta un instant son regard sur ses filles qui grimacèrent en même temps face à la démonstration d'affection. Sergueï se décala légèrement tout en montrant la table du doigt.

\- Et si nous nous mettions à table. Shizuru nous a concocté un merveilleux dîner.

Natsuki fixa un instant la retraite de Shizuru puis s'attarda sur ses filles. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Au vu des derniers mots échangés avec Fukumi, elle se hasarda.

\- Comment se passent les cours?

Kazumi fixa sa soeur qui répondit sans grande formalité.

\- Kazumi est plus balèze dans les matières où il faut réfléchir et moi dans celles qui ... Je me débrouille bien en sport.

\- Quel genre de sport?

\- La natation et la course.

Natsuki hocha la tête.

\- Je cours aussi.

Sergueï semblait regarder un mach de ping-pong puis décida de crever l'abcès.

\- Que faites-vous dans la vie?

Le souvenir de la précédente conversation étant fraîche dans sa mémoire, Natsuki avait un très mauvais pressentiment. Elle fixa un instant ses filles et décida de répondre.

\- Je suis la gérante d'un constructeur et réparateur automobile.

\- Je vois. Etant neurochirurgien vous m'excuserez de ne pas connaître ce genre de commerces. Shizuru n'a pas perdu au change au final. Un couple de médecins vaut mieux que tout ne croyez-vous pas?

\- Shizuru a réussi à devenir médecin? A t-elle une spécialité?

Malgré l'affront de ne pas s'intéresser à sa personne, Sergueï hocha la tête.

\- Elle s'est récemment spécialisée dans la chirurgie pédiatrique mais elle s'intéresse plus à ses recherches. Shizuru est une femme exceptionnelle.

\- Je l'ai su bien avant vous.

\- Vraiment? Ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai pu avoir lorsqu'elle m'a raconté votre relation ... Enfin si le terme est correct.

Natsuki fronça légèrement les sourcils puis s'attarda sur ses enfants. Allait-il de nouveau recommencer? Elle ne pourrait sûrement pas en prendre davantage. Surtout devant ses filles.

\- Shizuru a toujours été une personne s'intéressant plus à son prochain qu'à elle-même.

\- Oui dès son adolescence elle faisait déjà dans le social.

Natsuki serra légèrement les mâchoires. Que cherchait-il à prouver? Que voulait-il exactement? Ses filles étaient mal à l'aise face au comportement abjecte de Sergueï. Elle préféra se relever tout en désignant la cuisine.

\- Je vais aller voir si je peux aider.

Sergueï secoua la tête face à cette retraite.

\- En plus d'avoir ce côté féminin, elle est lâche. Qu'à bien pu trouver Shizuru à ce ...

Sergueï posa son regard sur les deux filles présentes devant lui.

\- Pourquoi voulez-vous connaître une personne comme elle?

Fukumi serra le poing et sentit une main sur la sienne. Kazumi secoua la tête tout en répondant.

\- Parce que nous possédons un lien que nous n'aurons jamais avec vous.

\- Au vraiment? Avec une personne que vous ne connaissez que depuis vingt minutes? Je suis tout ouïe.

\- Le lien du sang.

Face à cette réponse, Sergueï se leva et prit son paquet de cigarettes dans sa poche.

\- Dites à votre mère que je suis parti à l'extérieur pour fumer.

Fukumi fixa la retraite de Sergueï puis sourit à sa soeur.

\- Merci.

Kazumi haussa les épaules tout en fixant l'extérieur.

\- Je ne l'aime pas.

\- Moi non plus. C'est un con.

Fukumi désigna la cuisine avec son menton.

\- Et que penses-tu d'elle?

Kazumi fixa à son tours la cuisine.

\- Je m'imaginais faire face à un monstre que j'aurais pu facilement détester mais ... Je n'ai ni peur d'elle, ni envie de la voir partir. Et toi?

\- J'ai eu le même sentiment lorsque je l'ai rencontré la dernière fois. J'ai parlé avec elle dehors et ... Elle ... Tu crois réellement qu'on peut changer en une quinzaine d'année?

\- Je pense que nous devrions rester sur nos gardes.

\- Tu penses que c'est une bonne idée de la laisser seule avec M'man?

Kazumi s'attarda un instant sur la question puis fixa l'extérieur.

\- Même si je ne l'aime pas, il saura la maîtriser si les choses dégénèrent. Mais ...

\- Tu as le sentiment que tout ce passera bien c'est ça?

Kazumi grommela légèrement tout en saisissant son verre.

\- C'est parfois difficile d'être ta jumelle ...

* * *

Shizuru resta un instant à fixer Natsuki. Bien que les propos étaient simples à comprendre, elle avait du mal à croire que ce soit Natsuki qui les aient prononcé. Pire encore, que faisait Natsuki à quelques mètres d'elle?

\- Shizuru?

\- Oui? Enfin non, je peux me débrouiller merci.

Natsuki secoua la tête et passa devant Shizuru tout en saisissant un couteau.

\- Laisses. Occupes-toi du reste.

Malgré un sentiment de malaise dans la pièce, Shizuru poursuivit sa préparation. Elle se fit interrompre par un murmure.

\- Merci de me laisser les voir.

Elle sentit un mouvement derrière elle et se retourna brusquement. Bloquée entre la cuisinière et Natsuki, elle ne savait pas comment réagir. Natsuki soupira légèrement tout en caressant le visage de Shizuru.

\- Je ne me souviens de rien ...

\- Natsuki je ... Recules-toi s'il te plaît.

\- Pourquoi as-tu autant peur de moi?

\- Je n'ai pas peur ...

\- Moi j'ai peur.

Shizuru fronça les sourcils et sentit Natsuki se décaler. Elle reprit son travail tout en poursuivant le regard vague.

\- J'ai peur de leur parler. J'ai aussi peur de connaître les blancs de mon passé. J'ai peur de te voir à nouveau disparaître. J'ai peur de replonger un jour à cause d'une mauvaise journée.

Tout en déposant le couteau, Natsuki s'éclipsa de la cuisine.

\- Il n'y a rien de mal à reconnaître sa peur Shizuru. C'est grâce à cela que je suis encore en vie.

Seule, Shizuru posa machinalement un doigt sur sa joue. Elle ferma un instant les yeux puis secoua rapidement la tête.

\- Je ne peux pas ... Lui faire de nouveau confiance.

* * *

\- Du vin?

Natsuki fusilla du regard Sergueï portant un léger sourire. Shizuru toussa légèrement et Sergueï fit mine de s'excuser.

\- J'oubliais votre alcoolisme.

Natsuki se contenta de fixer ses deux filles. Le dîner était à mi-parcours et pour autant, elle n'avait pas réussi à leur parler comme elle le souhaitait. Elle avait de multiple questions. Pour autant aucune ne semblait vouloir sortir. Peut-être était-ce dû à la présence de Sergueï. Ou à celle de Shizuru. Elle s'excusa un instant tout en sortant par la porte. Shizuru saisit l'occasion pour prendre Sergueï à partie.

\- Tu sais très bien qu'elle ne boit plus ...

Sergueï bu une gorgée de son vin tout en souriant légèrement.

\- Ce n'est pas mon problème. Rectification ... Il y a bien un problème ici mais ce n'est pas le vin.

\- Sergueï ...

\- Pourquoi l'avoir invité?

\- Elle a le droit de connaître ses filles.

Sergueï finit son verre d'une traite et se releva.

\- Depuis que tu l'as revu tu es encore plus fermée sur toi-même. Tes enfants me détestent encore plus et ... Je ne vais pas toujours attendre que tu te décides Shizuru.

Shizuru ferma un instant les yeux puis désigna la porte.

\- Vas-t-en.

\- Si tu préfères être en compagnie d'une abomination c'est ton ...

Il reçut une gifle et remarqua son erreur lorsqu'il fixa Kazumi.

\- Je ne parlais pas ...

\- C'est terminé Sergueï.

Sergueï grommela mais sortit à vive allure tout en bousculant Natsuki qui se décida à entrer. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils mais referma la porte derrière elle.

\- Je pense que je vais rentrer. Ton mari ne ...

\- Il n'est pas mon mari.

Natsuki haussa simplement les épaules et chercha du regard ses filles. Elle ne trouva que Fukumi.

\- Où est Kazumi?

\- A l'étage.

Voyant le trouble sur le visage de Natsuki, Shizuru reprit avec une voix basse.

\- Sergueï a été encore une fois stupide en énonçant ... La différence de Kazumi.

\- Elle est ... Comme moi?

Shizuru hocha simplement la tête. Natsuki frotta l'arrière de son cou et désigna l'escalier.

\- Je peux?

\- Tu ne ferais qu'empirer les choses. Alors vas-t-en.

Natsuki fixa un instant Fukumi et reprit plus doucement.

\- S'il te plaît ... J'aimerais au moins lui dire au revoir.

\- Elle ne te parlera pas. Elle a besoin d'être seule. C'est difficile pour elle.

\- Je peux comprendre ... Je suis passée par là.

Shizuru secoua la tête mais Natsuki réitéra sa demande.

\- Laisses-moi au moins essayer.

* * *

Natsuki ouvrit la porte sans même cogner. Elle trouva sa fille le regard tourné vers l'horizon. Elle ne savait pas comment amener le sujet et décida de dire tout haut ce qu'elle pensait être un bon départ.

\- Les gens ont peur de ce qui est différent. Ma mère ne cessait de me le dire quand j'étais un peu plus jeune que toi. Elle pensait m'aider mais ... Elle ne faisait qu'enfoncer l'épine plus profondément dans mon coeur.

Natsuki s'installa sur le lit, le regard vague.

\- A mon entrée à Fuuka, j'ai rencontré une fille qui m'a fait voir les choses autrement. Elle m'a dit que la différence passe par l'indifférence. Je n'ai pas compris ce qu'elle voulait me dire mais en vieillissant, j'ai compris. Même à cet âge-là, elle était déjà plus mûre que certains adultes.

\- Maman me dit la même chose.

Natsuki fixa le dos de sa fille et sourit légèrement.

\- Alors tu devrais l'écouter. Son conseil a marché sur moi. J'étais juste trop stupide pour m'en rendre compte à ton âge.

Kazumi se retourna les larmes aux yeux.

\- Je n'ai pas demandé à être comme ça!

Natsuki se releva et essuya les larmes à l'aide de son pouce.

\- Je sais ... J'ai maudit la terre entière parce que je cherchais un responsable. Alors si ça t'aide de m'en vouloir ... Fais-moi tous les reproches que tu veux mais ne gardes pas cela pour toi. Sois plus futée que moi tu veux bien?

Kazumi se colla légèrement contre Natsuki, surprise par le geste. Elle caressa doucement les cheveux châtains tout en murmurant.

\- Tu n'es pas seule ... Je serais là pour toi aussi longtemps que tu le souhaiteras.

Dans l'embrasure de la porte, Shizuru fixa un instant la scène. Elle se retira tout en murmurant difficilement.

\- Pourras-tu réellement tenir cette promesse Natsuki ... ?

 _ **Fin du chapitre 8**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapitre 9 : Petit rituel**_

\- Comment était le dîner?

Natsuki soupira légèrement tout en refermant la porte.

\- Il est bientôt minuit M'man ... Tu devrais déjà dormir.

Saeko se releva du canapé tout en pliant la couverture préalablement posée sur ses jambes.

\- Je n'y arrivais pas. Qui plus est, tu ne rentrais pas alors je me suis inquiétée.

Natsuki retira ses gants puis son blouson tout en poursuivant ses dires.

\- Je suis partie faire un tour une fois le dîner terminé.

\- ça s'est mal déroulé?

Natsuki força un sourire mais Saeko fronça les sourcils.

\- Et ne me mens surtout pas.

Natsuki se posa sur l'accoudoir puis émit difficilement.

\- J'ai ... J'ai pu un peu leur parler alors je dirais que ça s'est plutôt bien passé.

\- Qu'en est-il de Shizuru?

\- Oh rien ... Elle a juste refait sa vie avec un homme ... Qui déteste l'idée que je fasse partie de la vie de mes enfants.

\- C'est donc ça le problème?

Natsuki raconta alors l'ensemble du dîner à sa mère puis finit par fixer machinalement l'heure.

\- Nous en reparlerons demain si tu veux ...

Saeko resta un instant silencieuse puis murmura.

\- Ta seconde fille doit se sentir soulagée d'avoir une explication à sa ... Morphologie.

\- Je ne pense pas ... J'espère juste qu'elle ne me détestera pas.

\- Tu ne m'en a jamais voulu ...

Natsuki fixa sa mère puis lui présenta sa main.

\- C'est la faute du médecin pour t'avoir donné des hormones dont on ne connaissait pas les réels répercussions sur le foetus. Alors non, tu es la seule qui m'a toujours accepté telle que je suis.

\- Il n'y a pas que moi.

\- Pour Alyssa c'est autre chose ...

\- Et pour Shizuru?

Natsuki s'attarda un instant sur la question de sa mère puis se releva. Tout en posant un léger baiser sur le front de sa mère, elle se retira. Seule, Saeko alla dans la cuisine pour se préparer un thé.

\- Aimer encore une femme après toutes ses années ... Mon pauvre enfant.

* * *

 _Flash-back_

 _\- Je t'aime tu sais ..._

 _Shizuru s'arrêta dans sa lecture et fixa Natsuki écrasée sur son lit._

 _\- Je sais que parfois je ne suis pas la personne que tu souhaites Shizuru mais je t'aime. C'est ce qui me permets de rester en vie. Tu es ce qui me permets de rester en vie._

 _Shizuru referma son bouquin et se positionna à côté de Natsuki. Celle-ci reprit tout en enveloppant Shizuru dans une étreinte._

 _\- Si je te perds toi aussi alors ... Je n'y arriverais pas._

 _Shizuru posa sa main sur celles de Natsuki et murmura doucement._

 _\- Tout ce passera bien pour ta mère ... Je te le promets. Tu devrais aller la voir._

 _\- Je ne veux pas la voir mourir. Et je sais que c'est ce qui se passe dans cet hôpital._

 _\- Nous pouvons y aller ensemble._

 _Elle sentit la prise se faire plus ferme. Attendant une réponse qui ne venait pas, Shizuru reprit doucement._

 _\- J'aimerais la rencontrer. Alors allons lui rendre visite ce week-end. Juste toi et moi Natsuki._

 _\- Promets-moi que tu resteras toujours avec moi Shizuru._

 _\- Je promets._

 _Fin du Flash-back_

* * *

\- Chiot! Little Krug' est là avec sa copine.

Kazumi secoua la tête.

\- Nous ne sommes pas en couple ...

Nao fronça légèrement les sourcils.

\- Tu me rappelles quelqu'un mais ... Argh tu mets ma mémoire à rude épreuve ...

Kazumi attendit patiemment tout en fixant sa soeur qui haussa simplement les épaules. L'esprit de Nao fit soudain tilt.

\- La photo !

\- Je vous demande pardon?

Nao hocha la tête comme pour souligner son discours.

\- Chiot possède une photo de toi dans sa chambre. N'allez pas vous imaginer des choses entre ce stupide chiot et moi mais disons que je sais voir certaines choses. Ah l'amour ...

Kazumi allait répliquer mais vit Nao s'en aller tout en levant une main en l'air. Natsuki apparu tout en s'essuyant les mains.

\- Vous savez Nao est irrécupérable alors ne faites pas attention à elle. Vous allez bien?

Kazumi et Fukumi hochèrent simultanément la tête. Le silence prit peu à peu place entre les trois femmes. Fukumi fixa l'heure et tapota l'épaule de sa soeur.

\- Grouilles j'ai faim.

Kazumi abaissa la tête tout en bredouillant.

\- Je voulais vous remercier pour ... Samedi.

Natsuki sourit légèrement tout en déposant la serviette.

\- Vous pouvez me tutoyer toutes les deux. Pour ce qui est de l'autre jour ... Tu n'as pas à me remercier Kazumi. Si tu as besoin n'hésites pas à me demander n'importe quoi. Pareil pour toi.

Natsuki fixa l'heure et frotta l'arrière de son crâne.

\- Vous voulez aller déjeuner avec moi? J'ai un peu de temps avant de reprendre.

* * *

\- On se demandait ...

Natsuki s'arrêta dans son repas tout en fixant Fukumi.

\- Hum?

Fukumi passa la langue sur ses lèvres puis reprit plus difficilement.

\- M'man semble ... Différente depuis qu'elle t'a revu alors ...

Natsuki hocha la tête comme pour clore le discours de sa fille.

\- Je pense lui avoir fait du mal. Peut être verbalement ... Peut-être même physiquement ... J'ai parfois des rêves ou plutôt des cauchemars qui pourraient être des réminiscences de mon passé. Malgré cela je suis sûre d'une chose.

\- Laquelle?

Natsuki posa sa fourchette tout en regardant dans une autre direction.

\- J'aime enfin j'aimais votre mère. Et je m'en veux énormément de ne pas avoir été assez bien pour elle.

\- Tu l'aimes encore?

\- Fukumi ...

\- Bah quoi je demande juste ?

Natsuki s'attarda sur la question puis soupira légèrement.

\- Je n'ai même pas le droit de penser à votre mère de cette façon. Après tout votre mère a l'air d'être heureuse avec Sergueï.

\- M'man a rompu avec cet idiot.

\- Fukumi !

\- Bah quoi elle a le droit de savoir non?

Kazumi secoua la tête sous le regard interrogateur de sa soeur. Natsuki changea de sujet.

\- Je suis heureuse qu'elle m'ait permis de vous voir. J'ai au moins réussi quelque chose de bien dans mon passé.

Les deux soeurs rougirent en même temps valant un léger rire de la part de Natsuki. Kazumi toussota légèrement tout en reprenant.

\- Nous avons décidé de ne pas prendre parti. Maman nous a dit que nous ne devions pas prendre en compte le passé. Juste le présent. Alors ... Même si je suis triste de savoir que tu as fait du mal à notre mère, j'aimerais savoir qui est vraiment notre second parent et sa véritable personnalité maintenant que tu es ... Clean.

Natsuki sentit une boule dans sa gorge et sourit difficilement.

\- C'est important pour moi. Merci à vous deux.

Mal à l'aise, Fukumi se releva tout en désignant sa montre.

\- Nous devons retourner en cours.

Natsuki se releva à son tour tout en déposant un peu d'argent sur la table.

\- Vous savez où me trouver si vous avez besoin.

* * *

Natsuki s'arrêta dans son mouvement de fourchette face à la personne debout à sa table. Cela faisait maintenant six semaines, qu'elle avait pris ce rituel avec ses filles. Déjeuner ensemble. Elle se releva et présenta un siège à la personne.

\- Tu veux te joindre à nous Shizuru?

Shizuru fixa sa progéniture et capitula face à leur regard. Depuis le dernier dîner, elle n'avait pas eu d'autre contact avec Natsuki. Pourtant, elle voyait que ses filles lui cachaient quelque chose. Elles semblaient plus détendues et s'arrêtaient parfois de parler lorsqu'elle faisait son apparition dans la pièce. Elle entendait pourtant parfois des bribes de conversations et notamment un prénom. "Natsuki".Malgré son souhait de laisser ses filles la voir, elle ne restait que davantage sur ses gardes. Voilà pourquoi, elle avait décidé de voir ce qui se passait. Kazumi rompit le silence.

\- Natsuki nous a proposé de passer une journée avec elle durant les vacances. On peut?

Shizuru secoua la tête sans quitter des yeux sa fille.

\- Nous partons prendre soin de la maison de Grand-mère durant les vacances.

Kazumi hocha simplement la tête. Natsuki sourit légèrement.

\- Ce n'est que partie remise tu entends?

Fukumi s'interposa dans la discussion.

\- Natsuki pourrait venir ?

\- Fukumi ...

\- Grand-mère n'est pas là et la maison est assez grande pour quatre.

Natsuki posa une main sur celle de sa fille et secoua la tête. Défaite, Fukumi se releva tout en prétextant la reprise des cours. Natsuki fixa la retraite de ses filles et s'attarda sur Shizuru.

\- Je ...

Shizuru se releva sans même un mot. Tout en payant la note, Natsuki se dépêcha de rejoindre Shizuru à l'extérieur. Elle l'attrapa par le poignet et la retourna.

\- Je ne te le dirais sans doute jamais assez mais je suis sincèrement désolée Shizuru. Mais j'aime mes enfants. Tu as beau me détester mais tu dois comprendre qu'elles sont importantes pour moi.

Shizuru ferma un instant les yeux puis murmura dans un souffle.

\- Tu avais l'habitude de me tenir les poignets de cette manière quand je ne voulais pas faire ce que tu voulais. Tu finissais par obtenir ce que tu voulais ... Par la force.

Natsuki se décala suite à la réplique. Shizuru reprit plus difficilement.

\- Je ne te laisserais pas les détruire comme tu m'as détruite Natsuki. Pour autant ... Je passe actuellement pour la méchante aux yeux de mes filles et ça ... Hors de question. C'est pourquoi tu viendras avec nous à Kyoto parce que tu ne pourras pas cacher ta véritable personnalité durant huit semaines.

\- Huit semaines mais je ne ...

\- Tu veux les connaître mais il faudrait déjà que tu les laisses voir ta véritable personnalité.

Sur ce, Shizuru se retira, laissant seule Natsuki. Celle-ci déglutit difficilement tout en murmurant.

\- Ma véritable personnalité ... M'man avait donc raison.

 _ **Fin du chapitre 9**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapitre 10 : Vacances - Partie I**_

\- Mais comment veux-tu que je m'en sorte toute seule durant huit semaines ?

Natsuki referma le coffre de sa voiture puis se dirigea vers le siège conducteur. Elle fixa son interlocutrice tout en mettant sa ceinture.

\- Tout ira bien Nao. Les gars te fileront un gros coup de main. Et je reste joignable si tu as besoin.

\- Mais ...

\- J'ai un autre service à te demander. C'est le plus important d'ailleurs.

Nao leva les yeux au ciel attendant l'énonciation de ce service. Natsuki resserra son emprise sur le volant puis murmura.

\- Prends soin d'Alyssa. Même si elle ne le reconnaîtra sûrement pas, elle est fatiguée. Elle enchaîne les gardes et une fois à la maison, elle veille sur ma mère. Alors si tu veux vraiment me rendre service, assures-toi qu'elle n'en fasse pas trop.

Nao fredonna une réponse tout en fermant la porte.

\- Je l'aime tu sais.

\- Alors qu'attends-tu pour lui dire?

Nao s'attarda un instant sur la question puis tapota le toit de la voiture.

\- Tu devrais te mettre en route. Sauf si tu préfères perdre du temps auprès de tes enfants.

Natsuki allait répliquer mais se fit arrêter.

\- Je lui dirais ... Quand elle sera prête à l'entendre.

\- Mais elle est prête ...

* * *

\- Nao?

Nao frotta l'arrière de sa tête puis fixa l'ensemble des personnes autour d'Alyssa. Elle se maudit intérieurement pour être venue à l'hôpital où travaillait Alyssa. Rectification, elle maudissait Natsuki pour l'avoir empêcher de penser à autre chose qu'Alyssa. Elle s'inquiétait également pour la jeune femme mais cette inquiétude avait été accentuée quelques heures auparavant par la demande de Natsuki.

\- Je ... Je passais dans le coin et comme tu as fini ta garde je ...

Alyssa fixa un instant Nao qui tenta tant bien que mal de conserver le fil de sa pensée. Elle finit par secouer la tête puis rebroussa chemin.

\- C'est une mauvaise idée. A plus tard.

Elle sentit une prise ferme sur sa main.

\- Allons dans un endroit plus privé.

Nao se fit guider jusqu'à la salle de pause des infirmières puis se retrouva assise sur un canapé.

\- Veux-tu quelque chose à boire?

Nao secoua la tête et essaya de détendre l'atmosphère. Ou plutôt de se détendre.

\- Tu demandes à une ANA ( _N/A : signification Alcoolique Narcotique Anonyme_ ) si elle veux boire ?

Alyssa secoua la tête tout en se servant une tasse de café.

\- Et si tu me disais pourquoi tu es là? Rien à voir avec le départ de Natsuki?

Nao se releva et se plaça derrière Alyssa. Tout en enroulant ses bras autour de son cou, elle murmura.

\- Elle s'inquiète pour toi ... Tout comme moi.

Alyssa se retourna puis sourit doucement.

\- Nous nous connaissons depuis ... Combien ?

\- Officiellement dix ans mais officieusement quatorze ans.

Alyssa rigola légèrement tout en caressant l'avant-bras de Nao.

\- Exactement. Alors tu devrais le savoir depuis tout ce temps que je vais bien.

Nao caressa doucement le visage d'Alyssa surprise par le geste.

\- C'est grâce à toi si j'ai réussi à me sortir de l'alcool et de la drogue. C'est grâce à toi si Natsuki et moi nous avons réussi à nous en sortir et aussi à travailler ensemble.

\- Tu as connu Natsuki avant de me connaître.

Nao secoua la tête.

\- Tu sais de quoi je parle. Et tu es encore là pour elle ...Ou pour moi. Alors nous nous inquiétons pour toi parce que nous tenons à toi. Alors sois honnête s'il te plaît ...

Alyssa ferma un instant les yeux.

\- Très bien. Je suis fatiguée car mes patients sont parfois ingérables. Je suis fatiguée de mes journées et de mes nuits mais qu'est-ce-que cela change exactement que tu le sache hum? Et oui je m'inquiète pour Saeko et Natsuki. Et pire je m'inquiète pour toi car je n'arriverais pas à le supporter.

\- Supporter quoi?

\- De perdre l'une d'entre vous.

Nao ramena doucement Alyssa contre elle tout en murmurant.

\- Saeko va bien. Et moi aussi. Concernant Natsuki ...

\- Shizuru Fujino travaille ici. Je me suis renseignée sur elle et rien. Elle est quelqu'un de bien selon les dires des autres infirmières ou aides-soignantes. Alors pourquoi je n'arrive pas à avoir autre chose que du mépris pour elle?

Nao fronça légèrement les sourcils tout en caressant les cheveux d'Alyssa.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi répondre à cela. Mais je ne pense pas qu'elle soit responsable des actions de Natsuki ... Natsuki est la seule responsable tout comme je suis la seule responsable de mes actions.

Alyssa se décala brusquement et explosa de colère.

\- Et tu oses te demander pourquoi je suis inquiète? Tu n'es en rien responsable Nao!

\- Peut-être mais la situation est différente entre Natsuki et moi. Shizuru n'a pas frappé Natsuki en la laissant pour morte. Elle ne lui a pas donné une bouteille pour qu'elle se soûle à en crever ou ne lui a pas mis un pistolet sur la tempe pour l'inciter à se suicider. Elle n'est pas mon père Alyssa. Alors tu devrais prendre du recul sur la situation. Elles étaient toutes les deux des ados effrayées. Nous avons beau avoir trente ans, tu es toujours persuadée que j'ai le même âge que lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrées. Mais je n'ai plus besoin d'une écoute ou de me sentir humaine. Je n'ai plus besoin que tu me protèges Alyssa. Et Natsuki non plus.

Alyssa rigola amèrement.

\- Alors tu es venue ici pour me dire de rompre les ponts avec vous deux et de retourner aux États-Unis?

Nao secoua la tête tout en s'approchant d'Alyssa.

\- Non. Je veux que tu me vois comme une femme. Je veux que tu me vois pour moi. Et je veux surtout que tu prennes en considération mes sentiments. Non pas par pitié ou peur que je me foute en l'air mais parce que je ressens plus que de l'amitié pour toi.

Alyssa resta un instant stupéfaite par les propos puis déglutit difficilement.

\- Je ... Je ne m'attendais pas à cela. Je suis désolée de m'être emportée de cette manière Nao.

Nao força un sourire puis haussa simplement les épaules.

\- Je voulais que tu le saches. Maintenant que c'est le cas, je ... Je vais retourner travailler et ...

\- Tu ne veux même pas entendre ma réponse?

Nao fut prise de court lorsqu'elle sentit un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Alyssa se recula puis sourit légèrement.

\- Je ne sais pas comment Natsuki va prendre cette nouvelle.

* * *

Natsuki stoppa nette devant un portail. Elle pesa le pour et le contre puis finit par sonner. Pour simple réponse, le portail s'ouvrit. Devant elle, une demeure typiquement japonaise. Elle se gara dans un renforcement et sortit de son véhicule. Elle fut accueillie par Fukumi avec un léger sourire.

\- Kazu' me doit son argent de poche de la semaine.

Voyant l'air interrogateur sur le visage de Natsuki, celle-ci reprit sans grande formalité.

\- On a parié si t'allait venir ou pas. J'ai gagné. Kazu' était persuadée que tu allais te défiler.

\- Heureuse que tu t'ai faite de l'argent sur moi ...

La jeune fille frotta l'arrière de son cou tout en fixant le sol.

\- Gomen ne mais ... Je suis contente que tu sois là. Et Kazu' aussi. Elle ne te le dira certainement pas mais c'est important pour elle concernant ... Bah tu vois ...

\- J'ai compris.

\- Désolé encore pour le pari.

Natsuki se contenta de fermer sa voiture et de tapoter l'épaule de sa fille.

\- Oublions cela.

Natsuki se laissa mener dans la maison jusqu'à rejoindre un petit salon. Assise, Shizuru la fixa un instant puis se reconcentra sur son thé. Natsuki souffla légèrement tout en déposant ses affaires au sol. Elle se ravisa dans son geste et donna son sac à sa fille.

\- Peux-tu les mettre dans la chambre où je vais loger?

Comprenant le message, Fukumi hocha simplement la tête. Natsuki se rapprocha de Shizuru et s'installa à ses côtés.

\- Merci pour l'invitation.

\- J'aimerais te voir le moins possible durant ce séjour. Tu peux faire ce que tu veux de tes journées cela m'est bien égal. En revanche, je te demanderais d'avoir un comportement irréprochable devant mes filles.

\- Nos filles.

Shizuru sentit Natsuki se relever.

\- Même si je ne les connais pas depuis longtemps, j'aime mes enfants. Quoi que tu penses de moi, jamais je ne ferais quelque chose qui pourrait les blesser. Ou même te blesser.

\- Vraiment? Ta mémoire te fait vraiment défaut Natsuki.

\- Le passé appartient au passé, tu l'as dis toi-même. Et je ne compte pas avoir un mémo à chaque fois que je parle avec toi alors tu as raison, ignores-moi. Mais surtout fais face au présent et non au passé. Toute cette rancoeur que tu as contre moi ... Pourquoi les as-tu gardé si tu me détestes autant?

Avant même que Natsuki ne comprenne, elle reçut une gifle. Shizuru cracha le reste de ses paroles.

\- Ne me demandes plus jamais ça tu entends?

Sur ce, elle quitta la pièce non sans laisser quelques larmes couler. Seule dans sa chambre, Shizuru respira doucement. Tout en se remémorant une partie de son passé.

 _Flash-back_

 _\- Nous devons parler ma fille._

 _\- Père ..._

 _Anata Fujino se posa à proximité de sa fille tout en s'appuyant sur sa canne._

 _\- Nous nous faisons du soucis pour vous._

 _\- Je vais bien._

 _Anata posa une main sur celle de sa fille qui caressait son ventre._

 _\- Vous avez décidé de garder ses enfants mais ..._

 _\- Je peux m'occuper de mes enfants et de mes études._

 _Anata caressa doucement sa barbe._

 _\- Reito Kanzaki est prêt à vous épouser et à l'élever comme son propre sang._

 _\- Les élever vous voulez dire?_

 _\- Je pense qu'il serait préférable de n'en garder qu'un. Votre fille. Enfin votre fille normalement constituée._

 _Shizuru ancra son regard dans celui de son père._

 _\- Je n'ai jamais aimé Reito. Et je ne suis pas partie de Fuuka parce que j'ai rompu avec Natsuki. J'aime encore Natsuki père. Et j'aime mes enfants._

 _\- Elle a été congédiée de son appartement et de l'Académie de Fuuka. Elle a fait une overdose selon mes sources. Il n'y a plus rien qui vous rattache à cette femme. Le Seigneur ne laisse pas la vie à des personnes de son genre. Alors soyez raisonnable Shizuru._

 _Shizuru se releva difficilement. Malgré les informations, elle essaya de rester stoïque._

 _\- Mes filles ... Elles sont ce qui me rattache à Natsuki. Alors je vous demande de respecter mon choix comme Mère le respecte._

 _\- Personne ne voudra d'une femme salie par un être de ce genre._

 _\- Alors je serais seule avec mes enfants._

 _Fin du flash-back_

* * *

Un repas funéraire ... L'ambiance ne pourrait pas être autre chose. Kazumi en était persuadée. Elle en venait même à regretter de ne pas avoir invité Akemi. Elle fixa un instant sa soeur qui semblait prête à sortir en courant de ce dîner. Elle et Fukumi avaient senti la tension entre les deux adultes. Alors que Natsuki avait mangé son assiette à une vitesse éclaire, Shizuru n'avait quasiment pas touché à celle-ci. Natsuki se releva et frotta doucement la tête de Kazumi.

\- C'est un excellent repas. Je vais aller me balader un peu. On se voit demain.

Une fois sortie, Shizuru reprit doucement son repas sous le regard oppressant de ses deux enfants. Kazumi finit par parler difficilement.

\- Maman?

Shizuru fixa sa fille en attente de la suite.

\- Je ... J'aimerais passer de bonnes vacances ...

\- A quatre.

Kazumi remercia intérieurement Fukumi pour l'aider dans sa requête. Shizuru reposa sa fourchette et serra légèrement les poings.

\- Kanin na mes chéries mais ... C'est un peu difficile pour moi. Je vais me reposer. Ne veillez pas trop tard.

Après un léger baiser sur le haut de chaque tête, Shizuru prit congé dans ses quartiers. Kazumi fixa un instant le ciel tout en murmurant.

\- J'aime vraiment bien Natsuki tu sais.

Fukumi rigola légèrement sous le regard surpris de sa soeur.

\- Tu vas me prendre pour une idiote mais j'ai cru que peut-être ... Juste peut-être M'man pourrait l'aimer de nouveau et qu'on puisse enfin avoir une vraie famille avec nos deux parents.

\- Fukumi ...

\- C'est idiot je sais mais ...

\- J'aimerais aussi. Mais nous ne pouvons rien faire. Les choses sont trop difficiles et douloureuses. Maman souffre mais elle n'est pas la seule. C'est triste au final.

Kazumi se releva et alluma une bougie. Tout en la plaçant dans une lanterne, elle murmura.

\- Nous devrions aller nous coucher. Une soirée films ça te tente?

\- Seulement s'il y a de l'action.

* * *

\- Tu ne dors pas?

Kazumi sursauta mais se détendit lorsqu'elle reconnut Natsuki. Celle-ci se plaça sur le banc à côté de sa fille.

\- Je n'y arrive pas.

\- Ta copine ... Akemi si je me souviens bien ... Elle doit te manquer non?

Une légère rougeur orna les traits de Kazumi.

\- Akemi n'est pas ma copine ... C'est juste une amie.

\- Je vois ...

Faisant de nouveau face au silence, Kazumi reprit dans un souffle.

\- J'avais imaginé autre chose pour ces vacances.

Natsuki fredonna une réponse.

\- Il semblerait qu'il y ait pas mal de sites culturels ... Nous devrions réfléchir à ce que nous voulons faire.

\- Oui mais Maman ...

\- Ne blâmes pas ta mère pour quelque chose dont tu n'as pas connaissance. C'est une femme bien.

\- Mais toi-aussi non?

\- Peut-être ... Mais ta mère doit le comprendre par elle-même. Je ne pouvais pas être plus satisfaite que de pouvoir vous voir. Le reste m'importe peu.

\- Je ...

\- Hum?

Natsuki sentit sa fille se coller davantage contre elle.

\- J'aime bien quand tu es là.

Natsuki resserra son emprise tout en scrutant les étoiles dans le ciel. Elle n'avait pas ressenti ce sentiment depuis un moment. Le soulagement d'être à sa place.

 _ **Fin du chapitre 10**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapitre 10 : Vacances - Partie II (suite et fin)**_

Shizuru sursauta à l'entente de l'ouverture de la porte de derrière. Avant qu'elle ne comprenne, elle fit face à Natsuki qui tamponnait son front avec une serviette. Celle-ci fixa un instant Shizuru puis murmura.

\- Tu es déjà debout?

Shizuru hocha la tête. Sachant que la discussion n'amènerait à rien, Natsuki s'approcha du réfrigérateur et en sortit une bouteille d'eau. Elle fut surprise d'entendre une question.

\- Que faisais-tu dehors à cette heure-ci?

\- Je suis partie courir.

Natsuki fixa un instant Shizuru puis reprit tout en s'adossant au comptoir de la cuisine.

\- Fukumi voulait venir mais il est encore tôt alors j'ai préféré la laisser dormir. Elle ne sera pas en manque de balades au vue du programme de cette après-midi.

Shizuru fronça légèrement les sourcils sur quoi Natsuki reprit.

\- Nous allons aller au temple en haut de la montagne. Tu n'es pas au courant?

\- Non.

Sentant l'atmosphère devenir plus tendue, Natsuki tenta une approche.

\- Tu veux venir?

\- Si Fukumi n'a pas pris le temps de me le dire c'est qu'elle ne voulait pas de ma présence.

\- Tu sais que c'est faux. Et puis c'était l'idée de Kazumi. Elle n'a pas l'air d'être trop emballée pour la mer.

\- Et tu n'as pas une idée de pourquoi!

Natsuki allait répliquer mais secoua la tête.

\- Je ne vais pas faire ça.

Shizuru resta surprise par la réponse.

\- Faire quoi?

\- Utiliser tous les prétextes pour rentrer dans un conflit avec toi.

Shizuru secoua la tête lorsque Natsuki quitta la pièce. Intérieurement, elle se demandait pourquoi elle n'arrivait pas à garder son calme en présence de Natsuki. Elle chassa rapidement cette pensée tout en s'affairant à la préparation du petit déjeuner.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui ait commencé Natsuki.

* * *

\- Elle m'a dit qu'elle venait.

Natsuki resta surprise face à cela. Elle hocha simplement la tête et rejoint Kazumi dehors. Celle-ci fixa son téléphone depuis plusieurs minutes.

\- Tu attends un appel?

Voyant le léger blush sur les joues de sa fille, Natsuki rigola légèrement.

\- Oh je vois ...

Kazumi toussota légèrement tout en faisant la moue.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

\- Elle te manque?

Après une légère hésitation, Kazumi hocha simplement la tête. Natsuki fixa un instant sa fille puis posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Pourquoi tu ne l'appelles pas pour le lui dire?

\- Parce que ...

\- Tu as peur?

\- Oui.

Natsuki murmura doucement.

\- Tu n'as pas à avoir honte ou peur de ce que tu ressens. Elle sait qui tu es. Et elle est là auprès de toi. Pourquoi ça changerait?

Kazumi répondit amèrement.

\- Elle s'enfuirait en courant si ... C'est juste ma meilleure amie. Et pis, il y a ce garçon qui ... Elle mérite un vrai garçon et pas un substitut.

\- Tu me ressembles plus que ce que je pouvais imaginer.

Voyant la tristesse sur les traits de Natsuki, Kazumi baissa légèrement la tête. Natsuki reprit difficilement.

\- Reito Kanzaki ... Il s'intéressait à Shizuru alors j'ai pensé la même chose que toi. ça me tuait à petit feu tous les jours. Surtout quand elle parlait de lui. Comme quoi il était un gentleman, un futur partenaire d'affaire, un homme bien. Quand elle le rencontrait le soir, je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Même quand elle était auprès de moi, je l'imaginais avec lui. Je n'arrêtais pas de me dire qu'il serait mieux pour elle. Qu'il lui apporterait ce qu'un homme lui apporterait. Et vois où ça m'a amené.

Kazumi sentit une prise ferme sur son épaule. Elle fit face à un regard rempli de colère et d'impuissance.

\- Si tu comptes t'apitoyer sur toi alors brises cette amitié. Laisses-là s'en aller. Parce que tu la feras souffrir avec ce genre de pensées. Par contre si tu es plus maligne que moi, tu feras face à tes sentiments. Que sa réponse soit positive ou négative, elle te permettra d'avancer et d'accepter ce que tu es. A toi de savoir si tu veux être aussi lâche que moi ou quelqu'un dont je pourrais être fière.

Kazumi déglutit difficilement puis sentit la prise se faire plus tendre. Natsuki commença une retraite.

\- Je vais voir si nous n'avons rien oublié dans les sacs.

Témoins en retrait de la scène, Fukumi fixa sa sœur puis se décida à la rejoindre. Shizuru quand à elle resta un instant paralysée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle venait de prendre conscience d'une chose. Natsuki n'était pas la seule en cause dans sa descente aux Enfers. Elle y avait contribué.

* * *

\- Un tel plaisir de vous voir Fujino-sama.

Une vieille femme en kimono s'approcha de Shizuru et s'inclina légèrement. Elle sourit lorsqu'elle distingua Natsuki.

\- Bienvenue au sein de ce temple. Je suis la gardienne des lieux Akira Ksudinora.

Natsuki inclina simplement la tête sans prendre en compte les paroles de la femme. Elle fixa l'intérieur du temple et retira ses chaussures. Tout en s'agenouillant devant une statue, elle ferma légèrement les yeux. Shizuru fut arrêtée dans son observation par la vieille femme.

\- Votre mari n'est pas très bavard Fujino-sama.

Shizuru sourit légèrement et allait répliquer lorsqu'elle vit ses deux filles la regardaient en attente d'une réponse. Elle se contenta de murmurer doucement.

\- Il faut croire que Natsuki est sous le charme de votre temple Ksudinora-san.

Akira se décala légèrement et s'inclina pour laisser passer Shizuru.

\- Prenez le temps qu'il vous faudra pour admirer les lieux. Cela renforcera les liens de votre famille.

* * *

\- A voir ta tête ça t'as pas plu.

Fukumi gémit légèrement puis s'agenouilla devant sa soeur.

\- Par pitié, à la prochaine sortie, on va à la mer. Je t'en supplie Kazu' ...

\- Tu exagères les choses.

\- Natsuki est restée deux heures agenouillée devant cette statue. Deux heures!

Kazumi frotta l'arrière de sa tête et fixa machinalement la chambre de Natsuki.

\- Fūjin est contraint de faire le bien pour repentir ses erreurs du passé. Natsuki se voit peut-être en lui.

Fukumi grommela face à l'étude de sa soeur mais emprisonna sa jambe tout en reprenant son plaidoyer.

\- La mer ... T'as des maillots de bain en plus. S'il te plaît. J'ai besoin de l'eau ... De nager. ça me manque.

Kazumi souffla légèrement mais hocha la tête. Elle rigola lorsqu'elle vit sa soeur courir vers sa chambre. Seule, elle fixa un instant l'heure puis saisit son téléphone dans sa poche. Elle sortit dehors et composa machinalement un numéro. Après l'entente de plusieurs sonneries, elle sourit légèrement lorsqu'elle entendit une voix familière.

\- C'est seulement maintenant que tu m'appelles ... Je me suis imaginée le pire des scenarii Kazu' ...

\- Tu aurais pu appeler ...

\- Je sais mais ...

\- Mais ?

\- Je voulais voir si j'allais te manquer autant que tu me manques.

Kazumi rougit sur le coup puis articula difficilement.

\- Tu me manques énormément ...

\- Comment vont les choses ?

Kazumi s'installa sur le rebord de la voiture à Natsuki tout en répondant.

\- C'est assez tendu entre ma mère et Natsuki.

\- Entre tes deux mères donc?

Kazumi s'attarda un instant sur la remarque puis haussa machinalement les épaules.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je n'arrive pas à l'appeler Maman. Natsuki est Natsuki.

\- Je crois comprendre. Peut-être que pour l'instant tu pourrais te limiter à cela.

\- Je ne penses pas qu'elle y porte une grande importance.

\- Aimerais-tu que ton propre enfant t'appelles par ton prénom?

Kazumi réfléchit un instant puis secoua la tête.

\- Je devrais déjà trouver une femme qui m'aime pour ce que je suis.

Elle entendit un léger souffle dans son téléphone. Akemi enchaîna alors.

\- Et si cette femme se trouve à l'autre bout du téléphone qu'en penserais-tu?

\- Quant est-il d'Hiroshi?

\- Quant est-il de toi? Es-tu tellement concentrée sur tes études pour ne pas voir l'évidence Kazumi?

\- Et toi?

Après un léger silence, elle entendit Akemi rire de bon coeur.

\- Nous n'avancerons pas si chacune d'entre nous répond par une question. Alors je t'écoutes.

Kazumi déglutit légèrement puis murmura.

\- Je t'apprécie plus que ... qu'une meilleure amie.

\- Je le sais déjà depuis un moment tu sais ...

\- Mais comment?

\- Ta soeur en avait marre de ses nuits blanches à t'écouter lui parler de moi. Enfin c'est ce qu'elle m'a dit.

Kazumi allait rentrer directement pour demander des explications à sa soeur mais se ravisa.

\- Et ça ne te dérange pas?

\- Non car je ressens la même chose que toi. Concernant Hiroshi ... Il ne cesse d'être avec moi car il souhaite des informations sur ta soeur. Vu le regard meurtrier que tu lui envoies à chaque fois qu'il te salue, il n'ose pas venir te demander ce qu'il me demande.

\- Je vois ... Ma soeur ne s'intéresse pas à lui ... Elle est trop occupée avec son entraînement alors dis-lui de laisser tomber.

\- Kazumi?

\- Hum?

\- Ne restes plus jamais sans me donner de tes nouvelles d'accord?

\- Je promets.

* * *

 _Flash-back_

 _\- Embrasses-moi Natsuki._

 _Natsuki se tortilla légèrement ce qui ne manqua pas de faire rire sa compagne._

 _\- L'endroit est parfait pour un rendez-vous romantique alors s'il te plaît._

 _\- Mais il y a du monde Shizuru._

 _\- Cela m'est parfaitement égale._

 _Natsuki souffla puis effleura les lèvres de sa compagne. Avant de comprendre, elle sentit une prise ferme sur ses épaules la plaquant au sol._

 _\- Que crois-tu faire avec Shizuru exactement?_

 _Shizuru essaya de se justifier mais Natsuki la devança._

 _\- Shizuru n'est pas ta propriété Reito._

 _Reito se tourna vers Shizuru et secoua la tête._

 _\- Ton père est-il au courant de tes actions ?_

 _\- Je suis libre de mes choix Reito. Et je choisis Natsuki._

 _\- Crois-tu réellement que les choses seront aussi roses lorsque les étudiants de l'Académie le sauront?_

 _\- En quoi ma relation intéresse les autres?_

 _Reito fixa un instant Natsuki qui dépoussiéra le sable sur ses vêtements et commença une retraite._

 _\- Sortir avec elle ne t'amènera que des problèmes. Alors romps avant qu'il ne soit trop tard Shizuru._

 _Fin du Flash-back_

* * *

Natsuki survola du regard les allées du supermarché et s'attarda sur un jeune couple. Elle sourit légèrement lorsqu'elle vit la complicité entre les deux amants. Un peu en retrait de la scène, Shizuru continuait à faire ses courses. Remarquant l'absence de ses filles, elle observa dans la direction de Natsuki. Elle se remémora alors les propos datant de la veille. Avait-elle réellement envoyé ce genre de signal à Natsuki? Lui avait-elle fait indirectement comprendre qu'elle souhaitait autre chose? Qu'elle voulait Reito. Elle fixa alors Natsuki qui s'était détournée de sa cible et semblait en pleine réflexion devant le rayon des fruits et légumes. Elle s'attarda un instant sur la physionomie de celle-ci. Shizuru se souvient alors de ce qu'elle aimait le plus chez Natsuki. Son regard. Elle continua son observation faisant abstraction du monde l'entourant. Jamais, elle n'avait vu une telle intensité. Les yeux de Natsuki lui donnait souvent la réponse à ce qu'elle voulait. Joie, douleur, peine, envie ... Une chose la détourna de cette dernière émotion. Natsuki avait coupé ses cheveux lui donnant un charme plus mature. Plus assagie. Elle sentit une émotion au sein d'elle-même. Une chaleur dont elle avait perdu l'habitude de ressentir. Cette chaleur qu'elle ressentait lorsqu'elle était en présence de Natsuki. Cette envie. Malgré son esprit rationnel, son corps semblait vouloir n'en faire qu'à sa tête. Elle ne pouvait pas ressentir quelque chose pour elle. Quelque soit le sentiment. Shizuru s'attarda alors sur ses propres réactions. La peur, mais pas seulement. La question était alors simple. La peur allait-elle peu à peu disparaître ou non? Et si elle disparaissait que resterait-il à la place? L'envie ... Shizuru se maudit intérieurement. Elle avait trop longtemps refoulé ses propres envies. Plus jeune, la masturbation l'aidait à se calmer et à combler ses besoins. Mais en vieillissant, elle avait rarement des occasions d'être seule et de pouvoir se donner du plaisir. Peut-être était-ce le véritable noeux du problème. Mais là encore, devait-elle revoir Sergueï pour assouvir ce besoin? Ou devait-elle faire avec Natsuki? Un léger frisson la parcourra lorsqu'elle se remémora une partie de leur relation sexuelle. Il n'y avait pas eu que des bons moments. Mais ils étaient inoubliables. Shizuru essaya de chasser ses idées perverses mais son corps semblait en désaccord. Elle sentit une légère humidité entre ses jambes qui ne signalait qu'une seule chose. L'excitation. Mais là encore, depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas ressentit cela? Et pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas détourner le regard de Natsuki?

\- M'man?

Shizuru grimaça légèrement sur le regard interrogateur de Fukumi. Celle-ci fixa un instant la direction vers laquelle l'attention de sa mère était tournée puis présenta à sa mère la raison de son interruption.

\- Grand-mère n'a rien à grignoter alors on peut? M'man ça va?

Shizuru se gifla mentalement puis repris avec un léger sourire.

\- Vous n'êtes pas sensées manger en dehors des repas.

Fukumi grommela légèrement puis reprit.

\- Mais c'est pour nos soirées films ...

\- Vous devriez écouter votre mère.

Shizuru sursauta suite à la prise parole de Natsuki. Celle-ci reprit sans prendre en compte les émotions de Shizuru.

\- Toutes ses cochonneries ne sont pas forcément bonnes pour la santé surtout à ton âge. Tu es en pleine croissance alors tu devrais te limiter à des choses saines.

Fukumi pointa du doigt le sachet tenu par Natsuki.

\- Ce qui explique les oranges?

Natsuki sourit légèrement tout en soulevant le sachet.

\- Si tu veux courir avec moi, rien de mieux qu'un verre de jus d'oranges fraîchement pressées avant de commencer mais si tu ne veux pas ...

\- Je vais reposer les chips et récupérer Kazumi.

Natsuki rigola légèrement puis se reconcentra sur Shizuru.

\- Il te faut encore des choses?

Shizuru secoua la tête et commença une retraite. Natsuki souffla légèrement puis entendit une voix derrière elle.

\- Mais si regarde ... C'est un mec je te dis.

\- Et moi je te dis que non. Regarde ...

Natsuki se retourna et fixa deux jeunes hommes semblant être à l'origine de cette parole. Elle secoua légèrement la tête puis se dirigea vers les caisses. Elle entendit cependant le reste de la conversation.

\- On accepte vraiment de tout dans ce quartier ... Quand je vais raconter ça à mes parents, ils n'y croiront pas.

Natsuki passa devant les différentes personnes et posa son sachet au niveau des courses de sa famille. Sans même comprendre, Shizuru fit face à une désertion de la part de Natsuki. Celle-ci échangea quelques mots avec Kazumi puis s'éclipsa avec. Pour autant, Shizuru vit Natsuki pointer du doigt deux jeunes hommes.

\- Votre choix de paiement?

Shizuru se reconnecta à la réalité et sortit sa carte de bleue de son sac.

* * *

\- Y'a un truc qui cloche avec M'man.

Fukumi présenta le bol de pop'corn à sa soeur tout en s'installant sur le canapé.

\- T'entends quoi par truc?

\- J'sais pas. Tout à l'heure au magasin, elle était bizarre. Je pense que c'est dû à Natsuki.

Kazumi avala un pop'corn puis reporta son regard sur l'écran.

\- Elle nous a dit que c'était compliqué pour elle. On ne devrait pas s'en mêler.

\- Je ne pense pas que c'est ça.

\- Et c'est quoi alors?

Fukumi éluda la question puis rougit légèrement suite à la scène devant ses yeux.

\- C'est quoi ton film là? Du porno?

Kazumi rougit à son tour tout en secouant la tête.

\- C'est pas de ma faute si y'a un peu de ... De ça à l'intérieur. Mais on peux changer si ça te gêne.

\- ça ne te gêne pas toi?

Kazumi haussa simplement les épaules.

\- C'est juste un film.

Fukumi rigola légèrement tout fixant le film revenu sur une partie de combat.

\- Ouai dis plutôt que t'aimerais être à la place du gars.

\- N'importe quoi!

\- Même si c'est Akemi la nana?

Kazumi grommela tout en rougissant légèrement. Valant un nouveau rire de la part de Fukumi.

\- Tais-toi avant que Maman nous demande de baisser le son.

* * *

Shizuru laissa l'eau couler le long de son corps. Une douche ne pouvait que lui faire du bien. Elle repensa alors au reste de la soirée. Natsuki avait insisté pour préparer le repas. Malgré les craintes de Shizuru, le repas était plutôt bon et équilibré. Elle avait même remarqué un léger sourire sur le visage de Natsuki lorsqu'elle s'était resservie. Shizuru passa une main machinalement dans ses cheveux. Natsuki avait changé. Pourquoi cette pensée ne cessait de revenir en boucle dans son esprit? Machinalement, sa main droite caressa doucement son pubis. Elle ferma légèrement les yeux tout en s'imaginant une situation plus propice.

 _Flash-back_

 _\- Nat..._

 _\- Chut ..._

 _Natsuki se faufila dans la douche de Shizuru. Celle-ci murmura dans un souffle._

 _\- Tes vêtements vont être mouillés._

 _Natsuki haussa les épaules valant un léger rire de la part de sa compagne. Celle-ci distingua une émotion beaucoup plus taquine dans le regard de Natsuki. Avant qu'elle ne comprenne, celle-ci s'agenouilla et embrassa le bassin de Shizuru._

 _\- J'aime ton corps Shizuru ... Il me rend dingue._

 _Shizuru retient un gémissement lorsqu'elle sentit la langue de Natsuki contre son clitoris. En tant que vice-présidente, son esprit lui commanda de faire arrêter Natsuki. Mais en tant qu'adolescente, elle caressa doucement les cheveux de Natsuki lui demandant indirectement de continuer._

 _Natsuki lui intima de poser l'une de ses jambes sur son épaule tout en reprenant son occupation. La prise sur les cheveux de Natsuki se fit plus ferme à mesure où sa langue s'immiscer de plus en plus profondément dans son intimité. Shizuru mordit_ _légèrement sa lèvre inférieure pour retenir un gémissement. Natsuki s'essuya la bouche tout en se relevant._

 _\- Tu vas mieux? Tu avais l'air tendu avant ta réunion alors ..._

 _Pour simple réponse, elle sentit un léger baiser sur ses lèvres._

 _Fin du flash-back_

Shizuru gémit tout en posant son front sur le carrelage froid du mur de la douche. Elle fixa machinalement le liquide sur sa main tout en se reconnectant à la réalité.

\- Mais à quoi je pense ...

* * *

Fukumi se déshabilla à une vitesse folle et courut direction la mer non sans valoir un léger rire de la part de Natsuki. Celle-ci fixa un instant sa seconde fille qui installa une serviette de bain sur le sable.

\- Tu ne vas pas te baigner?

\- Non.

Shizuru s'installa elle-même sur sa serviette à proximité de Kazumi. Elle fixa un instant Natsuki qui retira son t-shirt. Elle remarqua une cicatrice entre les seins de Natsuki mais détourna rapidement le regard lorsqu'elle croisa celui de Natsuki. Celle-ci allait donner une explication mais s'arrêta lorsqu'elle vit Kazumi. Fukumi se précipita sur sa soeur tout en la tira pour qu'elle se relève.

\- Allez viens.

\- Mais ...

Fukumi se colla à l'oreille de sa soeur et murmura.

\- Laissons-les à deux. Allons nous balader au bord de l'eau.

Kazumi souffla mais capitula. Voyant ses deux filles s'éloigner, Natsuki s'installa sur la serviette précédemment occupée par Kazumi. Ne sachant pas si Shizuru serait apte à discuter avec elle, elle préféra fixer ses deux filles sans émettre le moindre son. Shizuru quant à elle feuilleta un magazine sans y prêter réellement attention. Elle essayait simplement de faire abstraction de la présence de Natsuki et surtout de ses derniers jours. Derniers jours durant lesquels elle semblait en proie à ses hormones comme une adolescente. Il fallait que cela cesse. Dans son fort intérieur, elle avait hâte que les six prochaines semaines passent plus vite que les deux dernières. Pour qu'elle retrouve son train train quotidien. Pour qu'elle puisse chasser Natsuki de ses pensées. Elle se réconforta de cette idée jusqu'à l'entente d'un murmure.

\- J'ai appris à nager.

Cette phrase souleva une partie de la mémoire de Shizuru. Elle se souvenait avoir essayé plus d'une fois de convaincre Natsuki d'apprendre à nager. Mais celle-ci avait toujours refusé. A cause de son état physique, Natsuki avait été dispensée de piscine durant toute sa scolarité. Shizuru avait une fois découvert Natsuki au bord de la piscine, trempant ses pieds dans l'eau. Un groupe de jeunes avait alors surgit de nul part et l'avait balancé sans grande formalité à la flotte. La méchanceté des étudiants était une chose dont Natsuki avait du faire face durant toutes ses jeunes années. Shizuru hocha simplement la tête comme pour signaler qu'elle avait entendu. Natsuki reprit sans quitter des yeux l'océan.

\- J'ai essayé de faire face à la peur que m'infligeait l'eau. D'abord seule ... Mais je pensais sans cesse à ces gars qui avaient délibérément essayé de me noyer. Je ne sais pas si tu t'en souviens.

\- Oui je m'en souviens.

Natsuki sourit légèrement.

\- Tu aurais dû me laisser mourir ... Cette phrase m'avait valut une belle gifle de ta part. Lorsque j'en ai parlé à Alyssa j'ai cru qu'elle allait me gifler également. Mais elle avait raison quand elle m'a dit que je te remercierais un jour. Et aujourd'hui ... Quand je vois ce qu'on a réussi à faire toi et moi ... Je suis contente d'être en vie pour les voir.

Shizuru allait demander qui était cette Alyssa en question mais se fit arrêter par un mouvement qui ne lui appartenait pas. Natsuki s'était relevée brusquement et dirigée vers la mer. Suivant sa destination du regard, Shizuru se releva également face à ce qu'elle voyait.

Natsuki s'interposa entre sa fille et un jeune homme.

\- Quel est le problème exactement?

Le jeune homme fixa Natsuki et pointa du doigt Kazumi.

\- Cette chose a touché ma soeur.

Fukumi explosa de colère tout en se rapprochant du garçon.

\- Ma soeur n'a fait qu'aider ta soeur à revenir sur le sable. Tu devrais la remercier au lieu de te comporter comme un primate.

Natsuki fixa l'avancée d'un homme d' âge mûr et s'avança vers lui. Celui-ci attrapa le bras de sa fille.

\- Allons voir la police de plage.

Natsuki l'attrapa fermement et murmura.

\- Nous allons voir la police de place en signalant que votre fils a frappé ma fille pour avoir eu l'audace de sauver votre plus jeune car elle n'était pas capable de revenir sur le sable. Nous allons également leur expliquer que votre fils a mis délibérément votre fille en danger pour l'amener au-delà de la zone de baignade. C'est ce que vous voulez?

L'homme se retira de l'emprise et tourna les talons sans un mot. Voyant tous les regards tournés vers eux, Natsuki s'approcha de Kazumi.

\- Rentrons.

Shizuru enroula Fukumi dans une serviette de bain alors que Kazumi s'en alla rapidement. Elle avait été impressionnée par le calme dont avait fait preuve Natsuki. Elle devait reconnaître une chose, Natsuki avait mûrit. De la bonne manière.

\- Je peux m'asseoir?

Kazumi hocha machinalement la tête face à la requête de Natsuki. Celle-ci posa une main sur le genou de sa fille tout en murmurant.

\- Te rends-tu compte de ce que tu as fait?

\- Je suis désolée.

Natsuki secoua la tête tout en reprenant.

\- Tu as agit par instinct. Tu aurais pu la regarder se noyer mais tu as préféré plonger et la ramener. Tu savais très bien que ça pouvait arriver. Surtout ici. Mais tu l'as quand même fait. Tu dois être fière de cela.

\- Je pense qu'il aurait préféré que sa fille se noie plutôt qu'elle soit sauvée par une chose.

Natsuki rigola légèrement face au regard curieux de sa fille.

\- Tu apprendras à en rire. Si tu savais tous les noms que j'ai eu. Mon père en premier.

Kazumi allait répondre mais se fit arrêter par une sonnerie de téléphone. Natsuki fixa son portable et décrocha.

\- Nous en reparlerons si tu veux. Je dois répondre à cet appel.

* * *

Shizuru fixait depuis plus de dix minutes Natsuki. Natsuki qui discutait au téléphone avec une certaine Alyssa. Les brides de conversations qu'elle entendait semblait être une discussion de tous les jours. Shizuru n'avait pas pris le temps de demander à Natsuki sa situation actuelle. Elle n'avait même pas pris le temps de lui parler tout court. Mais il semblerait que Natsuki était engagée. Avec cette femme. Voyant Natsuki refermer le clapet de son téléphone, Shizuru sortit sur le perron.

\- Je voulais juste te remercier pour ce que tu as fait tout à l'heure. Kazumi semble rassurée. Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as dit mais merci.

Natsuki haussa les épaules puis émit difficilement.

\- Je ... Alyssa aimerait voir mes enfants ... Tout comme ma mère d'ailleurs. Tu serais d'accord si nous lui rendons visite dès notre retour à Fuuka?

Shizuru voulait demander qui était cette Alyssa mais se contenta de hocher la tête. Natsuki souffla légèrement puis reporta son regard sur Shizuru.

\- Alyssa voudrait te connaître aussi. Après tout, nos filles vont faire partie de notre quotidien et elle fait partie de mon quotidien alors acceptes s'il te plaît. M'man te passe le bonjour.

\- Comment va-t-elle?

Natsuki fixa un instant le ciel puis reprit.

\- Elle est en rémission depuis cinq ans. Mais elle est toujours fatiguée et doit se reposer au maximum. Alyssa reste avec elle la plupart du temps ... Surtout quand je ne peux pas. Elle est infirmière. Tu dois la connaître.

\- Son nom de famille?

Natsuki fronça légèrement les sourcils. La réponse laissa sans voix Shizuru.

\- Kruger.

* * *

\- Alyssa est vraiment une femme douce et attentionnée. C'est grâce à elle si j'ai réussi à décrocher. Elle m'a toujours épaulé. Elle a veillé sur ma mère quand j'étais incapable de le faire. Je suis vraiment chanceuse de l'avoir à mes côtés.

Voilà sur quoi avait terminé la discussion de ce soir. Shizuru fixa le plafond de sa chambre. Natsuki s'était donc mariée. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi cette pensée l'a retournée. Après tout, elle avait rompu avec elle. Natsuki avait forcément poursuivit sa vie comme elle avait tenté de poursuivre la sienne. Shizuru avait essayé de trouver un homme pouvant élever ses filles comme son sang. Mais c'était un échec. Elle aurait souhaité une personne qui la complète, qui possède certains points de comparaison avec ses filles. La réalisation de ce qu'elle voulait lui explosa alors au visage. Elle voulait Natsuki.

* * *

Natsuki ne comprenait pas pourquoi Shizuru avait insisté pour venir avec elle. Après tout, il ne s'agissait que d'un petit tour avant que ses enfants ne se réveillent. Elle fixa machinalement la personne à ses côtés qui semblait en admiration devant ce qu'elle voyait. Ce qui apporta un léger sourire sur le visage de Natsuki.

\- Tu as l'air d'apprécier la vue.

Shizuru hocha la tête sans détourner le regard.

\- J'avais perdu l'habitude de venir ici.

\- Tu venais souvent?

Shizuru s'attarda un instant sur la question puis murmura.

\- Après notre ... Séparation, je suis revenue chez mes parents. Je m'arrivais pas à dormir durant mes derniers mois de grossesse alors je venais ici jusqu'à l'aube. Jusqu'au levée du soleil.

Natsuki hésita un instant puis décida d'émettre tout haut la question qui lui torturait l'esprit.

\- Pourquoi es-tu partie?

Si Shizuru avait suivi son instinct, elle se serait levée et abstenue de toute réponse. Mais depuis la connaissance d'une Madame Alyssa Kruger, elle avait un sentiment différent dans sa poitrine. Bien qu'il était associé à une forme de peur, cette peur était différente de celle qu'elle ressentait à l'égard de Natsuki. Elle ne voulait pas répondre mais elle le fit après une légère hésitation.

\- J'ai eu peur ...

Voyant le trouble sur le visage de Natsuki, Shizuru reprit difficilement.

\- Je me souviens de beaucoup de chose Natsuki. Mais je ne pouvais pas rester avec toi. J'ai voulu te dire que j'étais enceinte mais tu ne m'écoutais plus depuis plusieurs mois. Et j'ai eu peur que tu deviennes encore plus ingérable que tu ne l'étais déjà. J'aurais pu supporter peut-être plus mais pas un enfant. J'ai eu peur pour mon enfant. Pour mes enfants. Et j'ai toujours aussi peur qu'il te voit comme moi je t'ai vu.

\- Je comprends ...

Shizuru fronça légèrement les sourcils lorsqu'elle entendit ce murmure. Natsuki essuya son visage, essayant de masquer ses larmes. Elle reprit d'une voix cassée.

\- Merci pour ton aveu.

Natsuki reprit sa route sans attendre Shizuru. La vérité était que cette réponse était comme un coup de poignard. Mais elle connaissait enfin la vérité.

* * *

\- Tu repars déjà?

Voyant la mine déconfite de ses enfants, Natsuki força un sourire. Elle ne pouvait plus rester sachant le sentiment de peur de Shizuru. Cette réponse l'avait remise en question. Elle avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un. Peut-être même à un psy ou son ancien thérapeute. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas fait depuis plus de deux ans. Kazumi tenta timidement.

\- Tu t'es disputée avec Maman?

\- Non. Ta mère n'a rien à voir avec ma décision.

\- Alors pourquoi tu t'en vas? Nous n'avons même pas passé trois semaines ensemble.

Natsuki s'assied sur son lit tout en frottant l'arrière de son cou.

\- Je ... J'ai besoin de parler avec quelqu'un.

Fukumi fronça les sourcils sur quoi Natsuki reprit difficilement.

\- Il y a des choses que vous ignorez alors je ...

Natsuki s'arrêta un instant dans sa réponse tout en fixant ses filles. Elle avait certes besoin de parler mais devait-elle réellement le faire avec une personne externe à sa famille? Elle ne voulait pas que ses filles pensent qu'elle les abandonnait ou pire les reniait.

\- Vous voulez savoir mon passé?

Kazumi fixa un instant sa soeur qui hocha la tête sans prendre en considération le combat interne de Natsuki.

\- Tu n'es pas obligée si tu ne veux pas.

Natsuki fixa machinalement la porte puis murmura.

\- Votre mère a raison sur une chose. Je dois vous dire qui j'étais ... Du moins ce dont je me souviens.

* * *

Shizuru gela au moment même où elle entendit cette parole. Elle resta dans l'embrasure de la pièce tout en écoutant la conversation de ses enfants avec Natsuki. Celle-ci commença alors dans un murmure.

\- Votre mère et moi ... Nous nous sommes rencontrez la première fois lorsque nous avions douze ans. Mon père venait d'être muté dans la région et j'ai rejoint l'Académie de Fuuka. Dès mon entrée, mes camarades ont eu connaissance de ma différence. Mais votre mère a été la seule à me parler comme à un ami. Je n'étais déjà pas très sûre de moi ...

\- Pourquoi?

\- Fukumi ...

Natsuki secoua la tête face à la réprimande de Kazumi puis reprit.

\- Vous avez le droit de poser des questions ... C'était à cause de mon père ...

Kazumi tenta timidement.

\- Il t'as fait du mal?

Natsuki hocha simplement la tête tout en reprenant.

\- Shizuru a toujours cru que le plus difficile pour moi était son indifférence mais elle ignorait que je lui servais de punching-ball verbal. Je ne représentais qu'un échec pour lui. Jusqu'à sa mort d'ailleurs.

\- Et pour ta mère?

\- Ma mère en revanche m'a toujours aimé et protégé. Quand mon père est parti, elle a été mon repère mais elle est tombée malade alors j'étais livrée à moi-même. C'est à ce moment-là que je me suis mise à boire. J'ai rencontré des gens aussi paumés que moi dans des soirées et c'est là que j'ai commencé à me droguer.

\- Et M'man?

Natsuki sourit légèrement à Fukumi puis reprit.

\- Votre mère a tout fait pour me détourner de tout cela mais la vérité est que j'étais faible. J'ai toujours pensé qu'elle était avec moi par pitié. Mes anciens démons ont alors été de plus en plus présents, chaque jour et chaque nuit. J'avais peur de la perdre au final. Qu'elle se rende compte que je ne la mérite pas. Ou pire qu'elle me quitte. Et je pense que je me droguais pour ne pas faire face à la réalité. Mais je n'ai pas pris conscience que je formais moi-même mes propres peurs. Ou encore que j'étais responsable de la peur grandissante de votre mère.

Kazumi émit difficilement.

\- Tu as fait du mal à Maman?

Natsuki baissa instinctivement les yeux.

\- Je pense. Je me souviens parfois de choses qui me font peur. Et je pense qu'il s'agit de réminiscences de mon passé.

\- Comme quoi?

Natsuki ne savait pas si elle pouvait en parler à ses filles. Elle entendit une légère frappe sur sa porte. Elle vit Shizuru qui s'adressa à ses filles.

\- J'aimerais parler à Natsuki en privée.

Une fois leurs filles à l'extérieur, Shizuru ferma la porte tout en se rapprocha de Natsuki.

\- Tu n'as pas à faire ça.

\- Bien sûr que si.

\- Et que vas-tu leur dire exactement?

Natsuki s'attarda un instant sur la question.

\- La vérité.

Shizuru souffla un instant puis murmura.

\- Il n'y a pas eu que des mauvais moments.

Natsuki releva la tête tout en fixant Shizuru.

\- Je me souviens que tu m'attendais certains soirs après les cours. Que tu me ramenais à mon dortoir. Que tu m'emmenais faire des balades les week-ends ou à la gare quand je devais rentrer chez moi.

\- Alors pourquoi je me souviens juste des fois où je t'obligeais à ... Je t'ai limite violé ... C'est impardonnable.

Shizuru secoua légèrement la tête tout en retenant ses larmes.

\- Alors c'est donc cela qui te ronge depuis plus de quinze ans? Je ne t'ai jamais dis non Natsuki.

\- Qu'est-ce-que ça change ... Tu l'as dis toi-même je t'ai forcé ...

Shizuru s'assied à côté de Natsuki tout en lui caressant doucement le visage.

\- Je te pardonnes. Alors si tu veux vraiment faire quelque chose de bien ... Sois là pour tes filles.

Shizuru se releva et se retira. Elle distingua pour autant les légers sanglots de Natsuki.

* * *

\- Tu penses qu'elle va rester?

Kazumi haussa les épaules tout en finissant de taper son message.

\- Au moins Maman parle avec. C'est déjà ça de pris.

\- Je suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne chose pour Natsuki.

Shizuru entra dans la cuisine où ses deux filles étaient actuellement. Elle leur sourit légèrement tout en se versant une tasse de thé. Kazumi continua à discuter par messages avec Akemi jusqu'à l'entente d'un léger grognement provenant de la gorge de sa soeur. Sachant où cela pouvait amener, Kazumi reposa son téléphone tout en fixant sa soeur. Celle-ci souffla tout en détournant le regard.

\- Je m'ennuie ...

Shizuru caressa doucement le visage de sa fille tout en s'installant à ses côtés.

\- Pourquoi tu n'irais pas tenir compagnie à Natsuki?

Fukumi haussa les épaules tout en se relevant.

\- J'ai pas l'impression qu'elle veuille qu'on lui parle. ça va faire une semaine qu'on ne la voit pratiquement pas. Heureusement qu'il ne reste que quatre semaines ...

Shizuru fixa machinalement l'extérieur et vit Natsuki en train de réparer la toiture d'un vieux garage.

\- Elle semble en effet plus à l'aise à l'extérieur qu'à l'intérieur mais je ne pense pas que vous soyez à remettre en cause.

Kazumi se releva tout en secouant la tête.

\- Elle aurait peut-être mieux fait de repartir. Je vais dans ma chambre.

Seules avec Fukumi, Shizuru soupira légèrement.

\- Et toi que penses-tu de tout cela Fukumi?

Fukumi fixa elle-même Shizuru puis haussa les épaules.

\- Je comprends pas certaines choses c'est tout.

Avant que Shizuru ne puisse demander, Fukumi reprit le regard vague.

\- Pourquoi es-tu sortie avec si elle n'était pas quelqu'un de bien ? Et pourquoi es-tu restée avec ?

\- Parce que je l'aimais.

Fukumi fronça légèrement les sourcils mais Shizuru reprit tout en tournant sa tasse dans ses mains.

\- Elle a toujours été la seule à me voir pour moi. Pas pour mon nom ou mon physique ... Juste pour moi. D'ailleurs elle ne voulait même pas de moi. Alors que plusieurs jeunes hommes me courtisaient sans cesse pour obtenir mes faveurs, elle me repoussait. Parce qu'elle se souciait de mon bien. Alors je ne peux pas dire qu'elle n'était pas quelqu'un de bien.

\- Mais pourquoi être restée alors?

Shizuru s'attarda un instant sur la question puis fixa machinalement l'extérieur.

\- Parce que je l'aimais.

\- Mais ...

\- L'amour rend parfois aveugle.

\- Mais encore?

\- Même si je l'ai détesté durant ses dernières années, je pense qu'elle n'est pas la seule responsable de sa descente aux Enfers. La rancoeur m'a masqué certaines choses que je n'ai compris qu'il y a peu de temps.

Fukumi ne savait pas si elle pouvait demander plus mais sa soeur la fit sursauter lorsqu'elle prit la parole.

\- Quelles choses?

\- Sa solitude.

Shizuru murmura tout en se relevant.

\- Je l'ai peut-être blâmé pour des choses qui au final était de ma responsabilité. Je pense que certaines de mes actions ont renforcé sa solitude. Et je pense que nous avons chacune notre part de responsabilité. Elle n'est pas la seule à avoir fait des erreurs.

Shizuru passa devant Kazumi tout en lui caressant le haut du crâne.

\- Il ne faut pas avoir peur de se livrer à sa moitié. Au risque de la perdre. Souviens-toi de cela.

Kazumi fixa la retraite de Shizuru puis s'adressa à sa soeur.

\- C'est beaucoup plus complexe de les comprendre.

Fukumi ouvrit la porte de la véranda tout en haussant les épaules.

\- Je pense que nous devrions nous satisfaire d'avoir nos deux parents à proximité. Le reste ... ça les regarde.

* * *

\- Alors c'est donc vrai?

Natsuki sursauta face à l'entente d'une voix derrière elle. Elle se retourna et fronça légèrement les sourcils.

\- Je peux vous aider?

La femme plus âgée secoua la tête tout en s'avançant vers Natsuki.

\- Vous ne vous souvenez pas de moi Kruger-han? Pour autant je ne pourrais jamais vous oublier.

Natsuki fixa un instant la femme devant elle. Elle essaya de chercher dans sa mémoire mais aucun nom lui vint.

\- Je suis la mère de Shizuru. Fukumi senior Fujino.

Natsuki s'essaya machinalement les mains puis s'inclina légèrement.

\- Je vous remercie pour votre hospitalité.

\- Arrêtons cette farce voulez-vous? Nous savons toutes les deux que votre présence est exempt de ma volonté. J'ai même dû écourter mon séjour lorsque ma fille s'est enfin décidée à me parler de votre présence. Alors je vais vous le demander une seule fois. Que cherchez-vous exactement à faire?

Natsuki sentit la haine dans les propos de la femme. Elle secoua cependant la tête.

\- Je suis désolée. Je vais m'en aller.

Elle sentit une prise ferme sur son bras.

\- Ma fille a assez souffert de votre présence. Alors laissez mes petits-enfants loin de cela. Elles n'ont pas besoin de connaître une personne comme vous.

\- Je sais ...

Fukumi senior s'arrêta face au murmure. Natsuki reprit plus difficilement.

\- Depuis quelques mois, je me souviens de beaucoup de choses. Et une chose en est ressortie. Votre fille ... Elle est présente à chaque fois dans mes souvenirs. Elle est là. Pour moi. Et je n'ai pas été là pour elle. Alors je sais que j'ai fait du mal à Shizuru. Et malgré qu'elle m'ait donné son pardon ... Je ne peux pas. En revanche, je peux être là pour mes filles. Pas pour les priver de leur mère ou pour leur faire du mal. Juste pour elles. Alors je sais que pour vous, je ne suis pas ...

\- ça suffit.

Natsuki sentit deux mains froides emprisonnant son visage. Faisant face à un regard bleu azur, elle déglutit difficilement.

\- Elle a pleuré pendant plus de deux semaines avant de se concentrer sur ses enfants. Savez-vous pourquoi?

Natsuki baissa instinctivement la tête.

\- Je sais qu'elle les a gardé mais si elle pleurait c'est qu'au final ...

\- Vous pensez qu'elle pleurait parce qu'elle était enceinte?

Natsuki sentit la prise se faire plus douce.

\- Mon défunt mari lui a rapporté votre overdose. Je ne croyais pas pouvoir vous revoir de mon vivant. Et Shizuru non plus. Je peux en revanche vous promettre une chose ... Je n'hésiterais pas à vous tuer si votre but est de lui nuire à nouveau. Ma fille s'est assez refermée sur elle-même et détruite à cause de vous. Suis-je assez claire?

\- Oui M'dame.

Fukumi senior se décala puis se dirigea vers sa demeure. Elle s'arrêta dans son mouvement puis murmura.

\- Le pardon est une chose que nous les Fujino n'attribuons pas facilement alors vous devriez l'accepter. Pour ma part, je réserve mon jugement.

* * *

Natsuki était mal à l'aise. Le regard persévérant de la mère de Shizuru ne lui permettait pas d'apprécier son repas. Elle reposa sa fourchette puis se leva.

\- Je vais marcher.

\- Attends on vient avec toi hein Kazu'?

Fukumi junior engloutit son repas puis se leva rapidement de sa chaise. Shizuru fixa un instant sa seconde fille qui repoussa également son assiette.

Seule avec sa mère, Shizuru toussota légèrement.

\- Nous allons repartir demain Mère.

Celle-ci secoua la tête tout en se relevant. Tout en débarrassant, elle reprit.

\- Elle n'est plus la même. Je me souviens d'une jeune fille perdue, en colère mais surtout distante et froide et aujourd'hui ... Elle est l'opposée de son adolescence. Tu ne devrais pas pour autant lui faire confiance Shizuru. Ton père a voulu te protéger. Même si tu penses le contraire, il ne voulait que ton bien.

\- Il n'avait pas à me mentir pour cela. Juste me dire ce qu'il pense. Ses sentiments.

\- Ton père n'était pas ce genre d'homme.

Shizuru se releva également et aida sa mère dans son travail.

\- Non en effet. Les filles l'adorent tu sais? Elle est un bon parent.

La mère de Shizuru s'approcha de sa fille et lui passa une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Fais attention à toi. Un bon parent n'est pas forcément un bon amant tu entends?

\- Elle est avec quelqu'un. Alors je n'ai jamais pensé à autre chose que mes enfants lorsque j'ai décidé de la recontacter.

Fukumi senior sourit légèrement puis embrassa sa fille sur la joue.

\- Tu peux peut-être croire ce mensonge mais je suis ta mère ... Je vois en toi. Après tout ... Tu n'étais pas sensée les avoir jeté?

Shizuru fronça légèrement les sourcils puis toucha machinalement l'une de ses boucles d'oreilles.

\- Elle ne se souvient même pas ...

\- Mais toi tu t'en souviens ...

* * *

\- Grand-mère est gentille.

Natsuki toussota face à la réplique de Kazumi.

\- Je n'en doute pas.

\- Elle a juste un problème avec toi.

\- Fukumi!

\- Bah quoi? T'as vu à quelle vitesse elle a traversé le jardin? Je pensais pas la voir un jour marcher aussi vite.

Kazumi donna une légère tape sur l'arrière de la tête à Fukumi qui grommela légèrement. Natsuki fixa le ciel et murmura.

\- Votre mère aime les couchers de soleil mais je préfère la lune.

Les deux filles s'arrêtèrent dans leur chahut puis tournèrent également leur regard vers le ciel. Kazumi murmura doucement.

\- Comment était Maman à notre âge? Tu te souviens ?

Natsuki sourit légèrement puis sortit de sa poche la photo qu'elle avait présenté à sa mère.

\- C'est la seule photo que j'ai de nous. Je crois qu'elle a été prise lorsque nous avions votre âge. Au niveau des falaises de Fuuka. Je ne me souviens pas de grands choses mais ... Elle était tout pour moi.

Kazumi donna la photo à Fukumi.

\- Tu n'as pas des anecdotes?

\- Il y a une chose dont je me suis souvenue récemment ...

 _Flash-back._

 _\- Shizuru ?_

 _Celle-ci se retourna et rigola légèrement lorsqu'elle se rapprocha de Natsuki. Celle-ci tourna les talons tout en marmonnant._

 _\- Je savais bien que ça ne m'allait pas ..._

 _Elle sentit une main attraper la sienne. Une paire de lèvre la fit fondre légèrement._

 _\- Ce n'est pas ton smoking qui me fait rire mais ta coupe de cheveux. Une perruque?_

 _Natsuki haussa les épaules._

 _\- Je voulais garder ma longueur sans pour autant que ... Je voulais apparaître comme un homme c'est tout ... Mais ma mère aime mes cheveux comme ça._

 _Elle sentit Shizuru retirer sa perruque et la recoiffer rapidement._

 _\- J'aime tout dans Natsuki. Ses cheveux ..._

 _Elle sentit un léger baiser sur ses lèvres._

 _\- Ses lèvres mais aussi sa poitrine et même son ..._

 _\- J'ai compris._

 _Un léger blush l'arrêta dans son aveu. Shizuru rigola légèrement puis fronça les sourcils lorsque Natsuki trembla._

 _\- Tu as froid?_

 _Natsuki secoua la tête._

 _\- Je ... Je voulais être clean pour ton anniversaire alors j'ai ... Mais c'est un peu compliqué ..._

 _\- Tu es en manque Natsuki._

 _\- Je vais bien._

 _Natsuki prit délicatement la main de Shizuru et l'amena dans un coin de pénombre._

 _\- Je t'avais promis une danse alors ..._

 _Fin du Flash-back_

\- C'est vraiment romantique. Tu devrais y penser pour Akemi ...

\- Hiroshi fera peut-être la même chose si tu es si envieuse ...

\- Il ne m'intéresse pas.

\- Ben voyons ... Alors qui t'intéresse?

Voyant le blush sur le visage de Fukumi, Natsuki rigola légèrement.

\- Vous devriez rentrer avant que votre grand-mère et votre mère s'inquiètent.

Une fois ses enfants hors de portée, Natsuki fixa de nouveau le ciel.

 _Flash-back_

 _\- Shizuru ... Je n'ai pas fait ça pour ..._

 _\- Tu ne veux pas ?_

 _\- Ce n'est pas la question ... Je ..._

 _\- J'y ai pensé depuis plusieurs semaines et j'ai envie de plus Natsuki._

 _Natsuki était assise sur le rebord du lit de Shizuru et fixa sa compagne retirer doucement sa robe. Elle sentit une main sur son visage puis une paire de lèvre._

 _\- Je veux que tu sois ma première Natsuki. D'accord?_

 _\- D'accord ..._

 _Fin du flash-back_

Natsuki se releva puis se remit en route.

\- Un bon souvenir en effet ... Tout au moins pour moi.

* * *

\- Vous n'êtes pas obligées de repartir toi et les enfants ...

Shizuru sourit légèrement tout en enlaçant sa mère.

\- Je sais mais ... La mère de Natsuki souhaite les voir et puis ... Les filles veulent profiter d'elle.

Fukumi senior inclina légèrement la tête tout en renforçant son étreinte.

\- Prenez soin de vous. Ma porte est toujours ouverte au besoin ...

\- J'appellerais pour te dire que nous sommes bien arrivées.

La mère de Shizuru s'avança vers la voiture et enlaça une à une ses petites-filles. Elle lança un regard en direction de Natsuki qui s'installa sur le siège conducteur.

\- Roulez prudemment. Je ne voudrais pas perdre ce qui me reste de famille.

Natsuki se contenta de refermer la porte et de mettre le contact. Tout en s'éloignant de la demeure de Fukumi senior, elle laissa échapper un léger souffle. Elle fixa machinalement la personne sur le siège passager puis se reconcentra sur la route. Shizuru quand à elle fixa l'extérieur de l'habitacle. Elle aurait pu reprendre le train comme à son habitude. Mais suite à la plainte de Fukumi junior, elle avait capitulé pour repartir en voiture avec Natsuki. Plus de deux heures installées à ses côtés. Elle se retourna machinalement et maudit intérieurement ses filles. Elles avaient passé la soirée à regarder des films et autres. Le résultat? Celles-ci avaient chacune des écouteurs dans les oreilles et les yeux clos.

\- Nous allons mettre plus de temps avec la circulation et le barrage routier.

Shizuru resta un instant silencieuse face à la remarque de Natsuki.

\- Quel barrage?

Natsuki pointa du doigt son autoradio tout en reprenant.

\- Il y a une sorte de visite diplomatique alors les véhicules vont être fouillés. Je ne sais pas si ça sera que dans un sens ou dans les deux sens.

\- Merveilleux ...

Natsuki se reconcentra sur la route puis sourit légèrement lorsqu'elle porta son regard dans le rétroviseur interne.

\- Elles dorment?

\- Au vue de leur soirée ... N'importe qui dormiraient.

\- Nous pouvons donc parler?

Shizuru fut surprise par le murmure. Natsuki ne quitta pas des yeux la route tout en reprenant.

\- J'ai fait deux overdoses. Une, quelques mois après la reprise des cours et une autre deux ans plus tard. Celle que ton père t'a annoncé devait être la première vue que tu étais enceinte. Je n'allais plus en cours et le propriétaire m'avait mise à la porte. Je suis donc restée chez mon dealeur et tu connais la suite. Je suis restée deux peut-être trois mois à l'hôpital où ils ont essayé de me sevrer mais une fois ressortie ... J'ai recommencé. J'ai tenu un peu plus d'un an et demi et là ... C'est mon coeur qui a lâché. Tu as vu la cicatrice l'autre jour. Quand je me suis réveillée ... Le docteur m'a laissé le choix. Soit il me laissait mourir soit ... J'allais en cure de désintox. Je voulais mourir mais je ne sais pas trop comment j'ai fait la connaissance d'Alyssa et j'ai accepté la cure. Voilà. Tu avais le droit de savoir au vue de ce que ta mère m'a raconté.

Shizuru respira difficilement puis posa une main sur celle de Natsuki. Après une légère pression, elle reconcentra son visage vers l'extérieur. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Cette Alyssa avait réussi une chose qu'elle n'a pas réussi. Convaincre Natsuki de se soigner. Comment? Elle ne voulait pas le savoir. La pensée lui était douloureuse mais il fallait qu'elle le reconnaisse. Alyssa avait été plus à même qu'elle de gérer la situation. Elle murmura alors le regard vague.

\- Je suis désolée.

Natsuki fronça légèrement les sourcils mais au vu du regard de Shizuru, elle n'en demanda pas plus. Elle se contenta de rester silencieuse ... Chacune méditait sur leur passée pendant les deux heures de routes restantes.

* * *

\- C'était plus rapide que le train.

Natsuki sourit à la remarque de Fukumi tout en lui présentant un sac.

\- Oui bien que le fait que vous avez passé votre temps à dormir doit y avoir beaucoup contribué.

Fukumi haussa simplement les épaules alors que Kazumi s'avança vers Natsuki.

\- Nous allons voir ta mère demain?

Natsuki hocha la tête.

\- Votre mère possède l'adresse alors nous nous voyons demain.

\- Pouvons-nous l'appeler grand-mère?

Pour simple réponse, Natsuki caressa doucement le visage de sa fille.

\- Tu n'as pas à poser ce genre de question. Soyez-vous même. Ma mère est quelqu'un de bien.

\- Mais ... Si elle ne nous aime pas?

\- Crois-moi que je te dis qu'elle vous aime déjà. Vous être mes filles et ses petits-enfants alors tu n'as pas à craindre sa réaction.

* * *

Natsuki passa la porte de chez elle et souffla. Elle fut accueillie par une multitude de biscuits. Tout en saisissant un cookie, elle reçut une légère tape sur le haut de son crâne.

\- C'est pour tes filles alors reposes ça.

Natsuki secoua la tête puis explosa de rire.

\- Nao ... Oh mon Dieu, mais qu'est-ce-que tu portes? Un tablier? So sexy et so girly ...

Avant que Nao ne s'énerve, elle sentit deux bras s'enrouler autour de son bras.

\- Laisses Nao tranquilles. Elle ne fait que donner un coup de main. Ta mère est en panique pour demain alors nous l'aidons.

Natsuki pointa du doigt la table.

\- Il y a de quoi nourrir le garage pendant une semaine ... Où est M'man?

\- A l'étage ... Elle se repose.

Natsuki se faufila tout en embarquant un biscuit. Elle frappa doucement à la porte de sa mère puis se déplaça jusqu'au lit. Elle caressa doucement les cheveux de sa mère.

\- Je suis rentrée ... ça été durant mon absence?

Saeko essaya de se relever mais sentit une prise sur son épaule lui indiquant de rester allongée.

\- Nao et Alyssa étaient presque toujours ici. Lorsque Nao était au travail, Alyssa était ici et inversement.

\- Elles sont ...

\- En couple ... Grâce à toi appartement.

Natsuki haussa simplement les épaules. Saeko reprit plus doucement.

\- Comment va la mère de Shizuru?

\- Le fait que nous sommes revenues indique qu'elle va très bien. Assez bien pour me mettre à la porte. Mais je ne peux pas lui en vouloir.

\- As-tu parlé à Shizuru?

Natsuki s'attarda sur la question puis détourna le regard.

\- Un peu ... Et à mes filles aussi. Elle savait pour ... Elle croyait que j'étais morte ... Voilà pourquoi elle ne m'a jamais dit pour mes enfants. Sinon je ... Comment j'ai pu être aussi stupide pour me priver de tout cela ... De me priver de Shizuru ...

Natsuki sentit sa mère se mettre en position assise et l'enlaça doucement.

\- Tout ira bien ...

Alyssa referma doucement la porte puis s'éclipsa dans la salle de bains. Elle fixa son reflet puis sécha rapidement ses larmes.

\- Il faut absolument que je lui parle demain.

 _ **Fin du chapitre 11**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapitre 12 : Manque**_

Shizuru resta un instant surprise devant la femme lui faisant face. Blonde aux yeux bleus azurs. Celle-ci sourit largement lorsqu'elle vit Fukumi.

\- La ressemblance est vraiment troublante. Tu es Fukumi et toi Kazumi c'est bien ça?

Les deux jumelles hochèrent simultanément la tête. Alyssa reprit avec une voix plus dure.

\- Et vous devez être Shizuru Fujino. Je suis Alyssa Kruger. Entrez.

Shizuru se remémora alors une partie de sa jeunesse. Elle était déjà venue ici. La seule différence était que dans ses souvenirs, la maison était en plus mauvais état. Aujourd'hui, tout semblait rénové. Alyssa conduisit Shizuru jusqu'au séjour puis parla directement aux deux jeunes filles.

\- Votre grand-mère se fatigue assez rapidement alors il serait préférable que vous lui parliez dans sa chambre. Je vais vous y amener.

Laissant Shizuru seule, Alyssa ouvrit la porte de la chambre tout en s'adressant à la personne assise dans un rocking-chair.

\- Saeko ... Nos invitées sont arrivées.

Alyssa poussa doucement les filles à l'intérieur de la pièce puis s'éclipsa. Saeko sourit légèrement puis invita les filles à s'avancer. Elle caressa doucement le visage de chacune d'elles tout en essayant de retenir ses larmes.

\- Eh bien ... Il semblerait que nous allons pas mal de chose à nous raconter. Vous ne savez à quel point cette situation me remplit de joie.

Kazumi essaya de trouver quelque chose à dire puis finit par murmurer.

\- Nous sommes contentes de ... De te voir Grand-mère.

Saeko laissa ses yeux s'embrumer jusqu'à se remettre de ses émotions.

\- Parlez-moi un peu de vous deux vous voulez bien?

* * *

Alyssa essaya de rester calme mais en vain. Elle s'installa devant Shizuru tout en lui présentant une tasse de thé. Shizuru fixa les alentours puis décida de demander la question qui lui tritura l'esprit.

\- Où est Natsuki?

\- Elle avait certaines choses à régler au garage. Nous vous attendions un peu plus tard.

\- Les filles étaient impatientes.

Alyssa respira doucement.

\- Je suis heureuse pour Natsuki. Qu'elle ait enfin pu faire la connaissance de ses filles. En revanche ... Je vous demanderais de la laisser tranquille.

\- Je vous demande pardon?

Alyssa fixa droit dans les yeux Shizuru tout en reprenant.

\- A chaque fois qu'elle parle de vous ... Elle vous pose en victime. Et ça finira par de nouveau la détruire. Mais vous n'êtes pas une victime comme tout le monde semble le croire, vous êtes la seule responsable de la descente aux Enfers de Natsuki.

Shizuru essaya de rester calme mais en vain.

\- Je ne vous permets pas de juger de choses dont vous n'avez pas connaissance.

Alyssa rigola légèrement.

\- Vous êtes stupide. Un médecin brillant mais une femme stupide. Des choses dont je n'ai pas connaissance? Et qui était au chevet de Natsuki ? Qui était là lors de ses hallucinations? Qui l'a soutenu lorsqu'elle voulait se suicider tellement qu'elle était en manque? Et vous osez dire que je ne sais rien?

\- Je ...

\- Elle n'a fait que penser à vous durant toute sa cure et bien après cela. Et ce n'était pas moi qu'elle voulait auprès d'elle. C'était Shizuru. Vous et toujours vous qu'elle voyait et qu'elle voulait.

\- Ecoutez je ...

\- Elle me prenait pour vous. Elle vous suppliait de rester auprès d'elle. Et vous l'avez abandonné. Alors je ne comprends pas l'estime que les gens ont de vous.

Shizuru allait répliquer mais elle ne trouva rien à dire. Alyssa reprit tout en essayant de retenir ses larmes.

\- J'avais seize ans lorsque je l'ai rencontré pour la première fois. Et la première chose que j'ai vu était un corps vide dans un lit d'hôpital. Et les premiers mots qu'elle m'a dit m'ont déchiré au plus profond de moi.

* * *

 _Flash-back_

 _\- Ne restez pas trop longtemps s'il vous plaît._

 _Alyssa hocha simplement la tête puis s'avança vers une personne alitée. Elle s'installa puis murmura doucement._

 _\- Bonjour Natsuki ... Je suis Alyssa ... Je viens d'apprendre ton existence alors ... Je suis venue des Etats-Unis pour te connaître toi et ta mère._

 _Elle saisit doucement la main de Natsuki puis l'emprisonna._

 _\- Rassures-toi ... J'ai de l'argent pour t'aider. Toi et ta mère. Après tout ... Il s'agit aussi du tien._

 _Elle entendit un léger murmure. Natsuki articula difficilement tout en gardant les yeux clos._

 _\- Shizuru ... Ne me laisses pas ..._

 _\- C'est Alyssa._

 _\- Shizuru ..._

 _La jeune fille de seize renforça sa prise sur son aînée de quatre ans puis articula difficilement._

 _\- Je ne te laisserais pas ..._

 _Fin du Flash-back_

* * *

Alyssa essuya légèrement ses larmes puis reprit.

\- Tout ceci est entièrement de votre faute.

Un autre souvenir revient en mémoire à Alyssa.

 _Flash-back_

 _\- Natsuki calmes-toi._

 _Alyssa attacha Natsuki à l'aide de sangles, à son lit. Tout en appuyant sur un bouton, elle essaya de la résonner._

 _\- Détends-toi sinon je devrais appeler l'infirmière._

 _Natsuki trembla et essaya de se libérer. Elle pleura tout en délirant._

 _\- Ne me quittes pas Shizuru je t'en supplie ... Je ... Tu vois j'essaie d'arrêter. Je vais y arriver alors restes avec moi. Ne pars pas avec Kanzaki ... Je ... S'il te plaît._

 _Alyssa attrapa le visage de Natsuki puis la força à la regarder._

 _\- Je suis là Natsuki ... Regardes c'est moi Shizuru._

 _Natsuki essaya d'avancer ses mains liées vers le visage d'Alyssa. Celle-ci rapprocha son visage de l'une des mains. Natsuki reprit avec un léger sourire._

 _\- Tu es revenue ... Pour moi?_

 _\- Oui je suis là._

 _\- Je t'aime Shizuru ... Je vais y arriver je promets. Alors ne me détestes pas ..._

 _\- Reposes-toi._

 _\- Shizuru ..._

 _\- Je t'aime aussi Natsuki._

 _\- Restes avec moi ..._

 _Alyssa hocha la tête tout en essayant de retenir ses larmes. Natsuki ferma les yeux puis finit par tomber dans les vapes suite à une trop grosse surcharge de douleurs. L'infirmière arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Sans se retourner, Alyssa articula difficilement._

 _\- Tout va bien ... Elle s'est calmée par elle-même._

 _Fin du flash-back._

* * *

Alyssa fixa alors la réaction de Shizuru qui semblait sous le choc. Elle se releva puis poursuivit tout en s'avançant vers Shizuru.

\- Vous avez raison sur une chose ... Je n'étais pas là. Mais je sais tout. Elle reproduisait en boucle ses actions envers vous. Je sais tout sur ce Reito Kanzaki. Sur vos visites chez vos parents. Sur vos preuves d'affections. Tout. Même si Natsuki a oublié certaines parties de sa mémoire, je sais parfaitement de quoi il en résulte. Elle a peut-être mal agit mais elle était sous l'emprise de substances ... Quelle est votre excuse ?

\- Alyssa ça suffit.

Celle-ci se retourna pour faire face à Nao.

\- Natsuki est dehors alors laisses-là.

Nao s'avança vers Alyssa qui tenta une justification mais se fit taire par un baiser. Shizuru fronça légèrement les sourcils puis entendit un léger grognement derrière Nao.

\- Par pitié Nao ... J'accepte je ne sais comment que tu sortes avec Alyssa mais ... Non ça ...

Nao rigola légèrement tout en envoyant un léger regard à Shizuru.

\- Si tu savais ...

\- Oui bah justement ... Tu fais ce que tu veux avec ma soeur mais loin de mes yeux.

Nao s'inclina légèrement face à Shizuru puis tira Alyssa par la main.

\- Allons ...

Shizuru essaya d'assimiler les informations mais fut interrompue par Natsuki.

\- Désolé je devais passer au garage récupérer Nao. Où sont ma mère et les filles?

Shizuru répondit tout en détournant le regard.

\- Dans les quartiers de ta mère. Alyssa m'a tenu compagnie.

Le silence prenant de plus en plus de place, Shizuru finit par murmurer.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que c'était ta soeur?

Natsuki resta surprise par la question puis haussa simplement les épaules.

\- Je pensais que tu avais compris Alyssa Kruger ... Tu pensais qu'elle était qui? Ma femme?

Natsuki rigola mais s'arrêta lorsqu'elle vit Shizuru resserrer son emprise sur sa tasse. Natsuki alla chercher un soda puis se réinstalla.

\- Elle est ma demi-soeur. Elle a quatre ans de moins que moi. Je l'ai vu la première fois lorsque j'avais vingt ans. Mon père venait de mourir et ... Elle a su par le notaire qu'il avait un autre enfant. Etant donné qu'elle a perdu sa mère très jeune, elle est venue ici pour me rencontrer. Et elle n'est jamais repartie. Ma mère la considère comme sa fille. Elle m'a fait découvrir un père aimant et moi ... Je lui ai fait connaître une autre partie de lui. Tu es sûre que ça va? De quoi vous avez parlé avec Alyssa?

\- De rien.

\- Tu mens très mal ... Alyssa peut-être très protectrice avec moi alors ... Je suis désolée si ...

\- Arrêtes de t'excuser!

Nasuki sursauta face à l'explosion de colère de Shizuru. Celle-ci essaya de retenir ses larmes mais en vain.

\- Je t'ai détesté durant toutes ses années parce que j'étais convaincue que tu étais morte ... Que tu m'avais laissé seule avec deux enfants. Je t'ai détesté car je pensais que tu ne m'aimais pas assez pour changer. Que je ne représentais rien pour toi ... Que tu préférais te droguer et boire plutôt que d'être normale avec moi. J'étais si ennuyeuse que cela pour que tu ne puisses pas me supporter sobre? Je me suis tellement détestée pour ne pas être assez bien pour que tu sois heureuse avec moi. Je ...

Shizuru sanglota tout en se relevant. Natsuki déglutit difficilement puis se releva à son tours. Elle s'approcha de Shizuru puis se ravisa lorsque sa main entra en contact avec l'une de ses épaules.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Arrêtes de pleurer s'il te plaît.

\- Alyssa a raison ... J'aurais dû ...

Natsuki encercla Shizuru dans une étreinte puis caressa doucement son dos.

\- Alyssa est en colère ... Tu ne devrais pas t'en faire ... Je lui parlerais.

Elle sentit Shizuru secouer la tête tout en se décalant de son emprise.

\- Je vais rentrer ... Ramènes les filles demain s'il te plaît.

\- Mais ...

\- Je ne veux pas qu'elles me voient dans cet état. J'ai besoin d'être seule.

* * *

\- Où est M'man?

Natsuki força un sourire puis s'approcha vers ses enfants.

\- Elle est rentrée. Vous seriez d'accord pour passer la nuit ici?

Saeko se demanda intérieurement la raison soudaine de cette question mais décida de laisser cela en suspens.

\- Alyssa ne rentrera sûrement pas alors il y a de la place pour vous deux. Cela me permettra de vous raconter encore pleins d'anecdotes sur votre mère.

Natsuki grogna légèrement face à cela puis s'éclipsa.

* * *

\- Maman va bien?

Au vue du visage inquiet de Kazumi, Natsuki se contenta de hausser les épaules.

\- Je ne sais pas ... Tu veux retourner la voir?

Kazumi réfléchit un instant puis secoua la tête. Elle retourna voir Saeko, laissant Natsuki seule avec ses pensées.

* * *

Natsuki se maudit intérieurement. Pourquoi se retrouvait-elle à deux heures du matin devant la porte de Shizuru? Elle allait cogner mais se ravisa. Shizuru devait déjà dormir à l'heure qu'il était. Elle remarqua une faible lumière à l'étage qui la fit changer d'avis.

\- Elle va finir par croire que je l'harcèle ... C'est une mauvaise idée ...

Après plus de dix minutes, elle finit par sonner. Personne de sensée ne répondrait à une heure aussi tardive. Pour autant, elle distingua un mouvement de rideau. Voyant la surprise sur le visage de Shizuru, Natsuki essaya de se justifier.

\- Je ... Je suis venue m'assurer que tu étais rentrée et que tu allais bien.

Shizuru se contenta de s'éloigner de la fenêtre. Natsuki souffla légèrement.

\- Bon ... ça c'est fait ...

Elle se redirigea vers sa voiture mais entendit un léger bruit derrière elle. Elle fut surprise de voir Shizuru ouvrit sa porte d'entrée.

\- Les filles vont bien?

Natsuki hocha la tête puis se rapprocha de Shizuru.

\- Et toi?

Shizuru détourna le regard mais sentit une main tremblante lui frôler légèrement le visage.

\- Souhaites-tu réellement rester seule Shizuru?

Shizuru se décala tout en murmurant doucement.

\- Je ne sais pas ...

Natsuki prit délicatement la main de Shizuru et la ramena à l'intérieur. Tout en se dirigeant à l'étage, elle se dirigea vers la seule porte ouverte. Shizuru gela sur place lorsqu'elle sentit Natsuki la pousser contre le lit. Planant au-dessus d'elle, Natsuki murmura doucement.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois alors détends-toi.

Natsuki se décala et ramena les couvertures sur Shizuru. Elle se releva et se dirigea vers l'extérieur de la chambre.

\- Je serais sur le canapé. Reposes-toi.

* * *

Se reposer ... Qu'avait en tête Natsuki? Shizuru fixa sa porte et essaya de faire le vide dans sa tête mais en vain. Comment pouvait-elle se reposer avec Natsuki dans sa maison? Elle fixa machinalement l'heure et décida de se lever. Quatre heures du matin ... Elle se dirigea vers les escaliers puis vers le salon. Elle distingua Natsuki, allongée sur le sol semblant dormir à poings fermés.

\- Quel type de personne préférerait dormir à terre que sur un canapé?

Tout en secouant la tête, Shizuru s'accroupit à hauteur de Natsuki. Depuis leur retrouvaille, c'était la première fois qu'elle pouvait être aussi proche d'elle. Elle caressa doucement son visage s'attardant sur son visage.

\- Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que nous en arrivions là ...

Elle descendit sa main le long de la mâchoire de l'endormie puis sortit machinalement le pendentif caché par le t-shirt de Natsuki. Elle avait remarqué une chaîne accrochée à son cou depuis le premier jour mais lors du séjour à la mer, Natsuki ne l'avait pas mise. Elle retraça le nom sur le médaillon froid.

\- Elle l'a donc gardé ...

Elle replaça le médaillon à sa place puis caressa les cheveux en bataille de Natsuki.

\- Je ne veux pas être seule ... Plus jamais.

Elle poursuivit ses caresses mais s'arrêta dans ses gestes lorsque sa main se trouva à proximité de la poitrine de Natsuki. Qu'était-elle en train de faire? Elle tenta de se relever mais sentit une prise sur sa main. Natsuki ouvrit les yeux et secoua la tête.

\- Restes.

Ce simple mot replongea Shizuru quelques heures auparavant. Elle se souvient alors du discours relaté par Alyssa. Pour simple réponse, elle logea sa tête contre le torse de Natsuki puis ferma les yeux. Natsuki fixa un instant Shizuru puis referma à son tours les yeux. Il n'y avait rien à dire. Les gestes parlaient à la place des mots.

* * *

Shizuru se réveilla avec une chaleur l'englobant. Elle renforça sa prise mais entendit une légère plainte. Elle ouvrit les yeux et fit face à un regard vert émeraude. Se souvenant de la nuit dernière, elle essaya tant bien que mal de trouver une justification. Plongée dans sa réflexion, elle ne prit pas en compte sa position actuelle. Natsuki toussota tout en murmurant difficilement.

\- Pourrais-tu ... retirer ton genou ?

Shizuru fixa un instant son genou et rougit légèrement lorsqu'elle aperçut sur quoi il était appuyé. Tout en se relevant, elle bredouilla quelque chose interprétée comme un "pardon" dans l'esprit de Natsuki. Celle-ci souffla légèrement tout en faisant abstraction de la douleur lancinante dans son aine. Tout en se remettant en position debout, elle se maudit intérieurement pour se présenter à Shizuru dans ses conditions. Avec une érection matinale. Mais Shizuru était bien le noeux du problème. Contrairement à elle, Natsuki n'avait pas réussi à se rendormir. Peu à peu, Shizuru s'était détendue et collée davantage à elle, venant se loger contre elle. Vraiment contre elle. Elle avait essayé tant bien que de mal de se décaler mais Shizuru renforça sa prise. Elle avait donc finit sur le dos avec Shizuru à moitié sur elle. Elle se dirigea vers les toilettes et finit par se décider à prendre une douche. Elle avait besoin de se détendre avant de de nouveau faire face à la mère de ses enfants. Elle avait d'abord pensé à une douche froide ... Glaciale. Mais cela ne semblait pas lui suffire. Associé à cela, elle n'arrivait pas à oublier la chaleur de Shizuru. Ses pensées tournèrent alors vers un autre type de chaleur corporel. L'eau glacée ne lui suffirait pas pour se calmer. Il fallait qu'elle se soulage.

Pendant ce temps, Shizuru se fit couler un thé.

\- Mais qu'est-ce-qui m'a pris hier ... Si mère était au courant de cela elle me dirait encore de ... Mais il ne s'est rien passé. Alors pourquoi je me sens ... Peu importe.

Elle se dirigea vers le salon pour remettre un peu d'ordre puis vers sa chambre pour s'habiller. Lorsqu'elle ressortit, elle vit Natsuki assise dans la cuisine. Celle-ci se releva.

\- Je vais y aller.

Shizuru hocha la tête puis interpella Natsuki.

\- Natsuki?

\- Hum?

\- Je ...

Natsuki força un sourire tout en ouvrant la porte.

\- Je sais ... La nuit dernière ne veut rien dire. ça se lit sur ton visage Shizuru. A plus tard.

 _ **Fin du chapitre 12**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Note de l'auteur :**_ _ **Les prochains chapitres mettront plus en avant les jumelles. En effet, elles possèdent une vie ... Une vie d'adolescence qui, comme vous le savez tous, peut-être très difficile à gérer. Que ce soit pour affirmer sa personnalité ou encore passer à l'âge adulte. Peu de shiznat mais encore une fois, je pense que cela permettra de donner une autre facette à cette fiction. Ce chapitre apportera une certaine touche de légèreté et d'humour. En espérant que cela vous plaise. Bon week-end à tous et à très bientôt. Lasolitaire.**_

 _ **Chapitre 13 : Discussions**_

Shizuru sursauta lorsqu'elle vit un gobelet se placer devant elle. Cela faisait maintenant trois semaines qu'elle n'avait pas vu Natsuki. Trois semaines durant lesquelles, elle tentait de comprendre ses actions. Natsuki avait compris que la nuit durant laquelle elles avaient été ensemble ne signifiait rien. Mais était-ce réellement le cas? Shizuru se le demandait. Elle avait bien dormi. Elle se sentait apaisée. Et surtout moins seule. Mais cela sonnait-il juste comme un semblant de réconfort ou plus? Elle ne le savait pas. Elle avait d'ailleurs souhaité appeler Natsuki pour lui parler. Pour entendre sa voix. Mais de quoi pouvait-elle bien parler? Elle avait même espéré que celle-ci prenne les devant. Qu'elle vienne la voir ou qu'elle appelle. Sans succès. Mais là encore était-ce quelque chose de bien ou de mal? Toutes ses questions qui, durant trois semaines, ne l'avaient pas quitté. Heureusement qu'elle avait son travail pour se concentrer sur autres choses. Les vacances s'étaient terminées depuis hier et en aucun cas, elle ne l'avait revu pendant. Ses filles la voyaient mais sans elle. Elle fixa la personne qui se plaça en face d'elle, destinatrice du gobelet. Mai.

\- La reprise est dure?

Shizuru secoua la tête tout en remerciant intérieurement Mai.

\- Non ce n'est pas ça. C'est ... Plus personnel.

\- Les rumeurs vont bon train sur ta rupture avec Sergueï.

Shizuru haussa les épaules tout en buvant un peu de thé. Sergueï était loin d'être le centre de ses pensées. Il en avait d'ailleurs été expulsé depuis le retour de Natsuki dans sa vie. Elle essaya de marquer son désintérêt de sorte à parler d'un autre sujet.

\- Il semblerait qu'il ait trouvé une infirmière ... Nina.

\- Heu je croyais qu'elle s'appelait Arika ... Bref quel est le problème?

\- Natsuki.

Voyant que la conversion n'avancerait pas, Mai décida de laisser cela en suspens. Elle décida de relater la raison de sa venue.

\- Ta fille est venue chercher ma fille aujourd'hui, pour qu'elles se rendent ensemble en cours ... Je trouve cela mignon. Akemi est d'une humeur vraiment éclatante.

Shizuru sourit légèrement tout en se détendant.

\- Il semblerait que mes deux filles soient en couple. J'espère que Fukumi me présentera ce jeune homme.

\- Qui est-ce?

\- Un certain Hiroshi. Malgré que Fukumi ne semble pas vouloir en discuter, Kazumi ne cesse de la taquiner avec lui. Je me demande comment il est ...

\- Oh je le connais. Il est intelligent et gentil selon les propres termes de ma fille. Tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter. En revanche concernant Kazumi et Akemi ...

\- Oui?

Mai chercha un instant ses mots puis murmura dans un souffle.

\- Tu penses qu'elles ont ...

\- Par Kami Mai! Bien sûr que non! Elles n'ont que seize ans.

Shizuru savait que sa dernière phrase était stupide. Après tout, à seize ans, elle faisait déjà certaines choses avec Natsuki. Elle chassa rapidement ses pensées avant que celles-ci tournent en plus perverses. Mais il était hors de question qu'elle pense à ce que pouvait faire ses filles à son âge. Mai la coupa dans sa réflexion interne.

\- Je vais quand-même demander à Akemi de faire attention alors ... Tu devrais parler à Kazumi aussi. Je ne voudrais pas qu'elle fasse des choses sans connaître toutes les répercussions.

Shizuru allait répliquer mais distingua une personne dans la cafétéria. Alyssa. Mai suivit la direction du regard de Shizuru.

\- Tu as un souci avec elle?

Shizuru secoua la tête tout en détournant le regard.

\- Disons que ... Je la connais brièvement. Même si j'aimerais la connaître un peu plus, cela s'avère difficile.

Mai chassa l'air avec ses mains.

\- Il y a des ragots sur le fait qu'elle soit lesbienne. Si elle te plaît je peux ...

\- C'est la demi-soeur de Natsuki.

Mai resta sans voix. Elle tenta pour autant.

\- Et tu ne le savais pas ? Je veux dire, elle est arrivée depuis un moment. Elle était là avant que je ne finisse ma formation.

Shizuru secoua la tête.

\- Je ne la connaissais pas ... En revanche elle, me connaissait. Elle aurait pu venir me parler de Natsuki. Mais elle me voit comme un monstre alors ... Bref. Pour revenir sur notre conversation, Kazumi est assez cultivée et mûre pour savoir quoi faire et ce qu'il ne faut pas faire avec ta fille.

Mai leva les yeux en l'air tout en se relevant.

\- Tu étais aussi cultivée et mûre que ta fille Shizuru ... L'amour n'a rien à voir là-dedans ... Surtout à l'adolescence.

Mai venait de marquer un point. Shizuru fixa une dernière fois Alyssa qui finit par incliner la tête pour la saluer. Elle lui rendit son salut puis se releva à son tours.

* * *

\- Où est Nao?

\- Partie raccompagnée un client.

Alyssa s'installa sur le capot d'une voiture opposée à celle sur laquelle travaillait Natsuki. Elle n'avait jamais compris la passion de Nao et de Natsuki pour les véhicules. Et à dire vrai cela l'ennuyait profondément. Elle décida de combler le silence.

\- J'ai vu Shizuru aujourd'hui.

Natsuki leva un instant les yeux de son travail puis reprit tout en fredonnant sa réponse. Alyssa s'attendait à plus de réactions.

\- Tu ne vas pas me demander si elle va bien ou si je lui ai parlé?

Natsuki referma le capot puis essuya ses mains à l'aide d'une serviette.

\- Je pense qu'elle va bien sinon les filles m'en auraient parlé. Et je doute fort que tu lui ai parlé. La dernière fois indique que tu préfères plus l'ignorer qu'autre chose.

\- Je t'ai déjà dis que je m'excusais.

Natsuki se contenta de s'accroupir à la hauteur de la roue du véhicule. Alyssa réitéra alors une seconde question.

\- Saeko m'a dit que tu avais découché le soir de notre dernière rencontre. Tu étais avec elle?

\- Il ne s'est rien passé.

\- Donc tu étais avec elle. Natsuki ... Tu mens très mal tu sais.

Natsuki détestais cela. Le comportement excessif de sa soeur. Lui tirer les vers du nez sans lâcher avant d'obtenir pleinement satisfaction de sa curiosité. Natsuki essaya de faire valoir sa volonté à garder son intimité.

\- Je ne t'ai pas demandé ce que tu avais fait avec Nao ...

\- Nous avons été au restaurant puis chez elle. Nous avons fini le reste de la soirée devant un film bien que Nao semblait plus intéressée par me retirer mes vêtements que ...

\- Je ne voulais pas savoir!

Alyssa rigola légèrement face au visage choqué de sa soeur. Elle reprit plus sérieusement.

\- Nous ne nous cachons rien depuis quatorze ans alors s'il te plaît. Dis-moi juste si tout va bien entre vous deux?

Natsuki gratta l'arrière de sa tête tout en se relevant.

\- Disons que j'ai compris que la situation n'évoluerait pas. Shizuru possède toujours certains gestes qui parlent pour elle. Mais je vais bien. Et elle n'a rien fait de mal. Alors oui tout va bien Alyssa. Satisfaite?

Alyssa souffla légèrement tout en sautant du capot.

\- On va dire que oui. Si Nao me cherche dis-lui que je suis partie me reposer.

Seule, Natsuki murmura doucement.

\- Elle me manque ...

* * *

Akemi sourit suite à la légère rougeur sur le visage de Kazumi. A califourchon sur sa moitié, celle-ci semblait mal à l'aise.

\- Ma mère n'est pas là ... Détends-toi.

Kazumi hocha la tête et commença à embrasser Akemi. Le baiser était de plus en plus confiant, désireux. Akemi se colla davantage à Kazumi qui plaça ses mains sur le fessier de celle-ci. Akemi s'arrêta d'un coup sur le regard surpris de Kazumi.

\- Désolée je ... J'ai fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas?

Akemi secoua la tête puis posa une main sur le renflement se dessinant dans le pantalon de Kazumi.

\- Est-ce-que ça fait mal?

Kazumi rougit légèrement tout en essayant de ne pas gémir face à la touche d'Akemi. Elle secoua la tête. Akemi rougit tout en poursuivant.

\- Aujourd'hui nous sommes en couple depuis un mois tu sais.

\- Je sais ...

\- Kyo me raconte les choses qu'elle fait avec son copain.

Kazumi n'aimait pas cette "Kyo" mais essaya de ne pas le montrer. Akemi reprit tout en collant son bassin contre le sexe de Kazumi.

\- Nous pourrions faire ... Kazu' ça va?

Kazumi se releva tout en poussant légèrement Akemi.

\- Je dois y aller. Je ... On se voit demain?

Akemi fixa un instant sa porte essayant de retenir ses larmes mais en vain. Avait-elle été trop loin?

* * *

Kazumi ne prit pas la peine de saluer sa mère et monta rapidement dans sa chambre tout en claquant la porte. Elle respira doucement tout en essayant de chasser sa désertion. Elle n'était pas prête pour ça. Elle n'était pas prête à montrer son corps à une autre personne. Elle se tata un instant puis saisit son portable. Tout en envoyant un message, elle entendit une légère frappe à sa porte. Voyant sa mère s'inviter à l'intérieur, elle reposa son téléphone.

\- Tu étais avec Akemi n'est-ce-pas?

Au vue de la rougeur sur son visage, Shizuru avait déjà sa réponse. Kazumi secoua la main devant elle tout en balbutiant.

\- J'ai rien fait M'man promis. Je ... Je ferais rien avec elle. Je promets.

Shizuru resta surprise par la réponse mais se dit qu'il valait mieux qu'elle prenne son congé. Rien que le diminutif de Maman en M'man signalait l'état de sa fille. Elle allait retourner dans le salon lorsqu'elle passa devant la porte de Fukumi. Tout en s'invitant à l'intérieur, elle repensa à sa conversation avec Mai.

\- Fukumi?

\- Hum?

\- Nous devons parler.

Fukumi posa sa console puis fixa sa mère. Celle-ci referma la porte et se posa sur le lit de sa fille.

\- Je ... J'ai appris pour Hiroshi ... Akemi le présente comme un bon jeune homme mais en tant que mère je ...

\- M'man ... Il est bientôt cinq heures et j'ai mon entraînement.

Shizuru stoppa sa fille en levant la main. Elle n'avait jamais eu ce genre de discussion avec sa mère alors comment pouvait-elle s'y prendre? Elle finit par lâcher dans un souffle.

\- Il est peut-être temps que tu prennes la pilule.

Fukumi regarda avec des yeux ronds sa mère puis rougit sur le coup.

\- Mais M'man! Hiroshi et moi on ... Ne fais rien ...

\- Si tu restes avec lui ce genre de choses arriveront alors assures-toi qu'il a des préser...

\- Stop! M'man je sais ce qui faut savoir là-dessus alors promis je viendrais te voir si j'ai besoin de conseil. Mais là ... Non là c'est ... J'peux pas parler de ça avec toi comme ça surtout que ... J'y avais même pas pensé avant ...

\- Fukumi ...

\- Je vais m'entraîner M'man. A plus.

Face à la désertion de sa fille, Shizuru soupira légèrement.

\- Mai et ses idées ...

* * *

\- Natsuki?

Celle-ci sourit légèrement tout en entrant.

\- J'ai reçu un message de Kazumi ... Tout va bien?

Shizuru devait admettre une chose ... Natsuki lui avait manqué. Elle resta silencieuse en fixant son ancienne amante semblant elle-aussi à la recherche de mots. Natsuki sentit une certaine tension et décida de prendre sur elle.

\- Je ... C'est une mauvaise idée de passer comme ça ... Je suis dé... Enfin je vais y aller.

\- Attends.

Natsuki se retourna et vit une émotion indéchiffrable sur le visage de Shizuru. Une certaine douleur associée à un sentiment plus apaisant. Shizuru referma la porte tout en reprenant.

\- Je suis désolée pour l'autre jour. Tu ... Tu as été gentille et présente et moi je ... Je suis un peu perdue Natsuki.

Natsuki hocha la tête tout en détournant le regard.

\- Ce n'est rien. Le principal c'est que tu te sentes mieux. Enfin tu te sens mieux hein?

Shizuru sourit légèrement face à la crainte sur le visage de Natsuki.

\- Je vais bien.

Natsuki tenta alors d'exprimer la chose qui lui triturait l'esprit depuis leur dernière rencontre. Elle avait tenté d'appeler Shizuru mais finissait toujours par reposer son téléphone.

\- Pouvons-nous ... Entretenir notre relation pour ... Pour les filles.

Dans l'esprit de Shizuru, cette requête sonnait comme un soulagement. Pour autant, elle ne savait pas comment interpréter cette demande. Qu'entendait Natsuki par relation? Elle préféra garder ses questions pour elle tout en laissant en suspens sa réponse. Elle décida de revenir sur le sujet précédent.

\- Je pense qu'elle s'est disputée avec Akemi. Elle est revenue toute à l'heure en coup de vent et depuis elle est dans sa chambre.

\- Oh ... Je suis sensée lui dire quoi?

Shizuru a ce moment précis aurait souhaité mettre une tape sur l'arrière de la tête à Natsuki. Pour autant, elle se contenta de rester calme.

\- Kazumi t'a contacté car elle pense que tu serais plus apte à la comprendre alors s'il te plaît.

\- Mais ...

\- Tu n'as qu'à lui dire ce que tu pense être juste.

\- Ok.

* * *

Natsuki cogna à la porte de sa fille puis entra sans attendre une invitation. Celle-ci referma son livre tout en fixant sa génitrice.

\- Je ... Je savais pas à qui en parler alors je ...

Natsuki s'installa sur le lit puis fixa l'extérieur.

\- Heu ... Parler de ?

\- Sexe.

Natsuki bloqua sur la dernière parole de sa fille. Par Kami allait-elle réellement devoir se conduire comme un adulte responsable sur ce sujet? Qu'avait-elle d'ailleurs à dire sur le sujet? Elle n'était psychologiquement pas préparée à ce genre de conversation. Voyant la mime déconfite de sa fille, elle essaya de rassembler ses idées.

\- Vous avez ... Couché ensemble?

Un léger souffle sortit de la bouche de Natsuki face à la négation de sa fille.

\- Maman m'aurait tué sinon.

\- En effet ... Alors de quoi s'agit-il?

Kazumi détourna le regard tout en poursuivant.

\- Je ... Akemi voudrait faire des choses avec moi. Je sais que Kyo-senpai lui raconte comment elle ... Ce qu'elle fait avec son copain. Et je sais aussi ce que mes camarades ou mes senpai font avec leur copain ou copine mais je ...

\- Je ne pourrais pas t'aider si tu me dis pas clairement les choses.

Kazumi rougit suite à ses pensées.

\- Bah je sais que c'est trop tôt pour avoir des relations sexuelles avec elle mais Akemi voudrait ... Je dois faire quoi pour lui faire plaisir sans retirer mes vêtements?

La question prit de court Natsuki.

\- Mais ... Je ...

Natsuki était en mode beug. Il y a un an, on lui aurait dit qu'elle aurait ce genre de discussion avec sa fille, elle ne l'aurait pas cru. Elle essaya de poser ses pensées.

\- Akemi voudrait faire des choses mais pas toi?

Kazumi secoua la tête.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'elle me voit ... Je ne suis pas prête pour ça.

\- Tu n'assumes pas d'être nue devant elle?

Kazumi hocha la tête. Natsuki frotta l'arrière de sa tête puis fixa machinalement la porte.

\- Promets-moi que tu n'en parleras pas à ta mère. Elle va me tuer sinon.

\- Je promets.

Natsuki essaya de trouver les mots judicieux puis reprit calmement.

\- Avant que ta mère et moi on ... Fasse des choses ... Enfin vraiment des choses tu vois ...

\- Oui.

\- Heu Shizuru a toujours été plus mûre que moi ... Et là-dessus aussi. Alors ... Elle m'a fait des choses tu vois comme ... Non vraiment je ... C'est délicat de parler de ça en prenant exemple ta mère.

Kazumi attendit patiemment que Natsuki remette ses idées au clair.

\- Imaginons que je connaissais un homme qui avait une trouille bleue de faire l'amour avec sa copine par peur qu'elle s'enfuit en courant ou de ne pas savoir quoi faire. Et imaginons que cet homme avait une copine plus ... Sûre de ses attributs féminins qu'il n'était sûr de ses propres attributs. Tu me suis?

Kazumi hocha la tête.

\- Bien ... Donc ce garçon s'est retrouvé plusieurs fois ... Avec sa copine seuls et celle-ci ... Aimait embrasser ou toucher son copain à certains endroits plus ou moins sensibles amenant à une ... Une réaction. Au bout d'un moment, le jeune homme ne pouvant plus faire abstraction des gestes de la jeune femme sublime devant lui ... Se laissa tenter par les propositions de sa copine. Mais comme ce garçon ne voulait pas non plus que sa copine le voit ... Enfin voit son ... Son petit-lui ... Il a décidé de faire plaisir à sa copine avec autres choses. Tu comprends?

\- Je crois. Mais Akemi veut plus que des balades ou des câlins.

Natsuki souffla puis lâcha un mot apportant une rougeur sur le visage de Kazumi.

\- Un cunnilingus tu sais ce que s'est? Voilà essaye déjà ça pour commencer et après ...

\- ça avait suffit avec Maman?

\- Je ne parlais pas de ta mère! Ni de moi d'ailleurs!

Kazumi fut surprise de la rougeur sur le visage de Natsuki. Celle-ci reprit rapidement.

\- Non mais ça m'a ... a permis au jeune homme de prendre plus confiance en lui pour laisser sa copine le toucher et lui faire également des choses. En d'autres termes ... S'occuper de son petit-lui.

\- J'avais compris.

\- Bien donc le sujet est clos?

Kazumi hocha la tête suite au malaise englobant la pièce. Natsuki se sentait stupide. Tout en se dirigeant vers la porte, elle reprit doucement.

\- Tu sais ... Shizuru ne m'a jamais fait aucune remarque alors que j'étais persuadée que je la dégoûterais. Akemi sait qui tu es. Alors lorsque le moment viendra, tu seras quoi faire ... Le sexe est une histoire entre deux personnes. Tu partageras avec elle la chose la plus intime alors rien ne presses. Oh et ... Préservatif hein? Je pense que ta mère voulait au moins que je dise ce "mot".

Kazumi rigola légèrement puis murmura un "merci".

Natsuki reclaqua la porte et déglutit directement lorsqu'elle vit Shizuru appuyée contre le mur du couloir.

\- Ecoutes je ...

\- Un jeune homme et sa copine ... Cunnilingus et le summum ... son petit-lui? Sérieusement Natsuki ...

\- J'ai dis ce qui me passait par la tête et ...

\- Pour autant aussi gros que soit ton histoire rocambolesque, Kazumi semble rassurée alors ... Merci. Oh et en passant ... La copine de ce jeune homme n'était pas sûre de ses attributs féminins ... Elle avait autant peur que son copain.

Natsuki murmura un "vraiment?" sur quoi Shizuru reprit tout en se retournant.

\- Après tout la copine ne se sentait ni sublime ni attirante alors ...

\- Mais tu l'es pourtant. Comment as-tu pu douté une seule minute de cela?

Shizuru sourit légèrement face à la réponse. Elle intima Natsuki de la suivre et lui déposa un verre de thé glacé devant elle.

\- Peut-être parce que tu ne voulais pas de moi. Qui plus es ... Pouvais-je réellement croire tout ce que l'Académie disait à mon sujet? Mon père leur faisait peur alors personne n'aurait osé être aussi honnête que toi à mon égard.

Natsuki bu une gorgée de sa boisson puis se releva. Après une légère hésitation, elle déposa un rapide baiser sur la joue de Shizuru. Tout en arborant une légère rougeur, elle fredonna sa réponse.

\- Tu as été la seule pour moi tu sais? Nous nous verrons vendredi soir.

Shizuru sortit de son mutisme.

\- Vendredi soir?

\- Pour la réunion. Fukumi m'a demandé de venir plaider sa cause avec son enseignante principale. Sauf si tu ne veux pas ...

\- Ne sois pas ridicules.

Natsuki s'éclipsa tout en souriant légèrement.

\- Alors je viendrais te chercher.

* * *

\- Kazumi? Mais ... Akemi n'est pas encore prête.

\- Bonjour Madame Tokiha. Je ... Je devais parler à votre fille avant d'aller en cours.

Mai se mit sur le côté pour laisser entrer la jeune femme puis s'assura d'être seule avec elle.

\- Vous n'avez pas fait de bêtises n'est-ce-pas?

Kazumi secoua rapidement la tête et sentit une prise ferme sur ses épaules.

\- Je n'ai que ma fille alors ... Soit gentille avec elle. Tu ne voudrais pas me voir en colère ou pire voir ta mère en colère?

\- Non Madame.

\- Bon ... Akemi est dans sa chambre.

Comprenant la demande indirecte, Kazumi retira ses chaussures puis se rendit à l'étage. Elle cogna à la porte d'Akemi et entendit une invitation à entrer. Elle resta pétrifiée par ce qu'elle voyait puis détourna rapidement le regard, arborant une visage rouge écarlate au passage.

\- Kazu!

\- Je suis désolée ... Je ... Je croyais que tu étais habillée.

Akemi masqua son soutien gorge avec l'une de ses mains et son shorty avec l'autre. Légèrement rouge, elle se tourna tout en enfilant sa jupe et son chemisier.

\- Je croyais que c'était ma mère ... Tu peux te retourner c'est bon.

Kazumi hésita un instant puis accéda à la demande. Elle baissa instinctivement la tête se souvenant de la raison de sa venue matinale.

\- Heu à propos d'hier je ... Je suis désolée. Je ...

\- C'est bon Kazu' ... C'est de ma faute. J'aurais pas dû faire ce genre de chose. C'est juste que ... Kyo ... Quand elle me raconte ce qu'elle fait ... Je me sens nulle. Et puis je pensais que ça te plairait.

Kazumi fixa un instant ses mains puis reprit difficilement.

\- Je suis pas prête pour ... ça. Pour que tu me vois ... Comme j'ai pu te voir là.

Akemi fronça légèrement les sourcils puis se rapprocha de Kazumi. Elle passa sa main sur son chemisier et en déboutonna trois boutons. Kazumi essaya de se décaler de l'emprise mais Akemi renforça sa prise. Tout en faisant de même avec son propre chemisier, elle saisit la main de Kazumi et la plaça sur son soutien-gorge. Réalisant la même chose avec son homologue, elle murmura doucement.

\- Tu vois ... Nous sommes identiques ... Qui y'a-t-il de mal?

Kazumi reboutonna son chemisier mais sentit une main caresser doucement ses cheveux.

\- Tu es la personne qui me fait me sentir bien. Tu es ma moitié Kazumi. Alors le fait que tu possède une poitrine là ou tu ne devrais pas ou même un pénis là ou tu ne devrais pas ne change rien à ce que tu es pour moi. Tu n'as pas à te sentir aussi mal à l'aise avec moi. Je t'aime vraiment d'accord?

Kazumi sentit des lèvres sur les siennes et murmura un d'accord. Akemi reprit tout en reboutonnant son propre chemisier.

\- Je te laisserais faire ce qui te mets à l'aise. Alors ai confiance en moi. Maintenant allons déjeuner avant que ma mère ne revienne me faire un laïus sur le fait d'avoir des relations intimes avec toi.

Kazumi sourit légèrement tout en frottant l'arrière de sa tête.

\- J'ai eu le droit à la même chose avec Natsuki.

\- Elle t'a aussi fait une comparaison avec les relations qu'elle a pu avoir avec ta mère?

\- Ouai et perso j'aurais préféré ne jamais avoir cette conversation.

* * *

\- Hiroshi je ... Je ne suis définitivement pas intéressée d'être avec toi.

\- Mais ... On s'amuse bien toi et moi non?

Fukumi souffla face à cela.

\- Oui mais je ... Je te vois comme un ami et rien d'autre.

\- Pourquoi? Je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi?

\- Ce n'est pas à cause de toi c'est ... Je ne suis pas intéressée vraiment. Mais on peut rester ami si tu veux.

Hiroshi baissa la tête en signe de défaite. Il se fit arrêter par la présence d'une tiers personne. Fukumi détourna le regard tout en murmurant sa salutation.

\- Kai...chou ... Je dois y aller Hiroshi.

Seuls, Hiroshi fixa la présidente du conseil avec un certain agacement.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas rester en retrait ? J'allais lui proposer de sortir avec moi ce week-end.

La présidente secoua la tête tout en fixant le départ de Fukumi.

\- Elle n'est pas intéressée Hiroshi alors laisses-là.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que tu es de ma famille que tu dois te mêler de mes affaires! Et je sais très bien pourquoi tu réagis de cette manière alors c'est à moi de te dire de laisser tomber! La situation semble trop te réjouir! Quel genre de soeur es-tu sérieusement!

Face à l'explosion de colère du jeune homme, la Kaichou rebroussa chemin. Tout en retournant à la salle du conseil, elle remit ses pensées en place. En entrant dans celle-ci, elle fut surprise de voir quelques enseignants avec le reste des membres du conseil.

\- Kaichou ... Nous vous attendions pour parler du cas de Fukumi Fujino.

La Kaichou se murmura pour elle-même.

\- Comment pourrais-je laisser tomber dans de telles conditions?

\- Kaichou?

\- Ce n'est rien ... Je vous écoutes.

 _ **Fin du chapitre 13**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Note de l'auteur :**_ _ **Bonjour à toutes et à tous.**_ _ **Je tenais à vous remercier pour les avis et MP. Concernant la présidente et certains autres personnages allant par la suite faire leur apparition, je vous confirme que ce sera des personnages que je trouve intéressants et également très sexy ^^. Plus sérieusement que ce soit la présidente du conseil, la capitaine de l'équipe de natation ou encore une des enseignantes des jumelles, elle sont toutes les trois des personnages d'animes (Mai Otome/Hime ou autre) et sont toutes des coup de cœur. Vous voilà prévenu ^^. Bonne lecture et à bientôt.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 14 : Sanctions**_

\- C'est agréable de pouvoir enfin mettre une figure sur le second parent de vos filles Docteur.

Shizuru se contenta de s'installer sur le siège présenté, Natsuki à ses côtés. Leur interlocutrice regagna son siège et s'adressa directement à Natsuki.

\- Permettez-moi de me présenter. Je suis Ahn Luu, professeur de sciences naturelles et à mes heures perdues Docteur en recherche sur l'évolution génétique. C'est assez fascinant d'étudier les mutations ... Mais la vôtre est celle me fascinant le plus Kruger-han.

Natsuki se sentit mal à l'aise face au regard lui faisant face. Ahn Luu était d'une beauté exceptionnelle. Il fallait être aveugle ou stupide pour ne pas le voir. Ou le savoir. Ahn Luu devait également être sûre de ses charmes au vue du léger sourire qu'elle adoptait. Un sourire séducteur. Natsuki essaya tant bien que mal de rester froide et insensible mais cela s'avérant être difficile. Après tout ... Elle était entourée de deux femmes sublimes. Elle regarda un instant Shizuru qui semblait légèrement crispée. Ne sachant pas la raison de ce comportement, Natsuki essaya de faire le vide dans son esprit. Elle devait montrer qu'elle était adulte. Et surtout là pour sa fille. Essayant de paraître sûre d'elle, elle tenta d'user un peu d'humour.

\- Originaire de Kyoto? Vos parents ne doivent certainement pas apprécier votre étude sur ma "mutation".

Ahn sourit légèrement tout en reprenant.

\- Les mentalités sont amenées à changer. Et quand bien-même ... Je trouve ça excitant de pouvoir m'intéresser de plus près à votre cas.

\- C'est à dire?

Ahn passa sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure tout en reprenant.

\- Contrairement à Kazumi, vous êtes complètement développée. Vous possédez des critères qui n'évolueront plus. Certains des futa ont plus de difficultés à maintenir un caractère propre à un sexe. Mais il semblerait que vous êtes aussi bien à l'aise avec vos attributs féminins que masculins. A ce que je peux voir en tout cas. Est-ce-que je me trompe?

Natsuki voulait disparaître de la pièce. Le ton sensuel commençait à développer une certaine réaction à un endroit précis. Elle devait faire abstraction de ce sentiment mais en vain. Elle se repositionna en essayant de cacher son début d'érection. Ahn Luu s'attarda un instant sur le malaise de Natsuki tout en murmurant avec une légère mesquinerie.

\- Ara Ara il semblerait que vous vous soyez pleinement développée Kruger-han.

\- Ne sommes-nous pas ici pour parler de Fukumi chère consoeur?

Natsuki ne savait pas ce qui était le plus difficile à gérer. Les sous-entendus malsains de cette enseignante ou le ton froid de Shizuru. Elle décida de se taire et d'essayer de se détendre. Ahn se détourna de sa cible tout en reprenant avec un ton plus professionnel.

\- Kanin na je m'égare du sujet ... Mais vous ne pouvez pas m'en vouloir ... Il est tellement rare de voir ...

\- Ma fille Luu-sensei.

Ahn fronça légèrement les sourcils mais reprit avec un léger agacement.

\- Fukumi semble tout bonnement se désintéresser de ma matière. Alors que Kazumi est ma meilleure élève ... Je ne comprends pas et ne sais pas ce que je pourrais faire de plus. Des sanctions ont donc été prise de sorte à "motiver" votre fille.

Natsuki avait bûché sur le sujet. Elle avait demandé à Fukumi l'ensemble des informations lui permettant de lui accorder son soutien. Si Fukumi était comme elle, la sanction risquerait de faire plus de mal que de bien.

\- Ma fille possède pour autant la moyenne non?

\- Dans ma matière oui mais c'est loin d'être le cas dans d'autres. Elle pourrait avoir beaucoup plus si elle se donnait les capacités. Et je ne suis pas la seule à le penser. L'ensemble du corps enseignant partage mon avis hormis pour l'éducation physique. Là en revanche, votre fille est en haut du classement.

\- Il n'y a donc pas d'énormes soucis à se faire pour l'avenir. Elle s'orientera vers un domaine moins studieux.

\- Encore faudrait-il que ses notes lui permettent de pouvoir rejoindre une université.

Shizuru prit alors la parole.

\- Ses résultats sportives devraient remédier à cela.

Ahn se leva et contourna son bureau. Natsuki déglutit difficilement lorsque celle-ci prit une chaise et s'installa devant elle tout en croisant ses jambes. La mini-jupe habillant l'enseignante ne laissait que peu de place à l'imagination. Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Ahn alors que Shizuru fronça de nouveau les sourcils. Intérieurement, elle aurait aimé dire sa façon de pensée à cette enseignante mais elle ne pouvait pas. Ce qui la rongeait le plus était le comportement de Natsuki. Celle-ci semblait apprécier la vue que lui offrait l'enseignante. Natsuki n'avait jamais réagit de cette manière en sa présence ... Etait-elle moins attirante que cette femme? Malgré le sentiment de malaise la rongeant, elle se reconnecta à la réalité lorsqu'elle traita les mots d'Ahn.

\- Voilà la raison de votre venue. Le conseil des étudiants ainsi que certains enseignants ont décidé de refuser la participation de votre fille pour les rencontres inter-scolaires de fin d'année ainsi que pour sa présence dans l'équipe de natation pour les deux prochaines années.

Shizuru allait répliquer mais Ahn l'arrêta tout en secouant la tête.

\- Bien que l'équipe de natation ne pourrait pas se permettre de perdre votre fille, le conseil a jugé trop important le temps consacré à cette discipline de la part de votre fille. Nous sommes avant tout une académie reconnue pour ses réussites intellectuelles. Fukumi n'a pas d'autre choix que d'être dans les vingt premiers pour pouvoir réintégrer l'équipe. Pour les rencontres inter-scolaires tout au moins.

\- Quel est son classement actuel?

Ahn secoua la tête face à la question de Natsuki.

\- Il serait peut-être plus sage de ne pas le savoir.

Natsuki se tourna alors vers Shizuru.

\- Il est si mauvais que ça ?

Ahn toussota légèrement tout en reprenant.

\- Elle a besoin d'étudier et ce dès maintenant. L'accès à la piscine lui sera interdite dès lundi matin. Alors il vaudrait mieux qu'elle fasse ce qu'on lui demande. La présidente du conseil a proposé de l'aider sur ses lacunes.

Natsuki se rapprocha de l'oreille de Shizuru pour obtenir le nom de la présidente. Ahn répondit à sa place.

\- Asami Sato. Une jeune femme surprenante sur bien des choses. Il est rare qu'elle prenne une kohaï sous son aile. Allez savoir la raison pour laquelle votre fille obtient ce privilège ... Bien que j'ai mon idée sur la réponse.

\- Et qu'en est-il?

\- En deux mots ? Hiroshi Sato, je pense que ce prénom vous est familier ...

Natsuki fronça légèrement les sourcils mais n'ajouta rien. Shizuru prit cela comme étant la fin de la réunion. Elle se releva, bientôt imitée par Natsuki. Ahn présenta sa main à Natsuki tout en la fixant droit dans les yeux.

\- N'hésitez pas à me contacter si vous désirez quelque chose. En tant qu'enseignante, je suis également disposée à m'assurer du bien-être de mes élèves à l'extérieur de l'Académie. Par ailleurs, si vous avez besoin de moi pour vous alléger d'un manque ou pour satisfaire votre curiosité sur votre propre anatomie, je me ferais une joie de combler toutes vos demandes. La recherche ne se fait pas uniquement dans un laboratoire Kruger-han.

Natsuki hocha la tête tout en rougissant légèrement. Le ton suggestive ne laissa pas de place à une incompréhension. Ahn se décida à lâcher la main de Natsuki puis s'inclina devant Shizuru. Celle-ci se contenta de rebrousser chemin, Natsuki sur ses talons.

* * *

Natsuki sursauta lorsque Shizuru claqua la porte de son véhicule. Elle allait remettre le contact mais se ravisa.

\- A propos de ce qu'elle a dit ...

\- Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de parler de la manière dont elle essaye de faire son chemin dans ton lit! Maintenant ramènes-moi.

\- Je ...

\- Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu es intimidée par cette ... Elle te plaît tant que cela? Tu devrais peut-être y retourner ... Je suis sûre qu'elle se fera une joie de te montrer des choses sur ton "anatomie" ... Sérieusement c'est ... Mais comment peux-tu apprécier ce genre de comportement aussi ... Dépravé?

\- Shizuru ...

\- Tu vas me dire que j'imagine des choses?

\- Non mais ...

\- Mais quoi Natsuki? Elle flirte avec toi sous mon nez et je devrais ne rien dire? Kanin na mais le fait que nous ne soyons plus en couple ne signale pas que je peux rester de marbre face à un ... Pourquoi souris-tu de cette manière?

\- Rien ... Juste que tu dois être hors de toi pour laisser couler ton Kyoto-ben ...

\- Je ne suis pas hors de moi!

Natsuki s'arrêta tout en fixant Shizuru qui essaya de retrouver son calme.

\- Je voulais parler de Fukumi ... C'est un peu dur qu'ils la privent de ce qu'elle aime ...

\- Oui en effet.

Natsuki remit le contact. Le reste de la route se fit dans le silence. Arrivée devant chez elle, Shizuru déboucla sa ceinture mais sentit une main sur la sienne. Natsuki se mordit un instant la lèvre inférieure puis murmura.

\- Je sais que tu ne souhaites pas l'entendre mais ... Cette Ahn Luu ou une autre ne m'intéressent pas. Je n'ai jamais été à l'aise avec l'intérêt que pouvait me porter les gens. En revanche ... Ce n'est pas la même chose pour toi. Alors même si tu ne veux pas l'entendre ... Je ...

Une sonnerie fit sursauter Natsuki. Elle fixa le numéro de l'appelant et souffla tout en décrochant.

\- Kruger ? ... Très bien ne bougez pas, je serais là dans moins d'une demi-heure avec la dépanneuse.

Natsuki raccrocha tout en se décala de sa position.

\- Une panne ... Nao ne doit pas être au garage alors je vais y aller. Nous ... Nous finirons cette discussion plus tard si tu veux.

Shizuru secoua la tête.

\- Je préfère ne plus parler de cette femme. Fais attention à toi.

Une fois la dernière phrase lâchée, on pouvait voir la surprise sur les deux visages. Shizuru se contenta de rebrousser chemin alors que Natsuki sourit légèrement.

\- La soirée ne se finit pas si mal que ça tout compte fait.

* * *

Fukumi descendit à l'entente de la porte d'entrée. Elle fixa sa mère qui retira ses chaussures.

\- Alors ?

\- Mise à part que ton enseignante est une traînée de première classe, tu ferais mieux de faire ce que la présidente du conseil te demande.

\- Mais ... Heu M'man, Ahn Luu n'est pas une ...

\- Maintenant files dans ta chambre et étudies ... Avant que cette enseignante ne se permette de venir ici à la recherche de Natsuki pour lui apprendre je ne sais quoi sur son compte!

Fukumi se dirigea en pilote automatique vers la chambre de sa soeur. Celle-ci était appuyée sur le rebord de sa porte et semblait autant surprise qu'elle.

\- Je pense que ça ne s'est pas très bien passée. J'ai jamais vu Maman aussi remontée. Il s'est passé quoi avec Luu-sensei?

Fukumi haussa les épaules tout en fixant l'escalier.

\- J'ai pas tout compris mais M'man a l'air bien énervée contre Luu-sensei ... Je pensais que ça allait passer vu qu'elles sont toutes les deux de Kyoto et Docteurs. En plus Luu-sensei est vraiment belle.

Kazumi haussa les épaules.

\- Qu'est-ce-que sa beauté vient faire là-dedans?

Fukumi allait répliquer mais se contenta de murmurer.

\- J'sais pas ...

\- En tout cas moi je l'aime bien comme enseignante. Elle est ouverte et a été la première à me porter un intérêt. Elle m'a même dit que j'aurais son soutien si je postule dans des universités de recherches. Ouai au final tu as raison, elle est vraiment au top ...

Fukumi se dirigea vers sa chambre non sans un dernier murmure.

\- Tu ne devrais peut-être pas dire cela devant M'man. Quelque chose me dit que ça lui plaira pas.

Seule Fukumi soupira légèrement.

\- Des cours avec la Kaichou ... J'y arriverais jamais.

 _ **Fin du chapitre 14**_

 _ **Note de l'auteur :**_ _ **Pour les curieux,**_ _ **Asami Sato provient de l'anime Avatar : The legend of Korra. ça vous donnera une idée du personnage si vous ne la connaissait pas.**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapitre 15 : Soutien maternel**_

\- Mais c'est injuste !

\- Fukumi ça suffit!

Fukumi grommela tout en campant sur ses positions.

\- C'est illégal de faire ça! Et toi et Natsuki vous n'avez même pas essayé de me défendre!

\- Fukumi! Sors de cette voiture nous en reparlerons ce soir. Je dois aller travailler.

\- Je ne sortirais pas M'man. On va à l'Académie où tu leur dira que ...

\- Sors de cette voiture! Tu ne voudrais pas être privée d'argent de poche et de sortie en prime?

Fukumi sortit de la voiture tout en claquant la porte.

\- Je m'en fous, j'irais quand-même nager! Rien à foutre de leur sanction de merde!

Shizuru sursauta légèrement lorsqu'elle entendit la porte de l'entrée claquer. Depuis deux heures, sa fille ne cessait de la suivre dans toute la maison. La sanction n'était pas passée. Au départ, Shizuru avait essayé d'expliquer les choses correctement à sa fille mais rien. Elle faisait face à un mur. La seule chose sur laquelle sa fille était restée se résumait à une phrase. "Ni elle ni Natsuki n'avait pris sa défense". Elle mit le contact de sa voiture et commença à reculer dans l'allée. Avec la scène de Fukumi, elle était déjà en retard. Et pourquoi devait-elle être de garde ce week-end? Elle espérait sincèrement pouvoir compter sur Kazumi pour calmer sa soeur. Elle murmura dans un souffle.

\- Aussi têtue que Natsuki ... Pourquoi ne peut-elle pas comprendre que c'est pour son bien?

S'arrêtant à un feu rouge, elle saisit son téléphone mais se ravisa.

\- Elle a passé la nuit dehors ... Elle doit dormir à l'heure qu'il est.

* * *

Natsuki se réveilla suite à un bruit de fond. Elle s'étira de tout son long puis se rendit directement dans la cuisine. Tout en baillant, elle salua les deux personnes devant elle.

\- Salut ...

Saeko secoua la tête tout en déposant une tasse de café à portée de Natsuki.

\- Il t'était si compliquée que cela de dormir dans ton lit pour que tu t'arrêtes au canapé?

\- J'étais trop crevée.

\- J'aurais tout entendu ...

Alyssa rigola légèrement tout en ébouriffant les cheveux de sa soeur.

\- Tu es irrécupérable parfois.

Natsuki rendit son sourire à Alyssa puis avala une gorgée de café.

\- Tu sors avec Nao ce week-end?

Alyssa explosa de joie sous le regard surpris de Natsuki.

\- Mon premier week-end amoureux sans une garde ... Le bonheur absolu ... Nao m'a promis un week-end inoubliable ...

\- Je me passerais volontiers des détails.

Saeko fixa sa fille tout en lui présentant une part de gâteau.

\- Et toi?

Natsuki haussa les épaules puis se remémora alors les événements de la veille.

\- Je devrais peut-être aller voir si Fukumi accuse le coup.

Voyant le regard interrogateur sur le visage de sa mère et d'Alyssa, Natsuki raconta les grandes brides de la situation actuelle. Saeko se releva tout en déposant sa tasse dans l'évier.

\- Il s'avère que la mesure est assez sévère ... Pauvre enfant.

Alyssa hocha la tête en accord.

\- Mais c'est une pratique assez courante. C'est de l'auto-persuation.

Natsuki porta un soudain intérêt pour les dires de sa soeur.

\- Tu entends quoi par auto-persuation?

Alyssa réfléchit un instant puis commença son explication.

\- Fukumi est l'élément clé de l'équipe de natation alors ses enseignants pensent sûrement qu'elle fera tout pour pouvoir faire gagner son équipe ... Même si ça passe par étudier.

\- Il y a un seul bémol dans tout cela.

Natsuki fixa sa mère qui souffla en signe de défaite.

\- Si Fukumi est aussi butée que toi ... La seule chose qui arrivera est une défaite pour les études et le sport.

Natsuki ne pouvait pas donner tort à sa mère. Elle se releva puis enfila sa veste.

\- Je vais passer au garage et après j'irais lui parler.

* * *

\- Heu salut?

Natsuki fixa Akemi qui s'écarta de la porte d'entrée.

\- Kazumi m'a proposé de venir pour réviser avec elle.

\- Je vois.

Natsuki fut surprise de trouver Kazumi le nez dans un livre sur la table du salon. Elle s'avança tout en pointant du doigt les livres.

\- Vous étudiez ici?

Kazumi hocha la tête.

\- Maman ne veut pas que j'aille dans ma chambre avec Akemi. Alors on révise ici.

Natsuki se fit une note mentale que Kazumi semblait vraiment respectueuse des règles mises en place par sa mère. Elle chercha du regard sa seconde fille mais se fit arrêter par Akemi.

\- Elle est dans le salon sur la chaîne sportive. On a essayé pour qu'elle vienne réviser avec nous mais ...

\- Je vais aller lui parler.

Natsuki s'installa sur le canapé regardant du coin de l'oeil sa fille.

\- Salut ...

\- Salut.

Natsuki se cala plus profondément dans le canapé puis finit par crever l'abcès.

\- Ta mère t'a raconté la décision prise par l'Académie?

Fukumi grogna légèrement pour simple réponse. Natsuki essaya la finesse.

\- Ils font cela pour ton bien.

\- En quoi m'interdire d'aller nager est pour mon bien?

Cela allait être plus compliqué que prévu. Natsuki reprit plus doucement.

\- Peut-être qu'en effet ça ne l'ai pas ... Comme ça ne l'ai pas de te punir pour participer à la compétition inter-scolaire. Mais tu sais ce qui serait pire?

Fukumi secoua la tête.

\- Laisser tomber ton équipe. Si les choses n'ont pas changées depuis mon passage au lycée, tu dois avoir forcément des kohaï qui te suivent et des senpai qui te soutiennent non? Sans parler du reste de ton équipe ou même d'Akemi, Kazumi et Hiroshi.

\- Si on pouvait essayer de pas parler de lui ...

\- J'ai cru comprendre que lui et toi ...

\- Lui et moi rien! Faut que je le dise en quelle langue pour qu'on arrête de me parler de lui!

\- Très bien ... Fais-le aussi pour la Kaichou alors.

\- J'veux pas parler d'elle non plus ...

\- Tu ne l'aimes pas?

Fukumi grommela quelque chose sur quoi Natsuki préféra abandonner. Elle posa un doigt sur son front essayant de faire abstraction de la migraine à venir.

\- Tu ne trouverais pas injuste de tous les laisser tomber pour une question d'études? De laisser ta mère tomber? De me laisser tomber?

Fukumi s'arrêta sur la dernière parole. Elle fixa Natsuki qui reprit tout en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

\- J'ai envie de voir ma fille gagner. Et surtout prouver à ses abrutis que tu peux avoir un meilleur classement sans arrêter de nager. Que tu peux étudier et nager. Tu entends?

Fukumi murmura difficilement.

\- Tu trouves aussi que c'est injuste ?

Voyant les larmes menaçant de couler sur le visage de sa fille, Natsuki la bloqua dans une étreinte lâche.

\- Évidemment que c'est injuste. Tu ne crois quand-même pas que ta mère et moi sommes d'accord avec ça? On n'a pas vraiment eu notre mot à dire tu sais.

Fukumi se décala mal à l'aise puis se releva.

\- Je vais essayer.

\- Bon ... Et si tu allais travailler avec elles?

Fukumi secoua la tête tout en se saisissant sa canette et en se rasseyant.

\- Je ne veux pas tenir la chandelle. J'ai dis que j'allais essayer mais pas avec ma soeur ou Akemi. Akemi risquerait de me tuer si je dis une connerie alors je préfère pas tenter.

Natsuki secoua la tête puis se concentra sur la télé.

\- Tu es pour quelle équipe?

* * *

Natsuki grommela légèrement tout en posant sa clé anglaise sur le rebord du capot. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que son téléphone sonne lorsqu'elle travaille sur une partie délicate? Elle le saisit machinalement sans prendre en compte l'appelant.

\- Kruger.

\- Natsuki? Je te dérange?

La frustration de celle-ci s'évapora d'un seul coup lorsqu'elle reconnu la voix à l'autre bout du combiné.

\- Non non je ... Je travaillais juste sur ... Rien d'important vraiment.

\- Je ne vais pas te déranger longtemps.

\- Tu ne me déranges vraiment pas Shizuru.

Elle se dirigea vers une chaise et s'installa tout en écoutant la raison de l'appel.

\- J'ai appris que tu étais passée à la maison. Pour Fukumi. Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as dit mais quand je l'ai eu au téléphone, elle semblait mieux alors merci. J'ai essayé de lui expliquer mais ...

\- Mais elle est aussi butée que moi.

Un léger rire fit sourire Natsuki.

\- Oui en effet.

Le silence prit alors place. Natsuki décida de le rompre.

\- Je suis contente que tu ais appelé.

Shizuru ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle ferma un instant les yeux puis murmura dans un souffle.

\- Je dois retourner travailler alors ...

\- Bien sûr. Bon courage. Et ...

\- Oui?

\- A plus tard?

\- A plus tard Natsuki.

Shizuru sourit légèrement tout en raccrochant le téléphone.

 _ **Fin du chapitre 15**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapitre 16 : Cours particuliers**_

\- C'est vrai ce qu'on raconte Fukumi? Que tu es privée d'accès à la piscine?

Fukumi laissa tomber sa tête sur son bureau tout en soufflant légèrement. La conversation se poursuivit sans elle.

\- Évidemment que c'est vrai sinon elle ne serait pas ici!

\- C'est pas trop dur comme décision?

\- T'as vu son état? T'as d'autres questions de ce genre?

\- Mais on gagnera jamais le relais si c'est ça.

\- Et t'a pensé au 400 mètres? Fukumi a même battu le record de la capitaine.

\- Faut que tu fasses un truc Fukumi ...

\- Peut-être que tu devrais en parler au conseil ou même à Luu-sensei.

\- Oui la Kaichou pourrait ...

Un bruit arrêta le chahut autour de Fukumi. Celle-ci s'était levée brusquement et quitta rapidement la pièce. Kazumi envoya un regard inquiet dans la direction de sa sœur puis souffla légèrement tout en se rapprochant du cercle entourant une place maintenant vide.

\- Dites ... Vous pourriez arrêter de parler de ça? Ma sœur est assez ... C'est un sujet qui lui fait vraiment mal alors ... Laissez-là tranquille.

Kazumi n'attendit pas une réponse et se redirigea vers sa place. Elle sentit une légère caresse sur son épaule. Akemi enroula ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa sur la joue.

\- Tu es une bonne grande-soeur tu sais?

Kazumi haussa simplement les épaules pour simple réponse.

\- J'aime pas la voir comme ça. Surtout qu'au final, elle n'a pas tort.

* * *

Fukumi s'appuya sur son casier et se laissa glisser contre. Elle n'y arriverait pas si on continuait à lui parler de cela. Elle avait envie de pleurer tellement la situation la faisait souffrir.

\- Ah tu es là? Les cours vont commencer tu sais ...

\- Yukino-senpai?

Fukumi se remit sur ses pieds et sentit une légère caresse sur le haut de son crâne puis sur son visage. Il ne manquait plus que la capitaine de son club ne la voit dans cet état. Pire la prenne en pitié. Yukino s'assura d'être seule puis murmura avec un léger agacement.

\- Tu sais j'ai essayé avec la coach de les faire changer d'avis mais en vain. L'équipe est avec toi d'accord? Nous ne gagnerons pas sans toi ...

\- Mais tu nages aussi bien que moi ...

\- Aujourd'hui oui mais pas à ton âge. Tu me surpasseras largement lorsque tu seras en dernière année et même si je ne serais plus là pour le voir, tu feras gagner notre équipe. J'en suis convaincue.

\- Mais ...

\- C'est pourquoi, nous ne pouvons pas accepter cette sanction. T'empêcher de nager c'est t'empêcher d'aller au-delà de ce que tu sais faire. Tu es la future capitaine alors ne te laisses pas couler pour des choses de ce genre d'accord?

Fukumi sentit une légère étreinte qu'elle rendit facilement.

\- Arigato Senchou. Je promets de faire de mon mieux pour pouvoir retourner m'entraîner.

Yukino sourit légèrement puis prit délicatement la main de Fukumi. Tout en se rapprochant de son oreille, elle murmura dans un souffle.

\- Ne te fais surtout pas prendre d'accord?

Voyant sa capitaine s'en aller, Fukumi fixa l'objet dans ses mains. Un badge d'accès à la piscine. Elle redessina le nom dessus. La capitaine lui avait prêté son propre badge.

En retrait de la scène, la Kaichou était passée au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Elle avait vu Fukumi dans le couloir, se diriger à toute hâte vers l'extérieur. Elle l'avait suivi mais préféra rester en retrait. Elle allait rebrousser chemin lorsqu'elle vit Yukino Sakurai s'avancer vers Fukumi. Elle n'avait rien contre sa camarade de classe. Bien qu'elle avait eu un différent avec Kanade Sakurai, sa soeur jumelle ne lui avait jamais réellement posé de problèmes. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Kanade avait-elle déteint à ce point sur sa soeur? Elle ne savait pas ce qui la gênait le plus. La caresse, l'accolade, le susurrement ou le badge en lui-même. Elle allait reprendre l'objet lorsqu'elle se ravisa. Elle se maudit intérieurement pour être aussi faible. Pourquoi était-elle heureuse de voir un léger sourire sur le visage de Fukumi? Tout en rebroussant chemin, elle murmura difficilement.

\- Hiroshi a raison ... Je devrais laisser tomber.

* * *

\- On se voit à la maison alors?

Fukumi souffla tout en mettant son sac sur son épaule.

\- Ouai Kazu' ...

\- Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas que je reste avec toi? Je peux t'attendre à la bibliothèque si tu veux.

Fukumi secoua la tête puis poussa légèrement sa soeur.

\- Dis juste à M'man que je vais rentrer tard. La Kaichou ne va sûrement pas me lâcher aussi facilement.

* * *

Fukumi fixa la retraite de sa soeur puis s'éclipsa directement vers la piscine. Elle s'assura d'être seule puis se dirigea vers les vestiaires. Tout en se changeant, elle vérifia qu'aucun casier ne portait un cadenas. Elle était donc seule. Elle s'approcha de la piscine et plongea à l'intérieur. Quelques longueurs l'aiderait à supporter la présence de la Kaichou. Il ne lui fallait qu'une petite demi-heure.

* * *

Asami tapota le bureau à l'aide de son stylo. La patience était l'une de ses vertus. Voilà pourquoi elle avait réussi à obtenir cette position. Mais là, sa patience avait atteint ses limites. Elle attendait depuis plus d'une heure Fukumi. Fukumi dont elle savait parfaitement la localisation. Elle finit par se relever et se diriger vers la piscine de l'Académie. De gré ou de force, elle la fera étudier.

* * *

Fukumi soupira de contentement lorsqu'elle enroula une serviette autour d'elle. Elle sortit de la douche et gela instantanément lorsqu'elle vit une personne en particulier appuyée sur son casier.

\- Kaichou je peux ... Je peux tout expliquer ...

Asami fixa un instant Fukumi puis secoua la tête.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que Yukino a en tête mais tu peux t'attirer de très gros ennuis.

\- Yukino-senpai n'a rien à voir là-dedans.

\- Je vous ai vu.

\- Mais tu n'as aucune preuve!

Asami fut surprise que Fukumi prenne autant la défense de sa capitaine. Asami détourna le regard, laissant un instant ses émotions se lire sur son visage.

\- Tu l'apprécies n'est-ce-pas?

\- Yukino-senpai est quelqu'un de bien.

\- Je n'y croyais pas lorsque Hiroshi m'a dit que tu devais aimer une autre personne au vue de ta réticence à le fréquenter ... Mon frère avait donc raison.

Fukumi secoua la tête et débita à un rythme olympique.

\- A non je ... Enfin oui je l'aime bien mais pas comme ça ... C'est ma senpai et puis oui je ... J'aime ... enfin bref. Et pis de toute façon qu'est-ce-que ça peut lui faire? Ce n'est pas parce qu'il te force la main pour m'aider que je vais sortir avec lui. Je ne l'aime pas et ne pourrais jamais l'aimer. Alors dis à ton frère de me foutre la paix!

Asami fut surprise par le changement de ton. Elle détourna le regard tout en murmurant.

\- Tu devrais te changer avant d'avoir froid et ensuite ... Nous irons étudier. Oh et pour ton information, Hiroshi voulait absolument que je reste loin de toi. J'ai décidé de mon propre gré de t'aider.

\- Pourquoi?

Asami s'avança vers Fukumi et laissa quelques millimètres entre son visage et le sien. Fukumi déglutit difficilement mais sentit une main autour de son cou.

\- Et je reprends ceci avant qu'il ne t'amène à être expulsée suite à la bêtise de Yukino.

Asami se contenta de rebrousser chemin. Fukumi fixa la retraite et passa machinalement la main autour de son cou.

\- Si elle savait ...

* * *

\- Comment ça se passe la remise à niveau?

Fukumi haussa les épaules face à la demande de sa grand-mère. Saeko enlaça rapidement sa petite-fille puis se réinstalla sur sa chaise. Une légère grimace l'échappa. Fukumi se releva rapidement.

\- Tu as mal grand-mère?

\- Peux-tu aller dans l'armoire au-dessus de l'évier me chercher la petite trousse bleue?

Une fois l'objet acquis Saeko attendit que Fukumi reprenne place sur sa chaise pour l'ouvrir. Elle en sortit plusieurs flacons tout en poursuivant.

\- J'ai quelques douleurs thoraciques mais avec mon traitement actuel, je ne peux pas associer d'autres anti-douleurs. Mais ce n'est rien.

\- Natsuki est au courant?

Saeko tilta sur l'appelation.

\- Pourquoi toi et ta soeur l'appellent de cette manière? Elle est votre mère aussi non?

\- Oui mais ...

\- Tu arrives facilement à m'appeler grand-mère alors pourquoi t'est-il si difficile de l'appeler Maman?

Voyant l'air coupable sur le visage de sa petite-fille, Saeko posa sa main sur la sienne.

\- J'aimerais juste comprendre. Tu sais Natsuki ... Lorsque Natsuki a eu dix ans, elle a cessé d'appeler son père Papa. Elle l'appelait également par son prénom.

\- Natsuki nous a dis que son père n'était pas gentil avec elle.

Saeko hocha la tête.

\- Il n'a jamais été un père pour elle. Il était juste un homme parmi d'autres. Voilà pourquoi le fait d'appeler Natsuki de cette manière me fait penser à cela. Elle n'est qu'une femme parmi les autres pour votre soeur et toi?

\- Bien sûr que non mais ...

\- Mais?

\- C'est compliqué.

Saeko fixa un instant Fukumi puis son regard dériva vers l'horloge.

\- Laissons cette discussion en suspens pour l'instant. Alyssa ne va pas tarder.

 _ **Fin du chapitre 16**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapitre 17 : Sentiments et tourments**_

Asami voulait rire face à la tête qu'arborait Fukumi. Cela faisait une semaine qu'elle l'aidait à réviser. Enfin aider était un grand mot. Asami avait vite découvert que Fukumi était loin d'être bête. Elle ne voulait tout simplement pas se donner la peine d'étudier. Asami s'attarda un instant sur les traits fins de sa kohaï. Elle ne sait pas trop quand ni comment, elle avait commencé à éprouver des sentiments profonds pour elle. Peut-être lorsqu'elle l'avait vu nager pour la première fois il y a cinq ans. Ou lorsqu'elle lui avait montré sa classe lors de son entrée au collège. Elle ne savait pas. Ce qu'elle savait en revanche était qu'elle voulait plus que cela. Même si c'était impossible. Un léger râle la sortit de son observation.

\- En quoi ça changerait le monde de savoir qu'il est mort en 1910 ou en 1930 ...

Asami rigola tout en se relevant. Elle se plaça derrière Fukumi qui se raidit légèrement. Intérieurement Fukumi était dans une joie inexplicable. Cette proximité la mettait sur un petit nuage. Elle avait même hâte de se retrouver en tête à tête avec la Kaichou. Même si c'était pour étudier. Fukumi redescendit sur terre lorsqu'elle se souvint d'un élément en particulier. Que cette proximité ne voulait rien dire d'autre aux yeux de la Kaichou qu'un simple challenge. Celui de remonter sa moyenne et ainsi de préserver la réputation de l'Académie. Une voie claire l'arrêta dans le combat de ses émotions.

\- Hum ... Le reste a l'air bon. Il faudrait peut-être que tu donnes plus de justifications pour cette réponse mais ça semble correcte. Il n'y a jamais de mal à trop étayer une réponse. Mais ne t'éloigne pas de la demande. Pour ce qui est de ta question, c'est une importance capitale de savoir la date de sa mort. Par rapport à la guerre 14-18 tu comprends?

Fukumi sentit le souffle chaud de la Kaichou qui la fit rougir légèrement, elle se décala tout en hochant la tête. Sentant le malaise de Fukumi, Asami décida de se réinstaller sur son siège.

\- Nous passerons aux sciences naturelles après.

\- Ah non pas ça ...

Asami sourit légèrement face à la plainte.

\- C'est la seule matière que tu n'as pas travaillé depuis nos études. Et puis tes notes sont assez bonnes.

Fukumi haussa les épaules puis souffla.

\- Je devrais peut-être dire à Natsuki d'aller discuter avec Luu-sensei ...

\- Natsuki?

Fukumi se souvint alors de sa discussion avec Saeko. Elle hésita un instant puis finit par répondre.

\- Oui ma ... Ma seconde mère. Il semblerait que Luu-sensei apprécie Natsuki. Et pas seulement parce qu'elle étudie les futa. M'man était tellement énervée qu'on a finit par demander à Natsuki ce qu'il s'était passé.

\- Luu-sensei aime flirter ... C'est compréhensible au vue de sa beauté. Comment est Natsuki-kun?

Fukumi se pointa du doigt.

\- Comme moi. En plus grande, plus musclée et plus ... Masculine sur certains points.

Asami murmura une phrase qui apporta une légère rougeur à Fukumi.

\- Alors je comprend les actions de Luu-sensei.

* * *

\- Natsuki?

Shizuru croyait à une hallucination. Entourée de plusieurs internes se trouvait Natsuki. Celle-ci sourit poliment aux jeunes femmes du groupe qui semblait être sous son charme. Un léger souffle de soulagement la quitta lorsqu'elle vit Shizuru. Elle s'excusa brièvement puis se rapprocha rapidement vers Shizuru.

\- Salut je devais passer pour récupérer des médocs pour ma mère. Je ne savais pas que tu travaillais dans ce service.

Shizuru secoua la tête tout en pointa du doigt l'ascenseur.

\- Je travaille deux services en dessous mais j'avais une course à faire à la pharmacie. Pour l'un de mes patients.

Natsuki hocha simplement la tête. Sentant une certaine tension, Natsuki frotta l'arrière de son cou.

\- Bon bah je vais y aller alors ...

\- D'accord.

\- Tu ...

\- Oui?

Natsuki chercha un instant ses mots puis reprit doucement.

\- Un café à la cafétéria?

\- Je suis désolée mais ... On m'attends.

Natsuki frotta l'arrière de sa tête et força un sourire.

\- Aucun problème.

Elle allait rebrousser chemin lorsque Shizuru reprit la parole.

\- Mais si tu as une petite demi-heure, je pourrais t'y rejoindre.

Pour simple réponse, elle entendit Natsuki lui dire.

\- Je présume qui tu préfère un thé à cette heure-ci?

* * *

\- Yukino puis-je m'entretenir avec toi un instant?

Yukino s'inclina légèrement vers la Kaichou puis congédia sa kohaï. Asami l'intima de la suivre.

\- Qui était-ce? Son visage m'est familier ...

\- Un membre de mon équipe. Akemi Tokiha, une amie de ton frère. Je lui demandais les nouvelles de Fukumi.

Asami souffla légèrement tout en s'asseyant à son siège du conseil. Elle sortit de son tiroir la raison de la venue de Yukino puis le posa sur son bureau.

\- Peux-tu me dire ce qu'il t'est passée par la tête? Trois fois que je surprends Fukumi avec ton badge.

Yukino s'avança vers le bureau tout en reprenant son bien.

\- En tant que capitaine je ne peux pas abandonner l'un des membres de mon équipe. Surtout elle.

\- Elle pourrait se faire renvoyer par ton inconscience.

Yukino haussa simplement les épaules.

\- J'aurais pris mes responsabilités. Le conseil est peut-être dur mais pas irréfléchi. Ils savent parfaitement que la perdre serait un tort. La preuve avec tes actions.

Asami fronça les sourcils.

\- Mes actions?

Yukino se contenta de se rapprocher de la fenêtre.

\- Tu aurais pu prévenir la direction mais tu ne l'as pas fait. Tu l'as simplement remis sur le bureau du coach. Et nous savons toutes les deux pourquoi.

\- Tu ne sais rien.

\- Au vraiment? Tu as couché avec Kanade dans mon lit mais tu as raison je ne sais rien.

Asami se releva et se rapprocha de Yukino.

\- J'étais ivre et elle aussi.

\- Une telle excuse pour masquer ta personnalité. C'est encore plus flagrant depuis l'arrivée de ton frère à Fuuka ...

\- Qu'est-ce-que je dois comprendre exactement?

Le regard de Yukino s'adoucit légèrement.

\- Tu ne pourras pas toujours te cacher derrière cette image Asami. Tôt au tard, tu te rendras compte qu'il est préférable de ne pas se mentir à soi-même.

\- Tu assumes de coucher avec ta coach pour obtenir ta position alors?

\- Oui.

Asami resta bouche bée face à l'affirmation. Yukino porta un regard beaucoup plus triste.

\- Ton frère le sait au vue de son comportement à ton égard alors ... Pourquoi te fais-tu souffrir à ce point?

\- Occupes-toi de tes affaires!

\- Accepter que tu aimes Fukumi te libérerait d'un énorme fardeau. ça te permettrait d'avancer Asami. Nous étions amies avant cet accident avec Kanade alors ce sont aussi mes affaires. Que tu le crois ou non, je m'inquiète pour toi. Tu as été jusqu'à arrêter de nager pour elle.

\- Mes fonctions me prennent tout mon temps.

\- Un tel mensonge ... Tu manques à l'équipe et ma partenaire de relais me manque.

Ne laissant pas de temps à Akami de se remettre de cette confession, Yukino sortit de la salle du conseil. Elle resta silencieuse un instant puis sourit légèrement.

\- Tu as tout entendu n'est-ce-pas?

Akemi sortit de sa cachette et hocha la tête.

\- Je m'inquiétais pour Fukumi. Je ... Je ne dirais rien pour toi et la coach.

Yukino posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de la jeune fille tout en murmurant.

\- Asami pourrait avoir de gros problèmes. Sato-sama ne laissera pas sa fille salir le nom de son entreprise en s'affichant avec une fille. Tu comprends?

Akami hocha simplement la tête et fixa son aînée s'éloigner. Elle regarda machinalement dans la salle du conseil et vit Asami essuyer ses larmes. Tout en rebroussant chemin, elle murmura difficilement.

\- L'amour peut-être cruel.

* * *

\- Ta mère se porte bien?

\- Oui ne t'inquiètes pas ... Tu es sûre que tu ne veux rien manger? Les donuts sont excellents.

\- J'ai juste besoin de thé merci.

Natsuki avala le reste de son donuts puis fixa Shizuru.

\- Un thé et du repos. Tu as l'air épuisée.

Shizuru sourit légèrement face à l'inquiétude sur les traits de Natsuki.

\- J'ai eu des cas difficiles aujourd'hui.

\- Tu veux en parler?

Shizuru chercha un instant ses mots puis rigola légèrement sous le regard surpris de Natsuki.

\- Je ... Que faisons-nous Natsuki?

\- Nous discutons autours d'une boisson.

Avant que Shizuru ne puisse réitérer sa question, elle sentit une main sur la sienne.

\- Je suis contente de te voir, de te parler et surtout de te voir sourire.

\- Natsuki ...

\- Je veux te voir de cette manière en ma présence. Détendue et bien. C'est tout. Et si cela doit passer par un donuts qui a lui seul va faire exploser mon taux de sucre alors je suis prête à prendre le risque.

Sans même le comprendre, Shizuru enlaça ses doigts avec ceux de Natsuki. Elle caressa à l'aide de son pouce la paume de l'autre jeune femme puis murmura.

\- J'ai besoin de temps ...

Pour simple réponse, elle sentit Natsuki caresser à son tours sa paume.

\- Je te laisserais tout le temps qu'il te faut. Alors ... Avant que je ne sois retentée par une autre pâtisserie ... Que dirais-tu de marcher un peu avec moi ? Un peu d'air frais te fera du bien ...

* * *

\- Tu es sûre que ça va?

Akemi hocha machinalement la tête. Ecrasée sur son lit, elle feuilletait un livre sans vraiment le lire. Kazumi était accolée à la tête de lit et avait vu le regard perdu de sa copine. Elle se rapprocha d'elle tout frottant légèrement son dos.

\- Tu ne veux pas me dire ce qui te tracasse?

Akemi aurait aimé se confier à sa moitié. Mais elle ne le pouvait pas. Comment pouvait-elle lui dire ce qu'elle savait? Pire encore ce qu'elle pensait avoir compris? Elle décida de laisser une partie filer.

\- Je m'inquiète pour ta soeur.

Kazumi lâcha un léger souffle suite à cela. Elle s'attendait à pire. Elle retourna à sa position tout en poursuivant son étude.

\- Avec la Kaichou qui l'aide, elle devrait avoir de meilleurs résultats. Tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter.

Mentalement Akemi essaya de se dire que Kazumi avait raison. Elle décida de continuer sur le sujet tout en fixant sa compagne.

\- Tu penses quoi de la Kaichou?

Kazumi haussa les épaules comme pour souligner son désintéressement.

\- Je ne la connais pas personnellement mais bon je n'ai jamais entendu une chose négative sur elle.

Akemi fit son chemin jusqu'aux genoux d'Akemi et s'installa à califourchon sur elle. Tout en l'embrassant légèrement sur les lèvres, elle murmura doucement.

\- Hiroshi ne s'entend pas trop bien avec sa soeur pourtant.

Kazumi sourit dans le baiser et quémanda plus de contact.

\- Tous les frères et soeurs ne s'entendent pas aussi bien que nous deux. Et il nous arrive de nous chamailler aussi. C'est normal tu sais.

Akemi voulait poursuivre sur le sujet mais émit un léger cri lorsque Kazumi renversa la situation. Planant au-dessus de sa moitié, Kazumi l'embrassa sur les lèvres puis dans le cou. Tout en caressant son corps à travers le tissu, celle-ci murmura doucement.

\- Détends-toi.

Akemi respira difficilement lorsque Kazumi releva son t-shirt et embrassa sa poitrine et son ventre. Tout en poursuivant ses caresses sur ses cuisses nues, Kazumi descendit son corps jusqu'à atteindre le bas de sa jupe. Tout en passant ses mains sur le shorty en-dessous de celle-ci, elle planta des baisers sur chacune des cuisses d'Akemi. Celle-ci ferma légèrement les yeux lorsqu'elle sentit Kazumi caresser son pubis à travers son shorty.

\- Kazumi ...

\- Hum?

\- Je ... Je voudrais ... Plus.

Kazumi plaça sa main sur son clitoris et commença à le masser doucement. Un léger gémissement sortit de la bouche d'Akemi. Kazumi aimait les réactions d'Akemi. Elle allait poursuivre son traitement jusqu'à l'entente d'une porte se reclaquant. Akemi sursauta d'un coup et jura sur le regard surpris de Kazumi.

\- Merde ... C'est ma mère.

Kazumi essaya de ne pas rire suite à la frustration sur le visage de sa copine mais en vain. Akemi se dirigea vers Kazumi qui se tut lorsqu'elle sentit les lèvres de l'autre jeune femme sur les siennes.

\- Akemi qu'est-ce-que ...

Akemi posa une main sur le devant de son pantalon et malaxa doucement jusqu'à sentir le sexe de Kazumi durcir. Une fois fait, elle se décala puis se dirigea vers l'extérieur de sa chambre.

\- Comme ça nous sommes quitte.

\- Mais ...

\- Tu viens?

* * *

\- Je suis désolée Fukumi. Je suis une mauvaise amie.

Fukumi avala sa boulette de riz tout en arborant un visage surpris.

\- Je ... Pourquoi?

Akemi referma son bento puis s'appuya contre le cerisier sous lequel elles déjeunaient.

\- J'ai compris ce que je voulais sans prendre en compte les choses.

Fukumi chercha du regard sa soeur qui serait plus à-même de comprendre le comportement d'Akemi.

\- C'est à propos de ma soeur?

Akemi secoua la tête puis parla d'une voix plus basse.

\- Quand tu m'as dis que tu aimais une personne de l'Académie, j'ai tout de suite cru que c'était Hiroshi alors j'ai ... Je lui ai donné toutes les informations qu'il voulait pour que tu puisses toi-aussi être avec la personne que tu aimes mais ...

\- Mais?

\- Je me suis trompée de personne c'est ça?

Fukumi ne savait pas si elle pouvait aller au-delà de cette confession, elle se contenta de hocher la tête. Akemi reprit sans attendre une réponse verbale.

\- Je ... J'ai vu comment tu le regardais à chaque fois lorsqu'il arrivait ou repartait de l'Académie alors j'en ai déduis que c'était lui qui t'intéressait mais ... Mais j'aurais dû comprendre que c'était pas le cas au vu de ton absence d'intérêt lorsque des cours. Je suis ton amie tu sais alors pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que ..

\- Que quoi?

\- Que je me trompais de Sato?

Fukumi blanchit sur le coup.

\- Tu te trompes.

\- Je ne penses pas ... ça me dérange pas tu sais?

Fukumi rigola amèrement.

\- C'est tellement ... Cliché.

\- Cliché?

Fukumi resserra son emprise sur sa jupe.

\- Ma mère est sortie avec une femme et ma soeur sort avec une femme alors pourquoi ... C'est tellement idiot. Comment pourrait-elle un seul instant me voir autrement que comme une kohaï stupide ...

Avant qu'Akemi ne comprenne, Fukumi se releva et murmura avant de partir.

\- Je ne veux pas que ma soeur soit au courant. Ni personne d'autres.

\- Mais ...

\- ça ne se fera jamais de toute manière alors ... Cette conversation n'a jamais eu lieu.

 _ **Fin du chapitre 17**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Chapitre 18 : "Je ne peux pas"**_

\- Fukumi?

Fukumi sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit une main chaude sur la sienne. Elle déglutit légèrement lorsqu'elle fit face à Asami. Celle-ci reprit tout en laissant un instant sa main sur la sienne.

\- Tout va bien? Tu semblais ailleurs?

Fukumi haussa les épaules et laissa ses yeux s'attarder un instant sur la vue devant elle. La raison de son absence. Asami avait retirer sa veste et déboutonner deux boutons de son chemisier laissant apparaître la naissance de ses seins. Fukumi rougit légèrement et se reconcentra sur son exercice. Asami se leva et posa une main sur le front de Fukumi.

\- Tu n'aurais pas de la fièvre ?

\- Non c'est pas ça. Je vais bien alors ...

Fukumi poussa légèrement son aînée pour obtenir l'air nécessaire. Comment pouvait-on être aussi séduisante? Fukumi frissonna légèrement lorsqu'elle remarqua la position dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Asami ne semblait pas vouloir bouger, laissant quelques centimètres entre elles. Celle-ci reprit avec une voix plus basse.

\- Ai-je fait quelque chose de mal?

Voyant le regard de son homologue, Fukumi secoua la tête rapidement et débita la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit.

\- Non ce n'est pas toi. C'est moi désolée. Je devrais peut-être rentrée. Je suis trop fatiguée pour continuer.

Fukumi sentit une légère prise sur son poignet.

\- Je peux te ramener si tu veux? J'ai ma voiture.

\- Je ...

\- S'il te plaît.

\- D'accord.

* * *

\- Je rêve où c'est la Kaichou qui vient de te déposer?

Fukumi souffla en signe de défaite. Elle fixa sa mère et sa soeur.

\- Oui et alors?

Shizuru se reconcentra sur son livre tout en émettant sa pensée.

\- Je n'ai jamais ramené personne même lorsque j'ai eu mon permis.

\- Et Natsuki?

Shizuru secoua la tête suite à la question à Kazumi.

\- Natsuki n'a jamais aimé ma conduite ... Je me demande pourquoi ...

Kazumi porta un léger sourire suite à la réponse puis se reconcentra sur sa soeur.

\- Alors ... Vous avez fait quoi?

\- Etudier.

\- C'est tout?

\- Et tu veux que je fasses quoi avec elle exactement?

\- Bah justement puisque tu en parles ...

\- Quoi qu'Akemi ai pu te raconter c'est des conneries d'accord?

Fukumi se maudit intérieurement lorsqu'elle vit une émotion sur le visage de sa soeur. La surprise.

\- Akemi devait me raconter un truc entre toi et ... Ah non tu rigoles?

Shizuru referma son livre face à l'interaction de ses filles. Fukumi s'énerva sur le coup valant un silence pesant dans la pièce.

\- Il n'y a rien entre Asami et moi alors Akemi et toi foutez moi la paix avec elle c'est clair!

Fukumi se rendit dans sa chambre et claqua la porte. Seules Shizuru fixa sa fille en attente d'explications. Kazumi émit dans un murmure.

\- Je ... C'était juste pour rigoler. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle pouvait réellement s'intéresser à la Kaichou. Je te jure Maman.

Shizuru passa une main sur le visage de sa fille comme pour la rassurer.

\- La meilleure chose est de la laisser seule. Elle viendra nous parler quand elle le voudra.

* * *

\- Kaichou?

Asami s'inclina légèrement envers toutes les jeunes femmes devant elle. Elle s'adressa directement à Yukino.

\- Tu ne sais pas où est Fukumi? Elle n'est pas venue à sa séance d'études.

Yukino secoua la tête et vit une émotion plus sombre dans le regard de son homologue.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose?

Asami prit son congé pour simple réponse. Elle remonta l'ensemble de l'Académie à la recherche de sa kohaï. Un mal de tête commençait peu à peu à se développer. Elle se dirigea vers l'infirmerie et fut surprise de la voir vide.

\- L'infirmière a dû finir plus tôt aujourd'hui.

Elle s'avança dans la pièce et sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit provenant de derrière elle. Elle soupira légèrement lorsqu'elle distingua un corps sur un lit.

\- Tu étais donc ici ...

Asami s'installa sur la chaise à proximité du lit et caressa doucement les cheveux de Fukumi. Elle aimait la sensation. Elle s'approcha de son visage et l'embrassa légèrement sur la joue. Elle sentit un mouvement qui ne lui appartenait pas et se recula brusquement. Fukumi essaya de paraître stoïque mais se retrouva avec une rougeur vive sur son visage. Bientôt imitée par Asami qui essaya tant bien que de mal de justifier son comportement.

\- Je ... Je suis désolée Fukumi je ... Je ...

Asami se retrouva en absence de mots. Fukumi se mit en position assise et essaya de traiter les informations.

\- Je ...

Asami se releva et se dirigea vers l'extérieur.

\- Je ne pourrais pas t'aider aujourd'hui alors rentres chez toi.

* * *

\- Ma soeur m'a demandé de te les rendre. Elle les a corrigé.

Fukumi hocha simplement la tête face aux propos d'Hiroshi. Celui-ci porta un léger sourire tout en mettant ses mains dans les poches.

\- Elle m'a aussi dit qu'elle corrigerait chez nous le reste de ce qu'elle t'a donné à faire alors ... Transmets-les moi d'accord?

Fukumi hocha de nouveau la tête suite à l'absence de mots. La situation de la veille était encore dans sa mémoire. Elle avait sentit une légère chaleur lorsqu'elle s'était assoupie dans l'infirmerie. Elle avait été surprise de voir la Kaichou à son chevet. Pire voir la légère rougeur sur son visage ainsi que sa désertion soudaine. Avait-elle parlé dans son sommeil? C'était la seule explication pour elle. Elle se maudit intérieurement. La Kaichou l'avait évité depuis ce matin. Elle avait tenté de la voir mais sans succès.

\- Fukumi?

\- Hum?

\- Je dois prendre ça comme un oui?

Fukumi se reconnecta à la réalité et vit deux coupons devant ses yeux.

\- Je ... Quoi?

Hiroshi essaya de garder son sourire en place.

\- Pour la foire de ce week-end. J'ai acheté deux places alors ... On pourrait y aller? Histoire de te détendre et de penser à autre chose que l'Académie.

Fukumi fixa un instant la place tendue puis l'accepta. La joie d'Hiroshi fut de courte durée lorsqu'il traita les quelques mots de Fukumi.

\- Je vais demander à ta soeur si elle veut venir avec nous vu que j'ai déjà une place. Merci Hiroshi.

Hiroshi souffla en signe de défaite. Il serra légèrement le point puis poursuivit son chemin.

* * *

\- Entrez.

Fukumi passa la tête et fut soulagée de ne voir qu'Asami dans la salle du conseil.

\- Salut ... Je ...

\- Je suis occupée Fukumi.

Celle-ci referma la porte et posa simplement une copie devant Asami.

\- C'est ... C'est la dissertation que tu voulais que je fasses. Et ... Tiens.

Asami fixa un instant le coupon devant elle puis se reconcentra sur Fukumi qui avait pris une légère teinte rosée.

\- C'est pour m'excuser de prendre de ton temps et d'être un boulet.

Asami secoua la tête mais sentit une main sur la sienne.

\- J'y vais avec ma soeur et sa copine. Hiroshi sera sûrement là aussi alors ... Tu as besoin de te détendre aussi ... Alors acceptes s'il te plaît.

Asami hocha la tête puis murmura.

\- Je viendrais.

Fukumi sourit de toutes ses dents puis prit son congé. Seule, Asami sourit légèrement tout en fixant le coupon. Il ne fallut pas plus de cinq minutes après le départ de Fukumi pour qu'elle voit son frère s'inviter à l'intérieur. Celui-ci ne prit pas de gants.

\- Tu vas lui dire que tu ne peux pas y aller.

\- Et pourquoi cela? Elle m'a invité.

\- Tu ne voudrais pas que notre père soit au courant que sa petite fille chérie en porcelaine est une lesbienne si?

Asami gela face à l'amertume dans la voix de son frère.

\- J'ai oublié qu'il y avait une réunion. Satisfait?

Celui-ci tourna les talons tout en reprenant.

\- Tu peux faire ce que tu veux de ta vie privée mais ne t'avises surtout pas de te mettre entre elle et moi.

* * *

\- Ah ... Et tu es obligée d'y aller?

Asami força un sourire malgré le poignard s'enfonçant dans son coeur.

\- Oui c'est une réunion importante pour la fin de l'année. Cela me prendra sûrement tout le week-end alors nous devons faire le maximum.

Asami rendit le coupon à Fukumi qui secoua la tête.

\- Tu peux le garder ou le donner à une personne que tu connais je n'en ai pas besoin.

Sur ce, elle se courba légèrement et s'en alla. Asami fixa la retraite de Fukumi et essaya de ne pas montrer ses émotions.

\- Je suis désolée Fukumi ...

* * *

\- Alors prête à s'amuser ?

Fukumi avala sa nourriture et secoua la tête.

\- J'ai oublié que j'avais un truc à faire Hiroshi alors tu n'auras qu'à inviter une autre personne. Si tu veux bien m'excuser.

Kazumi fixa la retraite de sa soeur, bientôt suivit par Hiroshi. Elle s'adressa à la dernière personne à sa table.

\- Tu sais, elle est bizarre en ce moment. Tu crois que ... Qu'elle s'est disputée avec la Kaichou?

Akemi resta un instant silencieuse puis secoua la tête.

\- Je ne sais pas.

Kazumi reprit à voix basse tout en se rapprochant d'Akemi.

\- Je ... Je crois que ma soeur a des sentiments pour la Kaichou.

\- Oh?

Akemi feint d'être surprise mais cela ne passa pas inaperçu à Kazumi.

\- Mais tu le savais déjà non?

\- Non ...

\- Tu mens très mal Akemi.

\- Bon d'accord ... Je l'ai deviné. Quand j'ai voulu lui en parler, ta soeur m'a demandé d'oublier ce que j'ai entendu ou cru comprendre alors désolée mais je ne dirais rien de plus.

Kazumi fronça légèrement les sourcils mais décida de laisser la conversation en suspens.

\- Fukumi attends!

Celle-ci essaya de rester calme mais en vain. Elle finit par exploser de colère.

\- Fiches-moi la paix. Tu ne peux pas comprendre que je ne m'intéresse pas toi? Alors trouves-toi quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Je peux comprendre que tu es stressée avec ce qui se passe mais ...

\- Mais rien Hiroshi. Je n'irais pas à cette putain de foire. La seule chose qui pourrait me faire du bien c'est de nager mais ça aussi je n'ai pas le droit alors ...

\- Tu pourrais venir à la maison.

\- Tu as écouté ce que je viens de dire?

\- On a une piscine ...

Fukumi resta surprise par la réponse d'Hiroshi qui reprit.

\- Si tu veux nager, il n'y aura personne du samedi vu que ma soeur est au conseil et moi à la foire alors ...

\- Je vais y réfléchir.

* * *

\- Wahou.

Fukumi resta stupéfaite par la demeure lui faisant face. Elle sonna et fut accueillie par Hiroshi. Celui-ci l'amena dans l'arrière court puis la laissa seule.

\- Si tu as besoin, il te suffit de joindre notre majordome par ce téléphone. Profites-en bien. Je devrais être rentrée pour le début de soirée. Si tu veux partir avant, il te suffit de remontée par cette allée.

Fukumi fixa la retraite d'Hiroshi puis se dirigea vers une petite pièce. Elle fut étonnée d'y découvrir un endroit où se changer. Elle retira rapidement ses vêtements et se retrouva en maillot de bain deux pièces. Tout en enfilant son bonnet et ses lunettes, elle murmura doucement.

\- Voyons voir si je n'ai pas perdu mes chronos.

* * *

Asami fixa avec des yeux ronds sa femme de ménage puis la fit répéter ses propos.

\- L'amie de votre frère souhaiterait-elle un rafraîchissement?

Elle était partie se balader faisant croire à son frère son absence puis finit par rentrer lorsqu'elle le savait parti. Elle fut surprise d'apprendre que celui-ci avait laisser une étrangère dans sa maison.

\- De qui s'agit-il?

\- Votre frère l'a présenté comme une amie spéciale à traiter comme une invitée proche de la famille.

\- Où est-elle?

\- Dans l'arrière-court.

Asami ne prit pas le temps à de plus amples explications et se dirigea légèrement en colère vers la destination. Depuis que son frère avait atteint ses seize ans, il prenait un malin plaisir à inviter des filles chez eux lors de l'absence de ses parents. Pour étaler leur fortune ... Pour obtenir quelques choses en retour. Elle détestait le voir se comporter de cette manière. Surtout lorsqu'il se présentait à l'Académie comme un homme ne souhaitant qu'une seule femme. Femme s'avérant être celle pour laquelle Asami était tombée amoureuse. Elle s'arrêta nette lorsqu'elle vit la personne de ses pensées devant elle. Elle lâcha dans un souffle.

\- Fukumi?

Celle-ci sursauta puis laissa une émotion plus négative apparaître sur son visage.

\- Tu ... Tu as déjà fini ta réunion?

Asami baissa instinctivement la tête pour simple réponse.

\- Je ... Il n'y avait pas de réunion.

\- Je vois.

Fukumi ramassa ses affaires, son envie de nager s'était soudainement envolée. Elle reprit tout en se dirigeant vers son vestiaire de fortune.

\- Tu n'étais pas obligée de me mentir si tu ne voulais pas y aller avec moi. C'est vrai que ça va salir ta réputation si on te vois traîner avec quelqu'un comme moi.

Les mots de Fukumi étaient tranchants. Asami essaya de rester calme.

\- Tu devais y aller avec Hiroshi.

\- Ce n'est pas avec lui que je veux sortir!

Fukumi s'arrêta face à sa réplique et émit une "merde" face à cela. Elle rougit légèrement tout en reprenant dans un murmure.

\- Je ... Oublies ce que je viens de dire. Je vais rentrer chez moi.

Asami s'approcha de Fukumi et approcha une main tremblante vers son visage.

\- Je ... Redis-le moi.

Fukumi hésita un instant mais le regard d'Asami la fit capituler.

\- Je ... J'ai dis que je voulais être avec toi ... Et je ne parlais pas de la foire.

Asami sentit un mouvement qui ne lui appartenait pas lorsque Fukumi se dégagea.

\- Mais je ne vais pas t'embêter plus Asami. Je suis désolée. Je pense que dès lundi je vais éviter ton frère parce que ça me tue qu'il me court autant après alors que je ne l'aime pas. Et tu n'ai plus obligé de m'aider si je te mets mal à l'aise.

Fukumi sentit une prise ferme sur son poignet. Elle trouva le visage d'Asami à quelques centimètres du sien. Asami reprit avec une voix tremblante.

\- Je ne peux pas ... Nous ... Nous ne pouvons pas ...

Fukumi essaya de se décaler mais la prise se fit plus ferme. Elle distingua de légères larmes sur le visage d'Asami. Celle-ci se rapprocha des lèvres de Fukumi et essaya de retenir sa douleur.

\- Je ... Je ne peux pas.

Fukumi sentit une douceur salée sur ses lèvres. Le baiser était doux mais remplit d'émotions. A celui-ci était mélangé les larmes d'Asami. Celle-ci se décala puis finit par tourner les talons. Malgré qu'elle s'éloigne de Fukumi, celle-ci pouvait largement distinguer les sanglots. Elle allait la suivre mais elle se fit arrêter par une femme de ménage. Celle-ci murmura difficilement.

\- Asami-sama a besoin d'être seule.

\- Mais ...

\- Je travaille pour cette famille depuis qu'elle a dix ans. Et en huit ans, je ne l'ai jamais vu de cette manière. Si vous voulez faire quelque chose pour elle ... Ne faites rien pouvant lui apporter plus de douleurs que ses propres sentiments.

Fukumi fixa la femme plus âgée puis hocha la tête.

\- Je ... Je ne veux pas lui faire du mal. Que dois-je faire?

\- Vous devriez dans un premier temps prendre votre congé.

 _ **Fin du chapitre 18**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Chapitre 19 : Discussion et désaccord**_

Elle avait besoin de lui parler. Elle en avait la nécessité. Voilà pourquoi Fukumi avait décidé de suivre Asami jusqu'à la réserve de l'Académie. Asami gela lorsqu'elle vit Fukumi verrouiller la porte derrière elle.

\- Je suis attendue pour déterminer ce qui nous manque alors si tu pouvais me laisser. J'ai du travail.

\- Ton inventaire peut attendre ... Nous devons parler à propos de ...

\- Non.

\- Non?

Asami secoua la tête tout en commençant son inventaire. La patience n'étant pas un trait de caractère chez Fukumi, celle-ci essaya de poursuivre sa demande.

\- Tu m'as embrassé.

\- Et je n'aurais jamais dû. C'était une erreur. Autre chose?

Voyant le désintérêt de son homologue, Fukumi ressentit une légère douleur. Elle reprit néanmoins.

\- Alors pourquoi?

Asami resserra son emprise sur son stylo puis souffla légèrement.

\- Ecoutes ... Je voulais me venger d'Hiroshi. Lui prendre ce qu'il désire le plus. Fin de l'histoire. Maintenant vas-t-en.

Elle sentit une prise ferme la retournant de force et la bloquant contre une étagère. Fukumi reprit à voix basse tout en maintenant sa prise.

\- Alors dis-le moi en face.

\- Fukumi lâches-moi!

Celle-ci secoua la tête tout en poursuivant sa demande.

\- Tu as peur et moi aussi. Je ... Je n'ai fait que penser à cela de tout le week-end et ... Et c'est la première fois que je ressens cela pour une autre personne. Alors même si pour toi c'est un jeu ou une sorte de vengeance je ... Je veux te dire que moi je ne joue pas.

Malgré la douloureuse sensation dans ses entrailles, Fukumi se décala puis se redirigea vers l'entrée de la réserve. Elle fut arrêtée par un léger murmure.

\- Je ne peux pas laisser parler mes sentiments à ton égard Fukumi.

\- Pourquoi?

Asami détourna le regard tout en poursuivant tristement.

\- Que diraient les autres étudiants s'ils savaient que leur parfaite présidente du conseil est lesbienne? Qui plus est ... Mon père n'est pas très ouvert d'esprit. Il ne l'accepterait pas et me renierait sur le champs. Hiroshi n'a pas besoin de plus de cartouches pour ruiner mon avenir.

\- Hiroshi t'a menacé de le dire à ton père si ...

\- Cela n'a aucune importance.

\- Bien sûr que si!

Asami vit une lueur beaucoup plus sombre dans le regard de Fukumi. Elle s'approcha d'elle et trembla légèrement lorsque sa main entra en contact avec le visage de sa kohai.

\- Je n'ai pas dis ça pour que tu le détestes. Il ... Il t'aime vraiment au vue de son comportement.

Fukumi grommela légèrement puis rougit légèrement.

\- Mais ... Ce n'est pas ce Sato là qui m'intéresse. Alors est-ce -que j'ai mon mot à dire là-dedans?

Asami arbora une légère rougeur tout en se décalant.

\- J'envie ta soeur tu sais? Même si certains peuvent la juger sur sa différence ... C'est grâce à elle qu'elle peut s'afficher et aimer la femme qu'elle désire.

Fukumi traita l'information puis reprit sérieusement.

\- Personne n'a à être au courant. Pour ... Nous.

Avant qu'Asami ne puisse répondre, une frappe sur la porte la fit sursauter.

\- Kaichou ... Le conseil a commencé.

\- Je ... Préparez l'ordre du jour.

Entendant les pas s'éloigner, Asami passa devant Fukumi puis s'arrêter à sa hauteur. Après une légère hésitation, elle l'embrassa rapidement sur les lèvres puis murmura.

\- Personne ne doit être au courant.

* * *

Kazumi fronça légèrement les sourcils ce qui n'échappa pas à Akemi.

\- Un problème?

\- Regardes.

Akemi se retourna et fixa ce que fixait Kazumi depuis plus de cinq minutes. La Kaichou parlant avec Fukumi.

\- Oui et ?

\- Et ? Y'a un truc de louche.

Akemi fixa de nouveau la scène et vit un sourire éclatant sur le visage de Fukumi lorsque celle-ci quitta la Kaichou pour se diriger vers leur position. Kazumi ne prit pas de gants et questionna sa soeur dès que celle-ci prit place à ses côtés.

\- Tu parlais de quoi avec elle?

\- De mes lacunes.

\- Oh alors tu portes un grand sourire quand la Kaichou te dit que tu as des lacunes?

Fukumi chercha un instant ses mots puis haussa les épaules. Kazumi reprit dans un murmure.

\- On est jumelles je te rappelle. Je vois bien que depuis une semaine tu es sur un petit nuage. Y'a un truc avec elle?

\- Non ...

\- Bah bien sûr ...

Fukumi essaya de rester calme mais Akemi la devança.

\- Kazu' ... Laisses-là tranquille. Quoi qu'elle fasse avec la Kaichou ... ça nous regardes pas.

\- Bien sûr que si ça me regarde. C'est ma petite-soeur!

\- Tu as deux minutes de plus qu'elle ...

\- C'est quand-même ma soeur.

Fukumi toussa légèrement lorsqu'elle vit le jeune couple se quereller.

\- Ne vous battez pas pour moi.

Akemi secoua la tête puis murmura.

\- Nous savons toutes les trois que tu es avec la Kaichou.

\- Mais je ...

Akemi leva une main pour arrêter Fukumi tout en reprenant.

\- Mais si tu ne veux pas nous le dire d'accord. Je sais que tu fais ça pour elle. Yukino-senpai m'a expliqué qu'elle risquait gros alors ... Si tu préfères nous mentir pour la préserver d'accord. Hein Kazu' ...

Kazumi grommela tout en se relevant.

\- Si tu n'as même pas confiance en moi pour me dire ce genre de chose alors ... Je dois aller à mon club.

Fukumi porta un regard triste tout en fixant la retraite de sa soeur. Elle fixa un instant Akemi qui souffla en signe de défaite.

\- Elle s'en remettra.

* * *

\- Entrez.

Fukumi s'invita dans la chambre de sa soeur puis prit place sur son lit.

\- Tu n'es pas avec Akemi?

\- On s'est un peu embrouillé alors j'ai préféré rentrer.

\- A propos de quoi?

\- De toi.

Fukumi se sentit mal à l'aise face à la réponse. Depuis deux semaines, Akemi et Kazumi semblaient en pleine argumentation lorsqu'elles les voyaient. Fukumi avait senti la tension entre les deux jeunes femmes mais préféra ne pas demander la raison. Fukumi avait pesé le pour et le contre depuis deux semaines. Elle passait plus de temps avec la Kaichou et ce n'était pas uniquement pour l'étude. Elles avaient échangé de légers baisers. Fukumi déglutit difficilement tout en commençant son explication.

\- J'ai ... Je suis désolée Kazu' ... Asami et moi ... Tu as raison à propos du fait que nous nous fréquentions.

Kazumi se retourna et fixa sa soeur. Celle-ci reprit plus difficilement.

\- Asami m'a demandé de ne rien dire car elle a peur. Et moi aussi j'ai peur.

Kazumi posa son stylo et se leva de sa position. Tout en montant sur son lit, elle enlaça sa soeur par derrière. Après plusieurs minutes dans le silence, Kazumi murmura dans un souffle.

\- Tu es ce que j'ai de plus précieux. Et je t'aime. Alors quelque soit tes choix, bons ou mauvais, je serais là. Parce que je sais que tu seras toujours là pour moi. Alors si tu as peur, je suis là pour toi. Et Maman aussi. Sans oublier Natsuki, Akemi, Grand-mère Saeko, Grand-mère Senior ou même Alyssa et Nao. Tu me l'as dis toi-même, il y a deux ans ... Je serais toujours là pour toi. Quand j'ai eu peur de mon corps ... Tu étais là. Alors le fait que tu aimes la Kaichou est loin d'être une chose dont tu devrais avoir peur avec moi.

Pour simple réponse, Fukumi se cala plus profondément dans l'étreinte de sa soeur.

\- Tu ne m'en veux pas alors?

Fukumi porta un léger sourire invisible pour sa soeur.

\- J'arrêterais de t'en vouloir quand tu m'auras expliquer la raison de tes sourires une fois que tu quittes la Kaichou.

\- Kazu'!

Fukumi rigola face à la rougeur qu'arborait sa soeur. Celle-ci reprit néanmoins.

\- Tu sais tu devrais appeler Akemi. ça me gêne que vous vous fassiez la tronche juste à cause de moi.

Kazumi se laissa tomber sur son lit tout en détournant le regard.

\- Il n'y a pas que toi ... Akemi voudrait passer à la vitesse supérieure mais ...

\- Tu ne veux pas?

\- J'ai peur.

Fukumi s'installa à côté de sa soeur puis finit par murmurer dans un souffle.

\- C'est compliqué d'être amoureuse ...

Kazumi se contenta d'hocher la tête pour simple réponse. Une légère chansonnette coupa le silence. Fukumi fixa machinalement la porte de la chambre de sa soeur tout en se relevant.

\- M'man est vraiment de bonne humeur en ce moment. ça faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas entendu chanter.

Kazumi sourit légèrement tout en se redressant.

\- La dernière fois que j'ai vu Natsuki ... Elle fredonnait la même chanson.

Fukumi se risqua à demander avec une légère rougeur.

\- Tu crois qu'elles ... Enfin que M'man et Natsuki sont ensemble.

Kazumi secoua la tête tout en se redirigeant vers son étude.

\- Non sinon on l'aurait su ... Alyssa aurait réussi à tirer les vers du nez à Natsuki.

\- Comme tu arrives à me tirer les vers du nez.

\- Exactement.

Après un légère rire, Kazumi reprit plus sérieusement.

\- Et si on s'en mêlait ?

Fukumi mit ses mains devant elle tout en hésitant.

\- T'aimerais qu'elles se mêlent de nos affaires?

\- Non mais là c'est différent. Les choses ne bougeront qu'à petits pas si on ne s'en mêlent pas. Tu as envie que la prochaine personne que Maman nous présente soit un autre gars style Sergueï?

L'argument fit mouche chez Fukumi.

\- Et tu as une idée?

Le sourire qu'arborait Kazumi ne présageait rien de bon dans l'esprit de Fukumi. Au rez-de-chaussée, Shizuru éternua tout en faisant la vaisselle. Elle fixa machinalement l'extérieur puis reprit son ouvrage.

\- Il faudrait peut-être que j'aille me chercher une veste. Le temps se refroidit.

* * *

\- Asami ...

Celle-ci leva son regard des documents sur lesquels elle était penchée depuis plus d'une heure.

\- Hum?

\- J'en peux plus ...

Asami sourit face à la plainte de sa compagne. Elle recula un peu sa chaise et murmura un "Approches" à l'intention de Fukumi. Celle-ci se retrouva assise sur le bureau de la Kaichou qui déposa des baisers le long de son cou. Tout en poursuivant ses petites affections, Asami murmura sensuellement.

\- Tu auras le droit à plus si tu m'expliques la création d'un acide aminé ...

Fukumi essaya de se concentrer mais en vain. Asami reprit tout en déposant des baisers sur les clavicules de son amante.

\- Ton examen est pour demain alors ... Que te faut-il comme élément clé pour sa création?

Fukumi arriva à articuler "protéase" sans même savoir d'où cela lui était venu. Asami sourit tout en déposant un léger baiser sur les lèvres de sa Kohaï.

\- Tu vois qu'avec un peu de motivation, tu arriveras à avoir 90 points.

Fukumi refroidit sur le coup.

\- 90 points?

\- Un problème?

\- Mais même ma soeur n'arrivera pas à avoir autant avec un sujet comme celui-ci.

Asami se rapprocha des lèvres de Fukumi et murmura dans un souffle.

\- Mais ta soeur n'a peut-être pas un aussi gros enjeu que toi ...

\- Quel enjeu?

Asami se releva tout en se dirigeant vers la porte. Avec un sourire séduisant, elle quitta Fukumi perplexe face à la réponse.

\- Il te suffit d'atteindre 90 points pour le savoir.

* * *

Fukumi grommela face au rire d'Akemi. Celle-ci essaya de se calmer mais en vain.

\- 90 points toi? Ah non désolé mais la Kaichou a vraiment de l'humour ...

\- Sympa ...

Akemi reprit son attitude cool tout en envoyant un regard compatissant à son amie.

\- Ne le prends pas comme ça ... Je suis sûre que tu auras plus qu'à ton dernier devoir mais de là à avoir plus que moi ou pire que ta soeur ... Non je mise sur maxi 70 points. Ce qui pour toi est de l'ordre du miracle.

\- T'es sympa aujourd'hui avec moi ... Je ne sais pas ce que je t'ai fait pour avoir autant de sympathie ... J'aurai dû dire à Kazu' de continuer à te faire la gueule.

Akemi fronça les sourcils face à l'ironie dans la voix de Fukumi.

\- Tu as eu 55 points au dernier devoir. Si tu as 70 ça prouvera à Luu-sensei que tu fais des efforts. Je vois pas pourquoi tu le prends aussi mal. Je trouve cela bien que la Kaichou te pousse vers le haut comme ça mais ... Mais je voudrais pas que tu sois déçue si tu n'atteins pas son objectif qui en soit est trop haut pour toi. Pour être dans les vingts premiers, tu dois avoir un peu plus de 80 points dans chaque matière pas plus. Alors vas-y par étape. Je te dis ça parce que je suis ton amie.

Pour toute réponse Fukumi replongea sa tête dans son étude. Akemi secoua la tête face à l'entêtement de son amie. Même si intérieurement, elle souhaitait elle-aussi qu'elle réussisse à avoir ses fameux 90 points.

 _ **Fin du chapitre 19**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Chapitre 20 : Résultats**_

Asami fixa une enseigne depuis plus de cinq minutes. Elle était venue au centre commercial pour se changer les idées après les cours et s'était arrêtée devant un magasin en particulier. Sûrement à cause du nom sur l'enseigne ... Ou peut-être du petit écusson en bas de la porte. Elle se tata un instant puis finit par passer la porte. Après une légère attente, elle resta un instant sans voix face à la personne l'accueillant. Elle ne pouvait plus douter des dires de Fukumi à l'égard de Natsuki.

\- Bonjour puis-je savoir votre nom?

Asami se sentit ridicule puis s'inclina légèrement.

\- Bonjour ... Je suis Asami Sato.

\- Sato comme dans Sato automobile?

\- Oui Natsuki-kun.

Natsuki redéposa son livret sachant pertinemment que ce nom ne correspondait pas à l'un de ses clients. Elle inclina légèrement la tête comme simple salutation.

\- Si je me souviens bien ... Tu es la Kaichou de Fuuka et donc celle qui aide ma fille.

Asami pointa machinalement la porte essayant de changer de sujet.

\- Vous travaillez donc avec nos entreprises?

Natsuki intima à Asami de la suivre jusqu'à l'atelier. Tout en entrant dans un bureau, elle reprit.

\- Nous travaillons avec des succursales pour acquérir certaines pièces ... Notamment des moteurs. Mais es-tu réellement ici pour parler de mes échanges avec ton père?

\- Vous avez déjà parlé avec mon père?

Natsuki sourit légèrement tout en secouant la tête.

\- Ton père n'est pas du genre à se soucier de la classe secondaire.

Asami fronça légèrement les sourcils face à ce qui sonnait comme une insulte. Natsuki reprit avant qu'elle ne puisse le défendre.

\- Tu me rappelles Shizuru sur bien des points ...

\- Votre femme?

Natsuki s'étouffa face à cela mais poursuivit avec un léger malaise.

\- Elle n'est pas exactement ma femme ... Mais oui la mère de mes enfants était comme toi à ton âge. A jouer les faux-semblants.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Tu sais je ne suis pas aveugle ... Fukumi semble plus épanouie depuis que tu prends du temps pour elle. Et je ne suis pas convaincue que ce soit le fait d'étudier qui la mettes de si bonne humeur.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez.

Natsuki se dirigea vers la porte du bureau tout en observant à l'extérieur.

\- Shizuru était une étudiante exceptionnelle. Son père avait tout tracé pour elle. Ses études, ses loisirs, son futur époux et même sa place dans son entreprise. Tout. Mais il a oublié le plus important. Et tu sais ce que c'est?

Asami déglutit difficilement face au regard dur de Natsuki. Celle-ci reprit tout en soupirant légèrement.

\- Il a oublié sa fille dans tous ses projets. Tout ce qu'elle voulait était une vie. Pas la vie que son père avait tracé mais une vie qui lui apporterait un sourire. Un peu comme le sourire que tu porte actuellement.

Natsuki se rapprocha d'Asami tout en posant une main sur son épaule.

\- Ma fille est plus intelligente que moi. Mais tu es moins forte que Shizuru. Alors si tu dois te plier aux exigences de ton père parce que tu ne peux pas lui faire face ... Ne fais pas souffrir ma fille. Tu comprends?

Asami arriva à articuler difficilement.

\- Shizuru-sama ... Comment a-t-elle fait pour que son père vous acceptes?

Natsuki rigola sous le regard surpris d'Asami.

\- Il ne m'a jamais accepté. Il s'est même déplacé une fois jusqu'à Fuuka pour me faire comprendre que je n'étais qu'une phase dans la vie de sa fille. Ce qui m'a peut-être renforcé dans mes incertitudes. Pour autant ... Je ne pouvais pas laisser partir Shizuru.

\- Je ne veux pas laisser partir Fukumi.

Natsuki sourit légèrement tout en murmurant d'une voix réconfortante.

\- C'est peut-être dure pour toi aujourd'hui mais si tu es sûre de tes choix ... En grandissant tu comprendra qu'il faut parfois perdre un peu pour se sentir en vie. Je l'ai compris il y a quelques années et je suis reconnaissante à la vie de pouvoir m'offrir ce qu'elle m'offre actuellement.

Asami se releva et murmura d'une voix tremblante.

\- Pourquoi faut-il que je perde mon père pour pouvoir aimer librement votre fille?

\- Je n'ai malheureusement pas une réponse pour cela. En revanche ce que je sais est simple. Cela se traduit même pas une phrase.

Asami sentit une prise ferme l'enlaçant légèrement. Elle laissa quelques larmes couler face au propos de Natsuki.

\- Quelque soit l'issue de tout cela, tu es la bienvenue dans notre famille.

* * *

Kazumi fixa avec une certaine crainte sa soeur. Son regard dériva vers sa compagne qui semblait tout aussi inquiète. Fukumi semblait pétrifiée devant ce qu'elle tenait dans ses mains. Akemi se décida à se diriger vers son amie bientôt imitée par Kazumi.

\- Alors?

Fukumi masqua sa copie et articula difficilement.

\- Et vous ?

Kazumi essaya de relativiser.

\- Le test était compliqué ... Il y a certaines questions qui m'ont donné beaucoup de mal alors ...

\- Tu as eu combien Kazu'?

Suite à la plainte de sa soeur celle-ci sortit sa copie de son sac. Fukumi grommela légèrement lorsqu'elle vit un 93 en rouge sur le haut de la copie de sa soeur. Elle adressa alors un regard à Akemi qui imita le geste de sa compagne. Ce fut l'élément de trop.

\- Mais comment vous faites? Vous passez votre temps à vous tripotez quand vous révisez et vous arrivez à avoir plus de 90 points!

Une légère rougeur orna les traits des deux jeunes femmes. De légers murmures les entourèrent accentuant le malaise du jeune couple. Une légère frappe dans les mains les arrêta dans le chahut. Fukumi adressa un regard meurtrier à la personne responsable de cela. Ahn Luu rigola légèrement tout en se rapprochant de la table de la jeune femme.

\- Même si les amours d'adolescents sont des choses assez intéressantes, l'ensemble de la classe n'a pas à savoir ce genre de chose sur ta soeur et Akemi-san. Et je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu es en colère contre ma notation. Tu as un si jolie visage Fukumi-san. Souhaites-tu un petit câlin pour te consoler ?

Face à la taquinerie, Fukumi préféra se lever et quitter la salle. Elle se dirigea alors vers le seul lieu où elle pourrait se relâcher un peu. Elle ouvrit la porte et fut surprise de trouver deux membres du conseil avec Asami. Elle maugréa une salutation et reçut une légère tape derrière la tête.

\- Le fait que tu sois une honte pour cette Académie passe encore mais sois un boulet avec de bonnes manières et salue correctement tes aînées.

Fukumi allait rebrousser chemin mais sentit une prise sur son oreille. Elle détestait la présidente du conseil exécutif Kaname Kenjō. Elle regarda l'autre personne à ses côtés. Momomi Kiyashiki, vice présidente du conseil. Même si elle semblait plus douce, elle était encore pire que Kaname-senpai ... Sentant la prise se faire plus ferme, Fukumi se décala brusquement tout en frottant son oreille. Kaname s'adressa alors à Asami jusque-là silencieuse.

\- Tu devrais apprendre à cette chienne les bonnes manières étant donné que tu perds ton temps à essayer de la sauver de son échec scolaire.

\- Kaname ça suffit. Même si elle est ta cadette, tu devrais mesurer tes propos. Et Fukumi salues tes aînées.

Fukumi s'inclina devant Asami surprise par le geste.

\- Pardon pour mon impolitesse à ton égard Kaichou-sama ...

Un léger silence engloutit la pièce. Momomi se rapprocha de Fukumi et caressa son visage tout en murmurant sensuellement.

\- Ara Ara n'es-tu pas contente de me voir Fujino-san? Dois-je quémander un baiser pour plus de reconnaissance?

Fukumi ferma instantanément les yeux lorsqu'elle sentit le souffle chaud de Momomi sur ses lèvres. Elle entendit une parole qui lui apporta un soulagement malgré qu'elle provienne de Kaname.

\- Fukumi-san n'est pas ici pour tes taquineries obcènes alors je pense que tu devrais t'arrêter Momomi.

Momomi se décala et déposa un léger baiser sur la joue de sa kohai. Avec un léger sourire malicieux, elle enlaça son bras autour de celui de Kaname semblant prête à exploser de colère.

\- Ikezu ... Moi qui voulait goûter à ses merveilleuses lèvres ... Allons Kaname-kun avant que je ne sois de nouveau tentée.

Fukumi envoya un regard meurtrier en direction de ses aînées tout en laissant parler sa colère.

\- Ses deux-là sont vraiment ... Mais comment fais-tu pour les supporter?

Asami haussa simplement les épaules et s'attarda sur ce que tenait Fukumi dans ses mains.

\- Elles ne sont comme ça qu'avec les premières et deuxièmes années. Et puis Momomi cherche juste à énerver Kaname. Alors combien as-tu eu?

Fukumi baissa instinctivement la tête tout en tendant son devoir.

\- Je suis désolée Asami ... J'ai vraiment révisé à fond et ... Kaname-senpaï a peut-être raison ... Tu perds ton temps.

Asami porta un regard inquiet puis sourit légèrement face à la note.

\- Tu as eu 78 points?

\- Je sais c'est ...

\- C'est excellent Fukumi! Je suis fière de toi.

Avant que Fukumi ne comprenne, elle sentit une paire de lèvre sur les siennes. Fukumi se décala légèrement tout en arborant une légère rougeur.

\- Je voulais savoir qu'elle était l'enjeu ...

Asami rigola légèrement tout en plaçant ses mains autours du cou de Fukumi. Elle reprit avec un léger amusement.

\- Comme tu n'as pas eu 90 points, ta punition sera de patienter jusqu'à samedi pour le découvrir.

 _ **Fin du chapitre 20**_


	21. Chapter 21

**Note de l'auteur : ****Le prochain chapitre sera un peu plus centré sur la relation ShizNat. Bonne lecture et merci pour vos avis/suivis. Concernant la réponse à l'un des MP que j'ai reçu** **Kaname Kenjō et Momomi Kiyashiki sont deux personnages de Strawberry Panic et j'avoue mon couple préféré de cet anime. A très bientôt.**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 21 : Récompenses**_

\- Mon cadeau te plaît?

Fukumi rigola légèrement tout en fixant la piscine devant elle. Pour simple réponse, elle se rapprocha d'Asami et la poussa dans l'eau. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu est d'être maintenue par celle-ci et de se retrouver également à faire trempette. Asami commença à faire quelques longueurs sous le regard de Fukumi.

\- Tu nages bien ... Pourquoi as-tu arrêté?

Asami se rapprocha de Fukumi et la bloqua contre un rebord de la piscine. Tout en collant son corps contre le sien, elle reprit.

\- Parce que je n'aurais pas réussi à me retenir de faire ça.

\- Faire quoi?

\- ça ...

Pour conclure sa phrase, elle embrassa Fukumi sur les lèvres. Fukumi se décala rapidement.

\- Mais ton père ...

\- Il est dans son étude, il ne vient jamais ici.

En retrait de la scène, Hiroshi serra les poings tout en regardant ce moment d'affections entre les deux femmes. Il tourna les talons tout en maugréant.

\- Je t'avais prévenu Asami.

* * *

\- Puisque je te répète que ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

Akemi explosa de colère face à la réponse de sa compagne se trouvant sur son lit.

\- Au vraiment? Tu n'étais pas en train de regarder un porno en te masturbant?

Kazumi rougit sur le coup tout en reclaquant l'écran de son portable. Tout en essayant de masquer son érection elle reprit difficilement.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

\- Alors qu'est-ce-que c'est exactement!

Kazumi priait de toutes ses forces pour que sa mère ne rentre pas avant qu'Akemi ne se soit calmée. Et mieux repartie chez elle. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas pensé à verrouiller la porte d'entrée? Et pourquoi Akemi n'était pas avec sa mère comme elle lui avait signalé par textos? Celle-ci reprit avec un léger tremblement dans la voix.

\- Tu ne veux pas que je te touche mais tu ... Tu préfères regarder des films pornos plutôt que de faire des choses avec moi ... Je m'y prends si mal que ça?

Voyant le changement de ton, Kazumi baissa instinctivement la tête. Akemi reprit avec une peine non masquée.

\- Je voulais juste te faire une surprise ...

Akemi secoua la tête et se redirigea vers la porte. Kazumi trouva la force de l'arrêter.

\- Attends ... Restes je vais t'expliquer.

Akemi s'appuya sur la porte et attendit que Kazumi reprenne. Celle-ci arbora un visage rouge sang tout en reprenant. Elle désigna son ordinateur tout en regardant dans une autre direction.

\- C'est juste que la fille dans la vidéo te ressemble et ... Je ne sais pas pourquoi ... Je me suis imaginée être à la place du gars ... Je suis désolée Akemi ...

Kazumi s'attendait à entendre une ouverture puis une fermeture de porte. Au lieu de cela, elle sentit un mouvement derrière elle. Akemi se positionna derrière elle et murmura.

\- Retires ta main.

Kazumi s'exécuta mais la replaça rapidement lorsqu'Akemi posa une main sur son érection. Akemi ne se soucia pas de la réticence de celle-ci et commença doucement à branler Kazumi. Celle-ci frissonna légèrement et entendit un murmure.

\- Tu ne trouves pas ça mieux que ton fichu film?

Un léger gémissement fut sa seule réponse. Kazumi sentit la seconde main d'Akemi en dessus de son t-shirt, se logeant sur l'un de ses seins. Essayant de se dégager, Akemi reprit d'une voix plus franche.

\- Tu n'es pas un homme Kazumi ... Alors apprends à apprécier tout ce que je peux t'offrir.

Kazumi sentit sa poitrine se durcir et ressentit malgré elle un certain plaisir. Les mouvements sur se sexe étaient plus francs et plus rapides. Elle arriva à articuler entre deux respirations laborieuses.

\- Akemi je ...

Elle n'arriva pas à finir sa phrase qu'elle éjacula. Akemi poursuivit quelques instants apportant de légers soubressauts. Tout en déposant un léger baiser dans le cou de Kazumi, elle reprit.

\- Je t'aime comme tu es ... Alors expérimentes avec moi s'il te plaît.

Pour simple réponse, elle entendit un léger murmure.

\- Je t'aime aussi.

* * *

\- Je voudrais te montrer quelque chose.

Fukumi suivit Asami dans le manoir et se retrouva dans une pièce en retrait. Asami referma la porte légèrement et pointa du doigt l'élément central de la pièce.

\- Voici mon but en tant qu'ingénieur.

Fukumi fixa la machine devant elle et tourna autours.

\- Une voiture?

Asami hôcha la tête puis se plaça à côté de Fukumi.

\- Une voiture pouvant rouler grâce à l'électricité statique.

\- Ce qui explique l'absence de roues.

Fukumi retraça le nom sur la plaque ornant une des portières.

\- Tu lui as même trouvé un nom? Elise ...

Asami articula difficilement tout en retraça le nom avec ses doigts.

\- Non c'était le nom de sa créatrice ... Ma mère Elise Sato.

Au vue de la confusion sur le visage de Fukumi, Asami reprit avec une certaine émotion.

\- Il y a des choses dont nous ne parlons pas ... Et cela fait parti de ses choses-là. Mais je te fais confiance pour te livrer tout de moi.

Fukumi enlaça sa main avec celle d'Asami puis murmura doucement.

\- Je suis désolée. Je pensais que Aname Sato était ta mère. Ton frère me l'a présenté lors d'une réunion à l'Académie comme étant sa mère.

\- Et il ne t'a pas menti. C'est ma belle-mère. J'ai perdu ma mère alors que je n'avais même pas six ans. Mais mon père avait une maîtresse et de sorte à pouvoir régler certaines affaires, il l'a épousé et l'a présenté comme la mère de ses deux enfants. Mais ... Je suis comme elle.

Asami s'aventura vers une bibliothèque et en sortit un carnet de croquis. Tout en s'approchant de Fukumi, elle reprit.

\- Tu vois ... Elle était visionnaire. Et je sais qu'il est possible de créer des voitures qui léviteront à plusieurs centimètres du sol. Et c'est tout ce que je veux. Etre une ingénieure aussi douée que ma mère.

Fukumi fixa un instant Asami mais préféra ne pas émettre sa pensée. Voyant son trouble, Asami questionna sa cadette qui finit par émettre sa façon de voir les choses.

\- Tu ne seras jamais une simple ingénieure. Tu es la fille d'Hiroshi Sato alors tu seras toujours plus qu'un ingérieur parmi les autres.

\- Je ne veux pas hériter de cette entreprise.

\- Pourquoi?

Asami chercha un instant ses mots puis se confessa.

\- Mon frère ne possède aucunes légitimités dans l'entreprise étant donné que ma mère l'a fondé. Je suis techniquement la seule héritière. Pour autant, je lui laisse tout si cela peut me permettre d'être moi-même et surtout de vivre ma vie comme je l'entends.

\- Mais c'est ton héritage. Je veux dire ... Il y a encore un an je ne savais pas qui était Natsuki. Et je voulais comprendre qui était mon second parent. Et maintenant que je le sais ... Je ne me priverais pour rien au monde de chaque élément pouvant m'en apprendre plus sur elle. Alors tu ne devrais pas faire une croix sur ce qui est un héritage de ta mère mais aussi de ton père.

Asami baissa instinctivement la tête.

\- Je te perdrais si je suis cette voie. Et je ne veux pas me cacher. Ou épouser un homme que je n'aime pas pour le bien de mon père. Voilà ce qu'implique aussi le fait d'accepter l'héritage de mon père. ça signifie te perdre ... Et au final me perdre.

Fukumi passa une main dans les cheveux d'Asami et murmura tendrement.

\- Très bien ... Je respecte ton choix. Tu n'as pas besoin de ça pour briller. Tu es intelligente, volontaire et de mon point de vue la femme la plus belle du monde alors ... Tu as raison sur une chose ... Tu deviendras une grande ingénieure. Avec ou sans l'entreprise de ton père.

Dans le couloir, un homme d'âge mûr fronça légèrement les sourcils face à ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il remonta le couloir et se retrouva nez à nez avec son fils. Avant que celui-ci ne puisse comprendre, il se prit une ton dur le fit légèrement frissonner.

\- Je n'ai pas élever mon fils pour qu'il dénigre mon propre nom. Alors montres-toi digne Junior. Comment as-tu pu me cacher une chose aussi ... Révoltante au sujet de ta soeur? Et d'abord qui est cette jeune femme?

\- Fukumi Fujino Père. Une amie.

\- Tu es amie avec cette fille? Te rends-tu contre de l'absurdité de tes propos !

\- Asami est la seule initiatrice de cette relation. Elle a séduit Fukumi et au final me la prise Père.

\- Et tu l'as laissé faire ...

Sato père fixa son fils pendant plusieurs minutes puis se redirigea vers son office. Seul, il retira ses lunettes et massa l'arrête de son nez.

\- Asami ... Que te prend-t-il mon enfant?

 _ **Fin du chapitre 21**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Chapitre 22 : Médecine douce**_

\- Wahou c'est vraiment toi? Comme quoi les dires sont vrais ... L'habit vous change un homme. Enfin une femme dans ton cas Nat-su-ki-sa-ma.

\- Te fous pas de ma gueule Nao sinon tu y vas à ma place!

Nao essaya de se retenir mais explosa de rire.

\- Désolé mais là ... On dirait un pingouin.

\- Arrêtes Nao! Elle au moins m'accompagne.

Nao grommela légèrement mais resta bouche bée lorsqu'elle vit Alyssa en robe de soirée. Elle déglutit légèrement lorsqu'elle reçut un léger baiser.

\- De quoi ai-je l'air?

\- Sublime.

Alyssa caressa doucement le visage de Nao tout en souriant.

\- Tu aurais pu en profiter plus si tu m'accompagnais ...

\- Je pourrais tout autant en profiter ce soir ...

\- Je vais rentrer tard ...

\- Ce qui me permettra de te préparer une soirée mémorable ...

\- Dites je suis là donc ...

Alyssa se détourna de sa cible puis se rapprocha de Natsuki.

\- Tu es bien comme ça ... Nous devrions y aller.

\- Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi c'est à moi de t'accompagner.

Nao sourit malicieusement tout en se rasseyant dans le canapé.

\- Tu m'as dit que je pouvais te demander n'importe quoi parce que j'ai eu la bonté de te remplacer pour aller voir ta dulcinée ...

Natsuki allait répliquer mais souffla légèrement.

\- Elle avait un pneu creuvé!

\- Mais j'aurais pu y aller. Ah la la ma bonté me tuera.

Natsuki grommela tout en enfilant sa veste.

* * *

\- Natsuki?

\- Hum?

Natsuki fixa la route tout en lançant un regard en coin à Alyssa. Celle-ci sourit légèrement tout en fixant la route.

\- Je te remercie de venir ... Nao n'est pas très à l'aise avec la foule. Ou même à s'afficher.

\- Je sais ... Même s'il n'y avait pas eu ce problème avec Shizuru ... J'y serais allée.

\- Merci.

* * *

\- Je te présente Aoi ... Elle est une très bonne amie. Et voici Nina, Arika et Akira. Les filles je vous présente ma soeur Natsuki.

Natsuki sourit maladroitement puis fixa un instant l'ensemble du réfectoire. Celui-ci avait été modulé en une grande salle avec pour seuls meubles un buffet et quelques chaises. Son regard fut attirée par une personne en particulier. Elle déglutit légèrement face à la personne se rapprochant d'elle.

\- Le monde est si petit Kruger-han.

Alyssa fixa un instant Natsuki en attente d'une explication. Celle-ci roula des yeux face au regard de sa soeur. Elle était en train de s'imaginer un scénarii au-delà du raisonnable.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à voir l'enseignante de mes filles ici.

\- Mais je suis avant tout Docteur.

Ahn s'attarda un instant sur Alyssa puis présenta sa main.

\- Vous avez du goût en terme de femmes Natsuki-kun.

Natsuki rigola nerveusement puis posa une main sur l'épaule d'Alyssa.

\- Voici Alyssa Kruger ... Ma soeur et Alyssa je ne pense pas que tu connaisse Ahn Luu.

\- Oh vous êtes cette Ahn Luu ... Les jumelles m'ont parlé de vous ...

\- En bien j'espère ?

\- ça dépend de quel point de vue on se place.

\- Alyssa ...

Celle-ci portait un sourire sadique mais s'abstient de tous autres commentaires. Natsuki tilta alors sur un détail. Elle s'excusa malgré le regard noir de sa soeur et chercha une personne en particulier. Elle sourit légèrement lorsqu'elle la trouva.

* * *

\- Oh ton ex est là?

Shizuru fronça légèrement les sourcils face aux propos de Mai. Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit une main sur son épaule.

\- Oh désolé je ... J'voulais pas te faire peur mais je t'ai vu alors je voulais te saluer.

Shizuru secoua la tête comme pour dissoudre le malaise.

\- Ce n'est rien Natsuki ... Tu m'as juste surprise. Que fais-tu ici?

Natsuki pointa du doigt un groupe de jeunes femmes tout en reprenant.

\- Alyssa m'a ... Comme qui dirait traîné jusqu'ici.

\- Hum hum.

Shizuru se maudit intérieurement. Elle envoya un regard d'excuse à Mai qui semblait vexée.

\- Je suis désolée Mai ... Natsuki je te présente une très grande amie. Mai Tokiha.

\- Oh vous êtes la mère d'Akemi?

\- C'est exacte. J'espère au moins que votre fille se comporte bien avec elle.

Natsuki rigola nerveusement mais reporta son regard sur Shizuru.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu étais là ... Je pensais que c'était juste un truc pour les infirmières.

\- Tout le personnel a été convié.

\- Tu es ravissante en tout cas.

Mai leva les yeux au ciel face à la rougeur sur les traits de Shizuru. Elle se dirigea vers la direction plus tôt désignée par Natsuki. Voyant la retraite de celle-ci, Natsuki reprit avec une légère gêne.

\- Je ne voulais pas vexer ton amie.

\- Je pense qu'elle va aller saluer ta soeur.

\- Elles se connaissent?

\- Mai se lit facilement d'amitié avec les personnes.

* * *

\- Il ne te suffit pas de me faire perdre mon temps, il a fallut que tu ramènes ce machin ici!

Natsuki fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle entendit Sergueï s'adressant à Shizuru. Elle essaya de calmer la tension palpable.

\- Je suis venue avec ma soeur. Shizuru n'a rien à voir là-dedans.

Sergueï laissa quelques centimètres entre lui et Natsuki.

\- Je ne vous ai rien demandé. Et vous n'avez rien à faire ici.

Une odeur d'alcool s'échappa de l'haleine de Sergueï. Natsuki tenta de repousser légèrement Sergueï en posant une main sur son épaule. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu est que celui-ci extériorise sa colère. Essayant de traiter ce qu'il s'était passé, elle sentit une douleur dans son visage puis plus particulièrement dans son nez. Avec une vision légèrement troublée, elle vit deux hommes saisirent Sergueï et l'amener hors de son champs de vision. Elle passa machinalement sa main sur son visage et y découvrit du sang.

\- Oh mon Dieu Natsuki ... Il faut te soigner.

Toujours sonnée, Natsuki se fit amenée par Alyssa dans une salle à l'extérieur du réfectoire.

\- Mais qu'est-ce-qui lui a prit bon sang!

Natsuki pinça son nez tout en essayant de rassembler ses idées.

\- C'est l'ex de Shizuru.

\- Quand comprendras-tu qu'elle est un aimant à problème ?

\- Alyssa ...

\- Tu vas encore dire que j'exagère mais regardes-toi! Tu viens de te prendre un poing dans la figure et ... Vraiment Natsuki.

Natsuki allait répondre mais remarqua une personne derrière sa soeur. Shizuru cogna doucement et s'invita à l'intérieur.

\- Puis-je faire quelque chose?

\- Vous en avez assez fait.

\- Alyssa!

Natsuki grimaça légèrement lorsqu'Alyssa appuya plus durement son nez. Celle-ci reprit tout en prenant la main de sa soeur et la plaça sur la compresse maintenant l'afflux sanguin.

\- ça va j'ai compris! Débrouilles-toi avec elle.

Shizuru sursauta face au regard sombre d'Alyssa ou plutôt à la fermeture brusque de la porte. Elle reporta son regard sur Natsuki qui regarda en l'air pour tenter d'arrêter le saignement. Elle s'approcha d'elle et retira doucement la compresse. Natsuki souffla légèrement face à cela.

\- Je peux le faire.

\- Je suis médecin alors laisses-moi voir.

Natsuki capitula et grimaça lorsque Shizuru tata son nez.

\- Il n'est pas cassé. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui lui a prit ... Je suis désolée.

Natsuki fixa les traits fins de Shizuru pendant que celle-ci poursuivit son oscultation. Sans savoir d'où cela lui venait, elle porta sa main à son visage. Shizuru s'arrêta dans son traitement et remarqua alors la proximité. Natsuki arriva à articuler dans un souffle.

\- Je t'aime encore tu sais ... Bien au-delà de ce que tu peux imaginer ...

Shizuru resta un instant dans la même position traitant l'information. Son regard dériva alors sur les lèvres de Natsuki. Elle ne sait pas ce qui la poussa à ignorer ses réticences. Elle s'approcha doucement du visage de Natsuki et finit par l'embrasser. Un léger baiser qui aurait pu être plaisant pour Natsuki si la douleur dans son nez ne s'était pas réveillée au passage. Shizuru se décala légèrement suite à la plainte. Natsuki descendit de la table d'oscultation sur laquelle elle était assise puis se rapprocha de Shizuru.

\- Merci ... Pour tout.

\- Il serait peut-être mieux que tu rentres ... Pour ton nez je veux dire.

\- Oui tu as raison. Je vais aller chercher Alyssa.

\- Ou je peux te raccompagner.

Natsuki se figea face à la proposition. Voyant le trouble sur le regard de Natsuki, Shizuru savait parfaitement à quoi elle pensait.

\- Natsuki j'ai mon permis depuis plus de quinze ans maintenant. Tu pourrais arrêter de penser à ça à chaque fois que tu me vois conduire?

\- Oh mais je pense à rien.

Shizuru sourit légèrement suite au mensonge de Natsuki. Elle reprit doucement.

\- Je ne pouvais pas prévoir que le train serait en avance sur la fermeture des barrières et puis ce n'est pas de ma faute si j'ai callé. Qui plus est nous avons réussi à repartir avant la fermeture des barrières et l'arrivée du train.

\- Oui enfin, j'ai quand-même vu ses phares de très près.

\- Tu faisais des choses beaucoup plus dangereuses en moto.

Comme pour clore la discussion, Natsuki s'avança vers Shizuru et capitula.

\- Très bien ... Allons-y

* * *

\- Tu vois tu es en vie.

Natsuki préfèra ne pas répondre face au cynisme dans la voix de Shizuru. Tout en débouclant la ceinture, elle fixa la bâtisse éteinte devant elle.

\- Ma mère doit sûrement dormir mais tu veux quelque chose à boire avant de rentrer?

\- Je pense que je vais rentrer.

\- Ah oui les filles ...

\- Elles sont parties chez des amis. C'était la seule condition pour que je me rende à cette soirée.

Un léger silence engloba l'habitacle. Natsuki prit son courage à deux mains.

\- Restes avec moi.

Pour simple réponse, Shizuru déboucla sa ceinture.

 _ **Fin du chapitre 22**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Chapitre 23 : Préparatifs**_

\- Elle a dormi ici!

\- Chut!

Alyssa fut surprise de trouver une voiture garée à sa place. Elle déboula chez elle et trouva Saeko en train de siroter son thé. Celle-ci lui expliqua alors la présence de Shizuru. Alyssa s'installa à son tour tout en reprenant à voix basse.

\- Hier, Natsuki s'est prise un coup de poing par l'ex de Shizuru. Et tout ce qu'elle trouve à faire c'est de s'envoyer en l'air avec ... Je ne la comprends vraiment pas ..

\- Natsuki est assez adulte pour savoir ce qu'elle fait. Et puis nous n'avons aucune certitude de leur activité nocturne.

\- Sérieusement Saeko ... Tu serais dans la même pièce qu'un homme que tu désires tu ne ferais rien?

Saeko préféra poursuivre sa dégustation pour simple réponse.

* * *

Shizuru ouvrit les yeux et fut surprise de se retrouver nez à nez avec le visage endormie de Natsuki. Elle se fit une note mentale que son nez avait finalement dégonflé et était revenu à la normale. Elle se remémora alors sa soirée. Natsuki lui avait d'abord proposé de dormir dans la chambre d'Alyssa. Suite à son refus, elle lui avait proposé sa propre chambre tout en signalant son couchage dans le canapé. Elle ne sait pas pourquoi elle avait simplement retenu Natsuki. Celle-ci lui avait alors donner des vêtements de nuit d'Alyssa puis s'était également changée. Après plusieurs minutes à se fixer dans l'obscurité, elle avait cédé. Elle voulait ressentir sa chaleur. Shizuru avait alors initié le baiser. Un baiser qui commença peu à peu à réveiller des souvenirs dans l'esprit de Shizuru. Des bons comme des mauvais. Alors qu'elle se battait intérieurement pour savoir si elle pouvait se donner de nouveau à Natsuki, celle-ci avait cassé le baiser tout en murmurant "je sais que tu souhaite prendre ton temps alors nous devrions arrêter avant que tu ne le regrettes". Mais allait-elle réellement regretter? Elle sentit Natsuki l'emprisonner dans une étreinte lâche et s'endormir rapidement. Elle avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit à redessiner les contours des parties accessibles du corps de Natsuki. Jusqu'à se longer plus profondément dans son étreinte et s'endormir à son tours. Elle ferma un instant les yeux et essaya de poser ses idées. Que devait-elle faire? Une légère caresse l'arrêta dans sa réflexion.

\- Tu es réveillée?

Shizuru ouvrit les yeux. Natsuki garda un instant sa main sur le visage de Shizuru puis caressa doucement ses cheveux. Un léger baiser accompagna ce réveil. Natsuki se mit en position assise tout en s'étirant légèrement.

\- Je n'avais pas aussi bien dormi depuis ... Je ne m'en souviens même pas.

Elle sentit deux bras s'enrouler autours de son abdomen. Shizuru ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait réagit de cette manière. Elle maintient sa prise pendant quelques instants puis se dégagea. Natsuki fixa le dos de Shizuru puis hésita légèrement.

\- Tu ... Enfin nous ... Nous essayons?

La phrase bancale de Natsuki apporta un léger sourire sur le visage de Shizuru. Celle-ci remit en place ses cheveux et tout en ouvrant la porte murmura un "nous essayons".

* * *

\- Le séjour à Kyoto?

\- Exactement!

Fukumi avait un très mauvais préssentiment.

\- C'est une mauvaise idée ...

\- Arrêtes et souris!

Après une légère frappe, Kazumi et Fukumi furent accueillies par Alyssa. Celle-ci enlaça ses deux nièces puis les força à rentrer.

\- Alors racontez-moi ce que vous devenez ... Oh je sais! Comment vont les amours?

Fukumi prit une légère teinte rosée alors que Kazumi se racla la gorge. Alyssa porta un sourire mesquin sur son visage puis murmura.

\- Oh je vois ... Et quand aurais-je le plaisir de rencontrer vos moitiés respectives hum?

Kazumi haussa simplement les épaules.

\- Akemi ne serait pas contre de te voir.

\- Qu'en est-il de ta moitié ?

Fukumi frotta ses mains puis murmura.

\- Peut-être ... Plus tard.

Kazumi posa une main sur le genou de sa soeur puis décida de changer de sujet.

\- On est venu pour que tu nous aides.

\- Vous avez un souci?

Fukumi fixa sa soeur pour montrer son désaccord mais Kazumi reprit apportant un léger râle de sa soeur.

\- Nous allons à Kyoto avec l'Académie la semaine prochaine.

\- Oh je suis au courant ... Natsuki m'en a parlé. Et je crois que Saeko vous a déjà fait une liste de souvenirs à lui rapporter.

Fukumi se frotta la tête et maugréa.

\- Je ne connais même pas la moitié des choses dont elle nous a parlé.

Kazumi reprit comme insensible au malaise de sa soeur.

\- Je ... Enfin nous aimerions que tu ne laisses pas Natsuki dormir ici.

\- Je te demande pardon?

\- C'est une mauvaise idée Kazu'.

Voyant l'intéraction silencieuse entre les jumelles, Alyssa essaya de comprendre la demande. Fukumi reprit plus lourdement.

\- M'man va péter un plomb si elle sait ce que tu essaies de faire.

\- Ce que nous essayons de faire. Et y'a rien de mal.

Alyssa rigola légèrement tout en feignant son incompréhension.

\- Même si Natsuki ne séjourne pas ici ... Il lui faudra un endroit où dormir ... Je ne connais pas vraiment les hôtels mais Nao devrait lui en trouver un bon. Ah moins que vous avez déjà un endroit où loger votre mère?

Un bruit de clé dans la serrure fit sursauter les jumelles. Alyssa se releva et murmura avec un léger amusement.

\- Sauvez par le gong ...

* * *

\- M'man nous ne partons qu'une semaine ...

Shizuru continua à bourrer des vêtements dans le sac de sa fille. Fukumi leva les yeux au ciel face au comportement surprotecteur de sa mère.

\- Il peut faire froid à Kyoto. Vous n'oubliez pas de m'appeler à votre arrivée.

\- Oui.

\- Et vous n'oubliez pas d'aller saluer grand-mère si vous avez la possibilité.

\- Oui ...

\- Et ...

\- M'man!

Shizuru regarda dans le vague tout en fermant un instant les yeux.

\- Je suis désolée ... Je ... C'est la première fois que mes bébés ne seront pas avec moi aussi longtemps. Je sais que je devrais m'y habituer mais ...

Fukumi frotta légèrement son cou et se plaça derrière sa mère tout en l'enlaçant doucement.

\- Et M'man ça va aller. On appelera et puis tu ne seras pas seule. Mai-san passera sûrement et y'a ...

\- Oui?

Fukumi se maudit intérieurement pour la pensée qui la traversa. Natsuki. C'était uniquement de la faute à Kazumi de lui rabacher depuis plus de trois semaines cette stupide idée. Elle préféra mentir au lieu d'émettre ses pensées.

\- ça passe vite une semaine.

Shizuru se dirigea pour simple réponse vers la commode de sa fille et en sortit des sous-vêtements.

\- Nous aurions dû peut-être aller te chercher des nouveaux soutien-gorge et shorty juste au cas où ...

\- M'man!

Un rire accompagna la rougeur sur les traits de Fukumi.

* * *

\- Alors prête pour la sortie ?

Kazumi hocha la tête face à la question de Natsuki. Elle avait décidé de tout faire avant son départ pour que Shizuru et Natsuki se voient. Etrangère au léger rapprochement des deux adultes, Kazumi enclencha son mode chibi. Natsuki fronça légèrement les sourcils face à la tristesse sur les traits de sa fille.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas?

Intérieurement un petit diable Kazumi se frotta les mains. Kazumi reprit avec un certain tremblement dans la voix.

\- C'est juste que j'aime pas voir Maman comme ça?

\- Comme quoi?

Kazumi feint de chercher ses mots alors que tout se jouait comme elle le souhaitait. Elle reprit avec un léger sourire.

\- C'est la première fois qu'on part loin de Maman plus d'une journée alors ... Elle est triste. Je suis quasiment sûre qu'elle va se morfondre dans le canapé dès que le train aura quitté la gare.

Natsuki chercha un instant ses mots et essaya de réconforter sa fille.

\- Tu sais une semaine c'est rien. Avec son travail à l'hôpital, elle n'y pensera pas trop.

Fukumi décida de passer à la vitesse supérieure.

\- J'aurais dû rester avec elle. Je vais voir avec la Kaichou s'il est encore temps de modifier ma réponse.

\- Tu ne veux pas y aller?

Le piège de Fukumi se referma de plus en plus sur Natsuki.

\- Si mais ... Je ne pourrais pas profiter pleinement de mon séjour si je m'inquiète pour Maman. Si seulement je pourrais avoir une personne pour me confirmer qu'elle va bien ...

Natsuki répondit au tac-au-tac une réponse qui ne signifiait qu'une chose. Echec et Mat.

\- Je passerais la voir si ça peux vous rassurer.

\- Vraiment?

\- Vraiment.

Natsuki frotta le cuir chevelu de Kazumi comme pour la rassurer. Kazumi quant à elle était satisfait de la tournure des événements.

 _ **Fin du chapitre 23**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Chapitre 24 : Séjour (partie 1)**_

\- Faîtes attention à vous.

\- Oui!

Shizuru força un sourire face à l'énervement de ses deux filles. Elle fixa leur montée dans le train et soupira doucement. Mai tapota légèrement les épaules de Shizuru.

\- Allons ... Nous trouverons bien du temps pour nous faire plaisir qu'en penses-tu?

Shizuru fixa à travers la vitre ses filles tout en répondant.

\- Je ne sais même pas ce que c'est d'avoir du temps pour moi depuis leur naissance.

\- Et bien justement. Plusieurs infirmières sortent dans un bar ce soir après leur service. Et je leur ai déjà dis de nous compter parmi elles.

\- Tu as fait quoi?

Voyant un changement dans le regard de son amie, Mai se reconcentra sur le départ du train. Tout en secouant la main, elle changea de sujet.

\- J'espère juste qu'elles en profiteront.

* * *

\- Ouf je croyais vraiment que M'man allait s'inviter dans le train.

Akemi rigola légèrement face à la remarque de Fukumi. Tout en se pelotant contre Kazumi, elle reprit.

\- Tu sais ma mère m'a réquisitionné tous les soirs depuis une semaine alors je pense que c'est normal de réagir comme cela quand on est parents.

Fukumi fixa le couple en face d'elle se câlinant tout en discustant. Un léger sentiment de tristesse la remplit. Tout en cherchant du regard une personne en particulier, elle se fit arrêter par un murmure.

\- Les dernières années sont dans la voiture de tête.

Fukumi souffla légèrement face à la remarque. Elle saisit son téléphone puis le reposa sur la table. Kazumi essaya d'interpréter le comportement de sa soeur.

\- Vous vous êtes disputez avec ... Qui tu sais?

Fukumi haussa simplement les épaules tout en se calant contre la fenêtre.

\- Je n'ai pas eu de ses nouvelles depuis hier matin. Je ne sais même pas si qui tu sais est dans le train ... Je pensais au moins qu'elle m'enverrait un message.

Avant que Kazumi ne puisse réitérer une demande, Fukumi plaça ses écouteurs sur ses oreilles et ferma les yeux. Kazumi sentit une caresse sur sa main. Akemi murmura après un léger baiser.

\- Je l'ai vu à la gare. Elle trouvera bien une façon de voir ta soeur ... D'ici là imitons ta soeur.

* * *

\- Je ne suis pas intéressée.

\- Mais je ne vous ai rien demandé ...

Shizuru envoya un regard meurtrier à Mai qui rigola nerveusement. Elle plaça une main sur l'épaule du jeune homme et le tira hors des foudres de Shizuru.

\- Désolé mais mon amie est déjà prise.

Le jeune homme porta un regard confus puis s'éclipsa vers une autre femme. Shizuru sentit alors le regard persévérant des autres personnes l'entourant. Les infirmières étaient connues pour rapporter les pires ragots. Mai venait de creuser sa propre tombe. Ce fut Aoi qui se risqua à demander.

\- Et qui est l'heureux élu? Un autre médecin? Oh je sais ... Le nouvel interne? C'est quoi son nom déjà ...Chie?

\- Takeda quelquechose.

Mai coupa court au questionnement.

\- Vous vous trompez les filles ...

Chie porta un léger sourire sur ses lèvres tout en se plaçant à côté de Shizuru.

\- Y'a t-il un rapport avec Alyssa?

Shizuru préféra boire un peu de son soda pour simple réponse. Chie prit cela pour une confirmation.

\- Nous l'avions invité mais lorsque le nom du Docteur Fujino s'est invitée dans la conversation, elle s'est subitement désistée. Que s'est-il passé entre vous deux?

\- Vous devriez laisser tomber Hallard-kun.

Malgré le ton froid de Shizuru, Chie reprit avec un léger amusement.

\- Il n'y a rien de mal à vouloir expérimenter d'autres choses. Après tout vous êtes une femme sublime.

\- Chie ...

\- Voyons Aoi ... Je dis juste que notre docteur est une jolie femme. Rien de plus.

Shizuru reposa son verre et murmura dans un souffle, glaçant la plupart des femmes de la table.

\- Si vous ne voulez pas réaliser toutes les tâches ingrates jusqu'à la fin de vos jours Hallard-kun, ne me parlez plus jamais de ma vie privée.

Chie leva les mains au ciel puis en présenta une à Aoi.

\- Tu m'avais dis qu'elle était sympa Mai ... Allez viens dancer avec moi mon amour.

Mai fixa d'un coin d'oeil Shizuru puis se risqua à demander.

\- Tu as eu des nouvelles de ton ex?

\- Mai ...

\- Bon d'accord.

* * *

Shizuru souffla lorsqu'elle coupa le moteur de sa voiture. Tout en se dirigeant vers sa porte d'entrée, elle fut surprise de trouver Natsuki assise sur son perron. Celle-ci sourit légèrement tout en se relevant.

\- Salut ...

Avant que Shizuru ne puisse demander, Natsuki la précéda.

\- Je ... Les filles enfin Kazumi m'a demandé de ... Vérifier que tu allais bien. Alors j'ai attendu pour voir si c'était le cas.

Shizuru se fit une note mentale de sermonner sa fille lors de son retour mais préféra ne rien dire à voix haute. Sa soirée avait déjà été un calvaire, il ne fallait pas en rajouter. Natsuki laissa passer Shizuru qui chercha après ses clés dans son sac. Elle se risqua à demander.

\- Tu vas bien?

\- J'ai vraiment besoin de dormir Natsuki.

Une légère prise sur sa main la fit regarder son homologue. Natsuki chercha un instant ses mots puis murmura.

\- Tu ne m'as pas donné de nouvelles depuis ... Tu sais. Tu m'as dit que l'on essayait mais ... Rien.

\- Par Kami Natsuki ...

Natsuki caressa doucement le visage de Shizuru et l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres. Tout en collant son front sur le sien, elle reprit.

\- Je vais m'en aller mais ... Si tu as besoin, je suis là. Bonne nuit Shizuru.

Avant que Natsuki ne puisse faire un pas, Shizuru rattrapa un bout de sa veste.

\- Les infirmières m'ont traîné dans un bar où je me suis faîte reluquer et c'était ... Désagréable. J'ai réagi un peu excessivement et maintenant les infirmières vont croire que je suis coincée.

\- Pourquoi ce n'est pas le cas?

\- Natsuki !

Pour simple réponse Natsuki rigola sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Après plusieurs secondes à bouder, Shizuru la rejoint dans son fou rire.

\- Ton rire m'avait manqué.

Shizuru s'arrêta suite au murmure. Natsuki reprit avec un léger agacement.

\- Je ne vais pas aller jusqu'à dire que ça me plaît de te savoir regarder par d'autres personnes mais je pense que ça partait d'un bon sentiment. ça t'a permis de ne pas être seule.

\- Mais je ne suis pas seule.

Natsuki hocha la tête tout en laissant Shizuru ouvrir la porte. Après une brève hésitation, Shizuru murmura un "tu viens?" sur quoi Natsuki passa à son tours la porte.

* * *

Natsuki posa sa veste sur le canapé et fixa les photos sur les meubles. Elle sourit légèrement tout en les détaillant. Elle s'attarda sur le contenu de la bibliothèque et en sortit les albums photos. Shizuru lui avait dit de l'attendre tant qu'elle se rafraichisse. Essayant de ne pas penser à se qui pourrait se passer durant cette soirée, Natsuki avait besoin de s'occuper l'esprit. Il va s'en dire qu'une petite idée commençait à germer dans son esprit. Une idée qu'elle repoussa rapidement. Elle ne devait pas penser au sexe. Shizuru lui avait permis de rentrer, il ne fallait pas qu'elle fiche tout en l'air suite à une envie plus que présente. Elle ferma un instant les yeux puis s'installa sur le canapé. Tout en ouvrant la première page, elle sourit légèrement. Shizuru avait pris soin de ranger toutes les photos par âges et par évênements. Natsuki se fit une note mentale que cela avait dû demander beaucoup de temps. Un léger pincement au coeur s'en suivit. Tout en détaillant les photos Natsuki ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à tout ce qu'elle avait manqué. Leur premier cri, leurs premiers mots, leurs premiers pas ... Elle murmura d'une voix cassée.

\- Comment ai-je pu manqué tout cela ...

\- Tu ne savais pas ...

Shizuru prit place à côté de Natsuki tout en caressant l'une des photos. Elle reprit tout en refermant l'album et le posant sur la table basse.

\- Même si tu avais été là ... Tu n'aurais pas vu tout cela.

\- Ouai ...

\- Je ne parles pas de ta guérison mais plutôt de mon père ... Il t'aurait empêché de les voir et je n'avais ni la force ni les moyens pour aller contre sa volonté à ce moment-là.

\- Pourtant tu l'as fait ... Tu les as gardé. Et même si la dernière fois que je t'ai demandé je me suis prise une giffle, j'aimerais comprendre pourquoi?

Shizuru caressa la joue qui avait précédemment été meurtrie et fixa un point imaginaire derrière Natsuki.

\- Parce que c'était la seule chose que l'on avait fait réellement ensemble. Un mélange de nous. La seule chose que l'on ne pouvait pas me retirer. La seule chose qui me rappelait à quel point je t'ai aimé.

Shizuru sentit une paire de lèvres sur les siennes. D'abord hésitant, le baiser devint de plus en plus confiant. Un baiser qui remplaçait tous les mots. Que ce soit la compréhension, le regret, le soulagement mais aussi la reconnaissance. Shizuru se décala à contre-coeur et se releva. Sans même un mot, elle présenta sa main à Natsuki. Et elle l'a conduisit à l'étage.

* * *

\- A ton avis elles sont ensembles?

Fukumi grommela tout en cherchant un moyen de faire une rideau. Kazumi leva les yeux au ciel puis s'adressa à la troisième personne dans la chambre.

\- Encore une fois je suis désolée d'accord? Sur ma fiche scolaire c'est écrit sexe féminin alors je n'y suis pour rien si on m'a mise avec vous-deux. Mais dis-lui Akemi.

Un bruit sourd stoppa Akemi dans sa réponse. Fukumi reprit avec plus de colère.

\- Il est hors de question que je dorme ici avec vous-deux! Et pourquoi on est trois hein! Tous les autres sont deux par chambre.

\- On est un nombre impair en première année.

Fukumi fusilla du regard Akemi qui préféra aller se changer dans la salle de bains. Kazumi avait essayé de rester calme mais finit par craquer.

\- Si tu veux des explications t'as qu'à aller en demander à la Kaichou! C'est elle la responsable non?

\- Tu laisses Asami en dehors de ça!

Kazumi allait répliquer mais orienta la discussion dans une autre direction.

\- Je n'y suis pour rien si elle ne t'a pas envoyé de messages ou si elle ne t'a même pas regardé à la sortie du train. Et si ça te gêne tant que cela que je sois là ... Je dormirais dans la salle de bain. D'accord?

Fukumi grommela une chose incompréhensible à l'égard de sa soeur et sortit de sa chambre, non sans claquer la porte. Akemi sortit de la salle de bain et fixa Kazumi qui portait une mine déconfite.

\- Je ne pensais pas que je pourrais autant mettre mal à l'aise ma propre soeur ...

Akemi s'avança vers Kazumi et la força à se coucher dans un lit. Elle se cala dans ses bras et baisa ses mains. Tout en les plaçant sur son bassin, elle murmura.

\- Je pense que la seule chose qui gêne ta soeur est que contrairement à toi, elle ne peut pas être avec sa copine. Tu sais je ...

Akemi se retourna et remit une mèche derrière l'oreille de Kazumi.

\- Je pensais qu'on aurait pu profiter de ce voyage pour ...

\- J'suis désolée Akemi mais j'ai vraiment pas envie là ... Je devrais peut-être aller voir où elle est.

Akemi força un sourire puis retourna à sa précédente position. Malgré le sentiment négatif se logeant dans sa poitrine, elle préféra ne pas émettre ses pensées. Kazumi faisait toujours passer sa soeur avant elle. Et il lui arrivait de penser à des choses plus ou moins absurdes. Elle questionna sa moitié qui semblait en pleine réflection.

\- Tu m'aimes plus que tu n'aimes ta soeur ?

\- Akemi ...

\- Oublies ma question. Je suis fatiguée alors si tu décides d'aller la chercher ... Essaye de ne pas me réveiller.

Kazumi fixa le dos de sa compagne et soupira. Il ne manquait plus qu'Akemi lui fasse la tête également. Elle décida de lui répondre même si cela risquait d'empirer la situation.

\- Je ne peux pas comparer. J'aime ma soeur plus que tout au monde mais ce n'est pas comparable à la façon que je t'aime. Et si ta prochaine question est une du genre "tu devrais choisir ..." ma réponse serait "je n'en choisi aucune des deux". Je ne pourrais pas vivre sans ma soeur. Mais je sais également que je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi. Alors s'il te plaît Akemi si tu m'aimes réellement, ne me demande pas de laisser ma soeur en arrière plan car je ne pourrais jamais le faire.

Akemi se retourna et trouva refuge dans la poitrine de Kazumi. Celle-ci caressa ses cheveux et posa sa tête sur la sienne. Elle voulait sincèrement aller chercher sa soeur mais elle ne voulait certainement pas quitter cette sensation. Elle ferma doucement les yeux et renforça sa prise. C'est de cet amour là dont elle avait besoin actuellement.

* * *

Natsuki caressa la cuisse nue de Shizuru et demanda dans un souffle.

\- ça va?

Shizuru embrassa la main baladeuse de son amante pour simple réponse. Elle soupira doucement.

\- ça me rappelle notre première fois ...

Natsuki rigola légèrement tout en feignant d'être vexée.

\- C'était si mauvais que ça?

Elle sentit Shizuru se retourner et coller son dos contre son torse. Le murmure qui s'en suivit lui fit réaliser le sous-entendu derrière les propos de sa compagne.

\- Non bien au contraire ...

* * *

Fukumi s'arrêta dans son mouvement. Elle fixa le couloir ne comportant que sa personne. Devant une porte de chambre, elle pesa le pour et le contre. La colère finit par l'emporter sur son jugement.

Elle déglutit difficilement lorsqu'elle vit Asami avec un simple serviette autour de son corps. Au vue du léger sourire sur son visage, Asami semblait avoir une idée bien précise de sa présence. N'ayant pas le temps de tout comprendre, Fukumi se retrouva épingler contre la porte. Entre deux baisers, elle essaya de traiter les informations.

\- Il t'a fallut du temps pour venir me demander des explications ... Et moi qui suis si seule dans cette grande chambre d'hôtel ... Si seulement ta soeur avait pu te mettre à la porte plus tôt parce qu'elle souhaite faire avec Akemi-san ce que je m'apprête à faire avec toi ...

Malgré la tentation Fukumi se décala de l'emprise.

\- Tu m'as ignoré toute la journée. Et tu ... Tu ...

\- Mon visage est plus haut mon amour.

Fukumi secoua légèrement la tête essayant de retrouver le fil de sa pensée. Une légère caresse sur sa joue y contribua.

\- T'as tout prévu?

Asami secoua son index devant le visage de Fukumi feignant une tristesse surjouée.

\- Je n'avais pas prévu que tu préfères me crier dessus plutôt que de profiter de mon corps.

\- Asami!

Un rire accompagna la rougeur de Fukumi. Elle avait découvert qu'Asami était une vraie diablesse de la tentation en plus d'un démon de la taquinerie. Asami reprit son sérieux tout en s'installant sur son lit.

\- Ecoutes ... Je suis désolée pour la distance que j'ai mis volontairement toute la journée mais je ne peux pas être différente à ton égard lorsque nous sommes entourées. Concernant la répartition, j'ai été égoïste. Je voulais être auprès de toi ... ça sera notre unique voyage scolaire ensemble et puis ... Notre première nuit ensemble. Je n'ai pas dormi hier soir tellement j'étais nerveuse pour aujourd'hui. Tu vas rester?

Fukumi n'eut pas le temps d'hocher la tête qu'elle se retrouva épingler sur le lit, Asami au-dessus. Elle arriva néanmoins à articuler dans un souffle honteux.

\- Je ... Je suis pas prête pour ça Asami ... Je sais même pas ce qu'il faut faire.

\- Oh ... Et bien ... Je vais aller prendre une douche et ensuite nous dormirons d'accord?

Fukumi se releva sur ses coudes.

\- Mais tu ne sortais pas de la salle de bains?

\- Si mais ... J'ai besoin d'une douche pour me rafraîchir les idées.

 **fin chapitre 24**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapitre 25 : Séjour (partie 2)**

\- Je pense qu'il serait préférable de ne rien dire aux filles.

Natsuki s'arrêta dans son geste et s'avança chemisier ouvert vers Shizuru. Celle-ci était assise sur son lit, habillée d'un simple peignoir.

\- Pourquoi?

Shizuru chercha un instant ses mots puis exprima difficilement.

\- Je ne veux pas ... Si ça ne marche pas, elles ...

\- Et si ça marche?

Shizuru vit Natsuki s'accroupir à sa hauteur et poser une main sur l'une de ses cuisses.

\- Et si ça marche Shizuru ... Je n'ai pas l'intention de tout foutre en l'air.

\- Il est trop tôt pour leur dire ...

Malgré une légère tristesse, Natsuki remit une mèche de cheveux de sa compagne en place.

\- Il est trop tôt pour prendre une décision ... Nous avons la semaine pour y réfléchir ensemble ... Alors tu veux bien qu'on laisse cette décision sur le côté?

Shizuru fixa machinalement l'heure puis se releva tout en poussant légèrement Natsuki.

\- Je dois me préparer ... Mon service commence dans moins d'une heure.

Natsuki se releva et souffla légèrement tout en finissant de boutonner son chemisier.

\- Tu sais ... Nous avons toutes les deux changé. Il est peut-être temps d'enterrer tes vieux démons comme j'ai enterré les miens.

Shizuru sentit un corps derrière elle. Deux bras se logèrent sur son ventre. Après un léger baiser sur le cou de celle-ci, Natsuki reprit plus doucement.

\- Il faut que nous parlons d'autre chose également. Mais je pense qu'il serait préférable que tu ais une vision claire de ce que tu attends réellement de moi.

Natsuki se décala puis se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre de Shizuru. Celle-ci entendit un murmure lui apportant un léger sourire.

\- Je passerais ce soir après ton service. Appelles-moi quand tu seras rentrée.

* * *

\- Fu~ku~mi ...

Fukumi renforça sa prise sur son oreiller mais sentit rapidement un léger souffle chaud dans le creux de son oreille. Elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux et remarqua la raison de son trouble. Asami s'était placée à califourchon sur elle et portait un léger sourire.

\- Debout avant que les autres ne se rendent compte que tu as dormi ici.

\- Quelle heure est-il?

\- 5h ...

\- 5h! Mais Asami ... L'appel se fait à 8h30 ... J'ai encore le temps pour dormir!

\- Oh non tu n'as pas le temps.

Comme pour souligner ses dires, Asami embrassa sa moitié tout en renforçant sa prise sur son corps. Elle susurra doucement.

\- Mets-toi sur le dos.

Réalisant la demande avec une légère rougeur, Asami réajusta sa position tout en reprenant ses baisers.

\- J'ai besoin de ma dose de Fukumi avant cette journée alors pendant deux heures tu es à moi.

Fukumi frissonna légèrement lorsqu'elle sentit la main d'Asami sur son torse. Celle-ci s'arrêta dans son mouvement puis prit l'une des mains de sa compagne. Tout en la plaça au niveau de sa poitrine, elle murmura dans un souffle.

\- Tu as le droit de me toucher tu sais ...

Fukumi hocha la tête et caressa doucement le visage d'Asami. Tout en descendant sa main, elle caressa son cou puis la ligne médiane entre ses seins. Elle s'arrêta à la hauteur du nombril d'Asami puis déclara dans un souffle.

\- Tu ... l'as déjà fait n'est-ce-pas?

Voyant la surprise sur le visage d'Asami, Fukumi la poussa légèrement et se mit en position assise.

\- En fait je sais que tu l'as déjà fait ...

\- Et ça te gêne?

Fukumi haussa les épaules tout en se levant. Asami attrapa rapidement la main de celle-ci comme pour la retenir. Fukumi s'arrêta dans son mouvement puis tournant le dos à son homologue se risqua à demander.

\- Combien?

\- Combien quoi?

\- D'autres personnes.

\- Ce n'est pas important pour moi.

\- Mais ça l'est pour moi.

Au vue de la légère rigidité de Fukumi, Asami se plaça sur le rebord du lit puis intima à Fukumi de faire même. Elle passa sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure cherchant un moyen de répondre à cette question. Elle finit par lâcher un simple nombre étant incapable de trouver une manière judicieuse de l'exprimer.

\- Trois.

Fukumi renforça sa prise sur son vêtement et laissa sortir un rire amère.

\- Je vois ... On dit jamais deux sans trois mais là ...

\- Fukumi ...

Asami attrapa les mains de celle-ci et reprit avec une légère tristesse.

\- J'ai eu des rapports avec un homme une fois comme pour essayer de "redevenir la fille que mon père voulait". Mais je ... Ce n'est pas moi.

\- Alors t'as couché avec deux femmes pour en avoir la certitude?

Voyant le cynisme dans la voix de sa compagne, Asami essaya de rester calme.

\- Dans l'une de nos maisons de campagne, j'ai ... J'ai confirmé mon attirance avec l'une de mes femmes de chambre mais c'était juste pour ... Comprendre. C'est arrivé une seule fois et ensuite, nous n'en avons plus jamais parlé.

Fukumi essaya de restreindre sa colère mais finit par grommeler légèrement.

\- Et pour la dernière?

\- Ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée que tu le saches.

\- Mais je veux savoir!

\- Kanade Sakuraï.

Fukumi se raidit légèrement puis se releva. Tout en giffla la main essayant de la retenir, elle murmura dans un souffle.

\- Je retourne dans ma chambre.

* * *

\- Kazu ...

\- Hum?

Akemi rigola légèrement lorsqu'elle sentit une main sous son t-shirt. Sentant Kazumi se coller davantage contre son corps, elle murmura avec un légère amusement.

\- Quelqu'un est câlin ce matin ...

\- Tu n'aimes pas?

Comme pour rassurer sa moitié, Akemi se logea plus profondémment contre sa moitié. Kazumi embrassa doucement le cou de sa compagne tout en poursuivant ses caresses. Akemi sentit rapidement une certaine raideur au niveau de sa cuisse.

\- Kazu ...

\- Hum?

Akemi se retourna puis caressa doucement le membre de celle-ci.

\- Il est bientôt l'heure de l'appel.

\- Je sais ... Mais je ... Tu pourrais continuer un peu?

Akemi allait répondre mais entendit une légère frappe sur la porte. Kazu' grogna légèrement tout en voyant Akemi se lever. Celle-ci allait expédier l'intrus mais s'arrêta lorsqu'elle distingua le visage rougit de la personne devant elle.

\- Fukumi? Qu'est-ce-que ...

Pour simple réponse celle-ci se dirigea vers sa soeur et s'allongea à côté d'elle tout en se calant dans ss bras. Essayant de ne pas paraître jalouse face à la situation, Akemi fixa sa moitié qui semblait mal à l'aise face à la soudaine proximité. Elle arriva cependant à traiter les quelques informations.

\- Asami n'est qu'une baka ...

Voyant son t-shirt s'humidifier, Kazumi renforça son étreinte faisant abstraction de sa précédente envie.

\- Arrêtes de pleurer ... S'il te plaît ...

Fukumi renifla dans le t-shirt de celle-ci et rigola légèrement lorsqu'elle traita les quelques mots de son aînée.

\- Ne te mouches pas dans mon t-shirt ...

Fukumi se décala légèrement puis se releva direction la salle de bain. Akemi fixa alors le regard inquiet de sa compagne puis s'assied sur le rebord du lit.

\- Qu'est-ce-qui s'est passé?

Kazumi laissa un instant ses traits se durcir. Les mots qui s'en suivirent furent tranchants.

\- Kaichou ou pas, elle me le paiera cher si elle fait du mal à ma soeur.

\- Tu ne devrais pas t'en mêler.

\- Il est hors de question que je la laisse faire pleurer ma soeur. ça faisait plus de cinq ans que je l'avais pas vu dans cet état.

Akemi allait répondre mais préféra laisser tomber. Elle pria silencieusement pour que Kazumi ne rencontre pas seule la Kaichou dans les prochaines semaines.

* * *

Shizuru essaya de détendre l'ensemble de ses muscles mais en vain. Une certaine rigidité était présente dans l'ensemble de son corps. Mai fixa un instant son amie puis se décida à émettre la question ne cessant de lui triturer l'esprit.

\- Tu as mal dormi?

\- Oui on peut dire ça.

Voyant le léger sourire sur le visage du docteur, Mai fronça légèrement les sourcils. Shizuru reprit tout en désignant une table à quelques mètres d'elles.

\- Je devrais peut-être m'excuser auprès d'elles.

Comme pour souligner ses dires, elle se dirigea vers une table et s'inclina légèrement.

\- Je vous prie de m'excuser pour hier Hallarad-kun mais croyez-moi quand je vous dis que mon privée reste privée.

Chie essaya de cacher sa surprise puis hocha simplement la tête.

\- J'ai comprisVeuillez accepter également mes excuses.

Shizuru s'attarda un instant sur la présence d'Alyssa qui portait un léger sourire mesquin.

\- La nuit a été courte Docteur?

\- Mes propos sur ma vie privée ne consernent pas uniquement Hallard-kun.

Alyssa mit un doigt sur ses lèvres puis reprit avec un léger amusement.

\- C'est marrant j'ai eu le droit à une réponse similaire de la part de Natsuki ...

Shizuru secoua la tête comme pour montrer son mécontentement. Alyssa s'avança vers l'oreille de Shizuru puis murmura avec une pointe d'avertissement.

\- Je ruinerais votre carrière si vous la faîtes encore une fois souffrir.

* * *

Fukumi fixa depuis plus de dix minutes Kanade ... Celle-ci semblait en pleine discussion avec sa soeur, ne prenant pas notion du reste du monde l'entournant. Elle essaya alors de comprendre. Elle n'avait aucun point de comparaison avec cette senpaï passant le plus clair de son temps derrière un chevalet. Celle-ci commença à marcher avec sa soeur à ses côtés dans la direction de Fukumi. Fukumi secoua la tête essayant de restreindre le sentiment se logeant de plus en plus dans sa poitrine. La colère ... Par mégarde, Kanade bouscula légèrement Fukumi à sa hauteur. Ce fut l'élément déclencheur de la colère de celle-ci.

\- Tu ne peux pas regarder où tu marches!

Kanade fixa alors sa cadette puis répondit sans se soucier de celle-ci.

\- Pardon.

\- Et tu crois que tes excuses suffiront à justifier ton geste!

Bientôt leurs camarades de classe fixèrent les deux adolescentes. Si l'une d'entre elles semblait indifférente à la tension, l'autre commençait de plus en plus à s'énerver. Yukino enveloppa son bras autour de l'avant-bras de sa jumelle tout en s'exprimant.

\- Allons Kana-chan ... Nous devrions poursuivre notre visite.

Kanade secoua la tête tout en désignant du doigt Fukumi.

\- Tu la connais non? C'est l'une de tes Kohaï de natation? Quel son problème?

\- C'est toi mon problème!

Yukino se mit devant sa soeur puis fixa un instant Fukumi.

\- Nos camarades nous regardent alors tu devrais te calmer.

Avant que Fukumi ne puisse répondre, celle-ci sentit une prise ferme sur son poignet. Traînée de force vers une autre direction, elle fut surprise de voir Asami avec une légère rougeur.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais!

\- Tu as couché avec ce machin et je devrais ne rien dire!

Asami fut surprise par l'explosion de colère de Fukumi. Tout en respirant doucement, elle reprit avec une légère inquiétude.

\- Tu ne vas pas rompre avec moi?

Fukumi refroidit d'un coup face au murmure. Asami reprit plus difficilement.

\- Je ne suis pas la femme bien élevée et sans bavure que tu t'imaginais et j'en suis désolée. Kanade et moi ... Nous avions bu lors de leur anniversaire et ... Je ... C'était un accident. Tu ne m'as même pas laissé t'expliquer et tu es partie comme ça. Ta soeur est venue me voir en me disant que je devais rester loin de toi mais ... Mais je ne peux pas. Je suis désolée.

\- Non.

Asami essaya de restreindre sa tristesse mais en vain. Elle sentit une légère caresse sur son visage puis sentit un corps contre le sien.

\- Non ... Je ne veux pas rompre ... C'est juste que c'est difficile pour moi de savoir que tu as fait ça avec une senpaï mieux que moi sur bien des points.

\- Tu n'as pas à être jalouse ...

\- Bien sûr que si! Tu es ... Y'a même pas de mots pour dire à quel point je tiens à toi.

Un léger baiser la fit taire. Asami saisit doucement sa main puis reprit sa marche.

\- Allons visiter la ville ensemble.

\- Mais les autres ...

\- Qu'ils pensent ce qu'ils veulent ça m'est bien égale.

\- Mais ton frère ...

Asami s'arrêta dans sa marche puis la reprit tout en murmurant.

\- Je n'ai plus l'intention de me cacher.

 **Fin du chapitre 25**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapitre 26 : Embarras**

Hiroshi Sato ouvrit une nouvelle fois un e-mail. Ce même e-mail qui ne cessait de consulter depuis cette après-midi.

\- Hiroshi?

Celui-ci fixa au-dessus de son ordinateur son épouse se tenant dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il voulait être seul et essaya de transmettre son souhait par quelques mots.

\- Tu peux aller te recoucher ... Je vais bien.

\- De quoi s'agit-il Hiroshi?

Celui-ci décida de refermer l'écran de son portable pour simple réponse. Aname contourna le bureau et chercha un instant ses mots.

\- Quel est le problème avec Asami?

Hiroshi n'arriva pas à masquer sa surprise. Il ne voulait pas en parler. Surtout pas à sa nouvelle femme. Celle-ci avait toujours quelques problèmes avec Asami. Et même une certaine rivalité. Hiroshi l'avait remarqué depuis un certain moment. Il ne pouvait pas donner une raison à sa femme d'être encore plus amère envers Asami. Sans parler de la honte que cela lui infligerait s'il énonçait à voix haute la raison de son embarras. Ou plutôt de sa colère.

\- Comment sais-tu qu'il s'agit d'Asami?

\- Tu as toujours ce visage pour ta fille. A-t-elle des soucis ?

\- Je vais régler ça.

Aname ne préféra pas en demander davantage au vue de la réponse froide. Elle caressa la joue mal rasée de son mari et murmura tout en se calant sur ses genoux.

\- Tu ne pourras pas toujours la protéger Hiroshi ... Elle n'est plus la petite fille qu'Elise t'a laissé.

\- Elle reste ma fille. Je dois avant tout la protéger.

\- Mais de quoi?

Suite à l'absence de réponse, Aname se releva et se dirigea vers ses quartiers. Intérieurement, Hiroshi se maudit intérieurement pour laisser passer une partie des informations sur ce sujet. Arrivée à hauteur de la porte, Aname vit Hiroshi rouvrir son ordinateur. Elle murmura tristement, lasse du comportement de son mari.

\- Tu as deux enfants Hiroshi ... Et je pense que ton fils est actuellement plus dans le besoin que ta fille.

Ne prenant pas la demande de sa femme en considération, Hiroshi fixa de nouveau le fichier qui avait eu toute son attention. Une photo. Une photo de sa fille à Kyoto. Là n'était pas réellement le problème. Le problème fut plutôt suite à la présence d'une seconde personne embrassant sa fille dans une ruelle. Il resserra le poing tout en fixant la deuxième protagoniste de la photo. Il saisit son téléphone et après une brêve tonalité déclara fermement.

\- Je veux des renseignements sur cette Fukumi Fujino. Vous n'avez pas de limite dans les moyens.

* * *

\- C'était une bonne journée.

Akemi hocha la tête tout en resserrant sa prise sur la main de Kazumi.

\- J'espère que nous aurons autant de temps libre demain.

Akemi secoua la tête tout en se rappelant du plan du séjour.

\- Je crois que nous allons visiter les différents temples et sanctuaires demain alors ça sera une journée plus culturelle.

\- Oui enfin en même temps c'est sensée être une sortie pédagogique.

Akemi rigola face à la réflexion de sa moitié. Elle porta un léger sourire lorsqu'elle remarqua un couple en particulier dans la foule.

\- Regardes ...

Kazumi fronça les sourcils face au spectacle ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu pour Akemi.

\- Tu devrais être contente pour ta soeur.

\- Ah oui? Et pour combien de temps exactement?

\- Kazumi ...

\- Si elle repasse le pas de la chambre en pleurant, la Kaichou va vraiment savoir ce que je pense d'elle!

\- Oh et qu'est-ce-que tu en penses exactement?

Kazumi essaya de trouver une chose réfléchie à dire mais se retrouva dépourvue de mots. Akemi ne put s'empêcher de rire face à la tête qu'arborait sa compagne. Celle-ci grogna légèrement pour simple réponse.

* * *

\- Dis ...

\- Hum...

\- Ojou-sama?

Celle-ci s'arrêta dans sa marche et regarda avec une certaine incompréhension Fukumi. Celle-ci reprit avec une légère rougeur.

\- Je ... ça m'est venue comme ça. J'ai remarqué que tes kohaïs t'appellent comme ça et ... J'ai voulu essayé.

\- Ne m'appelles pas comme ça.

\- Pourquoi Asami-ojou-sama?

\- Parce que c'est ...

\- C'est?

Asami fixa les alentours et soupira lorsqu'elle remarqua plusieurs personnes de son école à proximité. Elle se contenta de reprendre son chemin tout en laissant en plan Fukumi. Non sans arborer une rougeur massive. Celle-ci essaya de restreindre son rire face à l'embarras de son aînée puis se décida à rejoindre sa soeur. Hiroshi témoin de la scène sentit une douleur massive dans sa poitrine. Il répondit à la solicitation de ses amis non sans énoncer dans un murmure amer.

\- Fukumi l'a donc choisi ...

* * *

\- Nat... Natsuki?

Natsuki s'avança vers Shizuru qui essaya de retrouver le fil de sa pensée.

\- Hey ... Je suis venue te chercher.

Shizuru essaya de restreindre la rougeur rampant de plus en plus sur son visage mais en vain. Elle remarqua Chie et le reste des infirmières en vision périphérique. Natsuki suivit le regard de sa compagne et leva une main pour les saluer.

\- Tu viens?

Shizuru toussota tout en essayant de reprendre de la contenance.

\- Pourquoi portes-tu ceci?

Natsuki s'excusa rapidement tout en désignant sa propre tenue.

\- L'un de mes employés m'a demandé de roder la moto de son fils alors pendant mille kilomètres, elle est à moi.

\- Oui mais c'est ... Moulant.

Natsuki essaya de comprendre et s'attarda sur l'adjectif. Shizuru détourna rapidement le regard lorsque Natsuki la prit à fixer une partie de son corps en particulier. Elle s'avança vers Shizuru et mumura à son oreille.

\- Quelqu'un est désireux aujourd'hui ... Mais de toi à moi ... Tu es la plus sexy Shizuru.

Shizuru reposa doucement Natsuki essayant de refroidir face à la suggestion de son amante. Elle pointa du doigt Chie qui semblait ne pas avoir loupé une miette de la conversation.

\- Cette femme est un magasine à potins à elle toute seule alors ne lui donnons pas ...

Shizuru sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit Natsuki caresser doucement ses lèvres. Après un léger baiser, Natsuki reprit tout en fixant elle-même Chie.

\- Les ragots sont intéressants lorsque tu peux imaginer des choses et en embellir d'autres. Avec la vérité c'est moins intéressant. Je suis sûre que ça devrait lui suffir pour qu'elle passe à une autre cible. D'accord?

Shizuru fut traînée malgré elle vers l'extérieur de l'hôpital essayant de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Chier quant à elle fixa la scène tout en portant un léger sourire.

\- C'est donc la personne qui arrive à adoucir notre chère doctoresse? Eh bien les choses risquent d'être intéressantes ...

* * *

\- Asami?

Fukumi s'installa sur le lit à côté d'Asami qui semblait en pleine reflexion.

\- Ah Gomen ne, je ... Je pensais à mon père.

\- Tu sais ... Tu n'es pas obligée de lui dire. Je ... Je comprends alors ne te sens pas obligée de le faire.

\- Mais je veux le faire.

Asami reprit avec une voix plus basse.

\- Depuis que je sais que j'aime les femmes, j'ai repoussé le moment où je le lui dirais. Parce que je trouvais toujours une bonne excuse. "Je suis célibataire alors inutile qu'il sache mon affection pour la gente féminine" ou "Tant qu'il ne décide pas que ce jeune homme sera mon époux, je peux garder mes attirances sous silence" ou encore "Le jour où il me verra regarder une femme d'une manière inappropriée selon lui, je pourrais toujours lui avouer" et pleins d'excuses comme ça mais là ...

Fukumi réfléchit un instant puis déclara simplement.

\- Je suis donc une excuse pour faire ton coming-out?

Asami se raidit sur le coup face à cela.

\- Tu crois que je te vois comme une excuse?

Fukumi frotta l'arrière de sa tête tout en essayant de calmer sa compagne.

\- Mais tu veux lui dire à cause de moi non?

\- Pas "à cause" ! Grâce à toi! Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu manques le plus important? Tu ne comprends pas à quel point tu es importante pour moi?

\- Je ...

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir une excuse pour aller à l'Université de Fuuka. Je n'ai pas envie de chercher des excuses lorsque je viendrais te chercher l'an prochain. Ou lorsque nous sortirons pour un rendez-vous. Je n'ai pas envie de mentir si tu décides d'emménager avec moi. Je n'ai pas non plus envie de me justifier si je refuse de me marier ou de m'engager avec une autre personne que toi. Alors cesses de faire valoir mon envie de t'aimer librement comme une excuse!

Fukumi accompagna cette déclaration avec un visage rouge roi. Elle se leva en pilote automatique et se dirigea vers la salle de bains.

\- J'ai ... J'ai besoin d'une douche pour ... Je reviens.

Seule Asami cacha dans ses mains son visage. Tout en étant elle-même gênée d'être autant ouverte à une autre personne, elle essaya de retrouver un peu de contenance.

\- Mais qu'est-ce-que j'ai dis ... Tu as vraiment le don de me mettre dans tous mes états Fukumi ... C'est pourquoi je t'aime autant.

Seule, Fukumi essaya de reprendre correctement ses esprits face à cette déclaration inatendue. Elle posa une main sur son coeur et essaya de donner un sens à sa future action. Tout en resortant de la salle de bains, elle s'allongea sur le lit et attendit qu'Asami se prépare pour la nuit. Une fois la lumière éteinte, Fukumi se positionna de sorte à faire face à Asami.

\- Asami?

\- Hum?

Asami sentit les doigts fins de Fukumi sur son visage. Elle sentit un léger contact sur ses lèvres qu'elle rendit rapidement. Fukumi attrapa l'une de ses mains et la plaça sur son bassin.

\- Je ... J'aimerais que tu me montres Asami.

Asami remercia intérieurement l'obscurité pour masquer la probable rougeur sur son visage. Elle caressa doucement les parties accessibles du corps de Fukumi puis murmura tout en ajustant sa position.

\- Je vais te montrer à quel point je t'aime Fukumi.

* * *

\- Attends!

Kazumi se raidit face à la demande d'Akemi. Celles-ci étaient en pleins ébats. Kazumi gémit difficilement tout en murmurant.

\- Mais ... Akemi je ...

Akemi fixa sa compagne au-dessus d'elle tout en arborant une légère rougeur.

\- Je ... C'est ma première fois alors ...

\- Ah bah ça je sais.

Une légère frappe accompagna la réponse sans tact de Kazumi. Akemi reprit tout en détournant la tête.

\- Y'a des moments tu es vraiment plus insensible qu'un gars!

Kazumi embrassa sa compagne comme pour s'excuser. Elle essaya de trouver les mots juste tout en appuyant son sexe contre celui de sa compagne.

\- Je ... Je peux?

Malgré la demande bancale, Akemi hocha simplement la tête tout en renforçant sa prise sur les épaule de Kazumi.

* * *

\- Ne viens plus me chercher de cette manière!

Natsuki fixa Shizuru qui s'enveloppa dans un drap pour masquer son corps nu.

\- Pourquoi? J'ai personnellement apprécié la fin de la soirée.

\- Natsuki!

\- Bien bien ... La prochaine fois, je porterais un jeans.

Natsuki vit Shizuru s'éclipser dans la salle de bains puis après plusieurs secondes à fixer le plafond, se décida à la rejoindre. Tout en entrant dans la douche avec elle, elle essaya de reprendre une discussion abrogée.

\- Tu te souviens de ce dont nous avons parler ce matin?

\- Natsuki ... Tu m'as dit que tu me laissais une semaine pour peser le pour et le contre.

\- Je ne parlais pas de cela mais d'autre chose.

Face à l'incompréhension sur le visage de Shizuru, Natsuki reprit plus difficilement.

\- Tu ne te mettras pas en colère hein?

Shizuru fronça les sourcils face au murmure.

\- Qu'est-ce-qui se passe Natsuki?

Natsuki allait répondre mais entendit la sonnerie de son téléphone. Tout en sortant de la douche, elle chercha après celui-ci et décrocha. Après plusieurs minutes de discussion, elle raccrocha tout en souriant légèrement.

\- Ma mère souhaiterait t'inviter à dîner ... Tu veux bien?

Elle entendit Shizuru lui répondre par l'affirmative. Tout en se rhabillant, elle essaya de se rassurer.

\- Ce n'est peut-être pas le bon moment.

 **Fin du chapitre 26**


	27. Chapter 27

_**Chapitre 27 : Inconfort**_

\- Etes-vous sûre de tout cela?

Hiroshi se massa les tempes de nervosité. Tout en raccrochant avec force son téléphone, il sortit de son office. Il croisa sa femme mais ne lui prêta aucune attention. Celle-ci soupira face au comportement de son mari. Au plus sa fille grandissait, au plus il avait ce comportement renfermé. Mais depuis quelque temps, il semblait se construire une propre muraille. La question qui ne cessait de lui venir en tête était alors simple. Que pouvait bien faire Asami pour que son père réagisse de cette manière? Une question vaste et malheureusement sans début de réponse.

Hiroshi avait une destination en tête. Que ce soit ses réunions ou même ses simples obligations, tout ceci était envolé. Il y avait plus urgent. Il allait lui-même la nécessité d'obtenir une réponse claire à ses questions. Même si intérieurement, il connaissait déjà ces réponses, ils les feraient devenir tels qu'il le souhaite. Même si tout cela devait passer par de l'intimidation.

* * *

\- Le Docteur Fujino est attendue chez le directeur. Veuillez-vous y rendre dans les plus brefs délais.

Shizuru leva les yeux en direction de la voix des haut-parleurs et fronça légèrement les sourcils. Elle remonta les différents couloirs essayant de trouver une raison à cette soudaine convocation. Ses recherches n'avaient rien donné malgré un budget conséquent. S'agissait-il de cela ou du fait qu'elle ne passait pas suffisamment de temps au bloc? Pire était-elle suspectée de mal faire son travail? Elle essaya de trouver une justification à chaque question fusant dans son esprit. Elle fut surprise de voir le directeur à l'extérieur de son propre bureau. Tout en s'inclinant à son égard, celui-ci se rapprocha de Shizuru et murmura à voix basse.

\- Faîtes attention à vous Fujino-san ... Vous êtes un excellent médecin alors ... Mesurez vos propos avec lui. Je ne voudrais pas devoir me séparer de vous.

Tout en intimant à Shizuru d'entrer dans son bureau, le directeur des lieux tourna les talons. Shizuru fut surprise de voir un homme d'âge mûr assis à la place du directeur. Celui-ci lui présenta un siège et démarra la discussion.

\- Permettez-moi avant tout de me présenter. Sauf si vous avez déjà une idée de mon identité.

Shizuru fronça légèrement les sourcils puis reprit avec un certain retrait.

\- Vous avez réussi à mettre à la porte le directeur de son propre bureau alors vous devez avoir une grande influence sur cet hôpital.

\- J'en possède une partie et donne beaucoup pour les recherches. Le nom d'Hiroshi Sato vous parle peut-être?

Shizuru essaya de masquer ses émotions. Elle comprit alors que la discussion ne serait pas tournée vers son travail mais vers son personnel. Ce qui ne la rassura pas pour autant. Hiroshi déposa des photos devant elle et reprit avec une légère colère.

\- C'est votre fille n'est-ce-pas?

Shizuru étudia les différentes photos où Fukumi était avec Asami. D'une manière qui ne prettait pas de doute à leur relation amoureuse. Elle hocha la tête pour simple réponse. Hiroshi reprit tout en étant plus ferme.

\- Cette ... Ce rapprochement entre nos deux enfants doit cesser. Ma fille mérite beaucoup plus qu'un être comme la vôtre. Suis-je assez clair?

Shizuru sentit son sang chauffé suite au dénigrement de l'un de ses enfants. Elle reprit avec une voix plus accentuée signe d'une certaine colère.

\- Croyez-vous que l'intimidation peut fonctionner avec moi? Même si je suis d'accord sur un fait. Ma fille mérite mieux que votre fille.

Hiroshi resta un instant surprise par la réponse puis reprit avec un léger amusement.

\- Eh bien il semblerait que votre père vous ait au moins transmis une chose. Il a toujours su lire entre les lignes. C'était un homme bon.

\- Il était loin d'être quelqu'un de bien.

Hiroshi vit une émotion beaucoup plus sombre dans le regard de Shizuru. Celle-ci reprit tout en se relevant.

\- Permettez-moi de vous donner un conseil. Ne vous avisez pas de toucher à l'un de mes enfants. Bien que pour moi votre fille n'est pas une bonne personne pour ma fille, je ne m'en mêlerais pas.

\- Je vous interdis de salir mon enfant!

Shizuru sursauta à l'explosion de colère puis reprit plus doucement.

\- Je me vois en votre fille. Une fille avec un père aimant et protecteur. Mais ce n'est qu'une façade. Tout ce que vous souhaitez est une fille à votre image. Peu importe ses envies ou ses souhaits, elle devra se plier à vos exigences. Mais vous devriez vous poser une question Monsieur Sato. Etes-vous prêt à perdre votre fille? Parce que je peux vous dire que c'est ce qui arrivera si vous refusez de la voir pour elle.

\- Ma fille ne finira pas avec un être de seconde classe comme vous!

Shizuru s'inclina en direction de Monsieur Sato puis se dirigea vers la porte. La dernière phrase de celle-ci gela Sato sur place.

\- Alors vous l'avez déjà perdu.

* * *

\- Vraiment?

Fukumi hocha la tête comme pour accentuer son discours. Tout en essuyant ses cheveux, elle reprit tout en fixant Asami.

\- Même si c'est difficile de le reconnaître, j'aime bien Fuuka. Kyoto est un excellent endroit pour se balader et se ressourcer mais Fuuka c'est chez moi.

Asami se releva et fixa l'extérieur l'air absent.

\- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

\- A propos de ?

Asami secoua la tête puis se plaça derrière Fukumi. Tout en laissant reposer sa tête sur son épaule, elle murmura dans un souffle.

\- J'aimerais rester de cette manière le plus longtemps possible.

Fukumi s'arrêta dans son geste puis reprit sa précédente action. Intérieurement, elle voyait que quelque chose n'allait pas avec Asami. Bien que physiquement présente, il lui arrivait de porter une mine triste et lointaine lorsqu'elle pensait être seule. Fukumi lança la serviette sur le lit puis décida d'en demander plus.

\- Tu sais si ... S'il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse tu peux me le dire ... Je veux dire, je sais que tu as peur de rentrer à cause de ton père mais tu ne devrais pas penser à cela. Ton père ignore ce qui se passe à l'heure actuelle alors pourquoi ne prendrais-tu pas le temps pour poser tes idées ainsi que ce que tu vas lui dire ?

Asami resserra son emprise sur Fukumi qui émit un léger cri suite à l'action soudaine. Asami cacha son visage dans le dos de sa compagne pour masquer sa rougeur. Ne comprenant pas la réaction de celle-ci, Fukumi reprit son raisonnement.

\- Tu sais ... Je n'ai pas peur de ton père. Et je le laisserais pas te faire du mal. Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'argent et je vais seulement avoir dix-sept ans mais je ferais tout ce que je peux pour te protéger. Je te le promets Asami.

Asami ressera son emprise pour toute réponse. Elle ne pouvait pas prendre autant de gentillesse d'un seul coup. Elle arriva simplement à murmurer un "je t'aime" quasiment inaudible aux oreilles de sa compagne.

* * *

\- Tu as encore mal?

Voyant l'air coupable sur le visage de Kazumi, Akemi força un sourire.

\- Les saignements ont cessé alors je pense que j'irais mieux demain.

\- Je suis désolée.

Akemi essaya de trouver une chose judicieuse à dire mais se trouva dépourvue de réponse. Kazumi était effectivement responsable de sa douleur suite à leur relation sexuelle datant de la veille mais elle était dans un sens également coupable étant donné qu'elle le voulait autant qu'elle. Voir plus. Elle fixa Kazumi semblant plus regretter qu'autre chose puis finit par émettre tout haut sa pensée.

\- Tu n'as pas à être désolée. C'est normal. Tu le sais pourtant, on l'a étudié en cours, tu t'en souviens?

Kazumi hocha la tête puis essaya d'expliquer son trouble.

\- Mais je pensais pas que ... Que c'était comme ça. Je veux dire ... Il y avait beaucoup de sang.

\- Tu sais, il y en a beaucoup plus quand j'ai mes règles.

\- Sérieusement?

Voyant l'air cadavérique de Kazumi, Akemi traita l'information.

\- Tu as peur du sang?

\- C'est ... Peut-être mais pas toi?

Kazumi enlaça sa moitié tout en l'embrassant rapidement.

\- C'est pour ça que tu ne veux jamais faire de prise de sang ... Malgré qu'on se connaisse depuis des années j'arrive encore à apprendre des choses sur toi. Promets-moi juste de ne pas tomber dans les pommes d'accord? Heureusement que tu n'es pas indisposée, comment aurais-tu fait tous les mois? Les urgences auraient appelé souvent ta mère ...

\- Très drôle.

Akemi tapota la tête de Kazumi puis lui intima l'ordre de venir dormir à ses côtés.

\- Même si j'ai mal, tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point je suis heureuse ...

 _ **Fin du chapitre 27**_


	28. Chapter 28

_**Chapitre 28 : Nom**_

\- Shizuru?

\- Hum?

Natsuki fixa le dos de sa compagne tout en jouant nerveusement avec ses mains.

\- Tu te souviens quand je t'ai dis que j'avais une chose à te demander?

Shizuru s'arrêta dans la préparation du repas et se retourna pour faire face à Natsuki.

\- De quoi s'agit-il?

\- Promets-moi d'essayer de comprendre et de ne pas mal le prendre.

Shizuru fut surprise par la demande mais se contenta d'hocher la tête. Natsuki reprit tout en grattant nerveusement l'arrière de la tête.

\- J'ai réfléchi et ... J'ai trouvé une chose qui me paraît ... Bien. Enfin pour nous deux ... Ou plûtot nous quatre.

\- Par rapport à ?

\- Heu attends.

Shizuru fixa la retraite de Natsuki vers l'extérieur, qui revint quelques minutes après avec plusieurs feuilles dans les mains.

\- Je les garde dans la voiture depuis plusieurs semaines. C'est ...

Shizuru souffla face à l'inconfort et se décida de saisir les documents sous l'air surpris de Natsuki. Tout en le détaillant, elle resta un instant incertaine face à sa lecture.

\- Tu veux qu'elles portent ton nom?

\- Oui enfin c'est plus compliqué. C'est partie de la conversation avec ton ex.

\- Quelle conversation?

Natsuki chassa l'air tout en reprenant.

\- Peu importe. Mais aussi con soit il, il avait raison sur un point. Mes filles n'ont légalement plus aucun lien avec moi et de ce fait ... S'il m'arrive quelque chose, je ne pourrais rien leur laisser. Légalement bien sûr. Je ne doute en aucun cas sur les actions de ma mère ou d'Alyssa concernant une donation de mon héritage à nos filles.

\- Pourquoi parles-tu de choses aussi funestes?

Natsuki souffla légèrement face à l'air défait de Shizuru.

\- Un accident est vite arrivé et puis ... Je veux racheter mes fautes Shizuru. C'est important pour moi. Et je veux que les gens savent que ce sont aussi mes enfants. C'est pour ça que j'aimerais accoler mon nom et le tien. Elles vont avoir dix-huit ans dans un an alors ... Je veux qu'elles réflechissent à cette éventualité. Tu veux bien?

Shizuru reposa la feuille.

\- Si je comprends bien ... Tu veux leur laisser le choix de conserver le nom Fujino ou d'accoler ton nom au mien?

\- C'est ça.

\- Et pourquoi devrais-je mal le prendre?

Natsuki fixa incrédule Shizuru puis abaissa légèrement la tête.

\- Je ne sais pas ... Peut-être parce qu'une partie de moi pense que je ne le mérite pas. Et que tu serais en droit de ne pas apprécier cette démarche.

Natsuki sentit une main sur son visage. Shizuru quémanda un léger baiser et murmura dans un souffle.

\- Mais comme tu l'as dit ... Cette décision ne nous concerne pas. Seules nos filles sont en droit d'accepter ou de refuser. Je n'ai pas à prendre une décision pour elles.

Natsuki hocha la tête et déposa un baiser sur le revers de la main de Shizuru. Celle-ci resta un instant dans le silence puis reprit la discussion.

\- J'ai aussi réfléchi et je pense que les filles ont le droit de connaître l'évolution de notre relation.

\- Vraiment?

\- Vraiment ... Tu es une partie belle et bien intégrante de notre quotidien. Alors cesses de t'inquiéter d'accord?

Natsuki se releva et enlaça Shizuru tout en lui faisant part de ses remerciements.

* * *

\- Quand je vois tous ses petits anges ça me donne envie d'en faire un tu sais.

Nao s'étouffa avec son café. Alyssa tapota légèrement le dos de sa compagne. Nao écrasa son doigt sur la vitre tout en désignant la couveuse.

\- Tu es sérieuse? Non parce que ... Mais regardes la tête de tes collègues à l'intérieur. ça pleure, ça cris et puis c'est ... Non sérieusement Alyssa je te comprends pas y'a des moments.

\- J'aime les enfants.

\- Moi aussi mais de loin ... de très loin.

\- Tu n'as donc jamais imaginé en avoir un ?

\- Le fait que je sois avec toi et donc avec une femme répond de manière logique à ta question Alyssa.

Alyssa secoua la tête pour simple réponse et se dirigea vers la salle de repos. Nao fixa une dernière fois les nouveaux-né puis grommela légèrement.

\- Comment peut-elle penser un seul instant à cela alors que ... A t-elle oublié l'enfance que j'ai eu ... Quel modèle je ferais ...

* * *

\- Asami ...

Celle-ci était roulée en boule sur son lit, les mains solidement enroulés autours d'un oreiller. Fukumi fixa la scène puis leva les mains en l'air.

\- Tu te doutais bien que ça allait se terminer. C'est un voyage scolaire Asami ...

\- Mais je veux encore en profiter. Je veux rester encore ici dans ce lit à câliner ma copine. Et pas que câliner si tu veux vraiment savoir ... La vie est vraiment injuste parfois.

Fukumi reprit avec une légère confusion.

\- J'aimerais bien savoir ce que penseraient les autres s'ils voyaient leur Kaichou dans cet état ...

Asami se releva rapidement et feint de pleurer.

\- Dans deux semaines je ne serais même plus la Kaichou ... Tu vas passer en deuxième année et moi je vais sûrement m'ennuyer à l'Université.

\- Ennuyer? C'est pas vraiment le mot que j'aurais utilisé.

\- Ennuyée et laisser seule ... Tu vas m'oublier.

\- Ah bah ça, ça risque pas. Surtout si tu viens me chercher ou que je vienne voir ton dortoir.

Une légère rougeur apparut sur le visage d'Asami qui se rapprocha de Fukumi quémandant un baiser. Celle-ci essaya de rester stoïque face à cela.

\- Tu peux m'expliquer comment tu peux passer du désespoir à ... Quoi au fait?

\- Hum luxure, désir, envie, les choix sont vastes à vrai dire ... Nous devons peut-être les expérimenter tu ne crois pas?

Fukumi secoua la tête tout en réfléchissant à voix haute.

\- Oui je me demande vraiment ce que penseraient tes groupies si elle savait ...

Asami se contenta de se caler contre sa moitié tout en rigolant légèrement.

* * *

\- Tu penses qu'on doit le dire à nos parents?

Kazumi s'arrêta dans sa valise puis haussa les épaules.

\- Connaissant ta mère, elle va le voir tout de suite. Pourquoi faudrait-il leur dire? On va encore avoir le droit à un chapitre de moralité. Et puis c'est notre vie privée.

\- Dis la fille qui se mêle des affaires de ses mères.

\- Ce n'est pas exactement la même chose.

Akemi leva les yeux au ciel face à cela. Kazumi reprit tout en fermant sa valise.

\- Je ne veux pas que mes mères manquent une occasion d'être de nouveau ensemble. Je pense qu'elles s'aiment encore alors si ça doit passer par un petit coup de pouce, je prend le risque de me faire engueuler à mon retour. Tu comprends?

Kazumi fut surprise qu'Akemi arbore une légère rougeur. Tout en regardant dans une autre direction, celle-ci reprit dans un murmure.

\- Je veux ... Pouvoir dormir encore avec toi. C'est la raison pour laquelle je veux le dire à ma mère. Tu sais même si on a une leçon de morale, ma mère voit que je suis bien avec toi. Et puis elle t'aime bien. Je veux vraiment partager cela avec elle. Peut-être que ça l'encouragera à rencontrer une autre personne.

Kazumi essaya de trouver une chose judicieuse à dire mais se contenta d'hocher la tête.

* * *

\- Mais pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dis avant?

Shizuru poursuivit ses courses avec Natsuki sur ses talons.

\- Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que je recevais des menaces.

\- C'est sensée me rassurer?

Shizuru préfera répondre à la première question.

\- J'ai oublié de t'en parler et puis ...

\- Et puis?

Shizuru se contenta de déposer un article dans le chariot pour simple réponse. Natsuki souffla légèrement puis poursuivit à ses côtés.

\- Tu sais je le connais de nom ce gars-là et ... Sato n'est pas connu pour être agréable. L'ancien propriétaire de mon garage l'a vu une fois et ça lui a suffit. Il est audieux et prends vraiment les gens comme de la merde.

\- Je te le confirme.

\- Et puis sa fille est venue au garage il y a quelques semaines.

Shizuru s'arrêta dans sa marche.

\- Et tu ne me l'as pas dit?

Natsuki frotta nerveusement l'arrière de son crâne tout en essayant de se justifier.

\- Je ne savais pas qu'elle sortait avec notre fille ... Enfin Fukumi ne nous a rien dit et puis ... Cette fille est fragile et je ne pensais pas qu'elle allait aller à l'encontre des demandes de son père.

\- Je vois.

\- Mais honnêtement je l'aime bien cette gamine. Elle a l'air d'avoir la tête sur les épaules et puis tu es bien placée pour savoir ce que c'est d'avoir un père qui ne cautionne pas tes actions.

\- Tu as raison. Mais ça ne justifie pas ce genre de comportement. Je ne sais même pas ce qu'il a dit au directeur de l'hôpital à mon sujet. C'est ce qui me frustre encore plus. Moi qui essaie à tout prix de laisser ma vie privée loin de l'hôpital c'est vraiment un coup bas.

Natsuki posa une main sur l'épaule de Shizuru tout en faisant une légère pression. Elle reprit doucement sur le sujet.

\- Que doit-on faire?

\- Rien.

\- Rien?

Shizuru s'arrêta puis fixa intensément Natsuki qui déglutit difficilement.

\- Qu'il ose toucher à ma fille Natsuki. Il ne sait pas de quoi une mère protégeant son enfant peut être capable. Crois-moi que je lui ferais comprendre quelque soit la manière. Il n'est pas le seul à connaître du monde haut placé.

Voyant Shizuru poursuivre son chemin avec le chariot, Natsuki la fixa un instant.

\- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.


	29. Chapter 29

**Note de l'auteur :** **Voici la fin de cette histoire. Je tenais à vous donner une fin même si à l'origine j'avais prévu beaucoup plus de chapitre. Je suis actuellement un peu prise sur d'autres fictions et notamment sur le couple Korra/Asami. Donc si vous êtes fan de ce couple, je vous invite à me rejoindre sur les fanfictions dédiées à "la légende de Korra". Merci. Lasolitaire.**

 **Face à face**

Mai fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle vit sa fille au côté de Kazumi. Un détail avait changé. Sa fille semblait plus éclairée ... Mieux. Et le visage de Kazumi semblait plus ... Décontractée. Elle se rapprocha du jeune couple. Ses soupçons furent vite confirmés lorsqu'elle sentit une légère tension autours de Kazumi.

\- Qu'est-ce-que vous avez fait?

Akemi renforça sa prise sur le poignet de Kazumi qui semblait avoir vu un fantôme. Celle-ci déposa un léger baiser sur la joue de sa mère puis murmura à son encontre.

\- Maman s'il te plaît. Tu sais que Kazu' et moi sommes ensemble.

\- Ensemble oui mais ... Que dois-je savoir de plus hum?

Face au regard percévérant de Mai, Kazumi essaya de retrouver un minimum d'aplomb.

\- Je ne ferais pas de mal à votre fille Madame. Je promets.

Mai ferma un instant les yeux et soupira face à cela. Comment pouvait-elle rester en colère face à la mine déconfite de cette jeune fille? Elle posa une main sur son épaule et la serra légèrement en guise de réconfort.

\- Nous en reparlerons plus tard. Cherchons après tes parents.

* * *

\- Bon bah c'est là que ... Enfin j'vais devoir y aller Asami.

Asami hocha la tête semblant hors d'atteinte. Fukumi chercha un instant ses mots puis caressa la main de sa compagne.

\- Hey ... On se verra demain ou au pire on s'appelle. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, je ne vais vraiment pas t'oublier.

\- Ce n'est pas ce qui m'inquiète.

Asami fixa à travers la vitre du train l'extérieur. Suivant son regard, Fukumi distingua une voiture banalisée. Elle fut coupée dans son observation par un murmure.

\- Il est donc déjà au courant ...

Fukumi fut surprise du changement de regard d'Asami. Une légère colère masquant la peur. Elle saisit fermement la main de sa moitié et laissa parler ses inquiétudes.

\- Ecoutes moi bien Fukumi. Fais attention quand tu sors et ne sors pas seule s'il te plaît.

\- Asami ...

\- Tu ne sais pas de quoi il est capable ... Alors s'il te plaît. Fais ce que je te dis.

Asami tremblait. Fukumi fixa machinalement la voiture puis reprit en secouant la tête.

\- Je n'ai pas peur de lui. Et je n'ai pas l'intention de me cacher chez moi par peur de quoi au fait? Que ton père me tue? ça ne changera pas qui tu es Asami. Et ça ne changera certainement pas mes sentiments à ton égard. Alors je n'ai pas l'intention de changer mes habitudes.

\- Mais ...

\- Tout ira bien tant qu'il ne te fera rien ... Je ne suis rien pour lui et ça me va parfaitement mais je ne resterais pas à rien faire s'il s'en prend à toi. Alors c'est à moi de te dire de faire attention. D'accord?

Asami resta le regard vague lorsqu'elle sentit un léger baiser suivie par une retraite de Fukumi. Elle fixa machinalement ses mains et vit qu'elle tremblait sans même s'en rendre compte.

* * *

Natsuki sourit en voyant ses deux filles en compagnie de Mai et d'Akemi. Tout en les saluant légèrement, elle caressa le haut de chaque tête. Shizuru essaya de restreindre son amusement face à la preuve d'affection bancale de Natsuki. Enlaçant une à une ses filles, elle hocha la tête à la proposition de Mai.

\- Et si nous allions déjeuner toutes ensemble?

* * *

\- Un problème?

Fukumi sursauta légèrement face à la demande de Natsuki. Tout en secouant la tête, elle reprit son repas. Natsuki fixa machinalement la direction de sa fille et distingua une voiture noire avec un homme à l'intérieur. Reprenant à son tour le repas, elle essaya de restreindre son amusement. Mai avait semble-t-il préféré s'amuser de la situation de sa fille avec la sienne. Le jeune couple était devenu le centre de la conversation au grand damne des concernées. Kazumi envoya un regard "SOS" à Natsuki qui avait pitié pour elle.

\- Et sinon ... Vous avez visité les temples?

\- Ara Natsuki ... La question a déjà été posée. Mauvaise tentative de sauvetage.

Natsuki rigola légèrement puis déposa un baiser sur la joue de Shizuru qui toussota face au sourire de Mai. Celle-ci se détourna de sa précédente cible.

\- Tout à l'air de bien aller pour vous deux?

Natsuki piocha dans son plat tout en hochant la tête, laissant Shizuru la liberté de répondre à son amie et surtout à ses deux filles.

\- Nous avançons.

\- A quand le mariage ou le troisième enfant?

Natsuki s'étouffa avec sa nourriture. Kazumi tapota le dos de sa mère alors que Shizuru essaya de restreindre sa rougeur. Essayant de reprendre de la contenance, Natsuki fixa ses deux filles puis Mai.

\- Nous n'avons pas parler de ça.

\- Oh donc vous l'envisagez?

\- Mai ...

Mai mit ses mains devant elle en signe d'abdiction face à la réprimande de Shizuru. Celle-ci essaya de tourner la situation à son avantage.

\- Et qu'en est-il de cet infirmier qui te fait des avances depuis plus de deux semaines?

Le regard noir de Mai apporta une légère satisfaction dans l'esprit de Shizuru. Celle-ci fixa Akemi qui attendit patiemment la réponse de sa mère. Gênée, celle-ci se contenta d'appeler le serveur pour un dessert.

* * *

Natsuki prétexta la nécessité de prendre l'air et se dirigea vers la voiture. Tout en tapotant au carreau, elle fut surprise de voir un homme avec des lunettes noires et une oreillette.

\- Ecoutez je sais que Monsieur Sato vous envoie pour ... Surveiller ma fille ou même lui faire peur ou je ne sais quoi alors dites à votre patron que je n'hésiterais pas à faire quelque chose d'insensée s'il ose lever un doigt sur ma famille. Renseignez vous sur moi et vous verrez.

* * *

\- Père ... Nous devons parler.

Asami fixa sa belle-mère comme pour lui indiquer clairement que sa présence n'était pas voulue. Amane resta pourtant sur le canapé. Asami secoua la tête puis referma la porte.

\- Très bien alors faisons cela ... De toute manière Junior est déjà au courant.

\- De quoi mon fils est-il au courant?

Asami savait au ton d'Amane que celle-ci se jouait de la situation. Hiroshi coupa l'échange silencieux entre les deux femmes.

\- Amane ... Laisses-nous.

Une fois la porte reclaquée, Hiroshi se dirigea vers son office et en sortit une enveloppe. Tout en la lançant au pied d'Asami, il laissa apparaître son agacement.

\- Qu'est-ce-que tout ceci signifie?

Asami baissa la tête et distingua le contenu de l'enveloppe. De multiple photos où on la voyait en compagnie de Fukumi. Elle ramassa les photos et essaya de garder sa voix claire.

\- Père je sais que pour vous c'est ...

\- C'est une phase c'est ça?

\- Une phase?

Hiroshi fixa sa fille avec un léger espoir.

\- Cette fille est juste une distraction? Je comprends que tu veuilles te détendre et ... Même si c'est une femme je pourrais le comprendre mais il est temps pour toi de te trouver un homme. L'entreprise a besoin d'un héritier.

\- Ce n'est pas une phase.

Asami déglutit face au regard noir de son père.

\- Je t'interdis d'avoir ce mode de vie tu entends! Sais-tu ce que tes actions pourraient amener? Penses-tu que nos clients accepteraient ce genre de débauche de la part du futur PDG de mon entreprise?

\- Je l'aime père.

\- ça ne peut pas être de l'amour!

Asami sursauta face à la voix de son père. Il n'avait jamais été aussi en colère. Il reprit avec une voix sombre.

\- Ne m'obliges pas à m'en mêler Asami. Suis-je assez clair?

\- Je suis désolée Père.

Hiroshi fixa sa fille qui avait les yeux embrumés. Elle reprit avec plus de colère.

\- J'aime Fukumi plus que je ne pourrais jamais aimé une autre personne. Vous y compris. Alors même s'il lui arrive quelque chose ... Je ne veux rien. Ni l'entreprise ... Ni même ce nom. Et je ne suis pas celle qui a sali ce nom. La présence d'Amane, trois jours après la mort de ma mère dans votre lit est ce qui a déshonoré notre famille. En plus d'Hiroshi.

\- Asami!

\- Nous avons au moins une chose en commun Père. Nous avons tous deux honte de nos actions l'un envers l'autre.

\- Je t'interdis de me parler de cette manière!

Asami fixa un instant son père puis rebroussa chemin.

\- Je laisse tout au fils de votre maîtresse Monsieur Sato. Je ne suis plus ta fille Papa. Et même si tu ne veux pas l'entendre je suis lesbienne et fière de mon mode de vie.

* * *

\- Asami?

Fukumi récupéra une épave devant chez elle. Asami avait les yeux rougis et ne semblait pas prête à arrêter de pleurer. Shizuru arriva derrère sa fille et posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Fais-là rentrer.

* * *

Asami fixa l'extérieur avec une tasse de thé dans la main.

\- La nuit est fraîche.

Asami sentit un mouvement à ses côtés. Elle sourit malgré elle à Natsuki.

\- Je vous remercie de me laisser rester ici.

\- Hum ... Tu sais les choses finiront par se calmer.

\- Votre femme n'a jamais reparler à son père n'est-ce-pas?

\- Shizuru est repartie chez elle lorsqu'elle était enceinte. Son père a eu une deuxième chance mais ne l'a pas saisit. Ton père reviendra lui-aussi pour une deuxième chance.

\- Et si je ne veux pas.

Natsuki remarqua les doigts crispés d'Asami sur sa tasse. Elle posa une main sur son genou.

\- Il reste ton père.

\- Fukumi m'a dit pour votre père. Vous ne lui avez jamais pardonné.

\- Mon père me détestait contrairement au tien ou à celui de Shizuru qui ... Ce sont des hommes de pouvoirs ... Effrayés par des choses qu'ils ne comprennent pas ... Qui sont au-delà de ce qu'ils croyaient possible. C'est différent. Pour autant ... Tu es en droit de ne pas lui pardonner. Mais il te faudra vivre avec cela jusqu'à la fin de tes jours. Tu comprends?

Asami hocha vaguement la tête comme vidée de son énergie. Natsuki reprit tout en fixant le ciel.

\- Fais tes études et deviens quelqu'un ... Le reste ... Crée-toi ta propre vie et ensuite tu pourras ou non y faire rentrer les gens que tu souhaites.

\- Fukumi est comme vous.

Natsuki rigola légèrement face à la remarque.

\- Ouai ... Je suis fière de mes enfants. Ils sont ma meilleure partie.

\- Je pense que vous avez toujours été quelqu'un de bien ... Les choses étaient justes trop dures pour vous. Je suis convaincue que Shizuru-sama le sait elle-aussi. Et je serais honorée de vous laisser vous et l'ensemble de votre famille devenir ma famille.

Natsuki resta surprise par l'analyse de sa cadette. Elle resserra son emprise sur son genou.

\- Alors bienvenue chez toi.

* * *

 **Dix ans plus tard**

Natsuki grommela tout en rangeant les multiples choses dans le salon. Elle finit par tout relâcher en s'affaisant dans le canapé.

\- Natsumi! Ta mère va rentrer alors viens m'aider à ranger ton bazard!

Une jeune fille de huit ans sortit de sa chambre tout en secoua la tête.

\- Nao-mama m'a dit que tu devais être gentille avec moi sinon Maman va crier.

\- Le fait d'être gentille ne prend pas en compte de foutre la maison en l'air! Je me demandes parfois de qui tu tiens pour être autant ...

Natsuki fixa machinalement l'extérieur et vit le jardin dans un état dévastateur.

\- Oui définitivement de Nao ...

\- Hey tata?

\- Hum?

\- J'aime bien quand tu me gardes ... On rigole bien.

Natsuki souffla légèrement en se relevant.

\- Rangeons tout ça et après on ira voir grand-mère.

Natsumi allait s'enfuir en courant mais se fit maintenir par Natsuki. Après une bataille de chatouilles, Natsumi commença à ranger son désordre.

* * *

\- Hey ...

Natsuki embrassa Shizuru avec un léger soulagement. Celle-ci rigola lorsqu'elle attrapa au vol Natsumi. Alyssa sortit de la pièce en compagnie de Saeko.

\- As-tu été sage avec ta tante?

\- Oui Maman.

\- Sage? Bah bien sûr.

Shizuru déposa un léger baiser sur le front de l'enfant puis le laissa filer vers Saeko.

\- Alors? Comment était ce petit ange? ça été?

Natsuki hocha la tête. Elle reporta son intérêt sur sa soeur.

\- Ange n'était pas vraiment le terme approprié ...

\- Ma maison est toujours debout?

Natsuki rigola tout en hochant la tête. Elle embrassa Shizuru tout en prenant une voix plus sobre.

\- Et toi ça va?

\- Hum ... Nous avons quasiment fini de tout préparer pour leur retour.

Natsuki fixa sa montre.

\- Mai a dû récupérer Kazumi et Akemi ... Et Nao ne va pas tarder à revenir avec Fukumi.

\- Qu'en est-il d'Asami?

Natsuki secoua la tête pour simple réponse.

\- Je ne sais pas ...

* * *

Natsuki fixa sa petite-fille et sa nièce. Du même âge, les deux jeunes filles jouaient dans le jardin. Kazumi rompit l'observation de Natsuki.

\- Kyo était heureuse de retrouver Natsumi.

\- Hum ... Nous allons enfin avoir un peu de calme. Ta fille a un effet apaisant sur ce petit monstre.

\- C'est ma fille que t'appelle un monstre?

Natsuki porta un sourire mesquin face à la demande de Nao.

\- Oh je ne peux pas en vouloir à ce pauvre enfant ... Alyssa aurait dû le porter pour limiter la casse. Et tu disais quoi au fait "moi porter un enfant? Jamais" ... Ah la la quelle ironie.

Nao se contenta de donner une légère frappe sur le haut du crâne de son aînée.

\- Et dire que Natsumi te voit comme la tata parfaite ...

\- Oh mais ta fille est très réfléchie pour son âge ...

\- Vous avez fini?

Nao haussa les épaules tout en caressant le dos nu d'Alyssa passant devant elle pour s'asseoir à côté de Natsuki. Elle s'intéressa alors à Kazumi.

\- Il serait peut-être temps d'en faire un deuxième?

\- Akemi et moi ... On y réfléchit.

Natsuki se rapprocha à hauteur de l'oreille de sa fille.

\- Tu devrais garder cela loin de l'oreille de ta mère et de ta grand-mère sinon ... Tu t'en sortiras pas vivant. Surtout si Mai s'y met aussi.

\- Je prends note.

Kazumi fixa machinalement l'allée tout en espérant voir une voiture arriver. Natsuki se contenta de la rassurer.

\- Elle a besoin de le faire.

* * *

Fukumi frotta machinalement son poignet. Elle fixa la femme à ses côtés qui conduisait, perdue dans ses pensées.

\- Tu sais je peux attendre dans la voiture ...

\- Non tu viens avec moi.

\- D'accord.

De nouveau face au silence, Fukumi posa une main sur celle de sa compagne crispée sur le volant.

\- Eh ... Même si ça se passe mal, je serais toujours là avec toi Asami. Je t'aime. Tu resteras toujours Asami Kruger ... Ma femme.

Fukumi sentit la main de sa compagne se détendre légèrement. Asami fixa machinalement la banquette arrière dans le rétroviseur et sourit malgré la situation.

* * *

\- Asami c'est bien toi?

Celle-ci fut surprise de la ressemblance entre son frère et son père. Hiroshi avait gagné en taille et portait des lunettes. Il s'avança vers elle et l'enlaça ce qui apporta une surprise supplémentaire. Il jaugea un instant Fukumi puis reprit avec un léger sourire.

\- Tu es toujours aussi belle.

\- Hiroshi je ...

\- Je sais Fukumi. Je n'avais pas d'arrière-pensées. Il est dans son office.

Asami hocha la tête et commença à marcher. Hiroshi l'arrêta dans sa marche.

\- Quoi qu'il dise ... Il est le seul à le penser alors ne restes pas dix ans avant de me rappeler. Fukumi?

Comprenant la demande, Fukumi emboita le pas d'Hiroshi.

\- Il y a une ... Surprise dans la voiture.

* * *

\- Entrez.

Hiroshi Sénior essaya de restreindre la boule dans sa gorge. Il resta pourtant de marbre lorsqu'il vit sa fille s'arrêter à quelques mètres de sa position.

\- Asami.

\- Père.

Asami resta plusieurs minutes à attendre que son père prenne la parole mais en vain. Elle déposa une enveloppe sur son bureau puis s'écarta laissant à Hiroshi le luxe de l'ouvrir ou non. Celui-ci fixa l'intérieur avec un mélange d'incompréhension. Asami commença alors le discours qu'elle avait répété depuis plusieurs jours.

\- Lorsque que j'ai eu mon diplôme, j'ai trouvé un emploi dans une petit start-up de constructeur d'automobile. Le patron est un homme bien. J'ai d'abord travaillé sur des prototypes pré-créés puis ... Je lui ai proposé le projet de Maman. Projet qui sera commercialisé en tant que nouvelle aire dans cinq ans. Projet que j'ai batipsé Elise. Parce que c'est pour elle que je l'ai fait. Je me suis mariée, il y a quatre ans lorsque les mariages homosexuelles ont été acceptés au Japon. Et j'ai pris le nom de ma femme. Kruger. Et depuis maintenant quatre mois ... Je suis maman. Ta petite fille si tu le veux. Elle s'appelle Elise. Alors voilà ce que j'ai fait depuis dix ans. Dix ans où j'ai attendu un mot de ta part. Tu as toutes les cartes en main à toi de savoir ce que tu veux en faire.

Asami s'inclina légèrement puis se décida à rebrousser chemin.

\- Attends!

Hiroshi caressa doucement la photo entre ses mains. Photo où il y distingua une jeune fille.

\- Elle te ressemble.

\- Oui.

Hiroshi retira ses lunettes et pinça l'arrête de son nez en essayant de restreindre la douleur. Asami distingua cependant de légères larmes vite masquées. Il reprit avec une voix usée.

\- Où est ma petite-fille? J'aimerais voir l'enfant de ma fille.

\- Elise est avec Fukumi à l'extérieur. Si tu acceptes Elise ... Tu dois accepter qui je suis et avec qui je vis.

\- Je peux pas faire ça. C'est au-dessus de mes forces Asami. Je n'interférais pas dans ta vie ni tes choix. Mais je veux connaître mon sang. Et je veux essayer de comprendre.

Malgré son appréhension, Asami savait que c'était le début du changement.

FIN


End file.
